Iridiscencia
by AlienEmina
Summary: Dos años luego de su graduación, y haber perdido contacto por completo con su mejor amigo, Iwaizumi decide ir a estudiar a la ciudad de Tokio, en donde pasa por experiencias completamente nuevas, pero una de las mas importantes es un reencuentro inesperado.
1. Prologo

Escuchaba a mí alrededor un gran número de felicitaciones, sentía algunas palmadas en mi espalda, me rodeaba un ambiente de gran felicidad, entonces, ¿Por qué yo no estoy feliz también? Veo a mi alrededor con mayor atención, todos están alegres, mis compañeros de clase, mis padres y amigos, incluso, él también muestra una gran sonrisa autentica. Lo conozco, se cuándo finge y cuando no, y ahora su expresión es verdadera, pura.

Él se giró y me encontró mirándolo, cruzamos miradas, él de inmediato sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Me quedo ahí de pie, mi familia se encuentra hablando animadamente con la de él. Cuando llega a mi lado solo me sonríe, le devuelvo a medias la sonrisa, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, tan solo estábamos ahí de pie, luego de la ceremonia de graduación, bajo la sombra de un árbol, pensando.

El clima estaba cálido, agradable, el viento traía a mis fosas nasales el olor particular de la naturaleza, de los árboles, meciendo a estos también, arrancando más de alguna hoja en el transcurso de esto.

\- ¿decidiste que carrera estudiar? – comenzó él, y en ese minuto no puede haber un peor comienzo de conversación.

\- Aun no – termine por decir - ¿tu estas seguro de que lo que decidiste es lo que de verdad quieres?

\- Claro que si – dijo, sonaba tan seguro, como si supiera con toda la certeza del mundo de que todo su plan saldría bien.

Y volvimos a guardar silencio. Las personas a nuestro alrededor habían desaparecido. De seguro nuestros padres decidieron darnos un minuto a solas y esperarnos afuera, de todos modos, las llamadas preguntando sobre nuestro paradero no tardarían en llegar. Él estaba algo inquieto, o tal vez incomodo, decidí no mencionar nada, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Entonces el volvió a llamar mi atención.

\- Oye – dijo en voz baja, apenas pude escucharlo – yo – preste atención a lo que decía, por su expresión y la forma en que actuaba, daba por hecho de que lo que dijese sería algo importante, a menos que busque hacerme alguna de sus estúpidas bromas sin sentido – me iré a la universidad de Tokio.

\- ¿eh?


	2. Chapter 1

Esta historia está casi como para ser, más que nada, un chiste. Un gran chiste, de esos que te sacan lágrimas y un gran dolor de estómagos. Y, aunque la historia en si no es para nada tan graciosa, lo que le da el toque cómico es lo cruel que puede ser a veces la vida y lo justa que puede llegar a ser a veces. Mi parte favorita y la más graciosa es cuando las cosas que yo aseguraba que jamás pasarían, terminan por pasarme y lo peor de todo es que es por mera culpa mía y de nadie más.

Para empezar a contar una historia primero se debe conocer el principio de esta, por donde partió todo, pero si yo hiciese eso ahora, tendría que empezar a contar desde que tenía cinco años y conocí a esta persona que me saca de quicio, pero que, sin embargo, logro cavar en mi interior y quedarse allí como si fuese su propio hogar. Todo esto en contra de mi voluntad, cabe destacar.

Pero si hiciese eso la historia sería demasiado larga. Así que no lo hare. Partiré mejor por donde todo cambio, o más bien, comenzó a cambiar.

Nos graduamos.

Y nos separamos.

Luego de estar desde los cinco años pegado a él, nos separamos, tomamos diferentes caminos, muy diferentes, y nada volvió a ser como antes, para nada. Él se fue a Tokio y dos años después yo también lo hice, pero para entonces ya habíamos perdido todo contacto.

El perder el contacto sucedió de manera lenta y creo que eso fue algo doloroso porque, aunque no me guste admitirlo, lo extrañaba de vez en cuando, y el hecho de que se alejara cada vez mas era una tortura. Pero no hice nada para detenerlo. Él estaba en la gran ciudad, con amigos nuevos, estudiando, trabajando media jornada y sabía que debía haber una novia allí también. Así que lo deje, deje que tomara su camino. Yo también lo haría, en cuanto decidiese que carrera estudiar, lo cual, demore dos años en tomar.

Me decidí y luego de hablarlo un millón de veces con mis padres, rendir un sinnúmero de exámenes y llamar a un millón de números telefónicos, logre obtener una excelente beca para estudiar en Tokio. La verdad es que no era mi intensión ir allí, sabía que existía la posibilidad de encontrarme con él, así que decidí postular a todas las ciudades del país, incluso a otros países, cualquier lugar menos Tokio. ¿Cuál fue el resultado? Terminaron por llamarme e informarme que fui aceptado en la universidad de Tokio. Que gran chiste. Jajaja.

Fui allí antes de que comenzasen las clases para buscar un lugar donde me quedaría, y déjenme decirles, que Tokio es una ciudad de locos. Las cosas más raras puedes verlas ahí y todos actúan como si fuese algo normal, están todos los lugares de la ciudad siempre llenos, sin excepción, y el ritmo que lleva la gente es mucho más acelerado de lo que estoy acostumbrado. Pero no me quejo. Lo juro.

Me pase un día entero buscando direcciones y pasando de departamento en departamento. Termine por decidirme por uno que estaba en un barrio que caía dentro de mi concepto de tranquilidad, era bastante pequeño y tenía un balcón. En cuanto entre tan solo supe que allí seria el lugar donde pasaría mis próximos cuatro años y medio de carrera universitaria.

Me fui de casa un día lunes temprano por la mañana. Tenía mis maletas ya en la puerta, había un taxi afuera esperándome y di el último recorrido a toda la casa. Sabía que no volvería a ver ese lugar en tal vez unos meses o años. Todo dependería de cómo me estaría yendo en Tokio. Me despedí de mis padres, ellos se quedaron en el umbral de la puerta mirándome como me alejaba pero antes de salir oficialmente del jardín de mi casa, vi hacia la casa de al lado, mi vecino. El había hecho esto mismo hace dos años y no pude evitar preguntarme a mí mismo que podría estar haciendo él en este minuto. Un último adiós y subí al auto.

Apenas llegue a lo que sería mi nuevo hogar, un salón/comedor, cocina, baño y un cuarto, me puse a ordenar todo. Dentro de unos días empezarían las clases y no quería estar haciéndolo a última hora. Además, quería conocer un poco de esta ciudad.

Ya se había hecho de noche y decidí salir a pasear unos minutos. Había un parque enorme frente al departamento donde vivía, así que, decidí ir a conocerlo. El clima estaba comenzando a ser frio, pude notar como los árboles se mecían con el viento y dejaban caer múltiples hojas anaranjadas al suelo.

El parque contaba con múltiples canchas donde la gente practicaba diferentes deportes, y al ver como en una de estas unos chicos de, tal vez, quince años practicaban voleibol, no pude evitar quedarme a ver el partido que estaban llevando a cabo.

Todo esto solo me hace recordar al imbécil de Oikawa y eso es una gran molestia.

Decidí largarme en cuanto dieron por terminado el encuentro. Y en cuanto llego a mi nuevo hogar solo me recuesto a dormir. El lugar es bastante frio pero, aun así, no es como si me molestase especialmente.

Cumplí una semana ya en Tokio y, al menos, ahora conozco un poco los alrededores, y el parque que está en frente de mi departamento es como la palma de mi mano. Ya tengo hasta una cafetería favorita, incluso, la chica que la atiende ya se considera a sí misma mi amiga, yo no le reclame esto porque sería una grosería, pero tampoco me molesto. Se llamaba Abril y aunque por fuera pareciese una chica preciosa, por dentro era como un chico más.

El primer día de universidad termino más rápido de lo que me hubiese imaginado, antes del medio día ya estaba libre. Asique, decidí pasearme por los lugares cercanos. vi a lo lejos un edificio enorme, al acercarme un poco note que era un gimnasio y, sin siquiera llegar a dudarlo, mis pies ya me guiaban hasta allí.

Cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable comencé a escuchar el característico sonido d balones y el rechinar de las zapatillas en el suelo, algunos gritos de triunfo y otros de frustración. Decidí entrar y me encontré de inmediato con numerosas personas, tal vez era un juego oficial, me acerque hacia donde se encontraban las gradas y subí las escaleras. Misteriosamente sentí como mi corazón de aceleraba sin razón aparente, tenía un presentimiento, tal vez no debería seguir subiendo, tal vez debería dar media vuelta y salir de aquel lugar. Pero continúe. Y subí hasta las gradas, me senté en el primer asiento desocupado que encontré y vi el partido, y todo cambio.

Una partido de voleibol. No era nada extraño ni muy impactante. Bueno, tal vez si lo era el hecho de que era un partido de práctica del equipo nacional. Y puede que sea también sorprendente el hecho de que la persona que acaba de hacer un gran servicio sea alguien que se me hace bastante conocido. Tiene mucho parentesco con alguien que me introdujo en el mundo de este deporte. Alguien que desapareció hace dos años. Alguien que fue mi mejor amigo hace un tiempo.

Era Oikawa.

Bueno la verdad es que sabía que esto iba a pasar. Fruncí el ceño y me concentre en examinarlo de pies a cabeza. ¿De verdad es él? No podía saberlo. Físicamente era absolutamente igual y sus movimientos también eran muy conocidos para mí. Me sentí ansioso y me removí en mi asiento hasta que termine por levantarme y retirarme de allí, ya había visto suficiente, y si llegase a ser él ¿Qué haría? ¿Saludarlo? ¿Para qué? ¿Con que motivo? Era mejor dejar todo como estaba y continuar.

Llegue a la cafetería y Abril me sirvió de inmediato mi café favorito. Me senté en un banquillo frente a la barra y apoye un codo sobre esta, recargando mi rostro en mi mano. Maldije en voz baja numerosas veces, incluso, algunos clientes me miraban como si me hubiese vuelto loco.

\- Imbécil, estas asustando a mis clientes – exclamo Abril, ella era toda una delicada dama sin lugar a dudas.

\- ¿segura de que no eres tú la que los asusta? – dije casi en un gruñido

\- Claro que no – soltó distraídamente mientras preparaba un cappuccino – ¿Cómo estuvo el primer día?

\- Normal – solté distraídamente mientras jugaba con una servilleta.

\- Algo sucedió – afirmo mirándome a los ojos, su color ambar era como un detector de mentiras – dilo – no sé cómo termine por hacer a esta chica mi primera amiga en este lugar.

\- Me encontré con alguien que solía ser mi amigo – dije dándome por vencido.

\- ¿por eso estás enojado?

\- no estoy enojado

\- lo estás – dijo mirándome como si tratase con un niño – tienes el ceño fruncido ¿o siempre fuiste así?

\- chistosa.

\- ¿hablaste con tu amigo? – dijo mientras limpiaba la barra. Movió mi codo y me hizo resbalar

\- No – solté cada vez más irritado.

\- Entonces no veo porque estas tan alterado – dijo ahora haciéndose una clase extraña de peinado. Ella tenía el pelo largo, con ondulaciones y rojizo.

\- Tan solo me molesta. Él siempre me ha molestado.

En cuanto dije esto me arrepentí. Ella me miro con una expresión insinuante y se rio fuertemente.

\- Cállate – le dije de inmediato. vi como algunas personas del café se voltearon a mirarnos - ¿Quién es el que ahora está asustando a los clientes? – me miro seria ahora

\- No te sorprendas si tu próximo café tiene un poco de sal.

Sin decir más termine por pagarle e irme a mi departamento.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	3. Chapter 2

Paso el tiempo y sin siquiera quererlo, pasaba cada vez que podía a ese gimnasio a ver los entrenamientos. Si, era él. Ahora que estoy sentado en la banca viendo como él juega. Viendo como es el setter de otro. Viendo como gana. Lo sé.

He venido a cada juego oficial que tiene y cada vez quedo más sorprendido. ¿Es el mismo chico con el que salía a jugar cuando pequeño, es el mismo que me perseguía por toda la escuela? Ahora vi como sacaba. Su saque era ahora mucho más agresivo de lo que era antes, anoto y vi como sonreía. Sí. Definitivamente era él. Con cada juego que veía me convencía más.

Él era el setter del equipo de Japón. Y el juego que estoy viendo en este minuto es el que los llevara a la clasificatoria para el campeonato mundial. Estoy nervioso y no quiero saber cómo debe de estar él, aunque, Oikawa siempre ha sido del tipo que sabe cómo controlarse. Bueno, al menos sabe controlar los nervios, porque, sus actitudes infantiles está claro que no. al menos así era antes.

Lo veo con suma atención durante todo el juego. Creo que le presto más atención a él que a lo que hace. Pero sé que van ganando y el punto que viene ahora será el que les dará la victoria. Tengo unas ganas enormes de estar en la cancha con él. De rematar. Sentir ese dolor característico al hacer un gran remate con toda mi fuerza. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar en el recuerdo de esos incontables momentos. Me imagino ahí, parado en la cancha, a su lado, yo me acerco a la red y me preparo para rematar, el apenas me mira un segundo y antes de poder si quiera pensarlo el balón ya está en la palma de mi mano, como si fuese un acto inconsciente lo remato, siento el característico cosquilleo en mi palma, sonrío disimuladamente y entonces escucho un gran escándalo desde el exterior. Abro los ojos y veo que han ganado. Una inmensa alegría me embarga y sonrió.

Oikawa sonríe y se abraza con sus compañeros de equipo, los recuerdos me vuelven a llegar todos de golpe, se gira y comienza a saludar al público que los apoyan. Entonces se gira hacia donde estoy sentado, me mira primero sonriendo y su sonrisa desaparece por un segundo, luego vuelve más radiante aun y me saluda moviendo la mano con suma energía. Yo estoy nervioso, levanto la mano en señal de saludo, luego él se va de la cancha pero no me quita los ojos de encima.

Entonces me comienzo a preguntar si estuvo bien el haber venido, en parte me siento como si estuviese reabriendo una herida, me siento estúpido y masoquista en parte. Pero, el hecho de que me quede ahí en la banca mientras el resto del público desaloja el estadio, me deja en claro que estoy esperando algo. Me irrito, frunzo el ceño, apoyo mis codos en mis piernas y me tapo los ojos con ambas manos. Debería levantarme de mi asiento, debería comenzar a caminar a mi hogar, debería estar estudiando en este minuto y no perdiendo el tiempo pensando estupideces.

Hice ademan de levantarme pero la presencia de alguien sentado a mi lado me hizo congelarme ahí de nuevo, lo miraba con atención, era Oikawa. El hecho de verlo desde la banca, a metros de distancia, era muy diferente a verlo de verdad a centímetros de mí, me sonreía despreocupadamente y yo lo único que quería era golpearlo por la simple razón de hacerme todo esto más complicado sin siquiera ser ese su objetivo.

Se notaba que había salido de la ducha hace solo algunos minutos atrás, pues, su cabello continuaba mojado. Me llamo la atención el verlo con ropa casual, unos jeans y una camiseta azul oscuro, podía ver, sin esforzarme mucho, que ahora nos encontrábamos de una estatura similar, tal vez, sea yo el que le gane por algunos centímetros.

El rompió el silencio y me di cuenta de que tenía exactamente la misma molesta voz.

\- Me canse de verte venir en las prácticas y no acercarte a saludarme, Iwa-chan – no. ese sobrenombre no. hace mucho que no lo escuchaba – eres cruel.

\- Si sabias que venía ¿Por qué actuaste ese saludo tan animado? – este tipo sigue siendo igual de molestoso e inmaduro

\- Me gusta molestarte Iwa-chan. ¿o ya se te olvido?

\- Ni con años de terapia podría olvidarlo – el soltó una risa, yo solo me limite a sonreír mínimamente.

\- cruel

Y no sé como pero la conversación continuo. Como si nada. Como si hubiésemos vuelto en el tiempo. Me conto lo que hacía y como termino en un equipo tan importante, también me dijo que debía viajar en unos meses más a otro país para ir a las finales del campeonato mundial. De nuevo se marchaba. Fue lo primero que pensé y fue casi como un acto inconsciente, antes de que pudiese analizar lo que me contaba ese pensamiento ya estaba en mi mente.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido. Un guardia de seguridad termino por casi echarnos del gimnasio. Salimos juntos del lugar y, cuando ya estábamos afuera, supuse que era la hora de que me fuese a mi hogar. Supongo que Oikawa lo noto, porque, de inmediato se paró en frente de mi con la intensión de no dejarme caminar, aunque, yo tenía pensado despedirme y ese tipo de cosas antes de irme.

\- Iwa-chan no nos vemos hace mucho tiempo – dijo con su tono de reproche – al menos vayamos por algo para beber – guarde silencio. él noto que estaba dudando.

\- Ven – termine diciendo casi con molestia – vayamos a una cafetería.

\- Preferiría un bar – dijo burlesco, pero, con solo ver mi mirada comenzó a hablar de nuevo – me conformare con un café.

\- Bien.

La verdad es que no conocía ninguna cafetería cercana y llevarla a la única que conocía, la de Abril, no me parecía una buena idea. No por ahora. Sabía que ella encontraría la forma de molestarme después. Así que me limite a caminar mientras Oikawa me contaba un millón de estupideces que no lograba entender del todo. En eso no había cambiado para nada.

Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos de inmediato a hacer nuestros pedidos. No me sorprendió ver como Oikawa pedía un chocolate caliente, otra cosa que no había cambiado con el tiempo, nos sentamos y comenzó a interrogarme.

\- Así que, iwa-chan, ¿Qué haces en Tokio? – me dijo sonriente y curioso. El no intentaba ocultar estas emociones que se reflejaban en su rostro. Suspire.

\- Estoy en la universidad de aquí – dije distraídamente mientras revolvía mi café, el delicioso olor de este invadió mis fosas nasales.

\- Iwa-chan, ¿tu, en la universidad? ¿de verdad? – tenía una mirada incrédula - ¿sobornaste a alguien para que te dejasen entrar? - lo matare. Lo juro. Lo meteré a un bote de basura y lo lanzare por unas escaleras.

\- En realidad no quería venir a la universidad de Tokio, quería ir a la de cualquier lugar, menos aquí

\- ¿Por qué? – me pregunto rápidamente. Sonreía pero su mirada era completamente seria o, tal vez, retadora.

\- No es de tu incumbencia – dije cortante

\- Si lo es – dijo en voz baja. Tomo aire y se recargo sobre la mesa

Entonces comenzó con las preguntas sobre lo que estaba estudiando, donde estaba viviendo y muchas cosas más. Él es bastante exigente con la información que le estaba compartiendo. En un principio intente ser reservado y no darle detalle alguno, ni siquiera quería decirle donde vivía exactamente, pero estamos hablando de Oikawa. El logro sacarme todos los datos que quería sin problema alguno.

\- Vives cerca de mí. Conozco ese parque que está en frente, es muy lindo y un buen lugar para entrenar.

\- Te diría que conozco donde vives pero sería una clara mentira – dije mientras caminaba.

\- Iwa-chan, ¿aun juegas voleibol? – me miraba inseguro

\- No. no lo hago desde que nos graduamos.

\- Eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

\- Solo perdí el interés – el rio en cuanto dije esto.

\- Si hubieses perdido el interés, no irías a ver los partidos. Tal vez ni siquiera nos hubiésemos vuelto a cruzar – decidí guardar silencio porque pensé que sería lo mejor que podía hacer. Lo más sabio.

Terminamos por intercambiar números y despedirnos en la estación de tren que era la más cercana a mi departamento. Ya era relativamente tarde y las calles se encontraban vacías. Extrañamente no quería llegar a mi departamento, no quería estar quieto, sentía que ese minuto podía correr sin parar por todo el parque. Pero no lo hice. En vez de eso fui con Abril.

Ese café definitivamente es mi favorito. El ambiente que se respira es muy relajante y Abril se ha encargado de posicionar maceteros con flores y plantas por todo el lugar. En cuanto entre ella me dedico un saludo militar, llevando sus dedos índice y medio juntos hasta la altura de su ceja, le devolví el saludo y continuo atendiendo una de las mesas.

En cuando ella llego a la barra me dio mi café sin siquiera preguntar qué es lo que quería. Mire distraídamente todo el local, estaba relativamente vacío, a excepción de la mesa que acababa de atender Abril.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – decidí decir luego de unos segundos de silencio mientras ella limpiaba los alrededores. En cuanto hable ella me miro extrañada.

\- Bien – dijo ahora acercándose y apoyándose sobre la barra – tú no estás muy bien – aseguro ella.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dije distraídamente.

\- Nunca me preguntas como estoy – dijo sonriendo – no es como si me molestara, es mejor eso a que preguntes por mera cortesía, pero ahora preguntaste, lo que me lleva a pensar que querías que te preguntase de vuelta y entonces me contarías algo.

\- Mierda – murmure. Las mujeres dan miedo, de verdad – lo siento.

\- No es nada, solo me gusta molestarte – dijo ahora sirviéndose un café para ella - ¿Qué paso hoy? ¿Cómo te fue en el partido?

\- Ganaron – ¿merece la pena contarle que hable con Oikawa? bueno por algo había venido hasta aquí por el segundo café de la noche.

\- ¿y que paso? – me dijo como si fuese una niña escuchando el mejor de los cuentos.

\- Hablamos – ella hizo una expresión de sorpresa que me hizo sonreír – tomamos un café y

\- ¡¿hicieron que?! – ahora se veía alterada, yo no entendía que era lo que pasaba ahora – ¿osaste ir a tomar un café con tu ex y no a mi local? Es imperdonable.

\- ¿te molesta el que no haya venido aquí a beber el café?

\- Claro que si – me respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- La próxima vez vendremos aquí.

\- Promételo – dijo rápidamente. A mi parecer toda esta escena era algo innecesario y estúpido.

\- Lo prometo – dije a regañadientes – como sea – bebí de mi taza – y no es mi ex

\- Es tu ex amigo.

\- Cuando dices que es mi ex suena como si hubiese sido mi novio.

\- Por lo que me contaste – dijo ahora ella bebiendo de su taza – les faltaba poco para eso.

Ya no quiero hablar más de nada. Así que ahora me limito a escucharla a ella. Me gusta escucharla porque la vida como una persona dueña y vendedora de café está llena de aventuras, cosas graciosas y, además, me gusta ver como maldice a un vendedor que fue particularmente grosero con ella. Su repertorio de insultos es bastante amplio.

Llegue a mi departamento. Este era bastante escalofriante de noche, además, los vecinos que tenía jamás salían o, tal vez, solo yo no los veía. Conocía a algunos pero nunca intercambie más de dos palabras con ellos. Mi departamento estaba de los últimos, junto a una gran ventana en el pasillo, sabía que debía haber alguien viviendo a mi lado, pero era un completo misterio, en las noches escuchaba ruido pero nunca había visto a nadie salir o entrar allí.

Pase rápidamente hasta mi puerta y guarde silencio esperando escuchar algo que me diese a entender que si había alguien en el departamento de al lado. Pero nada sucedió. Debía parecer estúpido haciendo eso. Metí la llave en la cerradura y termine por entrar.

No me moleste ni siquiera en prender la luz. En el camino hacia mi cuarto me quite la ropa y me lance en la cama de inmediato, apenas toque la suavidad de esta me quede dormido, fue algo instantáneo, ni siquiera pude hacer un repaso de las cosas importantes que me pasaron en el día o las que tendría que hacer mañana. Nada. Solo oscuridad, sentí que pasaron unos minutos y ya estaba sonando la alarma de mi celular. Maldije en voz alta.

Me pase la tarde en el café con Abril y apenas habíamos hablado. Yo estaba es un rincón bastante alejado con mi computadora, terminando trabajos pendientes, ella se acercaba de vez en cuando, me rellenaba la taza de café, y se volvía a marchar. Aunque, más de una vez se quedó a examinar que era tanto lo que hacía pero al no entender nada, se marchaba de nuevo.

Al terminar el trabajo me di cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, tome mi celular y me di cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Oikawa sin leer. Me pregunte si había sido buena idea darle mi número. Abrí el mensaje y me lleve una sorpresa "te mandare una dirección, quiero que nos veamos ahí Iwa-chan, te esperare dentro de una hora. ¡no te tardes!" apenas nos habíamos visto ayer y ya quería que nos viésemos de nuevo hoy.

La dirección que me mando no la conocía ni se me hacía familiar. Le pregunte a Abril, esta si lo conocía e hizo el esfuerzo de explicarme como llegar, pero lo único que logro fue confundirme más. Terminamos por ver un mapa por internet. Se veía bastante sencillo el llegar. Vi la hora, me quedaba algo de tiempo, guarde mis cosas, me despedí de Abril y me fui.

Me llevo mucho esfuerzo encontrar el lugar y la dirección donde Oikawa quería reunirse conmigo, aunque lo haya visto con anterioridad en un mapa, es muy diferente guiarse por un mapa a estar en la misma calle parado. No encontré de otra más que preguntar a las personas que pasaban rápidamente a mi lado, más de uno me ignoro, pero, también, más de uno se paró a mi lado y me ayudo. Me desagrada esta situación de tener que molestar a la gente con mis cosas, así que, lo más seguro es que tenga mi ceño fruncido, porque más de una de las personas que decidió ignorarme me dedique una mirada de miedo.

Cuando ya estaba parado a las afueras del lugar llegue a una conclusión. Hoy bebo. Hoy Oikawa bebe, y si a este se le pasa la mano tendré que hacerme cargo. Suspire cansado y entre al bar.

El lugar se veía bastante elegante. Tenía lo que podría llamarse una pista de baile, música bastante fuerte provenía de ahí, pero no era un inconveniente para las personas que estaban en la otra esquina en sus mesas. Había en una esquina la barra donde entregaban algunos tragos. Volví mi mirada hacia las mesas y no me costó nada encontrar a Oikawa. Estaba en una mesa al fondo, este revisaba su celular y sonreía. Vestía unos jeans ajustados negros, una camisa cuadrille celeste con blanco y negro, unas clásicas Converse negras y usaba sus lentes ópticos de marco grueso y cuadrado. Me quede más de lo necesario mirándolo y cuando me di cuenta de esto casi me golpeo a mí mismo. ¿Qué mierda fue eso? Me pregunte en mi mente.

Me acerque a paso rápido a su mesa, este levanto la cabeza antes de que llegase, se puso en pie y me saludo, entonces los dos tomamos asiento. Oikawa me entrego la carta con el menú. Eche un vistazo, había comida ahí pero principalmente estaba compuesta por variados cocteles. No pedí nada para comer, pero, si pedí un coctel llamado "Sidecar". Oikawa por otra parte pidió un coctel llamado "Sex on the beach" hecho a base de Vodka. En cuanto lo escuche lo mire incrédulo. ¿Quién le pondría así a un trago? No lo entiendo. En un principio creí que estaba bromeando, aun así, lo busque en la carta y sí. Estaba ahí, existía.

Cuando cada uno ya tenía su trago en la mesa comenzamos a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué me pediste venir? Apenas ayer nos encontramos.

\- Te extrañaba Iwa-chan – me dijo apoyando uno de sus codos en la mesa, recargo su rostro en la mano y me guiño un ojo. Eso solo me hizo enojar más.

\- Deja de bromear – dije cortante y dándole el primer sorbo a mi trago, estaba exquisito.

\- Iwa-chan, no seas amargado y disfruta – decidí hacerle caso. Aunque me duela.

\- ¿tuviste entrenamiento hoy?

\- Lo tuve. Fue bastante intenso, nos preparamos para el campeonato mundial después de todo.

\- No te veo para nada agotado – Oikawa estaba fresco como una lechuga.

\- Ya llevo más de un año con esto. Es cosa de práctica para que ya no te afecte.

\- ¿tu entrenador te tiene permitido beber? – normalmente no debería ser asi.

\- Faltan algunos meses aun para el campeonato. En mis días libres puedo hacer lo que quiera mientras no afecte las prácticas o mi rendimiento.

\- Espero que si te haya prohibido el quedarte hasta tarde viendo estupideces.

\- Ver videos de partidos y leer material educativo no son estupideces – dijo con una mueca que me dejaba en claro que se sentía ofendido.

\- Leer antiguas conspiraciones y cosas de aliens no es material educativo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aun hago eso? – me pregunto ahora serio. Bueno. La verdad es que no tenía una forma en específico de saberlo. Solo lo sabía. Era algo que se veía ante mi tan claro como el agua.

\- Porque no serias Oikawa si no lo hicieses – dije sinceramente.

\- Tienes la razón – sonrió y bebió de su trago.

Nos terminamos nuestros tragos, la conversación fluía por si sola y antes de darme cuenta Oikawa ya había pedido una botella de vino, la cual, ya estábamos acabando entre los dos. No falto mucho para que el alcohol en mis venas me hiciese efecto. Primero me costaba un poco definir el espacio y tiempo que estaba a mí alrededor, así que, debía concentrarme mucho para prestar atención en lo que me hablaba Oikawa.

Me estoy fijando más de lo necesario en él. En su rostro, sus manos, su cuello, la forma en que se mueve su cabello. ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Debe de ser por el vino. Además, siento mucho calor. Oikawa está como si nada, el vino no le ha hecho ningún tipo de efecto. Yo por otro lado ya me estoy mareando.

Me fijo en sus ojos y no puedo quitar la vista de ellos. Por un minuto pienso que son hermosos, y no me refiero a solo sus ojos, por ese momento pienso que todo de él es muy hermoso, muy atrayente, atractivo. Quiero tocarlo. Siento curiosidad.

Entonces siento como mi cuerpo está moviéndose por sí mismo ¿o todo se mueve y yo estoy quieto? Me rio. Oikawa me mira por un segundo y se lanza a reír también. Pero eso solo me hizo empeorar. Él ríe con naturalidad y ese es el fin para mí. Llega a mí un solo pensamiento que me hace frenarme y dejar de sonreír de inmediato. "quiero besarlo".

Me pongo serio y me tenso en mi silla. Esto no pasó inadvertido para Oikawa.

\- ¿Iwa-chan?

\- No es nada – dije. Aunque me costó un poco modular y que esto se entendiese. Me costaba pensar con claridad. Sí. Por eso me llego una frase tan extraña a mi cabeza. – no me siento del todo bien. Será mejor que me vaya a casa. Además, es tarde ya.

\- No puedo dejar que te vayas solo – dijo rápido – no en ese estado. te dejare en tu departamento.

\- No es necesario. Solo pediré un taxi – pude ver como su preocupación se mantenía intacta – te enviare un mensaje en cuanto llegue ¿bien?

\- Bien – dijo. Yo comencé a sacar mi billetera. El intento detenerme pero con solo mirarlo le di a entender que no cedería. Deje unos billetes sobre la mesa y me puse en pie

\- Adiós – murmure antes de comenzar a caminar. Pude escuchar a mis espaldas un "adiós" bastante apagado.

En cuanto salí del lugar me llego el fresco aire del exterior, nada me podría sentar mejor en ese minuto. Habían algunos taxis estacionados cerca. Me aproxime a uno y le pedí a este que me llevase. El viaje estuvo tranquilo, sentía que en cualquier minuto caería dormido en el cómodo asiento y la emisora de radio que sonaba no me ayudaba para nada, un hermoso piano que entregaba una melodía lenta y relajante. El conductor tuvo que casi moverme para despertarme, le pague y baje rápidamente.

Si hace unos días creía que el pasillo del departamento era lúgubre y escalofriante, ahora estaba sacado de una maldita película de terror. Me dirigí hacia mi puerta sin siquiera levantar los ojos del suelo. No es que me diese miedo ni nada por el estilo, más bien, era porque estaba todo tan oscuro que lo menos que quería era tropezar con algo y caer, y el hecho de que el vino aun tenga efectos en mi cuerpo solo lo empeoraba.

En cuanto llegue a mi puerta comencé a sacar las llaves, lo cual me llevo bastante, mientras me concentraba en esto pude sentir que alguien más caminaba por el pasillo, no me moleste en levantar la vista hasta cuando sentí a esta persona casi a mi lado, me gire y encontré a mi vecino desconocido.

Nadie más ni nadie menos que Abril.

\- ¿vives aquí? – pregunte arrastrando las palabras

\- En mi defensa, he vivido aquí por cuatro años – me dijo sonriente – cuidado con la anciana que vive en el departamento de en frente de mi puerta – dijo bastante alto como si quisiese que esa persona escuchara – es bastante cascarrabias.

\- No lo digas tan alto, te escuchara – además que tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza.

\- No me escucharía ni aunque se lo gritase parada a su lado. Buenas noches – y sin más abrió su puerta y entro.

¿Estaré demasiado borracho? Pensé. Ahuyente esa frase y me concentre en entrar a mi departamento en un futuro próximo.

.

°Coctel Sidecar: Contiene Brandy, Cointreau (marca comercial de un licor triple sec Frances a base de cascaras de naranja), zumo de limón y corteza de limón.

°Coctel Sex on the beach: Contiene Vodka, licor de durazno/melocotones, jugo natural de naranja y jugo de arándanos rojos.

.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	4. Chapter 3

Sonó la alarma de mi celular y lo único que quería era mandar a ese aparato, junto con Oikawa, a volar por la ventana. Me dolía la cabeza, tenía la garganta seca y el cuerpo cansado. Me prometí jamás volver a beber, mientras me preparaba un café, pero sabía que no cumpliría esa promesa. No si continuaba hablando y viéndome con Oikawa. en mi interior esperaba, deseaba, que este estuviese incluso en peor estado que yo. Pero al recordar cómo estaba ayer, fresco y relajado, sabía que el en este minuto debe estar como si nada pasase.

Me arregle lo mejor que pude y salí de mi departamento. Me encontré con Abril y el único comentario que me hizo fue un "te miro la cara y no sé si me dan ganas de tomar agua o dormir un siglo" rio burlonamente y se fue. Yo le conteste con un gruñido y me encamine hacia la universidad.

Así que de verdad era mi vecina y no era un sueño o algo por efecto del alcohol. Genial. Entonces no estaba en un estado tan malo. Bueno, si estaba mal, pero no tanto como para confundir la realidad con un sueño.

Llegue a las clases justo a tiempo, apenas preste atención a estas, ya que, tenía un sueño que me estaba matando y la voz grave del profesor solo me facilitaba el camino para caer dormido. Agradecí haber llevado una botella de agua, la cual, me salvo en más de una ocasión de las manos de Morfeo. Tomaba agua y de inmediato sentía que despertaba un poco. Así sobreviví a todas las clases.

Me dirigía a la entrada de la universidad rápidamente, lo único que quería era llegar rápido a mi departamento y dormir por el resto de la tarde, sin importar si en la noche no pudiese conciliar el sueño. Pero entonces lo vi a él parado en la entrada, estaba rodeado de chicas, él sonreía y hablaba con ellas naturalmente. Esa escena solo me hizo recordar los años en que estábamos juntos en la escuela, en ese entonces, esa era una escena común que fácilmente podías encontrarla a diario. Por un momento había olvidado todo eso.

Intente pasar rápidamente por ahí y no llamar la atención pero Oikawa se percató de mi inmediatamente, sabía que esto podía pasar, ya que, más de una vez en la escuela lo había intentado, teniendo el mismo resultado que ahora.

\- ¡iwa-chan! – me llamo cantarinamente. Que molesto. Pensé de inmediato – pensé que hoy podríamos pasar la tarde juntos y comer por ahí – dijo despreocupado. Las chicas que estaban aún paradas cerca de él me miraron, conocía esa mirada, la misma que me dedicaban las de la escuela cuando esta escena se repetía.

\- Estoy seguro de que a tus amigas no les gustara la idea – dije rápidamente con intensión de continuar mi camino.

\- No son mis amigas. Apenas las conocí recién – se acercó a mí y me siguió caminando – ¿Qué quieres comer? – me fije con especial atención en como ahora me seguía sin siquiera dudar. Hace algunos años él se hubiese quedado un rato más con esas chicas y después hubiese llegado a mi lado con alguna estúpida historia y excusas. Pero ahora me siguió sin siquiera pararse por un segundo.

\- Me da igual – dije distraídamente – puedes escoger tu – lo admito. El que haya hecho todo eso con esas chicas y el hecho de que este caminando a mi lado en este minuto me hace sentir confuso.

El día de hoy está particularmente soleado. Lo cual es extraño siendo que hace unos días solamente la temperatura había estado bastante baja. Camino por las calles siguiendo a Oikawa, este se mete por diferentes calles, como un laberinto, y hace que me pierda rápidamente. El conoce la ciudad como la palma de su mano y no es difícil darse cuenta de esto. Se mueve con total naturalidad, sonríe mientras camina e incluso saluda a los vendedores de diferentes tiendas por las cuales pasamos solo por afuera. Por un minuto siento que no es tanto el día o el clima lo que hace que vea el día tan soleado y cálido.

Se para en seco en un pequeño local, este estaba pintado de rojo y por las ventanas de vidrio podía ver como habían algunas mesas, la mayoría ocupadas, vendían pizza. Él entro de inmediato y se acercó al mesón. Yo lo seguí de cerca y mire la variedad de ingredientes que había ahí.

Deje que Oikawa eligiera los ingredientes, aunque, este insistió en que por lo menos escogiera uno. Mire rápidamente y dije cualquiera. Él me miro de forma reprobatoria diciendo "eso claramente quedara con mal sabor al mezclarlo con los otros ingredientes", entonces, volví a decirle que el escogiera el ingrediente, siempre he dejado que el escoja los sabores de todas las comidas que compartimos. Si, algunas costumbres no se abandonan con el pasar de los años. El termino dándose por vencido y escogió los ingredientes.

Esperamos unos minutos. Oikawa me contaba su entrenamiento matutino, al parecer este tipo continua teniendo un horario de entrenamiento bastante riguroso, no quiero ni imaginarme como no se siente mal después de nuestra salida nocturna. A mí me duele la cabeza y estoy sediento. El que entreno debería estar mucho peor. Pero no, se muestra animado y feliz.

Nos entregan la pizza y la comemos en el mismo lugar, una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta y junto a la ventana.

\- ¿quieres una cerveza? – ¿de verdad tiene la intención de continuar bebiendo?

\- ¿acaso no te sientes mal con todo lo que bebimos ayer?

\- Para nada. He pasado por peores – ahora me mira burlón – tu, por otro lado, estabas ebrio y ni siquiera bebimos tanto – ahora soltó una carcajada que de inmediato hizo activar mi instinto asesino en mi interior – tienes muy poca tolerancia – lo golpearía de inmediato pero no quiero hacer un escándalo y, tampoco, tengo algo a mano para lanzarle en la cara. Suspire.

\- Solo comamos. Se enfriara.

Y sin más comimos. Me sorprendí al probar esta pizza. La combinación hecha por Oikawa estaba exquisita. Por el resto de la comida este se dedicó a alardear sobre lo genial que eran sus gustos y como había dado con este local.

\- Estaba muerto de hambre luego de la práctica, era bastante tarde y todos los locales de comida estaban cerrados ya. Pero, al final de la oscura calle vi una luz, fue como la luz al final del túnel, me acerque y di con este local. Esa fue la pizza más exquisita que he comido en mi vida o puede que sea porque estaba muriendo – ahora soltó una risa. Yo lo miraba con atención mientras hablaba.

\- ¿estás en la universidad? – dije distraídamente dando otro mordisco. Vi como el cambiaba su semblante despreocupado a uno que demostraba, más bien, que se encontraba a la defensiva.

\- Lo estaba – dijo desviando la mirada por primera vez desde que entramos a este lugar. Ahora miraba la ventana.

\- Lo dejaste – afirme

\- Solo por ahora. Pienso retomarlo.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Esa – se tomó su tiempo para tomar aire – no es una historia para este momento.

No dije más y continúe comiendo. Me sentí estúpido. Claramente ya no éramos amigos, ahora éramos solo conocidos y le estaba preguntando cosas que eran más bien personales. Claramente no quería contármelo, aunque, al parecer el si estaba abierto a hablarlo en un futuro próximo.

Luego de la comida decidimos ir al parque que esta frente mi departamento. Nos pasamos la tarde ahí, vimos a unos chicos de preparatoria jugando voleibol en una de las canchas. Oikawa no dudo en acercarse y preguntar si nos podíamos unir. Él ni siquiera me pregunto si yo quería jugar. Pero así era él y siempre ha sido de esta forma. Tampoco es como si me molestase el jugar un partido improvisado, aunque haya pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que toque un balón.

Estuvimos en el mismo equipo y no pude evitar comenzar a sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Hace mucho que no jugaba y ahora que estoy parado en la cancha, en posición y listo para comenzar, ansió tocar el balón, ansió que Oikawa la levante para mí, ansió verlo jugar y ansió sentir la satisfacción de ganar.

En cuanto comenzamos el partido me di cuenta de que no podía ir tan en serio como me gustaría, después de todo, eran chicos de tal vez dieciséis, por otro lado, Oikawa solo se dedicaba a disfrutar, lo notaba en su expresión.

Con solo unos minutos jugando él ya sabía las debilidades del otro equipo y las fortalezas del nuestro. No me sorprendió, después de todo, cuando estábamos en Seijoh él hacía lo mismo.

Pude ver cómo me miraba y levantaba el balón. Corrí hacia la red y salte. Remate. Y de inmediato sentí el característico dolor en la palma de mi mano, la satisfacción de haber anotado y me sorprendí al ver como aún estaba de lo más sincronizado con Oikawa. Como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa como idiota.

El me miraba también con satisfacción y me felicito.

Después del partido improvisado, y ya de noche, decidí que sería ahora mi turno de invitarlo, lo dude por unos minutos y termine por llevarlo al café de Abril, rezando para que esta no delatara alguna estupidez mía o comenzara a jugarnos bromas.

Guíe a Oikawa por las calles que eran conocidas para mí ahora. Hasta que llegamos a un local, su puerta era verde, tenía unas escaleras para llegar a esta, todo el exterior era de diferentes tonos de verde y había numerosos maceteros con plantas por doquier. Abril debía demorar mucho en entrar a la tienda cada macetero para cerrar por la noche.

Subimos los escalones y abrí la puerta, sonó la característica campanilla que nos dios la bienvenida y busque de inmediato con la mirada esa maraña de cabellos rojizos. Era lo único que me permitía diferenciarla porque su estatura dejaba bastante que desear. La encontré entre medio de sus plantas repartidas por el café, las estaba regando, se puso de pie.

Ella vestía unos shorts color verde oliva, sobre este un delantal corto negro, usaba una camiseta gris de hombros caídos y sus características zapatillas rojas. Pude ver por primera vez que ella tenía un tatuaje a la altura de su tobillo, al acercarme y ver con más detenimiento pude ver que era una pluma bastante hermosa, como si estuviese pintada con acuarela.

\- Mira lo que trajo el viento – dijo alegre ella mientras se dirigía al mesón para preparar los cafés – hoy no habías venido a visitarme, ¿aun estas mal con las copas de ayer? – dijo burlona. definitivamente ella se llevara bien con Oikawa.

\- Estoy bien, solo estuve ocupado por la tarde – dije acercándome mirando primero a Oikawa, me asegure de que me siguiese y nos acercamos a la barra – este es Oikawa Tooru – dije presentándolo – Oikawa, esta es Abril. Mi amiga.

\- Así que, este es el famoso Oikawa. es un placer – dijo ella extendiéndole la mano. Oikawa se la estrecho

\- El placer es todo mío – y le regalo la característica sonrisa que siempre le da a todas las chicas con las que habla. Pronto se dará cuenta de que Abril no es como cualquier otra chica. Ella es bastante particular.

\- Entonces, Oikawa, ¿Qué beberás? – dijo rápidamente. Comenzando ya a preparar un vaso para este.

\- Un café Marnier – este tipo nunca se detiene

\- Oikawa, déjame decirte que ya me simpatizas – dijo Abril.

Abril comenzó de inmediato a preparárselo. El mío lo tuvo de inmediato listo y me lo dejo en la barra. El de Oikawa demoro un poco más. Entonces cuando estuvo listo nos dejó solos y fue a atender las mesas.

Nos quedamos en el café hasta muy tarde, para ser más exactos, hasta que Abril nos hecho para poder cerrar este. Oikawa y Abril se llevaban bien y, aunque Oikawa al principio coqueteaba con ella, no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que este se diera cuenta del tipo de chica que es y la tratara como una amiga más, o más bien, como un chico más en la conversación.

Cerramos el local por fuera pero nos quedamos solos los tres adentro. Abril trajo cartas y nos sentamos en una mesa a jugar, para ser más específicos carioca, yo soy bastante bueno en las cartas, pero tener como oponentes a estos dos me hizo de verdad dudar de mis habilidades, y más de una vez creí que podría perder. Pero no fue así, al menos, no en la mayoría de los casos. Hubiese dado la idea de apostar.

\- Bien, hagámoslo más interesante – dijo Abril, como si me leyera el pensamiento – el ganador puede elegir la penitencia de los perdedores – dijo mientras llevaba su vaso, no sé qué podrá contener este, a su boca y bebía. Pude notar como Oikawa se emocionaba de inmediato con la idea.

\- Bien – dijo de inmediato – pero no quiero que luego te quejes.

\- Claro que no lo hare – entonces ambos se giraron a mirarme, de seguro esperando que diera mi aprobación.

\- Bien – dije de mal humor, sabía que esto no traería nada bueno – hagámoslo.

Y ahora todos comenzamos a jugar en serio. Sentía que con cada movimiento que hacía en el juego estaba salvando, de alguna manera, mi alma. Estos dos no quitan la sonrisa de sus rostros y eso solo me hace enojar.

Muy pocas veces en mi vida he sentido tanta tensión como la que estoy sintiendo ahora. ¿Quién va ganando? Digo con orgullo que la suerte ha estado de mi lado en esta ocasión, pero, aun puedo ver las sonrisas de estos dos, asique, me niego a relajarme en lo más mínimo. Después de Abril es de nuevo mi turno y ruego que esta no termine por ganar.

Abril continúa sonriendo y pude ver como repartía sus cartas por toda la mesa, dejando entre ver lo inevitable, sentí como se me aceleraba el corazón, ella había ganado. Ahora Abril ríe más alto de lo necesario. Yo miro una y otra vez las cartas de ella intentando buscar algún tipo de trampa o algún fallo que me dé la oportunidad de anular su victoria, pero no.

Lleve mi vista de las cartas a la cara de Oikawa, este tampoco creía lo que estaba pasando, al parecer él también estuvo a un paso de ganar. Pero ahora debíamos preocuparnos de lo que venía, la penitencia que escogería Abril. Esta chica está loca así que me preparo para lo peor.

Puedo ver como ella piensa en una penitencia, sé que su mente malévola debe estar pensando en la peor de las penitencias y es tanto que ni siquiera puedo imaginar qué tipo de penitencia será. Ella nos mira a ambos y sonríe con satisfacción.

\- Quiero que se besen – suelta como si nada

\- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pude decir.

\- Lo que escuchaste – dijo bebiendo de nuevo – pero un beso de verdad – siento mi cara caliente.

\- Bien – dice de inmediato Oikawa.

De todas las cosas que ella pudo haber escogido, ¿Por qué esto? su sonrisa lo único que hace es motivarme a ganar la próxima ronda y hacerla sufrir mucho. Por otro lado, Oikawa tiene la misma sonrisa, la ha mantenido desde que empezó el juego. Suspiro.

\- Bien – digo acercándome a Oikawa, lo miro y este expande aún más su sonrisa, que molestoso puede llegar a ser.

\- Iwa-chan, no seas muy brusco ¿sí? – lo matare. Definitivamente ganare la próxima ronda y lo hare sufrir también.

\- Cállate – digo, lo tomo del cuello de su camiseta y, más que un beso, junto mis labios con los de él. Oikawa se separa rápidamente y se lanza a reír junto con Abril.

\- He dicho un beso de verdad – dijo Abril entre risas.

\- Eso fue bastante real – dije en mi defensa.

\- Iwa-chan, ni siquiera los niños de trece años besan así – Oikawa reía sin parar. Decidí cruzarme de brazos y no decir ni hacer nada más. que ellos decidiesen.

\- Yo lo hare esta vez – dijo Oikawa acercándose.

Me mantuve en mi lugar y lo deje que hiciese lo que se le apeteciera. Oikawa primero beso lentamente mis labios y mentiría si dijese que lo hacía mal, comencé a relajarme, sentí como él ponía una de sus manos en mi mejilla, el movía los labios sobre los míos, abrí mi boca, entonces, Oikawa aprovechó esa oportunidad, recorrió mi boca, yo le devolví el beso y puse una de mis manos en su hombro, evitando que él se separara, me estaba olvidando de donde estábamos, pero no lo hice, reaccione y me separa de él.

\- ¿Satisfecha? – dije mirando ahora a Abril, no podría mirar a Oikawa por unos minutos, no hasta que me relajara. Ese beso provoco en mí más de lo que debería y, además, el sentimiento de no querer separarme aún estaba en mí.

\- Claro que lo estoy – dijo revolviendo las cartas. Primero las distribuyo en fila boca abajo, mientras con la otra mano dio vuelta solo una, la cual dio pie a que las otras se voltearan por si solas, un Puente Hojeado y terminar con haciendo Dynamo Shuffle. Sus movimientos con las manos eran rápidos, agiles y precisos.

\- Deberías trabajar en un casino – dijo Oikawa mirándola con atención

\- ¿Quién dijo que no lo he hecho? – dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Estamos jugando con una profesional, eso debería ser trampa – dijo Oikawa, y curiosamente, yo lo apoyaba.

\- ¿tienes miedo a que te gane de nuevo?

\- Claro que no – contesto rápidamente Oikawa

Comenzamos a jugar de nuevo. Esta vez perdí las esperanzas de inmediato. Abril revolvió las cartas demasiado bien para mi gusto y no tenía casi ninguna opción. Note, por su expresión, que Oikawa tenía posibilidades de ganar. Y así fue. El termino por ganar esta vez. Lo único que pensé era que por favor no me pida besar a Abril.

\- Abril, quiero que vayas a ese cactus que tienes en al lado de la caja registradora, saques tu lengua y lo lamas – este tipo no tiene compasión alguna – Iwa-chan – ay no – quiero que tu hagas tu mejor imitación de una coreografía de Michael Jackson.

\- Te odio – dije de inmediato. Oikawa sonrió y comenzó a poner "Bad" desde su celular.

Lo hice. Pero evite por todos los medio que alguno de esos dos grabara.

Ya era tarde, nos levantamos y comenzamos a ordenar. Cuando ya estábamos los tres afuera nos encaminamos en dirección a los departamentos donde vivíamos yo y Abril. En cuanto llegamos Abril se despidió rápidamente y subió las escaleras corriendo, yo me quede ahí de pie bastante confuso, por otro lado, Oikawa revisaba su celular.

\- Te llevo a tu departamento – dije de inmediato comenzando a caminar.

\- No hace falta. Es bastante cerca, Iwa-chan – me dijo mientras bloqueaba su celular y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Bien – dije. No sé porque, pero me pareció que estábamos más cerca de lo necesario.

Vi como Oikawa iba a alejarse para comenzar a caminar en dirección a su casa, pero yo lo detuve, no supe bien porque, solo lo hice. El me miro interrogante y claramente confundido. Me acerque más y termine por besarlo, no como el beso que había hecho hace unas horas atrás en la primera penitencia, un beso, más bien, como el que me había dado Oikawa. Un beso más real.

Puse mis manos en su cintura y lo pegue más a mí, el paso los suyos por mi cuello, lo bese con más desespero, ahora sí que me olvide de donde estábamos, pero no me importaba, Oikawa abrió su boca y la recorrí de inmediato, sentí como el jalaba de mi cabello y su respiración cada vez se hacía más acelerada. Entonces pare. Nos separamos. Lo mire a los ojos y él me devolvió la mirada, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna.

\- Buenas noches – dije rápidamente comenzando a caminar a mi departamento.

\- Buenas noches – escuche a Oikawa a mis espaldas seguido por el sonido de sus pisadas rápidas.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, tenía prisa, debía llegar a mi cuarto y golpear mi cabeza contra la muralla. ¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer? Bese al idiota de Oikawa. Llegue al pasillo donde estaba mi departamento y me dirigí casi corriendo hasta mi puerta. Pero antes de poder llegar vi como la puerta de Abril de abría y me jalaba, sin nada de delicadeza, adentro.

Primero estuve algo confundido pero luego vi la expresión burlesca de Abril y entendí todo. Ella lo tenía todo esto más que planeado. Y ahora me siento confuso e imbécil por su culpa. Bueno, en parte era su culpa.

\- Lo besaste

\- Lo viste por la ventana

\- Claro que si – dijo de inmediato comenzando a caminar por el departamento, este absolutamente igual al mío pero con muchas más plantas de las que yo jamás podre tener – pasa – dijo distraídamente, yo la seguí.

Su sala estaba pintada de color naranjo claro, sus sillones eran blancos y tenía una mesa de centro hecha de madera, en una esquina tenía un gran mueble repleto de libros, bueno, tenía tantos libros como plantas regados por doquier. Ella se sentó en el sillón y espero a que yo hiciera lo mismo, vi como un gato, bastante gordo y blanco se sentaba en su regazo, ella comenzó a acariciarlo distraídamente.

\- Entonces – dijo haciéndome señas para que tomara asiento. Yo lo hice suspirando, sentía como si estuviese a punto de hacer un pacto con el peor de los demonios.

\- Abril – empecé a decir pero ella me interrumpió de inmediato.

\- Llámame padrino – dijo poniendo una voz más grave.

\- Por favor, deja de ver películas

\- Jamás. Que aburrido eres – dijo dejando a su gato en el sillón y poniéndose en pie. Ahora miraba por la ventana – él te gusta – era una afirmación y en este minuto no tenía como negarlo, mi comportamiento de las últimas horas decían todo lo contrario.

\- No lo sé.

\- Claro que sí, si no te gustase, no lo hubieras besado – dijo ahora mirándome - aunque, había notado desde antes que sentías algo por él, lo miras y hablas de él de una forma bastante especial y particular.

\- ¿Por eso decidiste pedir un beso cómo penitencia?

\- Quería darte un pequeño empujón.

\- No sé si agradecértelo o lanzarte por la ventana – ella comenzó a reír.

\- Despertaras a los vecinos.

\- No me importa – me dijo

Entonces decidí irme. Tenía mucho que pensar, pero antes, le mande un mensaje a Oikawa asegurándome de que haya llegado bien a su departamento. En cuanto tuve su respuesta afirmativa me fui a dormir.

.

°Café Marnier: Contiene licor de naranja, café y crema batida.

°Puente hojeado: Truco que divide la baraja de cartas en dos y luego entrelaza las cartas entre sí. Se usa para revolverlas.

°Dynamo Shuffle: Es una floritura de cartas, consiste principalmente en un truco visual. Es un corte falso ya que deja las cartas en la misma posición inicial.

.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	5. Chapter 4

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.

No volvimos a hablar con Oikawa, por supuesto que el beso que compartimos nos hizo distanciarnos, de nuevo. Y por alguna razón eso me hacía ponerme irritable. El idiota vuelve y se va como si nada en mi vida. Pero esta vez no lo permitiré, admito que me desagrada la idea de volver a mi rutina donde él no participa, pero no puedo permitir que él me afecte tanto. Debo concentrarme en mis estudios y nada más.

Entonces decidí salir de mi casa esa mañana de sábado, ya tenía por completo planeado que haría, incluso, llevaba una mochila con mi computadora portátil, libros y cuadernos para estudiar, emprendí camino hacia el café de Abril, bebería café como un demente todo el día y no despegaría mi mente ni por un segundo de la materia que estudiaría. Dejaría al idiota de Oikawa atrás.

Pero he aquí otro de los chistes de esta historia. En cuanto entre al café escuche una irritable voz, ahí estaba, Oikawa sentado en un banquillo, el que solía usar yo, en la barra. Hablaba animadamente con Abril. Di media vuelta y tenía todas las intenciones de salir de ahí pero escuche a mis espaldas de nuevo esa irritable voz. Oikawa.

\- Iwa-chan, que sorpresa – no debí haberlo traído a este café desde un principio.

\- Si, que sorpresa – dije sin una pisca de emoción. Me dirigí de inmediato a una mesa alejada y saque mis libros.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que Abril llegase a mi lado y se sentase en la silla que estaba en frente de mí.

\- Estás enojado con él – me lo afirmaba

\- No lo estoy – dije mientras comenzaba a abrir mis cuadernos y prendía la computadora.

\- ¿entonces porque no se hablan? El vino a buscarte aquí apenas abrí el local. Me conto que no se hablaban desde la noche en que jugamos cartas – dijo ella sin despegar la vista de mi

\- Eso es verdad. Pero no pasó nada en realidad, solo de un día para el otro dejamos de hablarnos, eso fue todo.

\- Bien - dijo ella mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia la barra de nuevo.

En pocos minutos sentí como Abril dejaba mi café a un lado de la mesa, lejos de la computadora y los libros. Le di las gracias y ella se fue de inmediato.

Me gustaría decir que estaba sumamente concentrado en lo que estaba, o intentaba, estudiar, pero eso sería solo una vil mentira. Estaba concentrado en la voz de Oikawa, que habla con Abril animadamente sobre Ovnis, al otro lado del local. Decidí recurrir a mi última opción, ponerme audífonos y escuchar la música lo más fuerte que me permitieran estos. Y lo hice. Funciono por toda la tarde y solo levante la vista cuando sentí como Abril encendía las luces del local, ya que había oscurecido.

Decidí que ya era suficiente por hoy, me saque los audífonos y mire de inmediato, e inconscientemente, a Oikawa, este seguía sentado en el mismo lugar. Guarde mis cosas y mande esa gran resolución que tuve en la mañana a un lugar muy lejano, porque, por favor, moría por acercarme a él.

Me senté a su lado, el apenas me miro, de seguro estaba en plan de orgulloso, no es raro para mi lidiar con él así, aunque, admito que es una gran molestia, yo, en lo personal, prefiero al tipo de Oikawa que se le iluminan los ojos al verme y no para de hablarme una sarta de estupideces, una tras otra.

Decidí ignorarlo de vuelta. Le pedí otro café a Abril y nos sumergimos en un silencio sepulcral. Yo no diría nada, sentía, en parte, que estábamos como en una competencia, el que primero rompe el silencio pierde. Y a mí no me gusta perder por nada del mundo, al igual que él.

\- Iwa-chan – dijo entre un suspiro – se supone que yo te estoy ignorando, no tu a mí – yo no pude evitar reírme.

\- Yo solo te deje que me ignoraras – dije como si nada.

\- Cruel – dijo él mientras reposaba su cara contra la palma de su mano, su codo apoyado en la barra y con la otra mano jugaba con una servilleta – no me has hablado en una semana.

\- Una semana y tres días en realidad – dije de inmediato.

\- Iwa-chan cuentas los días con exactitud qué lindo eres – con su voz molestosa.

\- Cállate – dije de inmediato – no es como si tu hubieses intentado comunicarte conmigo también

\- Siempre soy yo el que te busca, Iwa-chan – su tono de voz me dio a entender de inmediato que se sentía algo dolido.

\- Supuse que necesitaría más espacio – me gire a mirarlo y su expresión me dejo en claro que lo había confundido más de lo que estaba – por todo eso que paso esa noche – dije desviando la mirada. Su expresión cambio a una comprensión.

\- No pasa nada Iwa-chan – dijo, su tono de voz era relajado pero su lenguaje corporal, como sus hombros y el constante movimiento de su pierna, me daba a entender lo tenso que estaba – aunque, me gustaría saber que fue eso.

\- Eso – dije de inmediato. Pero me tome mi tiempo para pensar. ¿Qué fue en realidad? ¿Un beso de declaración? No lo sabía. En el minuto solo lo hice porque se me apeteció, se me dio la gana, nada más, no lo pensé de otra forma.

\- No es necesario que me lo digas ahora – dijo él al ver lo complicado que estaba – solo no volvamos a distanciarnos. Ya pasamos dos años alejados.

Me limite a asentir, pues, él tenía la razón.

Se había vuelto parte de la rutina el encontrarnos cada vez que podíamos en el café de Abril. También, era una rutina el quedarnos hasta que ella cerrara, la ayudábamos en todo lo que podíamos, luego, jugábamos cartas o hacíamos alguna estupidez y por ultimo íbamos a casa. Yo me quedaba más tiempo de pie fuera del departamento hablando con Oikawa, Abril subía de inmediato y nos dejaba solos.

Casi lo olvido, el besarnos todas las noches fuera del departamento también era parte de la nueva rutina. Esto empezó no hace mucho y fue Oikawa el que empezó con todo esto. Yo no le reclame nada y con el paso de los días ya lo hacíamos de forma inconsciente, al mismo tiempo, como si fuera algo que siempre hemos hecho.

Abril a veces esperaba a que subiera a mi departamento, ella estaba con la puerta abierta, apoyada en el umbral de esta y me sonreía, sabía lo que ella intentaba, ella quería hacerme sentir avergonzado, y lo peor de todo, es que lo lograba. Yo iba directo a mi puerta y entraba rápidamente, ignorando su risa a mis espaldas.

Con el pasar de las semanas las muestras de cariño fueron aumentando. Ahora cada vez que nos saludábamos Oikawa rozaba mis labios de forma rápida, casi imperceptible, tampoco yo le reclamaba nada. Él siempre venia luego de sus entrenamiento, bueno, sabía que pasaba a su casa a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. No podía entender porque hacia eso. Si yo tuviese un entrenamiento tan intenso como él llegaría a mi casa solo a descansar. Pero el venía a este café sin falta.

\- Dejen de fantasear y ayúdenme a regar las plantas – dijo Abril.

\- Sí, mi señora – dijo Oikawa de inmediato.

Tomamos cada uno una regadera, Abril tenía por montones, y nos repartimos el trabajo. Yo regaba las plantas que estaban dentro del local y Oikawa se encargaba de las que estaban por fuera.

Me encontraba regando las que estaban en la ventana, podía ver por el otro lado de esta a Oikawa encargándose de las que estaban en el piso, él estaba arrodillado. También, podía ver como las chicas que pasaban se le quedaban mirando, Oikawa seguía siendo igual con las chicas a como era en la escuela.

Oikawa levanto la mirada y se fijó en mí, de inmediato sonrió y arranco una flor del masetero que acababa de regar. Extendió la flor hacia mí y dijo.

\- ¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú – apunte mi regadera contra su cara y vertí todo el agua que pude. Me impresiona que el idiota se sepa un dialogo de Romeo y Julieta.

Las chicas que lo habían mirado se largaron a reír. Yo mantenía mi ceño fruncido y lo mataba con la mirada. ¿Este tipo acaso no tiene vergüenza? Esperen ¿Me acaba de regalar una flor? Abril lo va a matar.

\- ¡Imbécil! No cortes mis flores – alcance a escuchar desde el fondo del local.

Oikawa me miraba como si lo hubiese traicionado, sabía que esa mirada era solo una actuación, termine mi trabajo con las plantas y le pedí a Abril algo con que secar al imbécil que continuaba con su trabajo afuera, ella entro por un momento a la cocina y salió con una toalla.

Salí con mi regadera y una toalla para Oikawa, pero, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando este me lanzo agua en la cara con la suya en cuanto me vio. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada y volví a lanzarle agua con la mía. Y así terminamos lanzándonos agua afuera como dos niños. Abril salió a calmarnos y que dejáramos de hacer tanto escándalo y, como era de esperarse, le llego agua a ella también, al principio puso cara de indignación, pero no paso ni siquiera un minuto y ella se había sumado al juego, aunque, por poco tiempo, debía continuar con el trabajo adentro. Vi como ella apretó su ropa, intentando sacar la mayor cantidad de agua y volvía a entrar.

Era viernes por la noche. Yo salí de la universidad bastante tarde y, aunque suene muy raro, tenía ganas de salir con Oikawa, no de estar como todos los días hasta tarde en el café, hoy tenía la extraña necesidad de estar con él a solas, beber un poco, pero, principalmente, tenerlo para mí solo. Es estúpido, lo sé, pero solo sentía eso.

Pase a un supermercado a comprar lo que sería la cena, en eso no me demore nada, pero como tenia, extrañamente, las ganas de beber, me dirigí al pasillo de los licores y tragos, ahí me demore más de lo necesario. La verdad es que aun soy algo ignorante en lo que respecta al alcohol, estuve casi una hora ahí y, más de una vez, me pregunte ¿Qué llevaría Oikawa? me regañaba a mí mismo, "deja de pensar en él", pasaba un tiempo leyendo sobre la botella que tenía en la mano, un Pisco Sour, y luego volvían mis pensamientos a Oikawa "¿le gustara esto?", esta vez maldecí en voz alta, bastante alta, pude notar como muchas personas se giraron a mirarme como si estuviera loco, puede que si lo este, y ellas seguían su camino.

Tome la primera botella que encontré y continúe con mi camino, ni siquiera me fije en que era, pero ya me sentía algo irritado y solo quería llegar al departamento lo más pronto posible.

En cuanto llegue al departamento le envié un mensaje invitándolo a cenar. Él me respondía de inmediato aceptando la invitación, entre muchas bromas sobre el juicio final y preguntas como "Iwa-chan, ¿acaso te abdujeron? ¿Qué tienes tu que no tenga yo?" lo ignore. Decidí ducharme y ponerme a cocinar la cena. No me rebanaría la cabeza pensando en que cocinar ni nada por el estilo, si es más simple, mejor para mí.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Oikawa llegase a mi departamento, escuche el sonido del timbre, un ruido bastante molesto, y fui de inmediato a abrir la puerta. Y ahí estaba él. Con el pelo mojado, mas arreglado de lo que debería, regalando una sonrisa espontanea. Lo deje pasar de inmediato y pude notar como sus ojos viajaban a la velocidad de la luz por todo el lugar.

\- Es bastante similar a como era tu cuarto en Miyagi – dijo el mientras examinaba un cuadro con un poster original de Godzilla que tenía colgado cerca de un sillón.

\- En dos años las personas no cambian tanto – dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la cocina

\- Te sorprendería lo mucho que pueden cambiar las personas en dos años, Iwa-chan – dijo el mientras examinaba lo que estaba cocinando.

\- Yo no te veo mucha diferencia – dije mientras le daba algunos toques a la comida y la probaba, sentía que faltaba algo pero no sabía que – tu características más notoria sigue intacta, eres igual de exasperante.

El rio y se acercó a mí, me quito la cuchara de madera con la cual revolvía la olla, Provo el contenido.

\- Solo agrégale un poco de sal y algo de ajo, entonces estará listo – dijo como si nada. Yo le obedecí y probé de nuevo. Ahora estaba perfecto.

\- Te has vuelto muy bueno en la cocina en este tiempo – dije, le daría el crédito y lo felicitaría en esta ocasión

\- Llevo dos años fuera de casa, debía sobrevivir de alguna forma. Tú, por otro lado, siempre fuiste mejor en la cocina.

\- no es para tanto – dije distraídamente mientras me alejaba de él y me apoyaba mis manos en la encimera

Él se acercó lentamente hacia mí, su forma de hacerlo me hizo recordar en parte a los movimientos de un felino. Se paró en frente mío, cerca y llevo su mano hasta donde reposaba una de las mías, primero la acaricio y luego se volvió a alejar, yo me había quedado examinando su rostro, podía notar la oscuridad característica bajo sus ojos de una persona que no ha dormido bien, o no lo suficiente.

Lleve mis ojos a lo que sostenía él entre sus manos y examinaba, era la botella que había comprado en el supermercado, no sabía que había comprado, recién en este minuto me moleste en mirar que era, una botella de vino. ¿Será bueno?

\- Es bueno – dijo Oikawa, este tipo a veces es capaz de coordinarse a la perfección conmigo, leerme la mente o predecirme, y yo también a él - ¿puedo? – me dijo ahora levantando el vino y alzando las cejas.

\- Adelante – dije mientras me alzaba de hombros. Me quede quieto y vi como el revolvía un cajón buscando el sacacorchos hasta que dio con él.

\- ¿copas? – dijo mientras terminaba por sacar el corcho, el cual, le dio algo de pelea.

\- En el armario que esta junto a ti – saco dos de inmediato y las sirvió con elegancia.

Me tendió una copa, primero lo mire a él y luego me decidí por beber.

La cena fue normal, para nada incomoda, bueno, pensé que podría llegar a ser incomoda por el hecho de que es primera vez que Oikawa pisa este departamento, pero me preocupe en vano. Y antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos ambos sentados en el sillón yo le contaba más o menos como había sido mi experiencia estos dos años en Miyagi sin él, le deje bastante en claro que todo había mejorado en cuento se fue, lo cual era, claramente, solo una mentira.

Hablamos de las personas con las que solíamos mantener alguna relación cercana, no exactamente amistad, como los chicos de Karasuno. Yo no sabía absolutamente nada de ellos, nada más aparte de haberme cruzado con alguno en la calle, sabía que ellos estaban relativamente bien y vivos. Solo eso.

Oikawa se decidió a contarme algunas de sus experiencias al llegar aquí. Al parecer, y como siempre, no le fue nada de difícil entablar amistad. Pero solo relaciones superficiales, ningún verdadero compañero. Y no sé por qué, pero en parte, eso me alegro. Como si tuviese miedo de que alguien hubiese ocupado mi lugar en mi ausencia.

De inmediato me auto regañe. Que idiota había sido ese pensamiento, de seguro debió haber sido uno de los efectos del vino. Siento mucho calor y comienzo a marearme pero solo un poco, aún estoy consciente y puedo hablar muy bien. Aun esta todo dominado.

¿Número de copas? Desconocido.

No sé cómo fue que paso pero hemos terminado los dos sentados uno al lado del otro en el sillón, mas pegados de lo necesario. Oikawa pasaba una de sus piernas por sobre las mías, con una mano sostenía su copa y con la otra jugaba con la costura de mi camiseta. Yo había dejado de beber, él, por otro lado y para variar, había continuado. La verdad es que no me sorprende el ver que Oikawa bebe bastante, más bien, era de esperarse, siempre ha sido del tipo que exagera las cosas o lleva todo a un punto máximo.

Nos quedamos callado, era un silencio reconfortante, me acerque más a él y pase mi brazo por sus hombros, abrazándolo, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me preguntaba pero de inmediato alejaba esa pregunta de mi cabeza, pues, la única respuesta que tenía era "solo hago lo que se me apetece hacer en este minuto" y el hecho de que quiera abrazarlo me hace sentir idiota. ¿Qué estará pensando él? Ya casi podía escucharlo burlándose de lo que acababa de hacer.

Pero las burlas nunca llegaron, más bien, él se acomodó en mi hombro, vi como él se terminó lo que quedaba de su copa y se la quite de inmediato de las manos, depositándola en el mueble que se encontraba junto al sillón, él primero me dedico una mirada asesina ante esto, pero luego suspiro y volvió a acomodarse.

Acaricie su cabello y sentí como comencé a quedarme dormido. Pero volví de entre las garras de Morfeo de una forma lenta y agradable, sentía los labios de Oikawa acariciando los míos de forma lenta, yo comencé a corresponderle, pero me era mucho más agradable tan solo dejar que el hiciera el trabajo, al menos por ahora.

Abrí mi boca y deje que el comenzara con el verdadero beso, sentí como acariciaba mi cuello, su lengua jugaba con la mía y recorría cada parte de mi boca, sabia a vino. Su respiración se estaba acelerando, al igual que la mía, y antes de darnos cuenta, el supuesto beso tranquilo, lento y agradable, se transformó en uno apasionado y desesperado.

Lleve una de mis manos a la cadera de Oikawa y comencé a acercarlo, si era posible, cada vez más, él termino por levantarse, sin romper apenas el beso, y sentarse en mi regazo. De inmediato retomamos el beso, el llevo ambas manos a mis mejillas, evitando que yo hiciera el mínimo intento de alejarme, lo cual, no tenía planeado hacer por nada del mundo. Sus manos viajaron a mi cabello, acariciándolo y ahí las dejo.

Por otro lado mis manos viajaban inquietas por su cadera y piernas, quería tocarlo. Necesitaba sentirlo cada vez más, su cuerpo tibio sobre mí, sus movimientos lentos, su boca con sabor a vino, si tan solo pudiese beber siempre el vino de esta forma. Cada vez siento más calor, muerdo, sin nada de delicadeza, su labio inferior, mientras llevo ambas manos a su trasero, el cual, lo aprieto y recorro. El en respuesta suelta un suspiro y un gemido. Mando bastante lejos todo el control y consciencia que poseo.

Lo giro en el sillón, me recuesto sobre él, sin llegar a aplastarlo pero si ejerzo cierta presión, me gusta acorralarlo. Llevo mis manos a su camisa, la desabrocho rápidamente y la lanzo a un lugar olvidado, bajo por su cuello, besándolo, recorro su pecho y abdomen, en estos minutos me apetece devorarlo, y eso planeo hacer, no falta mucho para que mis besos se transformen en mordidas.

Se separó de mí, yo de inmediato iba a acercarme y volver a besarlo.

\- Vamos a tu cuarto – dijo entre suspiros – que tu lagarto mutante nos mire me incomoda – lo decía por mi cuadro, fruncí el ceño pero de todas formas no resistí reírme

Él se puso en pie y me tendió la mano, yo la tome y lo seguí, el caminaba lentamente y entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos. Acorte la distancia, lleve ambas manos a sus caderas y comencé a besarlo en el cuello, mientras lo seguía.

En cuanto llegue a mi cuarto Oikawa me indico que me sentara en la cama, yo decidí obedecer a regañadientes, quería volver a como estábamos en el sofá. Pero, así como llego, se fue la frustración que sentí, fue algo efímero. Él se arrodillo y separo mis piernas. ¿Lo hará? ¿Hará lo que yo pienso que va a hacer? Mi erección me regala una palpitación de solo imaginar lo que podría venir ahora, y, al ver como Oikawa desabrocha mi pantalón, me lo quita y comienza a besar mis muslos, acercándose peligrosamente a mi ropa interior, solo empeora mi dolor.

Él sonreía ladinamente, acariciaba mis piernas y jugaba con el elástico de mi ropa interior, yo lo dejaba y me esforzaba por no dejar salir más gemidos o suspiros de los necesarios, él estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente pero no tenía la intensión de que lo notara. Pero estamos hablando de Oikawa, lo quiera o no, él lo va a notar.

Me quito la ropa interior, lamio mi erección y luego la ignoro por completo. Gruñí en respuesta. Me quito mi camiseta y se deshizo de ella. Lamio mi abdomen, lo beso y recorrió, luego subió hasta mi pecho y me regalo un millón de besos cortos en los labios. Pude escuchar su risa cantarina entre estos besos. Mordí su labio inferior, lleve mis manos hasta su trasero, lo masajee y luego baje hasta sus muslos, separe sus piernas e hice que se sentara a horcajadas sobre mí.

Intensifique un beso, espere a que él bajara la guardia y lo recosté sobre la cama rápidamente. Ahora yo quería tener el control. Me deshice de toda la ropa que le quedaba, la arroje al suelo y comencé a besar cada centímetro de él, su olor era dulce y atrayente, su voz era cada vez más grave y sus movimientos desesperados, como si estuviese buscando más.

Bese su abdomen y baje lentamente hasta su erección, me entretuve en su ingle y lo torture por unos minutos, escuchaba sus ruegos y me apiade de él. Lleve tres de mis dedos a su boca, el los comenzó a lamer de inmediato, paso su lengua por ellos y los llevo a su boca. Yo no pude despegar mi mirada de este espectáculo, sentí como mi erección volvía a palpitarme, estoy seguro que, a estas alturas, con el mínimo roce en mi erección me vendré de inmediato.

Así que no encontré mejor forma de distraerme un poco, mientras el lame mis dedos como si fuese un arte, baje hasta su erección y la lamí, pero no me detuve ahí, me preocupe de subir, bajar, lamer y succionar. El soltó mis dedos, los cuales, los lleve de inmediato hasta su entrada, separe más sus piernas y me acomode ahí, sentía como él se retorcía abajo, no pude evitar sonreír, entonces comencé con meter uno.

Él lanzo un gemido, más parecido a un grito ahogado. En cuanto escuche esto aumente mis caricias en su erección, debía distraerlo lo mejor posible. Con mis manos hacia movimientos lentos y, con mi boca, rápidos, aumente el número de dedos, pues, sabía que con todas estas sensaciones juntas él no tendría para mucho tiempo.

Cuando ya tenía mis tres dedos moviéndose en su interior con libertad, me separe de él. La verdad es que me sentía algo culpable por hacer todo esto de una forma tan rápida, incluso, algo brusco, pero en mi defensa, tener a Oikawa de esa forma en frente de mis ojos, escuchar los sonidos eróticos que salían de su boca y sentir su piel tibia bajo la mía, hacía que me muriera de ganas por entrar. ¿Saben lo doloroso que es tener una erección sin atender? Es horrible.

\- Lo siento – dije mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas, poniendo un codo a cada lado de su cabeza - ¿estás bien? – vi como él se sorprendía, me sonreía y abrazaba mis caderas con sus piernas.

\- De maravillas. Pero estaría mejor si entraras de una vez.

\- Sus deseos son ordenes – me alegre tanto de escucharlo que no espere ni siquiera un segundo para posicionar mi erección y entrar lentamente.

Un calor me invadió de inmediato, junto con un placer indescriptible, se estaba tan apretado. Solté un gruñido, mantenía los ojos cerrados, tense todo mi cuerpo y sentí como los brazos de Oikawa me acariciaban la espalda, la delineaban con suavidad, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, uno que no había visto, un brillo de deseo.

Lo bese, el abrió su boca de inmediato, gustoso, pase mi lengua por toda su cavidad, la recorrí con desespero y comencé a mover las caderas, primero lento, sentía los gemidos y suspiros de Oikawa entre el beso que compartíamos, clavada sus uñas en mi espalda.

Mordí su labio inferior, lleve una de mis manos hasta su cadera, buscaba más profundidad y el sostenerlo de ahí me la otorgo, aumente la rapidez de las embestidas. Deje de besarlo y en cuanto lo hice Oikawa comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, él mantenía los ojos cerrados y tenía una expresión de sumo placer. Si tan solo pudiese sacarle una foto en este minuto, después podría usarla en su contra.

Pero deje de golpe todo pensamiento coherente en cuanto sentí como me abrazaba con más fuerza, rasguñaba mi espalda y comenzaba a gemir en mi oído. Me perdí en su interior, gemí, suspire e hice que las estocadas fueran más rápidas, llegue a su punto, lo sé porque en cuanto toque cierto lugar su interior me apretó más de lo normal.

Escuchaba el característico sonido del respaldo de la cama contra la muralla, los gemidos de Oikawa donde, a menudo, me llama, estábamos siendo de verdad ruidosos pero en ese minuto lo único que me importaba era seguir teniendo estas emociones, seguir sintiendo como si monopolizara a Oikawa, seguir escuchándolo clamando por más.

Me separe de él, salí de entre sus brazos e hice que soltara el agarre con sus piernas, vi como él por un segundo se encontraba confundido por completo, me miro interrogante. Le sonreí ladinamente y le dije que se volteara, el comprendió de inmediato y se dio la vuelta, se apoyó en sus rodillas y levanto el trasero hacia mí, me miraba por sobre su hombro y también sonreía.

Al verlo así me recordó a como levantan de la misma forma las caderas los gatos cuando se les acaricia el lomo. Me posicione tras suyo, me frote contra él y entre, esta vez no hice que las estocadas fuesen lentas en el comienzo, no, ahora comencé de inmediato rápido, y, aunque suene extraño, en esta posición era mucho más fácil encontrar su punto de placer.

Bese su espalda y la marque, le deje mordidas y subí hasta su cuello, bese ahí mientras llevaba una de mis manos a su erección, comencé a acariciarla siguiendo el ritmo de las estocadas, Oikawa se pegó más a mí, vi como apretaba las sabanas bajo suyo. Pegue mi pecho a su espalda, le gemí en el oído y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, le suspiraba, sabiendo que esto solo lo haría excitarse más y solté una risa.

Sentí como él se venía en mi mano, yo no detuve mis movimientos, lleve ambas manos a sus caderas, el aun gemía recuperándose. Me separe de su espalda e incline mi cabeza hacia atrás, entregándome por completo al placer.

Acelere el ritmo a uno casi desenfrenado, escuchaba el sonido que hacia al chocar contra él, sus gemidos altos que me llamaban una y otra vez. Entonces, sentí el característico placer y cosquilleo señal de que ya me estaba viniendo, apoye mi frente en su hombro y lo abrace con ambos brazos, entonces, mi cabeza se desconectó de mi cuerpo. Un flash de diferentes imágenes de Oikawa pasó a la velocidad de la luz. Oikawa despeinado, sonriendo, molesto, avergonzado, llorando, con gafas, serio y muchos más. Era como una lluvia de imágenes.

El gran placer que sentía me hizo tensar cada musculo de mi cuerpo. Ya ni sabía ni siquiera que estaba haciendo, cuando todos estos sentimientos disminuyeron y sentí que baje de nuevo a tierra. Me di cuenta de que gemía una y otra vez su nombre como si fuese una plegaria, mantenía mi frente en su hombro, aspiraba su aroma y me reconfortaba, su interior aun me mantenía firmemente apresado.

Levante la mirada y choque de inmediato con la de él, me miraba un poco sorprendido, de seguro por mis gemidos, me avergoncé un poco. Oikawa de inmediato me beso, solo algo breve, pues, ambos aun no recuperábamos el aliento. Salí de su interior, él se recostó de inmediato sobre la cama, yo hice lo mismo a su lado.

No dormimos en toda la noche, hablamos, reímos, nos besamos y luego de ver la salida del sol, nos dormimos. Una felicidad extraña se había instalado en mi cuerpo, sentía como si todo estuviese en orden o como si la vida no pudiese ser mejor en ese minuto.

Desperté y Oikawa seguía a mi lado durmiendo, se veía bastante relajado, su cabello estaba muy despeinado y su respiración era lenta. Mire con atención todo su cuerpo y sonreí con satisfacción al ver las numerosas marcas que había dejado.

Me levante, me aliste rápidamente y decidí ir al café de Abril en busca del desayuno, sabía cuál era el café favorito de Oikawa y también su pastelillo. Mire el reloj cuando ya estaba en camino, apenas habíamos dormido seis horas, ya era tarde, llegando al mediodía.

Entre sin vacilar a el café de Abril, mire a mi alrededor y estaba vacío, pues, a esta hora no solía venir mucha gente, y la que venía era por una orden para llevar, la mayoría eran oficinistas y trabajadores cercanos.

Mire el mesón y había una taza servida con café, me acerque, una nota estaba junto a esta, "para mi vecino Iwaizumi" levante la mirada pero no estaba Abril por ningún lugar. Me senté y lleve la taza a mis labios, bebí rápidamente, esperaba sentir el característico placer producto del sabor del café, pero no fue así.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir un sabor asquerosamente amargo y salado. Escupí de inmediato y me limpie los labios con una servilleta cercana.

\- ¿¡que mierda!? – escuche unos paso y vi cómo Abril salía de la cocina rápidamente, no sonreía como esperaba que hiciese por esta broma.

\- ¡tú! ¡Sucio pervertido! – me exclamo acercándose, me alegro de que el local este vacío.

Me relaje un poco al ver como ahora sonreía.

\- ¡Ah! ¡iwa-chaaan! - comenzó a imitar a Oikawa y ahí yo le dedique mi mirada que da a entender que mataría a cualquiera en ese minuto – quien diría que el gran setter de un equipo tan importante pudiese gemir así.

\- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? – me lleve una mano a la frente. Escuche como se abría la puerta del local y entraba gente, Abril los saludo con alegría y volvió su atención a mí.

\- Absolutamente todo. Bueno, no soy la única. ¿no te has preguntado porque la anciana del departamento que esta frente al mío te mira tan raro? – dijo mientras señalaba el fondo del café con la cabeza - y eso que es sorda, ¿o la madre soltera con sus dos hijos que viven al final del pasillo? – señalando el otro extremo. No quise voltearme a ver por nada del mundo

\- Mierda.

\- puedo imitarte a ti también – dijo mientras ordenaba algunos sobres con granos de café en la estantería, se acercó a mí y comenzó a hacer su imitación.

\- suenas más bien como una rata.

\- Quién imaginaria que un sonido como ese saliese de ti ¿eh?

\- Quiero ordenar para llevar – dije cambiando el tema. Ella sonrió victoriosa.

\- ¿desayuno en la cama? Qué lindo detalle, aunque, ganarías más puntos si le hicieses el desayuno tú mismo.

\- No lo hare, no se preparar ni la mitad de lo que pienso ordenar.

\- No te diré mi secreto maestro – dijo rápidamente y con mirada desafiante.

Ordene y ella preparo todo, vi como ella se tomaba el tiempo de que la bolsa para llevar y todo su interior se viese mejor de lo normal, con más detalles. En cuanto estuvo listo le pague y me dirigí rápidamente a mi departamento, sin levantar mucho la mirada, pues, puede que todo el edificio nos haya escuchado en la noche.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	6. Chapter 5

Cuando llegue me encontré a Oikawa recién abriendo los ojos, en cuanto me miro sonrió y yo sentí algo moverse adentro de mí. Se veía genial. No tenía más palabras, incluso, creo que genial no alcanzaba a describirlo, pero no me molestaría en pensar en algo mejor.

Me acerque con los cafés en una mano y la bolsa, con el acompañamiento dentro, en la otra. Me senté a su lado en la cama, espere que el pasara de estar recostado a sentarse, y le entre su café. Él lo tomo, me dio las gracias y bebió de inmediato, no paso ni siquiera un segundo para que este se quejara de lo caliente que estaba. Sonreí ante su dolor.

Desayunamos en silencio, él apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, la habitación estaba iluminada por el sol, se veía más cálida de lo normal. Y eso me agrado.

Luego de desayunar nos comenzamos a mover. Oikawa fue a darse una ducha mientras yo me encargaba de ordenar todo el desastre que causamos anoche. Tome toda la ropa que estaba dispersa por el suelo y la eché a la lavadora, primero la examine para asegurarme de que no había nada de valor en ella, quite la billetera y el celular de Oikawa de sus pantalones y procedí.

Oikawa en cuanto termino de ducharse me cuestiono por su ropa. Entre al baño como si nada, él tenía una toalla amarrada alrededor de su cintura, me fije con atención en su pecho lleno de marcas, obra mía, y deje la ropa que le prestaría para que este se la pusiera.

\- ¿y mi ropa? – me cuestiono de inmediato

\- La estoy lavando – conteste como si nada.

\- Iwa-chan podía ponérmela – suspiro – aún no estaba lo suficientemente sucia como para lavarla.

\- Estaba sucia.

\- Claro que no. no exageres – dijo comenzando a secarse el cabello

\- Tu estas exagerando, si no quieres ponerte la ropa que te estoy prestando entonces ve tu como te las arreglas – dije ahora con un tono más molesto. ¿Por qué tenía que complicarlo todo siempre? Solo ponte esa ropa y listo. Pensé.

\- Prefieres que no tenga nada de ropa ¿eh? – dijo ahora con un tono seductor – ¿tu plan era ese? – vi cómo se estaba acercando, de inmediato me aleje de él

\- No. – dije tajante y salí del baño apresuradamente

Ese idiota de verdad que es molesto. Pasaron unos minutos y vi como Oikawa salía con mi ropa puesta, no pude evitar mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo más de una vez. Aunque es extraño, mi ropa le quedaba a la perfección.

No fue ninguna sorpresa el haber pasado ese día en el departamento viendo televisión, hasta que Oikawa decidió que ya era hora de irse, ya era bastante tarde, le ofrecí quedarse de nuevo a dormir, lo cual, fue estúpido ya que mañana es lunes y de seguro él debía arreglar unas cuantas cosas para el entrenamiento matutino.

Pero, el no menciono nada sobre mi estupidez, más bien, me regalo una sonrisa traviesa, analice lo que le había propuesto, y si, daba mucho espacio a malinterpretaciones, pero no, no era que quisiera repetir lo que había pasado esa noche, bueno si quiero, pero no le ofrecía quedarse por eso.

Termine diciéndole que lo acompañaría a la salida de los departamentos. Él se largó a reír, divertido ante mis reacciones, y debía ser gracioso, me puse nervioso pero mantenía mi ceño fruncido para no demostrar debilidad, aunque, ya estaba más que claro lo avergonzado que estaba. Maldije a Oikawa.

Apenas me asome al pasillo sentí que me congelaba, no soy propenso al frio ni nada por el estilo, pero salir de mi cálido departamento al frio de la noche me golpeo fuerte. Volví por una chaqueta para mí y otra para él, se la tendí y vi como él dudaba por un segundo pero se la puso sin protestar.

El pasillo y las escaleras son bastante lúgubres de noche, como si estuviésemos en una condenada película de terror. Así que, la verdad, es que no me extrañaría tanto si de un segundo para el otro un tipo con una motosierra o una chica de cabello largo salida de una televisión me persiguiese, por otro lado, Oikawa esta aferrado a mi brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sigue igual de miedoso que siempre.

Avance tranquilamente y tomándome más tiempo del necesario, esta es una de las pocas oportunidades que se me presentan para vengarme por todo lo que él me hace, las muchas veces que se burla, me hace bromas y me hace pasar por situaciones vergonzosas.

Sonrío y continúo caminando por las escaleras, me encantaría que en este minuto comenzase a llover con fuerza y todo se iluminara por relámpagos. Y como si las fuerzas de la naturaleza estuviesen de mi lado, comenzó la lluvia. Un viento horrible, fuerte, la lluvia aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. No sabía si esto era bueno o malo, bueno porque ahora estábamos de verdad en una película de terror o malo porque el idiota de Oikawa llegara empapado y casi muerto a su casa.

Llegamos a la puerta de entrada del departamento, esta era solo una reja pintada de color negro que tenía botones en un costado que te permitían abrir esta. Vi que la lluvia no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de parar próximamente. Así que, nos sentamos en las escaleras a esperar un poco. Pensé que sería buena idea subir de nuevo y buscar algún paraguas en mi departamento. Pero entonces vi desde la lejanía como una persona se acercaba casi corriendo, su cabello rojizo era inconfundible, incluso con la lluvia.

Abril abrió la puerta rápidamente y cerró su paraguas, soltó un suspiro y bajo la capucha de su chaqueta, al vernos sonrió de inmediato. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que hacia tan tarde sola en la calle, pero recordé que el café cierra a esta hora, me sentí mal al no haber ido a ayudarla como solíamos hacer con Oikawa.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Oikawa

\- De maravillas – dijo ella – solo algo empapada – me fije en su ropa y si, estaba muy mojada, podía ver como todo su cuerpo tiritaba por el frio.

\- Deberías ir a cambiarte y secarte – dije

\- Y beber algo caliente – dijo Oikawa asintiendo – vino – le pegue un codazo de inmediato.

\- No la alientes a que se vuelva como tu

\- De hecho – dijo ella – pienso llegar y beber una infusión de té verde con canela.

\- Aprende de ella – dije de inmediato. Pude ver como la expresión de Oikawa pasaba a ser de enojo por un minuto. De seguro le molesto el que lo haya comparado con Abril de alguna forma.

\- ¿no te quedaras a dormir hoy? – dijo Abril

\- No – dijo Oikawa volviendo a prestar atención – tengo cosas que hacer

\- Bien – Abril le tendió su paraguas a Oikawa – lo necesitaras. Cuídalo como si fuese un tesoro – dijo en cuanto este lo tomo. Ella comenzó a subir las escaleras y antes de llegar a la cima se voltio a vernos – ah – dijo como si se hubiese olvidado de algo – que la suerte este siempre de su lado - en ese minuto sentí otro trueno afuera. Ella continúo subiendo casi corriendo y desapareció

\- Conozco esa frase, es de una película – dijo Oikawa

\- No tengo idea. Pero es Abril, lo más probable es que tengas razón.

Oikawa abrió el paraguas, este por el exterior era completamente negro pero por dentro se podía ver el diseño de una nebulosa con colores rojizos. A él le encanto y dudo que Abril vuelva a ver su paraguas.

Desde esa vez que Oikawa paso la noche conmigo que ya se ha vuelto algo casi cotidiano, no era nada raro que viniese a dormir a mi departamento por fines de semana completos. Incluso, ya podía encontrar ropa suya por doquier o alguna pertenencia olvidada, como sus audífonos, siempre los encontraba tirados en algún lugar del departamento.

Hasta el contacto físico se volvió algo más normal entre nosotros. Según lo que decía Abril ya éramos una pareja, yo le insistía en que en ningún momento habíamos acordado eso con Oikawa. Y es verdad, nunca hemos hablado de eso, solo hacemos lo que se nos apetece. Y por mí eso está más que bien.

Estaba sentado en la barra del café de Abril, Oikawa estaba a mi lado y reposaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Había notado que ahora él se veía más cansado de lo normal, se acerca el campeonato mundial y los entrenamientos han subido su intensidad, me lo había contado él mismo mientras se quejaba y me pedía que me hiciese masajes, lo cual no hice. No sin antes golpearlo, insultarlo y recordarle lo estúpido que era.

\- Vamos a la playa – dijo Oikawa de la nada. la verdad es que pensé de inmediato que solo era una estúpida broma y nada más.

\- Sí, claro – dije sin tomarlo realmente en serio

\- Tú también ven con nosotros Abril – dijo Oikawa. Abril lo miro como examinándolo

\- Bien – dijo ella sonriendo – el fin de semana que viene – que entusiasta.

\- No lo tomes en serio, Abril – dije mientras examinaba mi taza, la cual ya estaba vacía, Abril se encargó de llenarla de inmediato

\- Pero él está hablando en serio – dijo ella. Entonces lleve mis ojos a Oikawa y me di cuenta de que lo decía en serio, no pude evitar fijarme en sus ojos rodeados de sombras por la falta de sueño, estoy seguro que eso no es debido a los entrenamientos, y tampoco por mi culpa.

\- Bien entonces vamos el fin de semana – dije apoyando la idea, después de todo, quisiera o no, aun así terminaría por ir.

\- Podemos ir en mi camioneta, nos llevara solo dos horas de camino a la playa más cercana – dijo Abril

\- ¿tienes camioneta? – dije de inmediato. Jamás la había visto conduciendo, bueno, Abril prácticamente vive en el café.

\- Es más como una van – dijo ella mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la barra, junto a la caja registradora y suspiraba.

\- ¿Modelo? – dijo ahora Oikawa.

\- Volkswagen Westfalia camper 74, parecida a las camionetas hippie, pero esta es más apta para viajes – dijo ella mientras revisaba su celular y nos mostraba una foto sacada de internet. Esa van estaba hecha para ella. Era de color verde con flores atrás de color blanco.

\- ¿solías viajar mucho? – pregunto Oikawa

\- Antes de tener el café si – dijo ella ahora poniéndose en pie, es increíble lo poco que puede durar quieta, ya está de nuevo de un lado para el otro y sin hacer nada en específico – pero no quiero hablar de eso porque me entra la nostalgia.

No nos llevó casi nada de tiempo el hecho de organizar todo, ya que, la van de Abril no ahorraba lo que era hospedaje y muchas incomodidades más, además, solo estaríamos una noche afuera. Nos iríamos el sábado por la mañana y volveríamos el domingo por la noche.

Abril escribió en una pizarra de tiza que tiene colgada en una de las paredes del local un aviso de su ausencia y cierre del local por el fin de semana, en realidad esa pizarra es para la gente que viene al café y escribe algunas cosas ahí o dibuja, cualquiera puede utilizarla y esta tiene el porte de toda una pared. Oikawa se la pasaba dibujando cada vez que podía ahí.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	7. Chapter 6

Hasta que la mañana del sábado llego, Oikawa había pasado la noche en mi casa y ahora estábamos los tres a las afueras del departamento, caminando por el estacionamiento. Abril afirmo que se había asegurado de que la van estuviese en perfectas condiciones, incluso que había ordenando un poco pero que no esperáramos la gran cosa.

Entonces la vimos, era grande, verde y con flores blancas. Inconfundiblemente era de Abril. Estaba bastante limpia y en buen estado, por lo que se veía desde afuera.

\- Les presento a mi fiel Margarita – dijo ella mientras abría una de las puertas de atrás y comenzaba a subir su bolso, Oikawa la ayudo y guardo también el mío y el suyo en una especie de mini compartimiento.

\- ¿se llama Margarita?

\- ¿le pusiste nombre? – dije de inmediato.

\- Claro que si – ella me miro como si yo fuese el demente aquí

Por dentro tenía una mesa con dos hileras de asientos con forma de L, sobre la mesa había un pequeño macetero con un cactus, alrededor habían dos muebles, de seguro contenían lo que serían cosas de hogar, y en la una esquina al fondo torres de libros, las ventanas contaban con pequeñas cortinas blancas con diseño de flores verdes pequeñas. En cuanto entre y me senté inundo mis fosas nasales el olor de incienso y café.

\- Bien, aquí atrás hay un montón de cosa que ya casi he olvidado. Pero cuenta con todo lo principal que tiene una cocina – dijo mientras abría un mini cooler y metía algunos refrescos ahí – hace mucho que no conduzco así que recen por no morir hoy – dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta y subía al asiento del conductor.

\- Si hoy muero, tu tendrás absolutamente toda la culpa – le dije de inmediato a Oikawa

\- Yo no voy a manejar – me dijo protestando,

\- Todo esto fue tu idea, así que, tienes la culpa

Y en cuanto escuchamos

\- Iwaizumi – hice un ruido para que entendiera que la escuchaba – bajo tu asiento hay un cajón con un tocadiscos ¿sabes usarlo? – de inmediato mire abajo y, efectivamente había un cajón ahí, lo abrí y encontré una pequeña maleta color celeste, supuse que era eso. Lo tome y lo deje sobre la mesa, lo abrí y si lo era.

\- Lo intentare – dije mientras comenzaba a examinarlo.

\- Oikawa, bajo tu asiento están los discos, escoge uno y ponlo.

\- ¿dejaras que él escoja la música?

\- Yo solo tengo buena música, así que, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Oikawa comenzó a examinarlos, había una gran cantidad y escuchamos diferentes géneros de música durante el viaje. Él se pasó la primera hora revisando los diferentes compartimientos y lugares secretos que habían a nuestro alrededor, yo me dedique a ojear algunos libros de Abril.

Ella manejaba bien, no pareciese que hubiese dejado de conducir hace mucho, todo lo contario, pero supongo que el hecho de viajar en esta van, quien sabe cuánto tiempo, no hará que se olvide jamás el cómo conducir.

\- Abril comienzo a pensar que vendes drogas – dijo de la nada Oikawa – tienes esta genial van y tu propio café.

\- La única droga que vendo es el café, mi querido amigo – dijo ella sonriendo.

Luego de eso vi como Oikawa se acomodaba a mi lado, me daba la mano y reposaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro, yo me moví para que él se acomodara mejor y acaricie su cabello que se deslizaba suavemente entre mis dedos, esto, junto con la música, el olor a incienso y el paisaje de un hermoso bosque en la carretera, me hicieron relajarme.

Fije mi vista en Oikawa, de verdad el parecía sumamente cansado, miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. ¿Es por el entrenamiento? ¿Algo le preocupa? ¿Tendrá algún problema grave? ¿Por qué no me lo cuenta? ¿No confía en mí? Suspire acomode mi cabeza sobre la de él y me termine por dormir.

Desperté. Oikawa estaba durmiendo sobre mi hombro, la camioneta esta estacionada en el medio de un bosque, busque a Abril, esta no estaba en el asiento del conductor, acomode con mucho cuidado a Oikawa, para que no despertase y baje. Mire a mi alrededor y vi, entre los árboles, la playa, habíamos llegado. Mire mi reloj en mi muñeca, era bastante temprano aun. Me dirigí hacia la playa en busca de Abril, asegurándome primero en cerrar bien a Margarita, si algo le pasase Abril me mataría sin dudarlo.

El clima era templado, perfecto para un día de playa, solo un poco caluroso. En cuanto Salí de entre los arboles me llego la brisa característica de la playa, mire por todos lados pero aun no podía encontrar a Abril. Ni nadie, la playa estaba completamente vacía. Sentí pisadas detrás de mí, me voltee y vi a Oikawa, venia caminando y con una mano se tapa la boca soltando un gran bostezo que termino por contagiarme, ambos reímos.

\- ¿has visto a Abril? – le pregunte

\- Claro, está durmiendo en el asiento del conductor en Margarita – dijo Oikawa mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba hacia el mar

\- No la había visto – dije mientras lo seguía en silencio.

\- Haz traído tu traje de baño ¿cierto iwa-chan? – dijo Oikawa mientras se quitaba los zapatos, se subía lo pantalones hasta casi la rodilla y se acercaba más al mar

\- No lo traigo puesto justo ahora – dije de inmediato – y al parecer tu tampoco.

\- No – se lanzó a reír. Yo imite lo que él hizo con sus zapatos y pantalones, entonces deje que el agua fría del mar me tocara.

Y como tengo en este minuto de compañero a Oikawa no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que el idiota pateara el agua en mi dirección, claramente con intención de salpicarme, y mucho menos tiempo paso para que yo terminase por empujarlo y casi ahogarlo en el mar. Si terminamos completamente mojados y si, esa fue una escena que dejaba bastante a entender sobre la relación que estábamos manteniendo.

Cuando volvíamos a la orilla encontramos a Abril sentada al lado de nuestras cosas, de seguro con la intención de cuidarla o tal vez esconderla de nosotros, con ella nunca se sabe. Tenía una cámara en manos y nos sonreía con satisfacción.

\- Esto se venderá de inmediato a todos los medios – dijo ella, su aura maligna no pasa desapercibida para ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Me las pasarías después? – dijo Oikawa sentándose al lado de ella y asomándose para ver las fotos.

\- Claro – dijo ella de inmediato – ah, deberíamos ir a comprar la cena, a menos que quieran ir a comer algo grasoso y asqueroso a la ciudad más cercana – dijo empezando a ponerse en pie – lo cual yo apoyaría.

\- Grasoso y asqueroso – dijimos Oikawa y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno, de todas formas debemos pasar al supermercado a comprar algo de comida para el desayuno o simplemente alcohol – vi como Oikawa se animaba y apoyaba la idea de inmediato, bueno, no soy hipócrita, yo también sentía algo de ánimos por beber. Pero en mi defensa es algo que me contagio este tipo a mi lado.

Atravesamos el bosque rápidamente, Abril sacaba múltiples fotos y en diferentes ángulos del bosque, si, el paisaje era hermoso. Tome la mano de Oikawa, entrelace los dedos y lleve ambas manos a mi chaqueta.

La ciudad más cercana se encontraba a tan solo quince minutos del bosque donde decidimos que pasaríamos este fin de semana. En cuanto llegamos al supermercado Abril se adueñó de un carro y subió arriba de este gritándonos "¡llévenme!" es como una niña y no me frene en refregarle por la cara que ya era bastante adulta para ir sobre el carro. A ella no le importó. Termine por empujar yo el carro mientras seguía a Oikawa, el cual, recorría los pasillos buscando las cosas que compraríamos.

No hace falta decir que la comida que compramos fue principalmente cosas que se podían comer de inmediato y que no llevasen la más mínima preparación. Tampoco hace falta decir que nos tardamos más en el pasillo donde estaban los licores.

Nuestra idea, con Oikawa, era pagar todo lo que correspondía a comida y bebida por nuestra cuenta, ya que, Abril nos había traído, seria injusto dejarla aportar monetariamente en la comida también. Pero en cuanto llegamos a la caja ella se negó rotundamente, llegamos a un acuerdo y nos dejó aportar pero estoy seguro de que ella nos engañó y termino por pagar más que nosotros. "serán mis lacayos por el resto del fin de semana". Yo la deje, no tenía ánimos de discutir y acepte de buena forma que sería de verdad su lacayo. La lleve por el carro del supermercado hasta Margarita y cargue todas las bolsas, junto a Oikawa mientras ella nos esperaba en el asiento del conductor.

Y en cuanto llegamos al bosque decidimos con Oikawa hacer una fogata, sé que no es algo demasiado recomendable, en especial en un bosque, por esto, terminamos por hacerla en la arena de la playa, lo cual es mucho más seguro. Dejamos la van en el bosque y caminamos hasta la playa, en el camino recogimos ramas para la fogata, Oikawa cargaba los paquetes de malvaviscos, idea de él, y yo llevaba una mochila con botellas, las cuales ni siquiera sabía que eran deje que el par discutiera y llegara a acuerdos sobre que licor comprar.

Hacer la fogata no fue para nada difícil. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que terminásemos los tres alrededor del fuego comiendo, la temperatura había descendido ahora que ya era de noche pero apenas nos dábamos cuenta con el calor que nos entregaba el fuego. Y el vino. Me di cuenta de que este se había vuelto mi favorito últimamente.

Oikawa ponía en la punta de una rama su malvavisco y lo acercaba al fuego hasta casi quemar este, primero me lo ofrecía a mí y luego de que yo se lo negara, lo masticaba, alardeaba de lo mucho que me perdía al no probarlos, pero la verdad es que yo no tenía hambre, solo eso. Sin embargo el repetía el proceso todo el tiempo.

Se sentaba a mi lado y recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro, esto me permitía perderme un poco en su olor, el cual, a pesar de estar al lado de una fogata, no pasaba desapercibido para mí. Dejo de comer y comenzó a beber de mí mismo vaso con vino, la van de Abril no contaba con nada de vidrio, solo cosas de plástico. Esto me hizo perder, claramente, la cuenta de cuanto había consumido ya. Sin embargo me sentía bien.

Oikawa por otro lado no me preocupa, sé que él tiene una resistencia enorme digna de admiración. Al frente de nosotros estaba Abril sentada, observaba el fuego en silencio, sonreía pero estaba demasiado silenciosa, de vez en cuando bebía de su vaso, el cual no tengo idea de que contiene, lo depositaba en la arena con suma precisión para que este no se cayera y volvía a mirar el fuego.

Se dio cuenta de que la observaba, tomo una botella que estaba al lado de ella y la levanto, interprete esto como si me estuviese ofreciendo de su contenido, yo negué con la cabeza, era vodka después de todo y sería una horrible mezcla que lo más probable es que quedaría inconsciente con ella.

Volvió a depositar la botella y continúo bebiendo.

\- Es en estos minutos cuando alguno debería sacar una guitarra de algún lugar y comenzar a cantar – dijo Abril

\- Sabes que no trajimos ninguna guitarra – dije de inmediato.

\- Permíteme decirte que no tengo idea, con exactitud, sobre el contenido interior de Margarita

Todos reímos, era cierto eso, no me sorprendería si en algún minuto saliese algún ser vivo desde debajo de un asiento. Repose mi mejilla en la coronilla de Oikawa y pase un brazo por sus hombros, abrazándolo. Por ahora diré que es solo efecto del vino. Ante mis acciones Oikawa dejo de reír y me miraba algo impresionado.

\- Iwa-chan, el que te comportes tan cariñoso es sospechoso y algo aterrador – dijo este

\- Cállate – gruñí de inmediato

Entonces Abril se puso en pie, se arropo mejor con una manta celeste que había traído desde la van, nos miró a ambos, hizo un saludo militar diciendo "me retiro" y se fue mientras bostezaba. Claro que debía estar cansada, después de todo ella se la pasa todo el día de un lado para el otro de forma rápida. Yo y Oikawa le deseamos buenas noches y la vimos desaparecer entre los árboles.

Nosotros continuamos ahí arropados uno contra el otro, bebiendo y conversando de alguna estupidez. Me gustaba estar así con él, me encantaba compartir este tipo de momentos donde sentía que de verdad ocupaba un espacio en su interior, bueno, sabía que si ocupaba un espacio, pero no estoy seguro de si será el espacio que deseo ocupar con exactitud.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Será el vino? No. no es el vino, estoy consciente. ¿Cuál es el espacio que quiero ocupar en su interior? Amigos, como siempre, claro ¿cierto? Miro a Oikawa a mi lado, el me mira y sonríe de lado, lleva su mano a mi mejilla y la acaricia. Amigos ¡¿cierto?! Entonces el me besa, siento sus labios sobre los míos, como acaricia mis cabellos, como pasa su lengua hacia mi boca, como suspira y me quita el aliento. Amigos ¿cierto?, entonces llevo mis manos a sus caderas y lo siento en mi regazo, lamo y beso su cuello, lo muerdo y marco con desesperación, sediento de él. Ya no me importa nada, porque ¿somos amigos? ¿Cierto? Ese es el espacio que el decidió darme en su interior. Y no sé porque, pero no me agrada.

Paso mis manos por todo su cuerpo y le quito su camiseta rápidamente. No me agrada, no me gusta esa idea. Marco todo su torso con mordeduras, como si eso me permitiese llegar más adentro de sus sentimientos, ¿amigos? Al demonio la amistad, yo no quiero ser su amigo, yo quiero ser único en su vida, yo quiero que él sea exclusivamente mío, yo quiero poder inundarme de él cuando se me dé la gana, quiero poseerlo, quiero que me diga y haga promesas solo a mí. Una última mordida a su cuello y me deshago de sus pantalones. No sé qué expresión tenga en mi rostro, pero Oikawa me mira claramente sorprendido.

No me importa si estamos a un paso del bosque, ni si estamos en la playa, sobre una manta arrugada al lado del fuego, no me importa si es un lugar donde cualquiera puede vernos. Lo único que me importa es tenerlo solo para mí en ese minuto. ¿Qué mierda me pasa? Lo lanzo contra la manta y bajo hasta sus piernas y muerdo la parte interna de sus muslos, luego vuelvo a subir quedando de frente a él, lo miro a los ojos pero en realidad siento que no lo estoy viendo realmente, muchos pensamientos se arremolinan en mi cabeza y solo quiero cumplir una única cosa.

Me vuelvo a lanzar contra su cuello, escucho sus gemidos y como tira de mi cabello. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Yo sabía que esto no podría traer nada a futuro, nada oficial, lo supe desde un principio, sin embargo, me acosté con él, entonces, ahora no tengo derecho a reclamos, no tengo derecho a exigirle más, no tengo derecho a pedirle que me tome en serio, no a estas alturas pienso yo.

\- Iwaizumi, no. – escuche fuerte y claro a Oikawa, sus palabras me devolvieron de mis pensamientos y tome conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba ya entre sus piernas, note las numerosas marcas profundas en todo su cuerpo, eso se ve doloroso, veo con atención que sus músculos están tensos, sus manos en mis hombros empujándome, alejándome de él, entonces subo la mirada hasta sus ojos. Dios, soy de lo peor, me deje llevar en mis pensamientos y estaba a punto de cometer el peor error de mi vida. Su mirada estaba clavada en la mía, note desconcierto y, lo peor de todo, algo de pánico, miedo. Me aleje de él de inmediato.

\- Lo siento, Oikawa, yo no – comencé a decir pero no termine la oración, él se enderezo de inmediato, al menos su mirada había cambiado ya, y la mía también, aleje todos mis pensamientos

Reuní su ropa que estaba a mi lado y se la devolví. Estoy arrepentido y me siento culpable pero ¿Quién no lo haría si casi termina por hacer algo en contra de la voluntad de la otra persona? Lo mire de nuevo a los ojos, el no intentaba sonreír, estaba pensativo pero aun así no me miraba.

\- De verdad lo siento, me deje llevar, no quería hacer algo que no quisieras – dije con sinceridad, el levanto la mirada y me examino – perdóname - el termino de vestirse y se acercó a mí, me abrazo y beso mi mejilla – lo siento.

\- No pasa nada Iwa-chan – dijo el – solo me tomaste desprevenido – apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y me escondí ahí.

Nos quedamos así por un tiempo, ¿hasta dónde hubiese llegado? La verdad no lo sé, lo que se con seguridad es que luego de terminar me hubiese arrepentido. Esa no es la forma en que me gusta estar con él, y aunque nos agrade de vez en cuando dejar el camino de la delicadeza, creo que lo que estaba haciendo era rebasar límites.

Continúe disculpándome con él una y otra vez, el aceptaba mis disculpas todas las veces y me lanzaba bromas, las cuales yo no tomaba en serio, para relajarme. Sin embargo, continuo sintiéndome confuso, el me confunde, lo quiero, sí, mucho, pero ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Qué quiero? Bueno, eso está claro, quiero tener ya una relación oficial, quiero algo estable con él. ¿Qué es lo que quiere él? puede que ni siquiera él lo sepa.

Solté un suspiro y me separe de su cuello, él sonríe, sé que no está feliz, pero lo hace, le pido que me deje revisar las marcas que le he dejado en su cuerpo. Él no se niega, se quita la camiseta de nuevo y me deja ver, deje marcas profundas y una que otra mordida que podría demorar en desaparecer pero nada más. Me alegro de no haber causado algo más. Me disculpe por última vez, el me regalo un beso en los labios y volvió a vestirse.

\- ¿Quién diría que podría provocar reacciones así en ti? – ahora su sonrisa era de satisfacción, no fingida, sus expresiones y sus ojos me lo daban a entender. Me relaje un poco. Reí un poco

\- Quién lo diría – termine por susurrar.

Apagamos el fuego y volvimos a la van, Abril dormía estirada sobre los asientos delanteros, sabíamos que no caeríamos ambos en los sillones de la parte trasera, asique decidí recurrir a un saco de dormir, le dije a Oikawa que durmiese en el sillón trasero pero se negó rotundamente, tomo otro saco y armamos rápidamente una carpa improvisada, la cual funciono bastante bien. Él se recostó a mi lado, lo observe un montón, hasta que él se acercó y acurruco contra mi pecho.

\- Ya olvídalo Iwa-chan – dijo él, acaricie su cabello, pero no dije nada – no es para tanto. Ya te dije que solo me tomaste desprevenido, además, sabes que me gusta que me trates así, es solo que tu mirada era otra, como si no estuvieses realmente ahí conmigo

\- Estaba pensando en cosas que no debería – termine por decir.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – no debería hablar de esto con la persona que es capaz de descifrar y leer a una persona con una sola mirada.

\- No quiero hablar de eso por hoy – termine por decir.

\- Entiendo – dijo él ahora resignado

\- Vamos a dormí – termine por decir.

Y sin más Oikawa se durmió casi al instante, yo, yo no.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	8. Chapter 7

La mañana estaba fría, los pájaros molestos cantaban en la cima de los árboles que nos rodeaban, el sonido del mar en la lejanía me relajaba, el cabello de Oikawa me molestaba en la nariz pero aun así, me sentía en un sueño placido, hasta que sentí como golpeaban nuestra carpa artesanal.

\- ¿están vestidos? – pregunto Abril casi gritando, yo bostece y sentí como Oikawa se movía entre mis brazos

\- Estamos vestidos – termine por decir, ella abrió la carpa y se asomó, su melena roja de recién levantada era como la de un león.

\- Bien. Levántense, me hice amiga de unos tipos que tienen una cabaña por aquí cerca, ellos nos prestaran el baño y poder ducharnos, bueno, al menos yo, no sé si ustedes quieren hacerlo

\- Lo hare – contesto Oikawa mientras estiraba sus brazos.

\- Cinco minutos. Arriba – termino por decir ella y desaparecer.

\- Si, mamá – termine por contestarle.

Nos levantamos y ordenamos todo. Abril desapareció por unos minutos entre los árboles y cuando volvió notamos que ya se había bañado, su cabello mojado lo dejaba en claro, nos guio hasta la casa de sus supuestos nuevos amigos, yo esperaba a gente joven o algo así, pero en cuanto llegamos vimos a un par de ansíanos.

\- Sociabilizar es lo mío – aclaro en modo de respuesta a nuestras reacciones de desconcierto.

\- Así veo – dijo Oikawa, estoy seguro de que el esperaba lo mismo, nos miramos entre los dos y reímos.

Luego de que ambos nos ducháramos, agradeciéramos a los ancianos, nos marchamos de vuelta a la van, mire la hora y ya era tarde. Tenía hambre y al ver cómo Abril gruñía y su humor se volvía negro deduje que ella también estaba hambrienta. Pusimos el tocadiscos y comimos el resto de la comida que habíamos comprado el día anterior.

Y nos pasamos el resto del día ahí en el bosque, escuchando música y hablando, luego paseamos por última vez en la playa, la culpa por los actos que cometí la noche anterior aun me perseguía, pero al ver que Oikawa de verdad me perdonaba me ayuda a quitarme un poco el peso de encima.

\- Como nos iremos en la noche, ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar a la ciudad? – dijo Oikawa,

\- Me parece bien – dijo Abril mientras buscaba conchas en la orilla de la playa

\- Por mi bien – termine por decir, él tomo mi mano y le dio un apretón.

Nos pasamos casi una hora yendo de un lugar a otro, no nos poníamos de acuerdo con lo que comeríamos, la verdad es que desde mi segunda sugerencia dije que comería lo que sea, entonces esto se volvió en una guerra entre Oikawa y Abril. Me harte y termine por decidir yo donde comeríamos, señale el primer restaurant que tenía a la vista y nos dijimos hacia ese lugar. Al llegar me di cuenta de que era un lugar donde solo se servían diferentes tipos de pasta. Solo pastas.

Entramos y nadie reclamo nada por mi elección. De inmediato se nos acercó una chica que nos dirigió hacia una mesa desocupada, las mesas eran redondas, el lugar era bastante agradable habían mesas dispersas por todo el lugar, la mayoría llenas, pero no tanto como para ser desagradable, fue una buena elección.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo luego de sentarnos para que llegase la camarera con los menús, nos dijo que le avisásemos en cuanto supiéramos que ordenar, y se fue rápidamente. Abrí el menú y en efecto eran solo pastas.

\- Pediré espaguetis con albóndigas, así tal vez pueda recrear la escena de la dama y el vagabundo con Iwa-chan – me regalo un guiño con su ojo, está loco.

\- ¿Quién sería quién? – pregunta Abril interesada

\- Esta más que claro que yo sería la dama e Iwa-chan el vagabundo – dice Oikawa como si nada

\- Ni muerto – dije rápidamente.

\- ¿preferirías cambiar?

\- La única escena que recrearía contigo sería la de una película de terror – dije mientras revisaba nuevamente el menú

\- Que cruel – continúo él, mientras se acercaba a mí.

Y en cuanto llegamos cada uno a una conclusión, llamamos a la camarera. Abril pidió un plato de Farfalle con pollo, Oikawa unos espaguetis con albóndigas, él no se rinde y por ultimo yo pedí un plato de Cappelletti.

Entonces decidí ir al baño, me moví entre las mesas y llegue al pequeño cubículo, en realidad no me moría de ganas por ir al baño, solo sentía la necesidad de mojarme la cara, ya que, comenzaba a invadirme nuevamente las dudas y confusiones relacionadas con Oikawa. Me moje la cara más de una vez y mire mi reflejo en el espejo.

¿Qué somos? ¿Amigos? ¿Novios? ¿Conocidos? La verdad es que me siento como si estuviese en el limbo, el hecho de que no tengamos algo con nombre u oficial, da pie a que cualquiera de los dos pueda estar con otra persona si quisiese, por mi parte no siento la necesidad de estar con otra persona, pero yo no quiero que Oikawa lo haga, yo no quiero compartirlo con nadie, tampoco quiero que, cuando me bese, pensar a quien besaron esos labios hace unas horas o hace unas noches. Es desagradable.

Y aquí viene otro de los chistes que me regala la vida de vez en cuando. Solo fui al baño por, ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres minutos? Y cuando vuelvo puedo ver cómo Abril y Oikawa están muy pegados, me congelo al medio de las mesas y los observo, ellos en un principio no se dan cuenta, veo como Oikawa se inclina al oído de ella, Abril sonríe, luego viajo hacia sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, y me siento como un gran idiota. Claro que esto iba a suceder, después de todo, las personalidades de ambos son similares, se llevan bien y se entienden. Además, Oikawa siempre ha sido del tipo que le llueven las mujeres.

Fue bastante idiota de mi parte pensar y sentirme confundido con lo que compartía con él, desde un principio no significo nada, y yo ya estaba esforzándome por descubrir que era lo que en verdad llegaba a sentir por él. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Me acerco a la mesa de forma salvaje, paso por al lado de ellos y los ignoro, salgo del restaurant y me dirijo hacia la camioneta de Abril, me alegro de que ella no le ponga el seguro nunca, abro la puerta y saco mi mochila, ni muerto me quedare un segundo más presenciando todo esto. Me siento en parte herido, pero sobretodo enojado, muy enojado.

Cuando ya tengo la mochila en mi mano comienzo a caminar hacia la calle, siento como Abril me llama detrás de mí, junto con Oikawa, no pararía a escuchar las excusas, sus actos me habían dado a entender demasiado en menos de un segundo. Entonces Oikawa se para en frente de mí y me impide el paso.

\- Fuera de mi maldito camino – noto como mis palabras reflejan la furia que siento.

\- No es lo que crees, escúchame – dice él, pero decido esquivarlo y continuar con mi camino. Pero entonces veo a Abril parada en frente de mí, ahora ella me bloquea el paso.

\- Fuera Abril, no quiero verte – dije

\- Iwaizumi, relájate, no es lo que crees, lo que viste solo fue…

\- No necesito saberlo – la corte de inmediato, no quiero detalles, continúe caminando pero ella me tomo de brazo con fuerza, reteniéndome, entonces me decidí a hablar – sabes, no sé porque me sorprendo, debí haberme imaginado que eras ese tipo de chica – mientras decía estas palabras la miraba directo a los ojos y me acerque incluso a ella, note como retrocedió y soltaba mi mano, estaba seria y no dijo nada. mire por última vez a Oikawa, me miraba sorprendido, me gire para seguir mi camino,

Escuche un último llamado de Oikawa, lo ignore y apresure la marcha, ni siquiera sabía hacia donde caminaba, pero lo hacía con decisión. Las calles estaban bastante vacías, como un pueblo fantasma, mire mi reloj, no era tan tarde. Continúe caminando. En cuanto vi una cafetería entre a esta, preguntaría donde había un tren o algún medio que me llevase de vuelta a Tokio. En cuanto entre al local el olor a café invadió mis fosas nasales y no pude alejar a Abril de mi mente, la verdad es que no me habría imaginado nunca que ella terminase por hacerme algo como eso. Después de todo, creía que apoyaba mi "relación" con Oikawa.

Me centre en mi objetivo de volver a Tokio vivo y pregunte por algún tren, al menos había tenido algo de suerte en eso, el último tren de la noche debería salir dentro de poco. Agradecí a la camarera y corrí hacia la estación mirando un pequeño papel con un mapa de cómo llegar a esta. Si no lograba llegar a tiempo estaría de verdad en problemas.

Pero lo logre. Compre un boleto del tren y espere en las bancas, solo diez minutos más y volvería a Tokio. Y esos diez minutos se volvieron eternos para mí, en parte deseaba que pasaran rápido por si Oikawa decidía aparecerse por allí, lo cual dudo, y la otra parte desea que él se aparezca en ese lugar buscándome. Entonces comienzo a repetirme un millón de veces lo idiota que soy.

Y llego la hora de entrar al tren. En cuanto estuve arriba sentado, compre un jugo, cualquier infusión me traería recuerdos que prefiero no tener en este minuto, me puse los audífonos y mire por la ventana, como ya era de noche no era grande el paisaje que podría admirar durante el viaje. Al termine por dormirme a mitad de camino.

Desperté unos minutos antes de llegar a Tokio, más que nada porque calcule a qué hora aproximadamente llegaría y puse una alarme en mi celular, era de madrugada, hacía mucho frio y sabía que dentro de poco se pondría a llover en la ciudad. En cuanto baje cargando mi mochila hice parar un taxi, que bueno que estas cosas están yendo bien por lo menos.

Llegue a mi departamento, lance la mochila a un rincón olvidado y me lance sobre la cama, mire por la ventana a mi lado, definitivamente lloverá dentro de poco. Me giro en la cama y miro mi celular, tengo un centenar de mensajes y llamadas de Oikawa, solo tres de cada uno de Abril. No entiendo que es lo que quieren tanto explicar, el irme de allí de inmediato les ahorre la charla incomoda sobre su relación.

Me pregunto si fue algo espontaneo del momento o algo que ya lleva semanas, no, no creo que sea algo de semanas, seria desagradable para Abril el ver como solíamos besarnos frente a ella en su propio café. Fue algo del momento, o tal vez de ese fin de semana solamente, y el pensar en el accidente que tuve con Oikawa frente a la fogata solo hace que las cosas tomen su lugar con más claridad.

Ya no importa, me repito, no volveré a relacionarme con ninguno de los dos, me duele, y mucho, pero no pienso dármelas de masoquista, no ahora. Apague mi celular y continúe mirando hacia la ventana. Me pregunto si ellos habrán llegado ya, no escucho ruidos en el departamento de al lado, tal vez aun no llegan, o tal vez pasaron a algún otro lugar. Deja de pensar idioteces, me digo de inmediato.

Entonces escucho ruido, golpean mi puerta, ni siquiera hace falta que me levante de la cama para saber que es Oikawa y Abril, no me moveré, y no lo hice, solo me quede ahí en la oscuridad, dejare que piensen que aún no he llegado a casa, eso me facilita todo por ahora. Cierro los ojos e intento ignorar las voz de Oikawa llamándome, cada vez que lo escucho siento ganas de abrir esa puerta, pero me freno a mí mismo.

Y cuanto el sonido cesa, termino por dormir.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	9. Chapter 8

Luego de una horrible noche llena de pesadillas estúpidas y sueños absurdos, decido levantarme de mi cama, alistarme e ir a la universidad, puedo estar deprimido pero no dejare la carrera de lado por eso. En cuanto salgo intento fijarme en el departamento de al lado, no hay señales de Abril, suelto el aire aliviado, no quiero lidiar con nada que no tenga que ver con la universidad ahora.

Afuera llovía con intensidad. Perfecto me dije de inmediato y emprendí camino.

Preste especial atención a las clases más que nada para distraerme de todo lo sucedido en el fin de semana, incluso, socialice más de lo normal con mis compañeros de clase, los cuales, no frenaron su asombro ante mi cambio de actitud. Luego de clases decidieron reunirse a comer algo, acepte, no quería ir a mi departamento donde ya estaba plagado de memorias con Oikawa.

Y cuando salgo de la universidad rodeado de personas, puedo ver desde lejos a Oikawa, se me acerca de inmediato con la intensión de hablar conmigo, yo espero a que llegue a mi lado, no es mucho mi estilo huir, no por segunda vez.

\- Quería hablar contigo – dice él en cuanto llega a mi lado, nos separamos un poco de mis compañeros de clase.

\- La verdad es que tengo cosas que hacer – dije de inmediato, tengo toda la intención de que no se note ni siquiera una pisca de sentimientos – hablemos otro día ¿sí?- claramente ese día no llegara en un futuro cercano, no por mi parte, no por ahora.

\- Bien – termina por murmurar, evito mirarlo a la cara y me voy con mis compañeros.

La salido con las personas de mi clase no fue la gran cosa, bastante normal la verdad, solo charlas y cosas de la universidad, más de alguna broma, aunque, estoy seguro de que hubiese disfrutado más si tuviese la mente despejada por completo.

No volvió a llegarme ningún mensaje ni llamada de Abril, por otro lado, Oikawa se preocupaba de por lo menos dos veces al día intentar contactar conmigo, ya llevo una semana en esta situación y termine por contestar a uno de sus mensajes, no fue la gran cosa, solo le dije que por el momento no quería hablar con él ni mirarlo, solo por un tiempo, le asegure, pero ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de eso. El me contesto de forma comprensiva pero insistía en que quería explicarme la situación. ¿Para qué? ¿Echar sal en la herida? Aun no estoy lo suficientemente loco.

Entonces deje pasar el tiempo, hablaba de vez en cuando por mensajes, solo mensajes, con Oikawa, y las conversaciones no pasaban del preguntar si el otro aun estaba vivo. Nada más que eso. Por otro lado, cada vez que me encontraba con Abril en las escaleras o el pasillo del edificio, nos ignorábamos mutuamente, ni siquiera nos mirábamos.

Pase un mes centrado por completo en la universidad, lo cual me ayudo bastante a distraerme, me pasaba los días leyendo información, libros, haciendo tareas, trabajos y estudiando para futuras pruebas. Y cuando termino el semestre y llegaron las vacaciones supe de inmediato que el hecho de tener ahora tanto tiempo libre me mataria, decidí viajar, volver a casa, salir de Tokio.

Y lo hice. Hice una maleta y me largue apenas dos días haber terminado el semestre, avise a mis padres que iría a casa cuando ya estaba de camino en el tren. Mentiría si dijese que no extrañaba mi casa. Y cuando ya estaba de pie a las afueras de mi casa, no pude evitar mirar hacia la casa de al lado, las luces estaban encendidas. Mire hacia donde estaba la ventana de Oikawa cuando vivía ahí, curiosamente su ventana estaba justo en frente de la mía, lo cual, nos agradaba cuando pequeños.

Escuche como se abría la puerta de mi vecino, salude a la hermana de Oikawa junto con el sobrino de este, y decidí entrar a mi casa, por un segundo pensé, no, más bien, creía con seguridad que lo vería ahí. Sería otro chiste de la vida.

Mi casa continuaba como la recordaba, bueno, tal vez uno que otro adorno nuevo de mi madre, pero nada que resalte demasiado. Salude a mi padres y les conté con detalles todo lo que quisieran sobre la universidad, no quería llegar al tema de la gente con la cual me estaba relacionando, mis vecinos o si me he encontrado con mi viejo mejor amigo, Oikawa. Y mi plan funciono hasta mitad de la cena, pero, como era de esperarse, terminaron por preguntar de todos modos.

Termine por decir que había hecho amigos, todo estaba bien, la gente era agradable, me había encontrado con Oikawa un par de veces y que él también se encuentra bien. Sentía como me crecía la nariz como pinocho. Pero no importa.

En cuanto termine de cenar y ayudar a mi madre a ordenar, decidí subir mi maleta a mi cuarto, no me sentía particularmente cansado. Subí las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto, encendí la luz y me encontré todo tal y como lo había dejado, pero, claro, más limpio, definitivamente mi madre se encarga de limpiar este cuarto de todos modos a diario, incluso, sospecho que lo limpio en cuanto la llame para avisar que vendría.

Deje mi maleta en un rincón de la habitación, revise unas cuantas cosas, y mire mi escritorio, el cual se encuentra al lado de la ventana, deposite mi celular sobre este, ahí descansaba aun una foto mía con Oikawa cuando éramos pequeños, el marco celeste de la fotografía se veía algo gastado. La mire con atención y deposite nuevamente la fotografía en el escritorio, mire mi pequeña biblioteca, luego pase mi vista hacia la ventana.

Podía ver la ventana de Oikawa al otro lado, las cortinas estaban recogidas, asique, observaba sin ningún problema el interior de su cuarto, la luz estaba apagada, no me sorprende. Me acerco más a mi ventana y apoyo mis manos en el marco de esta, recuerdo claramente cada momento que pase en esa habitación, me la sé de memoria, junto a la ventana esta su cama, el escritorio al fondo y un closet donde guarda su ropa y basura inservible.

Entonces para mi sorpresa lo veo aparecer en el cuarto, puedo notar que se acaba de levantar de la cama, está bostezando y despeinado, se gira y mira por la ventana, de inmediato me ve, mantiene la luz apagada, noto como se inclina hacia su escritorio y toma su celular, luego lo lleva a su oído. Y de inmediato escucho la música proveniente del mío, desvío mi vista hacia el escritorio donde el aparato suena insistentemente y veo la foto de un alíen en la pantalla, lo cual el propio Oikawa puso en él.

Me tomo unos segundos para debatir si contestas o no. vuelvo a mirarlo a través de la ventana y termino por levantar el celular y contestar, guardo silencio y espero a que él hable.

\- No esperaba verte aquí – dijo él luego de unos segundos. Tenía la voz adormilada aún.

\- Lo mismo digo – termine por decir, sentí mi voz más grave de lo normal. Me acerque a la puerta de mi habitación y apague la luz igualmente, volví a acercarme a la ventana y lo mire.

\- Salgamos ahora y hablemos – dijo de inmediato – quiero explicarte - me puse a la defensiva, fruncí el ceño y me tense.

\- No es necesario que me expliques nada, después de todo, no éramos nada oficial, yo no era tu novio ni nada por el estilo, no me debes una explicación.

\- Pero quiero darte una – dijo el de inmediato – y sé que tú quieres escucharla de todos modos – y aunque odie admitirlo, es verdad. No dije nada y espere – Iwa-chan tu significas más para mí de lo que crees – por primera vez desde que estamos hablando ahora, baje la mirada. quiero creer lo que dice, pero una parte aun no puede.

\- Bien – termine por decir – te veo afuera – entonces baje mi mano con el celular y corte la llamada. Vi como el aun lo mantenía pegado a su mejilla, la pantalla se iluminaba en señal de que la llamada había sido finalizada.

El me miraba en la oscuridad de su cuarto, sin embargo, la luz de la luna me permitía diferenciarlo, podía ver con claridad la mitad de su cuerpo. Me aleje de la ventana y salí de mi cuarto, baje las escaleras, sin apresurarme de más y llegue hasta la puerta de entrada. Me pare unos segundos ahí, debatiéndome, volví a fruncir el ceño y termine por abrir la puerta y salir.

De inmediato vi a Oikawa esperándome, llevaba sus gafas puestas, se había peinado y de seguro se lavó la cara a la velocidad de la luz, de inmediato al llegar a su lado sentí su aroma pero mantuve mi distancia.

En cuanto llegue a su lado me indico que lo siguiese, yo lo hice en silencio. Lo único que escuchaba a nuestro alrededor era el sonido de las pisadas, caminábamos en un silencio absoluto. Por el camino que estábamos tomando supe de inmediato que a donde me llevaba, un parque cercano, recuerdo con claridad que solíamos ir a jugar a ese lugar, yo solía cazar insectos y me pasaba las tardes yendo de un lugar para el otro de ese lugar.

En cuanto llegamos pude ver como el lugar estaba completamente solitario, los juegos se veían bastante tristes ahí, con restos de nieve en algunos lugares, pues hace solo unos días había nevado ahí. Terminamos por acercarnos a los columpios y sentarnos ahí, vi como Oikawa, a mi lado, se balanceo unas cuantas veces antes de detenerse de golpe y decidirse a hablar.

\- Hace algún tiempo, cuando era nuevo en Tokio tuve una novia que, déjame aclararte, estaba completamente loca, en el mal sentido de la palabra, y una vez que termine mi relación con ella, digamos que, se pasó un tiempo buscándome de todas formas – lo primero que pensé fue ¿Por qué me cuenta estas cosas? Pero no lo interrumpí, quería terminar con esto de forma rápida – esa chica estaba en el restaurant, note que se iba a acercar a hablarme, así que, le pedí a Abril que actuara, ella acepto pero debía devolverle su paraguas a cambio. Y lo hicimos, lo malo, es que nos viste y malinterpretaste todo.

Termine por suspirar. Él puede contarme toda esta historia, pero ahora es otra cosa el creerle, y como si leyese mi mente el volvió a hablar.

\- ¿me crees? – me pregunto de inmediato, yo tenía mi vista clavada en mis zapatillas, levante la mirada y la clave en la suya, está de más decir que tenía la expresión más seria que he usado en mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos no mentían. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, conozco sus expresiones, se cuándo miente, cuando dice la verdad y cuando actúa. Sé que ahora me está diciendo la verdad. Sus ojos cafés me miran expectantes, con desesperación y algo de culpa. Termine por soltar un suspiro.

\- Te creo – termine por decir – pero eso no arregla las cosas – aun así pude ver como él se había relajado un poco.

\- Lo sé – me contesto – Iwa-chan, sé que no te gusta el hecho de no haber puesto una etiqueta a esto. Y entiendo estés enojado por la misma razón, perdóname – dijo – pero ahora quiero tener algo más serio, seré todo lo serio que quieras, Iwa-chan – pero él no dice la palabra ¿acaso tendrá miedo de decirla? Termine por soltar un suspiro, es verdad que no quería enfrentarlo y me sentí bastante mal por lo que creí ver que tenía con Abril, pero mis sentimientos por el no han cambiado luego de todo este tiempo.

\- Quiero que seas mi maldito novio, no un amigo ni alguien a quien llamas solo para pasar la noche o recordar el pasado que compartimos – dije bruscamente – puedes ser mi novio, tómalo o déjalo, no estoy dispuesto a negociar – no sé por qué razón me siento tan irritado en este minuto, su repentina expresión de culpa y su silencio no me ayudan para nada.

El subió sus lentes que se deslizaban por su fina nariz, me encantaba verlo con lentes, era como otra de sus facetas, una que demostraba más como era el en realidad, una que daba a entender que en realidad él no era el rompecorazones ni la persona orgullosa y vanidosa que creen, bueno, él es todas esas cosas pero solo son una parte, la punta del iceberg, en realidad hay mucho más, siempre hay mucho más.

\- Bien. Lo seré – término por decir ahora sonriendo, no estoy hablando de una sonrisa cualquiera, esta es una verdadera sonrisa – seré tu novio Iwa-chan – y luego de unos minutos en silencio, volvió a hablar – esto ha sido muy romántico.

Ambos reímos.

\- Debo disculparme con Abril, no la escuche y le grite – dije.

\- Te perdonara – dijo él.

\- Sé que ella me perdonara, no es del tipo que no acepta unas disculpas.

Y pasamos gran parte de esa noche caminando por las calles, sin un rumbo fijo, luego de un rato Oikawa me invito a comer, fuimos donde solíamos ir a comer cuando estábamos en la preparatoria. Nos encontramos con antiguos compañeros y antiguos rivales, tanto en nuestro camino como en diferentes lugares de la ciudad.

Tenía solo unas semanas de vacaciones, arregle las cosas con Oikawa y ahora todo estaba más que claro, al menos para mí, pero aun debía arreglar las cosas con Abril, tenía ya un plan para pedirle disculpas.

Decidí quedarme solo unos días más en la casa de mis padres, luego volvería a Tokio, Oikawa me dijo que él me acompañaría cuando decidiese marcharme. Yo acepte. Me pase los días jugando voleibol con él y los antiguos miembros de nuestro equipo en la preparatoria, luego de los partidos pasábamos a comer. Solíamos volver tarde a nuestras casas luego de esas reuniones.

Además, nos quedamos más tiempo del necesario a las afueras de nuestras casas hablando, cuando decidíamos despedirnos, sin ningún beso ni nada por el estilo no quería accidentes con algún testigo y tener que lidiar con mis padres, entre a mi casa, vi las escaleras, estaba agotado, un último esfuerzo y cuando llegue a la cima sentí que moría.

Fui primero a darme una ducha, luego entre a mi cuarto y me vestí con mi pijama. Si fuese verano dormiría solamente con algún pantalón de buzo viejo, pero como la temperatura sigue siendo baja, usaba un pijama completo. Cuando termine de vestirme escuche como llegaba un mensaje a mi celular, mire la pantalla, era un mensaje de Oikawa.

"si intentas seducirme vistiéndote con las cortinas recogidas, déjame decirte, que funciona"

Levante mi mirada desde la pantalla del celular y lo vi asomado por la ventana mirándome sin vergüenza alguna. Siento que yo, por otro lado, si estoy avergonzado. No contesto a su mensaje, me acerco a las cortinas, vi como el reía y las corrí de inmediato. Es un idiota.

Al otro día, decidimos solo pasar la tarde en casa de Oikawa, su madre no se encontraba pero su hermana mayor con su hijo sí. Llegamos al acuerdo de marcharnos por la tarde el próximo día, cenamos y cuando ya estábamos a las afueras de su casa decidí besarlo. No lo hacía hace mucho tiempo y extrañaba sentir sus labios. Sabía desde antes que hacer eso en ese lugar estaría mal, pero aun así, lo hice de todos modos. Creo que el hecho de sentir que era algo malo solo me motivo más a hacerlo.

Saboree su boca, mordí su labio y pase mis manos por su cintura. Uno de los mejores beso que he compartido con él. Y cuando nos separamos iba a volver a besarlo, pero escuche un ruido a nuestro lado, me gire rápidamente y vi ahí de pie al sobrino de Oikawa. Él no nos miraba sorprendido ni nada.

\- Lo sabía – dijo luego de un rato de silencio. Oikawa suspiro.

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- Te saldrá caro, pero tomando en cuenta lo desesperado que debes estar, no seré tan cruel.

\- Bien.

Entonces entro a la casa, dejándonos solos.

\- ¿acabas de comprar su silencio? – termine por preguntar.

\- Siempre me ha sorprendido lo astuto que es

.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	10. Chapter 9

Ya íbamos de camino de vuelta a Tokio.

El camino se me hizo bastante corto, Oikawa dormía a mi lado, yo escuchaba música y leía un libro, era un antiguo libro que tenía en mi cuarto, decidí volver a leerlo y traerlo conmigo a Tokio.

Cuando ya debíamos bajarnos comencé a despertar a Oikawa, este una vez que se duerme es algo problemático despertarlo, el despierta de inmediato pero retoma el sueño luego de unos minutos. Así que, logre hacer que recuperara la consciencia de verdad justo a tiempo.

Paseando por la ciudad, con maleta en mano, me fije con especial atención en una tienda donde vendían flores, tal vez decida comprar algunas y pedirle perdón a Abril, lo malo, es que sé que no le gustaría, casi puedo escucharla gritarme "¡idiota! ¿Por qué me regalas flores muertas?" suspire, esta acción no pasó desapercibida para Oikawa a mi lado, siguió el rumbo de mi mirada y entendió de inmediato lo que pasaba por mi mente.

\- No, definitivamente no le gustara un ramo de flores – dijo a mi lado – pero sería distinto si le regalas un macetero con flores – claro. Soy estúpido ¿Cómo no se me paso por la mente?

\- Creo que ella tiene todos los tipos de plantas del mundo en su departamento y en el café

\- No creo que le importe en realidad si le das alguna repetida.

\- Cierto – termine por decir

Y Oikawa me ayudo a escoger algunas plantas. La verdad es que no entiendo muy bien que fue lo que termine por comprar, y estoy seguro de que Oikawa tampoco. La única que me preocupe en llevar de verdad era una margarita, claramente sabía que le gustaría, por alguna razón le puso así a su van.

En cuanto llegue a mi departamento, deje las flores en algún rincón. Invite a Oikawa a que se quedara a cenar, y entendí cuando negó mi oferta, después de todo, debía tener cosas que hacer aun. Dejo el macetero que cargaba junto con el resto y lo acompañe hasta la puerta de mi departamento.

\- Iwa-chan, veámonos mañana por la tarde

\- No sé si mañana este vivo, pienso ir temprano a disculparme con Abril – dije mirando hacia la puerta blanca de al lado, esta estaba decorada con flores pintadas debajo de color amarillo

\- Mándame un mensaje para saber cómo termino todo, nos veremos en su café si te arreglas con ella – solo asentí, me cruce de brazos y me apoye contra el marco de la puerta.

Entonces él se acercó y termino por besarme, no fue nada muy profundo, solo un beso de despedida, y sin más, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, y me fije que el idiota se estaba dejando su maleta en mi departamento.

\- ¿Piensas dejar tus cosas aquí? – pregunte lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchase, de inmediato se miró sus propias manos y volvió hacia mí.

\- Iwa-chan, tú me desconcentras – dijo sin más, tomo su maleta, me dio otro beso, que me tomo por sorpresa y se fue antes de que pudiese comenzar a gritarle lo idiota que era.

Termine por entrar a mi departamento, ordenar y cocinar algo rápido para comer, decidí pasar la noche viendo alguna estúpida película o simplemente dormir. Me sentía cansado y no necesariamente de forma física. Mañana debía levantarme más temprano de lo que lo he hecho durante esta última semana y mis horas de sueño se habían invertido por completo.

La temperatura había cambiado. Esta mañana en particular se notaban los grados de más, odio este clima, no tengo idea de cómo vestirme, si me abrigo moriré de calor y si no lo hago me congelare o terminare por resfriarme, aunque, no soy muy propenso al frio. Suspire y termine por ponerme una camiseta sencilla con una camisa a cuadros encima.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia el café de Abril, cargando los maceteros, los cuales, no eran de un tamaño excesivamente grande, tampoco pesaban particularmente mucho, lo que me preocupaba era no saber con exactitud a qué hora ella abría el café. Y suspire de alivio al llegar y ver que este aún estaba cerrado, como era costumbre, Abril no tenía ninguna de sus plantas afuera aun, las cuales, eran guardadas dentro del local por las noches. Lo sé porque muchas veces termine por ayudarla a guardarlas.

Deposite una planta en cada escalón de la puerta de entrada a su local, cada macetero tenía una letra y al leerlo desde el escalón superior al inferior formaban "lo siento". Tal vez no sea una gran idea, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, y más que nada, fue con ayuda de Oikawa.

Solo unos segundos pasaron para que viera desde lejos la cabellera roja de ella acercándose rápidamente, estaba escuchando música y no prestaba especial atención a su camino, me alegre de que su café estuviese en la esquina de la calle, porque si no fuese así me habría visto desde la lejanía y tal vez hubiese decidido usar una entrada trasera, la cual, no tengo idea si en verdad existe.

En cuanto doblo a la esquina y se topó conmigo sentado en las escaleras, paro en seco y se quitó sus audífonos, me puse en pie de inmediato, ella guardo silencio y miro con atención los maceteros en las escaleras. Supe que ella no diría nada y esperaría a que yo hablase, así que, no espere mucho tiempo para comenzar.

\- ¿tienes un sitio en la mesa de los imbéciles? – dije mientras bajaba los escalones y me plantaba frente a ella. Su cara no me dejaba ver ninguna expresión ni sentimiento alguno.

\- Esa suele ser la más ocupada – dijo ella, llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra - pero aún tengo un sitio para ti en la barra de los amigos – y antes de poder agregar algo más, me lance a abrazarla. Era tan pequeña, frágil y delicada, no se me dificulto elevarla del suelo. Y agradecí que ella sea mi amiga, que ella se haya acercado a hablarme en cuanto me senté en su café.

Le dije lo mucho que lo sentía y lo idiota que era. Ella guardo silencio hasta que termine y luego me invito a un café, yo lo acepte y la ayude a abrir su local, lo cual, es bastante trabajo es increíble que ella lo haga completamente sola a diario.

\- Te extrañe muchísimo, en especial porque Oikawa venia casi a diario a preguntar por ti y a llorar – dijo en cuanto se sentó al otro lado de la barra, como siempre solíamos hacer.

\- ¿llorando?

\- De seguro es bastante difícil lidiar con el – dijo ella en forma de broma

\- Lo es – termine por decir.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para volver solo esa noche? – me pregunto con sumo interés, recargando sus brazos en la mesa.

\- Fui a un café y pregunte por algún medio para volver a Tokio – ella cambio su semblante a uno dolido

\- ¿entraste a una cafetería y bebiste café que no era preparado por mí?

\- No – dije de inmediato, ella me hizo firmar un pacto de lealtad a este café desde hace mucho – solo entre a preguntar, lo juro.

\- Te creo – dijo de inmediato y sin dudar ni un segundo - ¿Qué paso entonces?

\- Había un tren así que volví en él.

Y la conversación continúo.

\- No sé porque soportaste que te tratase así

\- Tu expresión me dejo en claro que terminaríamos afuera del restaurant golpeándonos. Yo haría que mordieras el polvo y te humillaría y, aunque no lo creas, en el minuto no me faltaban las ganas de hacer eso, pero sabía que estabas algo adolorido por lo que creíste ver. Así que, mejor te deje.

Me lance a reír. Ella no tiene remedio.

\- Yo sería el que te haría morder el polvo – ahora ella rio fuertemente.

\- Sí, claro y yo no tengo pecas en mi rostro – la verdad es que ella tiene, es como una constelación de pecas. Pero solo puedes saber de la existencia de estas si miras con mucha atención. Pecas leves pero en abundancia – además, yo veo series de boxeo.

\- Yo practico pesas a diario – ella fingió estar sorprendida, claramente con intensión de molestarme.

Me pase el resto del día ahí con ella. Hablamos de muchas cosas y los clientes no comenzaron a llegar hasta una hora después de haber abierto el café. Aproveche los minutos en que Abril me dejaba solo para informar a Oikawa que las cosas habían salido bien, mire la hora, de seguro aún está en su entrenamiento, además, al parecer hoy tiene un partido de practica bastante importante, solo un amistoso, pero, sin embargo, el entrenador los pondría a prueba y terminaría por escoger quienes usarían las codiciadas posiciones titulares.

Le había preguntado la noche anterior si quería que fuese a verlo y apoyarlo, él se rehusó por completo "si estás ahí, no podré concentrarme del todo y estaré mirando a las gradas en cuanto pueda" lo cual es bastante extraño, el suele tener una concentración de oro en cuanto pisa una cancha de voleibol, pero lo deje de todos modos.

Por la tarde recibí la respuesta de Oikawa, se alegraba de que todo estuviese arreglado y me informo que vendría al café en cuanto terminase de bañarse en su casa. Déjenme agregar, que el imbécil adjunto una fotografía de él en la ducha. No sé qué expresión habré puesto pero Abril se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo me sucedía.

En cuanto Oikawa abrió la puerta, sonó la campana del local en señal de la llegada de un cliente y se acercó a mí, supe que algo bueno le había pasado. Tenía en su cara una sonrisa de satisfacción, me beso y se sentó a mi lado. Fruncí el ceño ante sus acciones.

\- Damas y caballeros, soy el setter titular – termino por decir

\- Felicidades – le dije de inmediato, en verdad no estaba sorprendido, él siempre ha sido asombroso en todo lo que tenga que ver con el voleibol.

\- La mala noticia es que ya me dieron la fecha exacta en que tendré que ir a Estados Unidos al campeonato – bien. Ahora sí que estoy sorprendido

\- ¿Cuándo es? – pregunte de inmediato.

\- Dentro de un mes – dijo – este es el último fin de semana en que puedo consumir alguna droga, luego mi cuerpo debe estar completamente limpio – note como Abril presto especial atención a esa parte.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunte

\- No será por mucho, tal vez dos meses, nada más – dos meses es mucho tiempo, fue lo primero que pensé

\- Ya veo – dije algo serio. La noticia me alegraba en parte, lo que no me gustaba era el hecho de que el estará en otro país por dos meses completos.

Entonces, Abril, al ver cómo me había tomado la noticia, decidió cambiar el tema, y se lo agradecí, no quería que Oikawa se diese cuenta de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, aunque, este tipo es experto en la lectura del cuerpo y las expresiones.

Abril le pidió a Oikawa que cambiara uno de los focos de las lamparas que tiene colgando por todo el local, estas solo cuelgan, no tienen ningún tipo de decoración ni nada, son bastante simples, asique, la tarea no debería ser difícil para él, o para ella, pero estoy seguro de que se lo pide a él por su estatura.

Mientras Oikawa se encargaba ella volvió a mi lado y palmeo mi espalda en señal de apoyo. Bien, me desagrada la idea de que se vaya pero no dejare que él lo sepa, tampoco se lo impediré, está más que claro, además, podía notar lo feliz que estaba y si decido conversar el tema solo terminare por quedar como un idiota grande, asique, hare como si nada pasase y brindare apoyo. ¿Por qué todo lo que tiene que ver con él siempre tiene que ser tan complicado para mí?

\- Iwa-chan, déjame decirte que el hecho de que haya cambiado un foco de Abril no significa nada

\- No te he dicho nada – dije de inmediato. Al parecer tiene ganar de molestarme

\- Incluso, espero con ansias conocer al novio o novia de Abril – continua hablando

\- ¿Qué? Soy heterosexual y, déjame aclararte, - dice ahora mirándome a mí - jamás podría estar con una niña como Oikawa – no pude evitar reírme

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es tu prototipo de hombre? – suelte Oikawa

\- ¿Conoces a los vikingos? – no sé qué expresión habré puesto porque ella se lanzó de inmediato a reír – es broma, pero indudablemente alguien muchos más macho que ustedes dos. Aunque, hasta yo podría ser más macho que ustedes juntos - ahora ella reía fuertemente. Y decidí guardar silencio.

.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	11. Chapter 10

Habíamos vuelto de la gran excursión a la playa, nada fue como me lo imagine, todo supero mis expectativas. Primero, Iwa-chan se me lanza con un hambre voraz en medio de la playa, no me molesto, incluso, por mi hubiésemos llegado al final, pero no era él, y estoy seguro que no se debía al alcohol estas actitudes, había algo que lo tenía con la mente en otro lugar, algo lo estaba alterando. Principalmente por eso lo frene, de seguro el malinterpreto muchas cosas, me miraba como si acabase de intentar matarme, se disculpó un millón de veces hasta el cansancio.

Luego, vino todo el problema con Abril, todo por mi estupidez, solo quería evitar tener problemas con la ex novia loca, y termine por tener problemas con Iwa-chan, además de causarle problemas a Abril. Otra cosa que me sorprendió fue la forma en que él reacciono, estaba bastante alterado y termino por tratar bastante mal a Abril.

El camino de vuelta fue en un silencio absoluto, intente una y otra vez contactar con él, aunque tenía el teléfono apagado o simplemente ignoraba mis llamadas y mensajes. Me preocupe y mucho.

Entonces el comenzó a ignorarme y pedirme que me alejara momentáneamente. Una de las cosas que más amo de Iwa-chan, es lo sentimental que es y bueno conmigo, aunque demuestre lo contrario. Me pase días completos en el café de Abril, ella intentaba animarme, aunque no lo lograse del todo, me sugería cosas para poder hablar con él, pero, que digamos, el pasarme desde la ventana de Abril hasta la de Iwa-chan y allanar su departamento, esperarlo ahí y hablar con él, no me ayudaría para nada. Diría que todo lo contrario.

Pasaba tanto tiempo en el café de Abril que ya me sentía como una planta más entre la gran variedad que ella poseía. Estoy seguro que dentro de poco me dará por hablar con las plantas, como ella. Y me volveré loco.

Entonces sentí que alguien me abofeteaba, Abril para ser más precisos.

\- Mírame a los ojos – me dijo casi en un grito, al parecer me estaba hablando pero yo no prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

\- Lo estaba haciendo – replique rápidamente pero ella me abofeteo de nuevo

\- Mentira.

\- Por dios – exclame – contrólate. Estamos en publico

\- No – otra abofeteada - tu contrólate – me dijo acercándose amenazadoramente con una taza de café en la mano – te falta muy poco para comenzar con el juego de niños sacando los pétalos de una pobre flor – ahora imito mi anterior posición en la silla. Con sus manos hacia como si estuviese sujetando algo que, pude deducir, debía ser una flor imaginaria y con la otra mano le quitaba los pétalos – "me quiere, no me quiere" – hizo una imitación, más grave de lo necesario, de mi voz – "amigo con beneficios, sin beneficios, con beneficios"

\- Ya entendí – le grite casi en la cara.

\- Personalmente creo que ese tipo de relación de amigos con beneficios no funciona, para nada en realidad. Tarde o temprano uno de los dos involucrara sus sentimientos, y con lo que paso ya sabemos quién fue el que cayo primero – dijo mientras proseguía a darle agua a las múltiples plantas que tiene por todo el local. Siempre que estoy aquí ella va de un lado para el otro sin descanso.

\- Conozco a este tipo desde los cinco años, es diferente

\- Lo que tú digas campeón – dijo distraídamente mientras acomodaba algunos maceteros – no digas que no te lo advertí.

\- No lo hare – me levante de mi asiento, deje el dinero del café en el mesón y me encamine hacia ella. Estaba ahora sentada en el piso dedicándole atención a una de sus flores, no sé qué nombre llevara esta pero era muy hermosa, pequeña y de color blanco. En cuanto llegue a su lado levanto la vista, sonrió y me extendió su puño. Yo sonreí y extendí el mío también, chocamos los puños y me fui rápidamente.

Y paso el tiempo. Cada día sin ver a Iwa-chan me hacía mantener más mis dudas sobre sus actitudes pasadas, puedo deducir que él no siente solo amistad por mí, bueno, con todo lo que paso, puede que ahora sienta menos que amistad por mí, si es que ya no me odia. Pero sabía desde antes que todo lo que estábamos haciendo no era para nada algo de amigos, él también lo sabía, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hizo nada. Me sentía cómodo con un mantener algo así con él, tan despreocupado.

Me sorprendía que Iwaizumi hubiese accedido silenciosamente y con gusto a este tipo de trato que mantenía con él. Es preocupado, nervioso y correcto, yo no, bueno, puede que si lo sea, pero de los dos, yo soy el que siempre lleva al otro por el camino del mal.

La verdad es que, por mí, hubiese empezado con este tipo de relación desde que vamos en la preparatoria, si, ahí me di cuenta de todo lo que me pasaba con él, entonces decidí, más que nada por negación propia, no darle importancia, volver el voleibol mi mayor preocupación, y funciono, bueno, al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

No falto mucho para que ese plan comenzara a fracasar estrepitosamente.

Hay un millón de chicas por doquier y ninguna pudo hacerle el maldito peso a Iwaizumi Hajime. Y déjenme decirles que el día de la graduación estuve enormemente tentado a declararme, si, como una cliché historia de amor. Pero no lo hice, ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, solo deje pasar el momento, lo aplace y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba todo terminado. Y antes de que me hicieran escoger una universidad cercana, decidí una bastante alejada en Tokio. Porque, vamos, jamás superaría a Iwa-chan si continuaba teniéndolo a mi lado día y noche. Perdimos el contacto, la verdad es que por lo menos una vez al día revisaba y volvía a leer antiguas conversaciones con él, pero no le escribía nada.

Y solo un tiempo después de perder contacto con él, aparece de repente, "¿esto es una broma? porque si lo es, es de mal gusto" fue lo que pensé. Y ahí estaba Iwa-chan, mirando mis entrenamientos, al principio pensé que solo lo había imaginado, la segunda vez pensé lo mismo, pero cuando comenzó a aparecer en cada entrenamiento que tenía, tuve la seguridad de que efectivamente era él.

Cada vez que lo veía deseaba que él se acercara a hablarme, pero note que no tenía esa intención, siempre tan cruel. Termine por hacerme el sorprendido, como si no lo hubiese notado desde hace meses. Y ahí partió todo de nuevo. Pero al ver como avanzaban las cosas, como tomamos atribuciones que estaban lejos de ser de amigos, sentí esperanzas, a pero no se preocupen, elimine esos sentimientos de inmediato y decidí tan solo disfrutar el momento.

Pensaba que puede que no llegue a nada todo eso, lo pensaba mientras disfrutaba sus besos y no me importaba si no llegábamos a nada, en ese minuto no me importaba, él hacía que no me importase. A pero luego de todo lo sucedido con Abril, todo cambio, ahora es mi prioridad saber qué es lo que quiere él, y ver como reacciono esa noche las esperanzas volvieron con más fuerza.

Y la verdad es que temo tener algo serio con él, bueno, es algo que deseo, pero que temo de todas formas, digamos, de forma rápida, que la última relación que tuve fue bastante seria y no termino para nada bien. Pero no puedo evitar querer estar a su lado, después de todo, lo he estado desde los cinco años.

Como sea, soy un idiota, eso nadie lo discute.

Bien, tendré que esforzarme, fue lo que pensé, y a mi parecer lo hice. Pero después decidí que darle su espacio sería lo mejor, vi como pasaba el tiempo, entonces, llegue a la conclusión de que puede que ahora si sea el verdadero final de nuestra historia.

Abril era la única persona con la que podía hablar sobre él y todo lo que sentía, era la única persona que era conocedora de la mayoría de la historia por mi parte, no sé qué tanto está enterado por parte de Iwa-chan, le pregunte una vez si él le había contado algo sobre sus sentimientos, ella se negó a contarme nada, en realidad, creo que simplemente se negó porque no era conocedora de esa información. Iwa-chan no es del tipo de habla de lo que siente fácilmente, no a menos que se sienta arrinconado.

Entonces, cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, decidí visitar a mis padres, y grande fue mi sorpresa, al segundo día de mi estadía allí, despertarme, ver hacia la ventana de él y encontrarlo mirando hacia mi cuarto. Me sorprendí, a veces la vida puede ser muy chistosa, y antes de que el decidiera evitarme de nuevo, tome mi celular. Decidí en menos de un segundo que esta sería mi último intento, la última vez que lo perseguiría, y si recibía una negativa, entonces lo dejaría solamente, él sería libre.

En cuanto contesto el celular y escuche su voz, todos mis esquemas y planes se fueron a un lugar oscuro y olvidado de mi mente, entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que ya lo extrañaba. Concéntrate, esta puede que sea tu última oportunidad, no, más bien, será mi último intento, no cometas ningún error estúpido.

Y cuanto accedió a hablar conmigo, me sentí nervioso, ni siquiera en los partidos más difíciles y serios que he tenido me he sentido así, pero ahí estaba yo, peinándome, lavándome la cara rápidamente y temblando de ansiedad, baje las escaleras apenas y en cuanto salí de mi casa y lo vi de pie esperándome, me quise morir. ¿Por qué es tan atractivo? ¿Por qué me tiene que hacer sentir así?

Lo lleve al viejo parque donde solíamos jugar, lo recuerdo claramente, el cazaba insectos, gusto que yo no compartía pero que aun así decidía acompañarlo, no sé porque razón lo hacía, pero aunque me desagradara dármelas de cazador, siempre estaba a su lado observando como él lo hacía.

Y hablamos. Le explique todo e intente elegir las mejores palabras, pero sé que pude haberlo hecho mejor, estaba nervioso y me sentía bajo presión, así que, las palabras que escogí puede que no sean tan buenas como me gustaría que hubiesen sido. Sabía que estaba enojado al tenerlo tan en el limbo con respecto a lo que hacíamos, así que termine por declarar que sería lo que él quisiese que fuera de él.

Entonces él dijo lo que yo evitaba pedirle, algo que deseaba, pero evitaba de todos modos. "quiero que seas mi maldito novio" muy de su estilo, bastante diría yo. Y maldije el ser tan emotivo y sensible, aunque no lo crean, mentira, si lo creen, pero soy muy perceptible a los sentimientos, tantos los míos como los ajenos, excepto Iwa-chan, como siempre.

Diría que a él puedo leerlo como la palma de mi mano, pero en cuanto sus sentimientos amorosos, nunca he podido, no me deja, es demasiado cerrado al respecto. Aunque, admito que el último tiempo, si me dio varias pistas, las cuales, no vi por estar tan concentrado en mí mismo y mis desgracias. Que egocéntrico de mi parte y, esta vez, no lo digo con orgullo.

Así que termine por ser su novio. Y se siente genial. Como alcanzar una meta que ya daba por perdida, indescriptible.

.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	12. Chapter 11

¿Por qué nadie me advirtió que ser novio de Oikawa sería tan agotador? ¿Esas chicas de la escuela tuvieron que pasar por esto? siento pena por ellas de pronto.

Era temprano. No sé con exactitud qué hora, él se había quedado a dormir conmigo, si, solo dormir. Bien, comer, ver alguna película de aliens, las cuales él sabía de memoria hasta el punto de poder recitar diálogos completos, hablar de estupideces y luego dormir, o hacer el intento.

Y digo hacer el intento porque él no dormía directamente, y yo, mantenía los ojos cerrados pero el sentir su mirada encima no me ayudaba para nada a conciliar el sueño. Termine por suspirar, abrir los ojos y girarme para quedar de frente a él, podía distinguirlo en la oscuridad de todas formas, gracias a la poca luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas.

\- ¿no puedes dormir? – termine por preguntarle, la verdad es que yo tampoco tenía nada de sueño, pero me gustaría regular mis horas de descanso y dejarlas en su normalidad.

\- Si tengo sueño, y mucho – dijo el, no podía entenderlo – pero no quiero dormir.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunte rápidamente.

\- Esperaba a que tú te durmieras para poder tomar algunas fotografías – idiota, es un gran idiota sin remedio.

\- ¡ya duérmete! – termine por gritar.

\- ¿ni siquiera un beso de buenas noches? No me sorprende que seas tan bruto con tu novio, Iwa-chan, después de todo soy el primero – dijo el como si estuviese orgulloso de ello.

\- ¿estás seguro de eso? – dije, en realidad si había tenido algo en ese lapso de dos años en que estuvimos separados, pero no era nada relevante, más que nada lo decía para molestarlo y bajar sus humos.

\- Estoy – dijo pero no termino la oración, me examino una y otra vez el rostro, yo sonreí, al parecer el si había caído – no puedo creerlo – y se le notaba en la cara que no podía hacerlo - ¿Quién?

\- No la conoces – dije ahora restándole importancia, sabía que él no se daría por vencido y exigiría hasta el código postal de ella.

\- Y fue una chica – se volvió a sorprender

\- ¿Cómo puedes reclamarme algo? – dije – yo ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas novias tuviste en la preparatoria.

\- ¡Solo fue en la preparatoria! – dijo él de inmediato – todo el mundo sabe que las relaciones amorosas en la preparatoria no perduran luego de salir de esta – y en parte eso era verdad.

Guarde silencio y él no se esforzó por retomar la conversación, es más, me pareció realmente extraño que se haya conformado con, prácticamente, nada de información sobre la chica, bueno, no es como si recordara o me haya esforzado en recordar algo más allá de su nombre y algún dato básico que se fue olvidando con el tiempo, además, fue una relación de no más de un mes.

Él se acercó a mí y se pegó a mi pecho, yo lo deje, hace algún tiempo si él hubiese hecho eso lo habría empujado fuera de la cama de una sola patada. Ahora no, bueno, después de todo lo que ya hemos compartido y hecho juntos no tendría por qué hacer ese tipo de cosas ya. Entonces la palabra "novio" salió a flote en mi mente, ahora somos novios, y por más que me lo repita, la palabra solo me suena más extraña.

Miro a la persona que está a mi lado, bueno, Oikawa es extraño, siempre lo ha sido, es normal que ser su novio se sienta también de esa forma, pero en el buen sentido, al menos eso si se lo puedo otorgar. Y sin más termine por abrazarlo, envolverlo en mis brazos, yo no soy mucho de movimientos delicados y cariñosos, pero admito que esta vez me he esforzado en hacerlo de ese modo.

\- ¿tienes pensado contarme las cosas que te sucedieron en los dos años que estuvimos separados? – él se demoró en contestar y llegue a pensar que se había dormido, pero no fue así.

\- Eso depende – termino por decir él

\- ¿de qué? – pregunte, me esperaba desde ya que me hiciera prometer que cumpliría alguna estúpida condición

\- Promete que no me lanzaras desde lo alto de un edificio – note su tono de broma.

\- No puedo prometerte algo así – dije de inmediato.

\- Al menos lo intente – se separó un poco de mí y me beso, quería distraerme, lo sabía, pero yo no se lo dejaría fácil.

\- Cuéntamelo de todas formas – dije en cuanto libero mis labios.

\- Esta noche no, no arruines el momento – sí, claro – te lo contare pero no hoy

\- No hoy ni mañana, ¿cierto? – dije ya con algo de irritación.

Él no me contesto nada y me volvió a besar, esa es su forma para distraerme, lo odio, y lo peor de todo es que le funciona de maravillas. Sentí como llevaba una de sus manos a mi nuca y la otra hacia mi abdomen. Yo lleve mi mano hasta su cadera y lo bese, no me gusta que él sea el que lleve el beso, me gusta a mí dominarlo. Y no hizo falta mucho tiempo para hacerlo quedar de espalda en la cama conmigo sobre él.

Lo bese, mordí su labio inferior y luego lamí este. Fruncí el ceño, lo mire con enojo y mantuve el contacto visual, quería que me contara y no daría mi brazo a torcer como si nada, por lo menos quería negociar.

\- Entiendo – termino por decir él. me agrada que mantengamos el tipo de conexión donde podemos interpretar sin problemas al otro, bueno, la mayoría de las veces – pero dame hasta luego de este fin de semana.

\- ¿te será más fácil contármelo borracho? – dije de inmediato.

\- Sería más fácil, sí, pero me gustaría disfrutar este último fin de semana de alcohol plenamente.

\- Y el contarme ahora te dificultaría eso ¿cierto?

\- Exacto – me regalo una sonrisa y yo suspire.

\- Bien, este será el último fin de semana que consumirás alguna droga – termine por decir

\- Lo sé – dijo el, entonces supe que no comprendió a que me refería.

\- No – dije lo más serio que pude – déjalo para siempre – entonces vi como su cara se transformaba en una sacada de una película de terror.

\- ¿eh? – dijo de inmediato – ¿el alcohol?

\- Todas las drogas que consumas, excepto el café, Abril me mataría

Entonces vi como él llevaba su antebrazo hasta su cara y tapaba sus ojos, al parecer lo estaba pensando, bien, si algo he aprendido estando con él todo este tiempo, es hacer que acceda mediante soborno, y del físico para ser más exactos.

Me acerque y bese sus labios lentamente, presione más mi cuerpo contra el suyo, luego baje hasta su cuello, escuchaba como el hacía extraños sonidos que intentaba reprimir, pero no lo lograba, solté una pequeña risa y volví a subir hasta sus labios.

\- ¿lo harás? – use mi voz grave y me acerque peligrosamente a su labios, note como el movía los suyos para recibirme, pero no lo bese, lo deje ahí esperando.

\- Iwa-chan, ¿reemplazaras todas mis adicciones por ti?

\- No podría reemplazar el voleibol – dije de inmediato – y tampoco quiero hacerlo

El soltó un suspiro. Quito su antebrazo y me permitió ver sus ojos, tenía una mirada divertida y lasciva.

\- Bien, dejare el alcohol y el tabaco – termino por decir. La verdad es que en realidad no esperaba a que accediera.

\- Nunca te he visto fumando – y era verdad, jamás lo había visto, intente imaginarme y llegue a la conclusión de que si deseaba verlo con un cigarrillo entre los dedos, llevarlo hasta su boca, mantener el aire y luego soltar el humo hacia el cielo. Por dios, claro que quería ver eso y sentí como algo reaccionaba de inmediato un poco más debajo de mi abdomen. Maldición. La mirada que me dedica ahora me deja en claro que si se dio cuenta.

\- No lo hago muy seguido – dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro – pero comenzare a hacerlo más seguido si reaccionas así con solo imaginarme.

\- Cállate – dije de inmediato. hice ademán de salir de encima de él y alejarme, pero no me lo permitió, me aprisiono con brazos y piernas.

\- Dejare el alcohol, pero este fin de semana estarás conmigo, beberás conmigo – dijo demandante, fruncí el ceño, logro que él lo deje pero puedo notar como a él le gusta que yo beba, después de todo las veces que he bebido con él a mi lado siempre termino haciendo cosas que me costarían hacer sobrio.

\- Trato – dije de inmediato. una vez más o una vez menos no marca la diferencia.

\- Pero no dejare el tabaco – dijo sonriendo, por mi bien, es más, me gustaría verlo ahora mismo como lo hace.

\- Bien – me limite a decir. Con el tiempo puede que hasta yo quiera que deje el tabaco y, también, puede que logre de esta misma forma que el acceda.

Entonces no hablamos más y nos limitamos a actuar.

Bien, diría que la temperatura ha vuelto a elevarse o, tal vez, puede que tenga tanto calor por tener a Oikawa prácticamente durmiendo sobre mí, ambos enredados en las sabanas. Más que nada fue el sentimiento de asfixia lo que me despertó, me deshice de los brazos que me rodeaban y me levante de la cama. Me acerque a la ventana y mire a través de esta, estaba soleado y asquerosamente caluroso, bueno, ya era hora de que el tiempo cambiase.

Primavera. La verdad es que no es una estación que particularmente me moleste, más ben, me agrada pero no tanto como el otoño, disfruto enormemente el otoño. Abrí la ventana y salí al balcón, ya podía ver en el parque a una gran cantidad de personas haciendo diferentes actividades, la mayoría simplemente paseaba a su mascota y los niños jugaban entre ellos.

Mire el balcón hacia mi lado, el de Abril, como era de esperarse sus plantas y flores se veían mejor, de seguro por el cambio de estación. Mi balcón solo cuenta con un banco donde solía sentarme por las noches a leer o estudiar. Volví a entrar, pase por el lado de la cama, Oikawa continuaba durmiendo y decidí ir a la cocina, mire la hora, ya no es tiempo para desayunar, debería comenzar a cocinar un almuerzo. Si continuo así será todo un dilema cuando vuelva a clases.

Volver a clases, solo faltan unos días para eso. Este fin de semana y listo, el lunes tendré que volver a la universidad, por otro lado, dos semanas o tres más y Oikawa se ira por un tiempo. ¿Qué pasara si el vuelve y sus sentimientos han cambiado? ¿Qué pasa si en la distancia se da cuenta de que todo esto es un error? Parezco una chica sacando tantas conclusiones apresuradas, pero no puedo evitar dudar, no después de todo lo que hemos vivido y lo poco que llevamos como pareja. Además, ya nos distanciamos una vez y perdimos el contacto por completo rápidamente.

\- Estúpido idiota – murmure para mí mismo

\- Recién me levante y ya me estas insultando Iwa-chan – dijo Oikawa mientras pasaba a mi lado y bebía un vaso de agua.

El intento tocarme pero me aleje rápidamente y de forma disimulada. El pensar todas estas cosas me hicieron incomodar un poco, no paso desapercibida mi actitud para él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto tenso.

\- No es nada – el me miro con una expresión que me dio de inmediato a entender que no me creía nada.

Pero aun así decidí cambiar el teme y preguntar por lo que quería almorzar, él contesto de inmediato que encargásemos una pizza y a mí me pareció excelente.

\- ¿No tienes entrenamiento hoy? – le pregunte, el suele tenerlos por la mañana

\- Me lo cambiaron para esta tarde – dijo mientras comenzaba a marcar por su celular con la intención de encargar la comida – así que iré al entrenamiento y no creo que me pase por la noche por aquí. ¿está bien?

\- Claro – dije, después de todo debe estar sumamente agotado luego de esos partidos y ejercicios rigurosos.

Y como siempre, él supo que ingredientes pedir para impresionarme con una simple pizza. Puedo notar que al principio de su estadía aquí el sobrevivió a base de este alimento. En cuanto terminamos de comer y bañarnos, déjenme aclarar que mi intención era bañarme solo pero mi plan claramente no funciono y no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que recibiese una visita molesta en la ducha, decidimos visitar a Abril.

En cuanto llegamos la vimos limpiando la enorme pizarra de tiza que tiene dentro, el café estaba casi lleno pero las mesas ya estaban atendidas y listas, típico de ella. Oikawa se burló de ella de inmediato al verla tan complicada para alcanzar las esquinas de arriba, ella le lanzo agua en respuesta, nosotros fuimos a sentarnos a la barra.

Me sorprendí al ver como Oikawa encargaba un café normal y no uno que contenga alcohol, pero supuse que era debido a la conversación que mantuvimos por la noche, sonreí disimuladamente y bebí de mi cappuccino. Pero entonces escuche un ruido fuerte que venía desde mi espalda, me gire rápidamente y encontré a Abril en el suelo riendo.

Me levante de mi asiento, lo lamento pero yo también estaba riéndome de ella, y me acerque a ella, Oikawa hizo lo mismo y le tendimos la mano para ponerse en pie.

\- Soy una perdedora – dijo ella entre risas

\- Lo eres – dije yo y Oikawa al mismo tiempo.

\- Cállense, creo que tengo un desgarro muscular – dijo ella

\- Bueno, eso es imposible – dijo de inmediato Oikawa – solo te caíste, los desgarros musculares son por una elongación mal hecha o que hayas contraído el musculo de forma rápida y tú solo te caíste por ser una perdedora.

\- Gracias – dijo ella en cuanto se puso en pie – y déjame en paz, hoy no es mi día – dijo ella mientras iba detrás de la barra y se preparaba un café

\- Todos tenemos nuestros días de desgracia – dijo Oikawa, se giró hacia mí - ¿cierto?

\- Tú haces de mis días una desgracia – dije de inmediato, Abril comenzó a reír.

\- Yo también te quiero. Iwa-chan – y me lanzo un beso en el aire. Él sabe que estas cosas las digo más que nada para molestarlo, siempre hemos sido así.

Y nos pasamos un rato ahí, yo evitaba tener mucho contacto con Oikawa, sé que él se dio cuenta y Abril también, pero ninguno de los comento nada. Debido a su entrenamiento él se fue antes del café, me regalo un beso en la coronilla y se marchó diciendo un "nos vemos". En cuanto salió del café yo me puse en pie y me fui a sentar en las mesas que están afuera en la acera, ya que la temperatura es más cálida ahora Abril podía sacar algunas mesas.

Comencé a leer, hasta que Abril llego a mi lado con dos cafés y se sentó. De inmediato puse mi marca páginas en el libro y lo cerré, le agradecí el café, ella asintió y espero.

\- Haz estado algo distante de él ¿Qué es lo que tanto te frena a acercarte a él?

\- Él se ira en algunas semanas. Volverá a desaparecer y puede que cuando vuelva se dé cuenta de que es mejor que continúe siendo su amigo – refunfuñe en voz baja, más que nada esperaba que ella no me escuchase y dejara pasar mis actitudes extrañas.

\- Es por eso que deberías aprovechar al máximo este tiempo que tienes ahora, y si el de verdad siente lo que dice que siente por ti, no desaparecerá.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dice que siente por mí?

\- Está claro que no lo ha dicho en palabras, pero se nota demasiado lo fuerte que son sus sentimientos hacia ti – dijo ella como si fuese evidente – deja de dudar tanto - golpeo mi brazo con su puño y volvió a entrar a su café.

El aire fresco me ayudaba a pensar y, como las plantas estaban recién regadas, esto hacia el ambiente mucho más fresco. Se agradece luego de un día más caluroso. La verdad es que no soporto las temperaturas muy cálidas o muy frías, por eso me agrada el otoño y primavera, algo no tan extremo.

Ayude a Abril a cerrar y en cuanto llegamos a los departamentos vi a Oikawa caminando en la misma dirección, tenía el cabello mojado, asique, pude deducir que se había bañado rápidamente luego del entrenamiento y casi corrido hasta aquí. Típico de él. Aunque había asegurado antes que no vendría esta noche. Abril opto por despedirse rápidamente y subir las escaleras casi corriendo, me recordó a como lo hacía al principio, cuando recién la estábamos conociendo.

Y en cuanto estuvimos arriba, en las cuatro paredes de mi departamento, comenzó a hablar.

\- Algo te pasa hoy – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón - ¿Qué es?

\- De verdad no es nada – dije mientras me sentaba a su lado – me miro y espero, sabía que no me había creído.

\- Ya dímelo, Iwa-chan – entonces opte por hacerlo

\- Será raro que te vayas por dos meses – termine por decir, y no diría más, no pienso explicarle nada. pero por su expresión de autosatisfacción puedo notar que él ha entendido lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

\- Iwa-chan, que lindo eres, creo que llorare – sus ojos de verdad se pusieron llorosos, este tipo o es muy buen actor o de verdad es un caso perdido

\- ¿vas a llorar de verdad? – termine por preguntar al ver que ya casi iban a caer lágrimas de esos ojos.

\- Claro que si – me levante, iba a huir hacia la cocina, no debí haberle dicho nada. pero me abrazo por la espalda y evito que me fuera.

\- Prometo que te llamare y mandare mensajes cada vez que pueda, Iwa-chan – dijo de inmediato, continúe caminando pero el hizo el agarre en mi más fuerte y termine por arrastrarlo conmigo – y si lo que te preocupa es que algo sobre lo nuestro cambie, déjame decirte, que pasen los años que pasen jamás ha cambiado lo que siento por ti – entonces me detuve de golpe.

\- ¿eh? – no puedo creerlo, ¿el idiota de verdad siempre me ha querido más allá de la amistad?

\- Bueno, claramente no te vi de esa forma cuando éramos pequeños – comenzó a reír – pero si desde que estamos en preparatoria, solo no estaba seguro de nada.

\- Eres un tipo de verdad molesto y problemático – fue lo que dije, pero de verdad me alegro de saber esta información tan valiosa, me da seguridad de cierta forma.

\- Pero me quieres de todas formas – dijo él. Y no replique nada, solo comencé a caminar mientras él me seguía, lo dirigía de vuelta al sillón.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	13. Chapter 12

Y llego el fin de semana. Bueno, el día viernes decidimos salir por la tarde, no teníamos nada planeado, pero Oikawa se encargó de hacer un plan maestro en menos de dos minutos, yo lo examine y decidí aceptar antes de arrepentirme. Y así fue como terminamos por ir al cine temprano a ver una película, la cual era de acción y me agrado.

Bueno, no mentiré, quería centrarme en la película, pero Oikawa no me dejaba y termine por perderme más de algún dialogo, en fin, cuando se pasaba de la raya optaba por lanzarle palomitas en la cara, el reía y se disculpaba con las personas que estaban a su lado. Yo me reía y volvía a mirar la pantalla, entonces sentía como el de nuevo comenzaba a molestarme.

Pero la película era buena. Se las recomendaría si tan solo recordase el nombre de esta. Como sea, luego del cine este decidió llevarme casi corriendo a hacia una montaña, subir no fue un gran problema para mí, además, antes de comenzar habíamos apostado.

\- El que llegue primero a la cima pagara todo mañana – me miro sonriente. Puedo ver su confianza en que ganara y eso solo me motiva a ser yo el vencedor.

\- ¿seguro que puedes permitirte tanto gasto? – dije de inmediato, porque claramente yo no seré el que perderá.

\- Bien.

Y comenzamos la cuenta regresiva. Cuando ya íbamos contando dos pensé "¿de verdad competiré por subir una montaña, que de todas formas no es tan grande pero sigue siendo un ascenso considerable, contra un deportista?" soy idiota. Entonces, llegamos a la cuenta de uno y comenzamos a subir rápidamente.

Al principio me fue bastante fácil seguirle el paso, fue cuando ya estábamos a mitad de camino cuando él tomó la delantera, lo cual, me hacía esforzarme más, no quiero perder por nada del mundo, entonces, me forzó a seguirle el paso y continuar en un empate, pero esto no me duro nada.

Dentro de poco tiempo, cuando ya llevábamos un poco más de la mitad el me rebaso, y desde entonces la distancia no hizo más que aumentar, lo escuchaba reír y eso me hacía irritar, de vez en cuando miraba por sobre su hombro y gritaba algo para motivarme, yo en respuesta lo maldecía.

Note que el disminuía su ritmo para no hacer tan grande nuestra distancia, entonces de verdad me enoje, pero no dije ni hice nada aparte de continuar subiendo con todas las fuerzas que podía y me quedaban. Cuando llegamos a la cima él me regalo su típica sonrisa de victoria, yo jadeaba y apoyaba mis manos en las rodillas.

\- Alguien va a tener que volver a entrenar – dijo burlón.

\- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? Sigo igual a como estoy siempre – replique de inmediato e intentaba retomar el aliento. Claramente esta era una mentira que ni yo me creía.

\- Claro que no – dijo el – el Iwa-chan de la preparatoria tenían el abdomen mucho más duro y firme – lo matare, lo empujare por la cima de esta montaña y diré que él se resbalo solo, "no pude hacer nada" diría a la policía mientras fingiría llorar. Mentira, todos sabemos que si algo así pasase yo lloraría de verdad y de forma bastante desesperada – ahora te has descuidado Iwa-chan. Puedo recordar como fuese ayer las veces en que tocaba la espalda y tus músculos sobresaltaban.

Ya está, en cuanto él se vaya a su viaje me pondré a entrenar, cuando llegue ni siquiera me reconocerá, ya vera, desempolvare mis pesas y las volveré a hacer mi mejor amiga. No decido hablar más ni seguirle la corriente. Él se da cuenta de mi silencio y se me acerca más.

\- Iwa-chan, no te preocupes – dijo, yo enderece mi espalda y me seque el sudor – también me gusta este Iwa-chan, eres como un oso de peluche - ¡¿Qué?! No puedo creerlo. Siento como él pasa sus brazos por mis hombros y no intento ocultar mi irritación.

\- Ya suéltame – termine por decirle, el obedeció de inmediato y rio estruendosamente.

Y desde entonces el idiota me dice de vez en cuando "osito", yo tarde menos que nada en regalarle mi mirada asesina.

Pasamos un rato en la cima, yo comencé a mirar con atención los numerosos insectos, los cuales, no tienen comparación con los que solía cazar cuando pequeño, Oikawa me regalaba la misma mirada de ese entonces.

Nos quedamos ahí, recorrimos los alrededores y me reí en su cara cuando lo vi como intentaba escalar un árbol. Bueno, él lo había logrado luego de tres intentos, me causo más risa cuando me pidió ayuda para bajar, yo termine por indicarle donde debería poner el pie y que ramas se ven más firme para sostener su peso. Oikawa nunca se llevó muy bien con estas cosas, desde pequeños que fue así.

El atardecer se veía genial desde esa altura, una gama de colores que cambiaba con cada minuto que pasaba, y cuando el espectáculo termino y aparecieron las primeras estrellas decidimos bajar, somos idiotas, bajar en la oscuridad de la noche es mucho más peligroso, además, este lugar no cuenta con un camino o algo por el estilo, o tal vez si pero no tengo idea de donde se encuentre.

Mire por donde habíamos subido, moriremos, mire a Oikawa a mi lado, podía ver en su rostro que el había llegado a la misma conclusión. Saque mi celular y active la linterna, le tendí la mano a Oikawa, él la tomo y comencé a guiarlo con cuidado. Si caemos hay dos posibilidades, una muerte instantánea o una caída ridícula para partirnos de la risa, preferiría que pasase lo segundo.

Sentía como Oikawa apretaba mi mano con excesiva fuerza de vez en cuando, luego soltaba una risa nerviosa, puedo notar que él de verdad está algo asustado, bien, en cuanto pisemos tierra firme pienso burlarme de él.

Bien, ya estábamos cerca, el bajar se me hacía muchísimo más fácil, había encontrado el ritmo y veía que Oikawa estaba igual, incluso, este había soltado mi mano y bajaba a la par conmigo. Entonces vi como este resbalaba, sabía que se caería y lo tome del brazo rápidamente, pero esto solo hizo que fuese yo el que perdiese también el equilibrio, genial ahora los dos moriremos.

Lo envolví con mis brazos y busque rápidamente algo de lo cual afirmarme, entonces vi un árbol, este se veía firme, me resbale hasta ahí y pegue mi espalda a este, sentí de inmediato un dolor ante esto, el árbol se movió un poco y cayeron algunas hojas y ramas sobre nosotros, pero estábamos vivos.

\- Siento que si me muevo solo un poco de aquí terminare por morir indudablemente – dijo Oikawa, y yo pensaba lo mismo.

\- Tomemos un respiro y continuamos – termine por decir

Ambos retomamos el aliento. Y cuando ya nos consideramos más tranquilos decidimos continuar bajando, a estas alturas lo único que deseaba era llegar al pie de la montaña, esta vez por nada del mundo solté la mano de Oikawa, lo guie con mucho cuidado y lentamente. Y casi doy un grito de victoria cuando por fin terminamos de bajar.

Lleve mi mirada hacia Oikawa, este estaba completamente sucio, bueno, yo debo estar igual, pero si alguien nos viera en este minuto pensaría de inmediato que indudablemente nos caímos de forma humillante.

\- Tienes algunas hojas y ramas en el cabello – dije mientras se las quitaba

\- Y tu estas lleno de arañazos

\- Bueno, un idiota estuvo a punto de caerse y debía evitar que se quebrara alguna parte del cuerpo o no podría ser representante de Japón en Estados Unidos

\- Seria toda una tragedia – dijo él – Iwa-chan tengo hambre.

\- ¿eres un niño? – dije de inmediato

\- Aliméntame – pude notar el doble sentido en sus palabras, además de que me haya dicho esto mientras me guiña el ojo me deja bastante en claro sus intenciones – ahora hablando en serio, de verdad tengo hambre

\- ¿Qué quieres comer? – pregunte mientras comenzábamos a caminar

\- Cualquier cosa estará bien

Y como era de esperarse todos nos vieron impresionados en cuanto comenzamos a caminar entre las calles de la ciudad.

\- Vamos a mi departamento y duchémonos – dije como si nada. mire a Oikawa asintiendo.

\- Bien – dijo mientras caminaba más rápido.

Y en cuanto llegamos a mi casa fui el primero en entrar a la ducha, claro, Oikawa no lo pensó ni siquiera un minuto para seguirme y decidir compartir el baño conmigo. El lavo mi cabello primero, notaba como sus manos pasaban de forma lenta y delicada por mi cabello, me relaje y cerré los ojos, luego, sentí como el comenzaba a jugar con mi cabello lleno de espuma, de vez en cuando me regala un beso corto en los labios. Y luego yo hice lo mismo por él, su cabello es bastante suave. Y en cuanto estuve listo le di un beso rápido y salí de ahí. Después de todo, ambos estábamos muriendo de hambre, me vestí y fui a la cocina a preparar algo.

Oikawa ya acostumbraba pasar la mayoría de las noches de la semana en mi departamento, ya tenía, incluso, una cantidad considerable de ropa suya entre la mía, no me molestaba ni nada por el estilo, lo que molestaba era cuando la juntaba toda de forma desordenada, pero, debo admitir que a veces se decidía por ordenar y terminaba por doblar la mía y la suya de todas formas.

Yo tenía más de un arañazo en el rostro y los brazos, además, la espalda, al chocar con el árbol, me había dejado uno que otro cardenal, lo demás me encontraba bien, Oikawa estaba en perfectas condiciones, no tenía nada, ningún moretón o arañazo. Suspire y me queje más de una vez esa noche, el dolor no me dejaba dormir de espaldas.

Oikawa se quedó esa noche y no paso mucho tiempo para que el me sugiriera dormir boca abajo, yo obedecí, después de todo es lo único que me quedaba, sentía como el pasaba su mano sobre mi espalda y eso me relajaba.

\- Te hare un masaje – dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse de mi lado.

Yo gruñí en forma de respuesta, tenía mi cabeza enterrada en la almohada, sentí como él se ponía a horcajadas sobre mí y comenzaba a tocar mi espalda, yo ahora que ha comenzado a aumentar la temperatura duermo solo con boxers, Oikawa también lo hace, así que, es mucho más fácil para él el comenzar a hacer me estos masajes.

Sus manos recorren mi espalda lentamente y con precisión, sabe dónde y cómo tocar para alivianar el dolor y hacer que mis músculos se relajen, si continuo así terminare por dormirme. Suelto suspiros y algunos gemidos. De verdad él sabe cómo hacer masajes. Entonces siento como comienza a besar mi espalda, sube y besa hasta mi nuca.

\- Iwa-chan, te recompensare todo lo que hiciste por mí ahí arriba – me susurro en el oído, y eso basto para encenderme.

Sonreí y me gire, en estos minutos no me importa si me duele la espalda, estoy boca arriba y tengo a Oikawa sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, nada más me importa. Llevo mis manos hasta su cadera, las posiciono ahí mientras él se mueve sobre mí, frotándose, entonces el dolor pasa a segundo o tercer plano.

Él mantiene ambas manos en mis hombros, de seguro para evitar que intente hacer algún movimiento o levantarme de la cama, se inclina hacia mí y besa mi pecho, se detiene y me tortura por largo tiempo en mi cuello, siento como lleva sus manos desde mis hombros hasta mis brazos, los recorre lentamente y termina en mis muñecas, las cuales aprisiona y sube a la altura de mi cabeza.

Admito que el hecho de que me inmovilice las manos y mueva sus caderas sobre mi erección lo único que hace es desesperarme, pero se siente malditamente bien así que no lo detengo, más bien, sonrió y no le quito la mirada de encima, esto vale toda la pena del mundo verlo.

Hace movimientos ovalados sobre mí, luego simula embestidas y esta demás decir que yo soltaba más de un gemido, esperaba con ansias a que se distrajera y pudiera liberar mis manos, pero el agarre solo tomaba más fuerza, claramente se negaba a liberarme. Sonreí y él también, ambos sabíamos lo que vendría dentro de poco, aunque, claramente él lo aplazaría por un tiempo más

\- Todo sería más fácil si tuviese esposas – dijo Oikawa, sin dejar de moverse sobre mi

\- Si lo pensaras mejor, podrías usar otra cosa – no sé de qué tanto se preocupa, a estas alturas no creo querer cambiar de posición por nada del mundo.

\- Sería complicado – dijo de inmediato.

Se inclinó más hacia mí y termino por besarme. Deje que el tomara el control del beso y, lentamente, el agarre en mis muñecas perdió su fuerza, soltó mis manos pero no mis labios, acaricio mi abdomen, abrí solo un poco los ojos, quería saber que estaba haciendo, entonces, entendí que ya se estaba preparando, él es bastante sigiloso, pues, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que su ropa interior ya estaba en un rincón olvidado del cuarto.

Sin embargo, no detuvimos el beso, sentía como el gemía y suspiraba entre este. Deje mis manos y brazos en la misma posición en que él las había dejado y, por el momento, no tenía planeado moverlas. Me gusta ser él que manda a la hora de hacer esto con él, pero debo admitir que dejar que él tome el control también tiene sus encantos.

Deje que tomara su tiempo, me concentre en el beso y estuve a punto de solucionar mi problema ahí abajo por mí mismo, la verdad es que en este tipo de situaciones la paciencia no me acompaña mucho, iba a llevar mi mano hacia mi erección, pero Oikawa la intercepto rápidamente con una de las suyas y la devolvió a como estaba, la deje ahí un tiempo e intente de nuevo moverla, pero esto se repitió. Bien, ya había entendido lo que él quería, me rendí y espere.

No debía concentrarme en el dolor de mi erección sin atender, pero vaya que era difícil con Oikawa sobre mí, besándome y gimiendo en mi boca, lo único que me quedaba era implorar que estuviese listo en un futuro próximo o terminare por perder el poco control que me queda.

Los segundos pasaban en cámara lenta, torturándome, entonces, lo sentí, por fin, Oikawa me quitaba la ropa interior, eleve mis caderas para facilitarle la tarea, sentí como el lanzaba mi ropa interior lejos y masajeaba mi erección, ahora si estaba muy tentado a mover mis manos, sin embargo, no lo hice. El bajo, lamio e hico sus masajes mas rápidos, luego, se alejó de mí, me miraba desde arriba y posiciono mi erección en su entrada.

Bajo de forma lenta y pausada, soltaba gemidos y apoyaba sus manos en mi pecho, estas viajaron por mis brazos y terminaron de nuevo aprisionando mis muñecas una a cada lado de mi cabeza. El me regalaba sonrisas entre sus gemidos y suspiros. Llego a la base y espero, su interior me aprisionaba cálidamente, me apretaba y yo lo único que deseaba era ver como él se movía.

Hasta que, luego de numerosos besos, comenzó a moverse, elevo su cuerpo haciéndome salir y luego volvió a bajar, repitió esto una vez tras otra, a manera que pasaba el tiempo agregaba velocidad e, incluso, podría jurar que llegaba mas dentro de el. Gemía mi nombre y se mordía su labio inferior, dios, el me esta matando. Bajaba la velocidad y se quedaba pegado a mis caderas, el movía las suyas en forma circular sobre mí, luego volvía a hacerme salir y entrar rápidamente.

Sus manos viajaron desde mis muñecas y termino por entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Yo movía igualmente mis caderas al ritmo que el marcaba, después de todo, esto me hacia ayudarlo en los momentos en que él se cansaba, además de permitirme dar con su punto. Me solté del agarre de sus manos y lleve las mías hasta sus caderas, me senté en la cama, con el aun sobre mi, nos besamos, el me abrazo con manos y piernas, entonces continuamos moviéndonos.

Acaricie su erección, preste especial atención en su rostro, si hay algo que de verdad me gusta es la gran gama de emociones que pasan por su cara en estos minutos. En especial cuando se vino en mi mano, y bueno, no paso mucho para que yo terminase por sucumbir también. Lo abrace con fuerza y lo pegue lo más que pude a mi, ambos retomando el aliento.

Pego su frente a la mía y abrió los ojo, los cuales estaban llorosos, vi como una lagrima amenazaba con salir, lleve mi mano hasta su ojo izquierdo y la seque. El me regalo un beso rápido y se escondió en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello, yo bese toda su zona del cuello. Sabía que algo le estaba pasando, pues, por lo general siempre luego de hacerlo busca la manera rápidamente de repetir o de burlarse de lo rápido que fue. Pero ahora estamos en un silencio que lo único que lo interrumpe es nuestra respiración agitada.

Yo prefiero no preguntarle nada, darle su espacio para pensar, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hace el más mínimo movimiento para separarse. Hasta que el decide comenzar a hablar.

\- ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a Estados Unidos? – me separo un poco de su cuello claramente sorprendido, me gustaría mirarlo a la cara pero el continua entre mi cuello y hombro, escondiéndose.

\- Me gustaría – termine por confesar, sentí como el me apretaba mas con sus brazos – pero sabes que no puedo, son dos meses y tengo clases.

\- Lo se – su voz sonaba lejana – aun así, quería invitarte, solo por si decidías ir conmigo.

\- Me encantaría ir – dije, no quería que el pensase que mas que nada no iba porque no quisiese.

\- Está bien – termino por decir – serán dos largos meses

Entonces nos separamos y nos recostamos uno al lado del otro. El me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nos quedamos allí hablando, el me conto sobre las veces que había viajado a otros países por partidos importantes, además de viajar a diferentes partes de Japón por la misma razón.

Se puso en pie de la nada y vi como buscaba algo en su bolso deportivo, el cual, estaba en una esquina de la habitación, en el suelo, vi como sacaba algo de uno de los bolsillos internos y comenzaba a caminar hacia el balcón.

\- ¿saldrás al balcón desnudo? – fue lo primero que dije y de forma rápida

\- Oh – dijo el al percatarse de esto, volvió en sus pasos y se puso el primer pantalón que encontró, uno de buzo con unas franjas a los costados de color azul – ¿me acompañas? – dijo mientras salía hacia al balcón

En ese minuto no tenía idea de que quería hacer ahí, sin embargo, me puse en pie, saque unos pantalones y me los puse rápidamente, salí al balcón y me pare en la orilla de este, Oikawa estaba a mi lado, se inclinó hacia adelante y recargo sus codos en el balaustre de metal. Vi con suma atención como el sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo prendía con un encendedor. Dios. Oikawa no puedes elegir ahora para mostrarme como fumas un cigarrillo.

Inhala la nicotina, la mantiene y la exhala lentamente, expulsando una nube de humo de su boca, la cual, se pierde en el cielo nocturno estrellado. No puede haber una imagen más erótica para mí. Lo siento, pero de verdad es eso lo que pienso al verlo. Veo como repite el proceso, me encanta, lo miro con atención, no quiero perder ni el más pequeño detalle.

Él se da cuenta de la forma en que lo miro, sonríe son satisfacción y se gira ahora recargando su espalda contra la baranda, yo me acerco a él e intento arrinconarlo contra esta, apoyo una mano a cada lado de él y miro con más detalle como fuma.

El suelta una risa traviesa, vuelve a inhalar, lo mantiene y vuelve a reír de esa forma que me está volviendo loco, esta vez él se acerca y exhala el humo en mi cara, me llega el olor y no puedo evitar inhalar un poco desde mi boca, lo mantengo un poco y lo exhalo. Entonces Oikawa se termina el cigarrillo, me alegro, porque no resistiré más tiempo. En cuanto veo como lo apaga y deja la colilla ahí me lanzo a besarlo, su boca tiene aún el sabor de la nicotina pero en ese minuto no puede haber algo que me importe menos.

Nos separamos.

\- ¿listo para otra ronda?

\- Estoy más que listo – digo mientras me lanzo de nuevo a besarlo

Comienzo a guiarlo por el balcón de vuelta a la cama, verlo haciendo todo eso me está volviendo loco y quiero satisfacer todos mis deseos en este mismo minuto.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	14. Chapter 13

Y llego el sábado. Oikawa había salido temprano de mi departamento, se despidió con un beso y se fue rápidamente, yo lo deje y me voltee para continuar durmiendo. El dolor de la espalda había disminuido considerablemente y lo agradecía. Continúe durmiendo hasta mucho más tarde y creo que hubiese continuado de no ser por una llamada de Oikawa pidiendo que nos viésemos en el café e Abril, entonces, me di cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde, lo suficiente como para levantarme, bañarme e ir al café por mi almuerzo/cena.

Y así lo termine por hacer. Había dormido mucho y ahora me sentía con las energías al cien porciento, llegue al café de abril, encontré de inmediato a Oikawa, lo bese en forma de saludo rápidamente, salude a Abril y le pedí un expresso doble, ella me miro sorprendida, pues, no suelo beber expressos, de todas formas me lo preparo y me miro mientras lo bebía rápidamente, el sabor amargo paso por mi boca y sentí como bajaba por mi garganta, al terminar me fije en que Oikawa aún no despegaba la mirada de mí.

Ambos ya estábamos listos para salir esta noche, era el último fin de semana donde podríamos beber, así que, decidimos invitar a Abril, aunque ella aun no lo sabía.

\- ¿ya le dijiste? – le pregunte a Oikawa, quien estaba sentado a mi lado en la barra

\- Aun no – dijo él. Abril nos miró interrogante, luego cambio a una expresión de impaciencia – este es el último fin de semana donde me es permitido beber, así que, hoy saldremos a emborracharnos, únetenos – termino por decir. Abril sonrió de inmediato al escuchar esto.

\- Bien, iré – dijo ella - ¿a qué lugar tienen pensado ir? – pregunto

\- Aun no lo sabemos – dijo Oikawa

Y por la expresión que nos regaló Abril supimos que ella ya tenía una idea de a donde llevarnos.

Cerramos el café antes de la hora normal, Abril se disculpó con los clientes poniendo una pequeña pizarra de tiza con un mensaje en la ventana. Y decidimos marcharnos.

Abril nos exigió que la esperáramos unos minutos mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa. Estábamos en la sala de su departamento, hojeábamos los títulos de los libros que tenía en un estante de madera, normalmente las mujeres se toman más tiempo en estas cosas, pero ella no tardo prácticamente nada en estar lista.

Salimos y dejamos que ella nos guiara por las calles, las cuales, estaban llenas de gente viniendo de un lado para el otro, bueno, es normal si es sábado por la noche. Entonces vimos un lugar que llamaba la atención desde lejos, habían luces por doquier y una fila considerable, yo me quería negar a hacer esa fila e ir a otro lugar, pero Abril paso directo hacia el guardia, hablo con él, la verdad es que no se sobre qué, y terminamos por entrar, la música era ensordecedora y los juegos de luces me dificultaban la tarea de acostumbrar la vista.

\- Solía ser una clienta frecuente – nos explicó ella mientras nos guiaba entre la gente

Yo y Oikawa asentimos y mirábamos a nuestro alrededor, la verdad es que es primera vez que vengo a este tipo de lugar, por otro lado, Oikawa parece estar en su hábitat natural. Frunzo el ceño cuando un grupo de chicas pasa a su lado y casi lo devoran con sus ojos, él no las mira y, al parecer, ni siquiera se da cuenta.

Me doy cuenta de que nos dirigimos hacia la barra, mis energías siguen estando a tope y no tengo ganas de sentarme, pero lo hago de todos modos. Me siento y veo la gran cantidad de botellas de alcohol que está frente a mí, Abril se sienta a un lado y Oikawa al otro lado de mí.

\- En este mismo lugar conocí hace un tiempo a dos chicos – comenzó ella – ellos también son de Miyagi

\- ¿de Miyagi? – pregunte curioso

Ella iba a explicar pero en ese minuto el barman Se acercó y nos tomó la orden, todos terminamos por ordenar algo diferente. Me costó decidirme y termine por decirle a Oikawa que pidiese algo por mí, él sabe mas sobre todo este mundo de cocteles. No tengo idea de lo que ordeno y tampoco es tan importante, confío que el haya pedido algo que probablemente me gustara, conoce mis gustos.

Y en cuanto llego lo que ordenamos y di un sorbo mire a Oikawa sorprendido, definitivamente ese trago era una maravilla, lo bebí rápidamente, sé que esto no es para nada recomendable y todo eso, pero en ese minuto eso me tenía sin cuidado alguno.

Miro a Abril a mi lado, luego miro su vaso, de inmediato me da curiosidad, pues lo que tiene parece una simple Coca-Cola

\- ¿Qué es lo que bebes? – termino por preguntarle

\- Black Russian – y ella me lo nombra como si supiese que es eso.

\- Ah – dije y continúe bebiendo, esto no pasó desapercibido para Oikawa, el cual, de inmediato se puso a reír sin intención de aclararme que era un maldito Black Russian, vuelvo a beber.

\- Veo que te gusta lo que he escogido para ti – no me moleste en disimular, esta había sido una clara victoria para él y dejaría que la disfrute.

\- Me gusta – termine por decir antes de llevar el vaso nuevamente a mis labios.

Y pasamos la noche ahí en la barra, bueno, gran parte, hablábamos y pedíamos más tragos diferentes, debo decir, que cuando Oikawa decidió pedir tres shots de Vodka Black supe que tenía mi tumba más que cavada. Él conto hasta tres y bebimos, de inmediato sentí el ardor característico pasar por mi garganta e instalarse en mi estómago. Y desde ese minuto que supe que ya estaba borracho, bueno, que se mueva todo lo que veo no es algo muy de sobrios, además, las luces que vienen de la pista de baile solo empeoran esto.

Miro a Oikawa, el parece aún normal, veo como pide más coctel y me pregunta si quiero algo, yo niego de inmediato, creo que ya llegue a mi punto muerto. Y cuando veo como él intenta tomar su vaso pero falla, luego suelta una pequeña risa, me doy cuenta de que no soy el único ya en el punto.

Giro mi mirada hacia Abril, ella se ve bien, esta de espaldas a la barra y mira hacia la pista de baile, la examino con detalle y me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera se toma la molestia de pestañar, aun así, me doy cuenta de que sigue viva porque respira y mueve su pie al ritmo de la música, la cual, puedo reconocer como electrónica.

Gire mi vista lentamente, porque si lo hago rápido me mareo y muero, me fije ahora en Oikawa, este continuaba sonriendo a su vaso, definitivamente ya está perdido, no es como si yo estuviese mejor, pues, todo se me mueve un poco y la vista se nubla de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Qué bebes ahora? – termino por preguntarle, todo con tal de que deje de reír con su vaso

\- Zombie – contesta con la voz algo arrastrada – pruébalo – veo como me tiende el vaso sin ninguna delicadeza y termina por derramar un poco, yo lo tomo y bebo, la verdad es que es bastante fuerte y dulce, no me agrada mucho. Se lo devuelvo de inmediato.

\- No me gusto – termino por decir, genial, ahora apenas se entiende lo que hablo,

Entonces me acuerdo de Abril y me giro rápidamente, mala elección, todo se mueve y cierro de inmediato los ojos, reposo mis codos en la barra y espero a que el mareo desaparezca un poco para volver a abrir los ojos. Miro a mi lado en busca del gnomo pelirrojo pero no está. Despareció. Me rio de mi propio chiste mental, luego pienso en lo que acabo de hacer e intento fruncir el ceño por lo imbécil que soy, pero no puedo.

Vuelvo a girar, de pronto me siento inquieto, no porque esté preocupado, me siento inquieto de querer moverme mucho, aunque este mareado. Miro a Oikawa, él está mirando con suma atención las botellas que están en frente de nosotros.

\- Oikawa – digo para llamarlo, el mueve sus ojos hacia mí pero continua en la misma postura recargando su mentón en la palma de su mano, con sus dedos cerrados. Se ve demasiado apuesto – he perdido al gnomo pelirrojo – él me mira sorprendido y en silencio, luego se lanza a reír escandalosamente, al verlo así no puedo evitar que me contagie su risa y termino yo también por unirme a él.

\- Iwa-chan, ¿Qué tenía el Mojito que te pedí? ¿ahora ves gnomos? De seguro eso contenía otras sustancias ilícitas – decía entre risas. ¿Qué mierda es un Mojito? Fue lo que pensé pero no le di importancia y me centre en él – me pediré uno para mí también

Entonces tome su mano y negué con la cabeza, la verdad es que un tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, los movimientos bruscos me marean y hacen reír, el tomar su mano rápidamente me hizo empeorar. Me puse en pie y casi caigo de inmediato, quería ir al baño pero el solo hecho de salir de ese asiento me hizo querer volver. Oikawa se dio cuenta de esto y entendió mis intenciones, gustoso tomo mi mano y me guio entre la gente.

La música cada vez sonaba más fuerte en mis oídos entonces pare de caminar, Oikawa continuaba tirando de mi hasta que sintió que no lo seguía, se giró a mirarme y se percató de que miraba a todas esas personas que se movían siguiendo la música. Lo mire y él me hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia la pista, claramente una invitación.

\- Estás loco, no tengo idea de cómo bailar – dije casi gritando, esperando que mi voz llegue a través de la música, él se acercó a mi oído para hablarme

\- Vamos, Iwa-chan, la coreografía de Michael Jackson que hiciste la vez pasada te salió de maravillas – mentiroso pensé de inmediato

\- Adelántate iré al baño primero – y desaparecí rápidamente, de verdad necesitaba ir al baño

La marea de gente fue todo un desafío, pero sobreviví y llegue hasta el letrero glorioso que indicaba donde estaban los baños, reconocí de inmediato cual era el de las mujeres, este tenía una cola hasta afuera y se notaba completamente lleno, por otro lado, el de los hombres estaba casi vacío.

En cuanto entre me dirigí al primer cubículo desocupado, me concentre en no perder el equilibrio y caer en ningún momento, cuando termine me dirigí hacia el lavabo y mire mi rostro, dios, estoy claramente fuera de mis sentidos, y mi cara lo deja en lo demuestra sin problemas.

Salgo del baño, el de mujeres continua repleto, y me dirijo hacia la pista, donde perdí a mi imbécil. Miro con atención e incluso termino por encontrar a Abril, el gnomo pelirrojo, antes de Oikawa, esta bailaba y saltaba en la pista al ritmo de la música, decidí dejarla, se veía que disfrutaba. Continúe mirando e intentando encontrar. Y lo hice.

Ahí estaba esa basura bailando rodeado de chicas, primero sonreí de solo imaginarme lo que hare, luego me sentí algo lastimando, entonces, termine por pasar a la rabia y enojo. Me acerque rápidamente, Oikawa en cuanto me vio cambio su expresión y dejo de moverse, lo tome de la muñeca y fue mi turno de arrastrarlo entre la gente. Vaya, el hacer todo esto y cambiar tan rápido de estado de ánimo me provoca dolores de cabeza enormes, además de estar borracho.

Lo llevo hasta el baño, claramente no en un camino recto después de todos ambos estamos borrachos. Lo obligo a entrar a un cubículo y cierro la puerta tras él, tardo menos de un segundo en arrinconarlo contra la puerta y poner una mano a cada lado de él.

\- Eres mío – digo de forma brusca, y extrañamente estas palabras no me salieron para nada arrastradas ni nada por el estilo – mío – repito con mi tono que deja en claro lo enojado que me siento

\- Lo soy – contesta él, su voz si suena arrastrada y modula poco.

Me acerco a sus labios, nuestros alientos se mezclan, lo examino una vez más, cada vez estoy más mareado, termino por besarlo rápido y vorazmente, lo muerdo, sin nada de delicadeza, le hago una herida en su labio y decido bajar hasta su cuello, lamo y muerdo. Entonces me separo repentinamente, otro mareo fuerte y siento por un segundo ganas de vomitar, pero me contengo.

\- Eres como un animal – dice el sonriendo – tienes gran instinto para marcar territorio y dejar en claro lo que es tuyo.

\- Los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad – termino por decir – eres ambas, asique, supongo que si tienes razón

No le contesto y sonrió con satisfacción. Entonces nos decidimos a salir del cubículo y dirigirnos de vuelta, yo quiero otro trago. Pero Oikawa me guía hacia la pista, termino por seguirlo ya que, después de la escena del baño, siento que no tengo más fuerzas, así que, me limito a seguirlo.

La música fuerte y las luces hacen que mi mareo se incremente. Oikawa me dice algo pero no escucho su voz, me concentro en sus labios y logro entender algo, "solo sigue la música" y decidí solo hacerlo. Me centre en la electrónica y me deje llevar, sentía los brazos de Oikawa pasados por mis hombros atrayéndome, cerré los ojos y deje que todo fluyera. Si, estaba muy borracho.

Y bueno termina la música y ya es hora de irnos, miro a mí alrededor y todos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida. Yo y Oikawa miramos a nuestro alrededor buscando a Abril, no la vemos y comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Le encargo que el continúe en su búsqueda mientras yo pago la cuenta, después de todo, había perdido la apuesta al no poder subir la montaña antes que él.

Al terminar comencé a buscar a Oikawa, mi billetera se sentía bastante liviana en mi bolsillo, solté un suspiro, sería un gran trabajo reponer eso, entonces, sentí como mi celular vibraba en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón, lo saque, el nombre de Oikawa, seguido de un alíen, estaba en la pantalla, conteste.

\- La encontré – dijo de inmediato Oikawa, pude notar que los efectos del alcohol habían menguado, ahora hablaba mejor e incluso note un deje de energía en su voz.

\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunte. Yo aún siento mareos pero siento mucho mejor a como estaba chace una o dos horas.

\- En el baño de chicas, estoy con ella – dijo el

\- ¿te metiste al baño de chicas? – pregunte con un tono de burla

\- Ella se negaba a salir, así que, termine por entrar yo

\- ¿Está vomitando? – pregunte ya dirigiéndome al baño

\- Lo estuvo, bueno, al parecer fue antes de que yo llegara – me explico – ahora solo se esta lavando las manos y peinándose.

\- Bien. Ya voy para allá

\- Bien

Y cortamos el teléfono. La verdad es que esperaba que yo fuese el que terminase vomitando esta noche así que admito que me siento sorprendido.

En cuanto llegue note que el baño estaba vacío, mire hacia el resto del local y vi como los guardias comenzaban a pedir a las personas que se retirasen. Entre al baño y encontré de inmediato a Abril sentada sobre el lavabo meciendo sus piernas hacia adelante y atrás.

\- Cómo te sientes? – pregunte de inmediato

\- He perdido la práctica – me contesta, por su tono está claro que ella es la peor de los tres. No digo nada y espero, ella mira sobre su hombro y se fija en su reflejo del espejo, luego se voltea a mirarnos sonriente – soy la sirenita – dice de inmediato, yo y Oikawa le contestamos riendo

\- Eres un gnomo pelirrojo – digo, ella frunce de inmediato el ceño

\- ¡no! – contesta – soy la sirenita

\- Bien, tranquila Ariel – me acerque a ella, le di mi espalda y espere a que ella subiese a esta, sabía que si ella caminase tardaríamos años en llegar a casa. Ella paso sus brazos por mis hombros y se recargo en mi espalda, lleve mis manos a sus piernas y la levante – vamos a casa

\- Iwa-chan, Oikawa tiene suerte de tener un príncipe de cuento como tú, yo perdí el mío hace mucho tiempo – dijo, note que Oikawa se sonrojaba

\- ¿quieres hablar sobre tu príncipe? – le pregunto Oikawa mientras salíamos del baño y caminábamos a través de la pista en dirección a la salida

\- No estoy lo suficientemente borracha – dijo con palabras arrastradas y usando un tono de tristeza

Abril no era pesada, para nada, y no fue nada difícil llevarla de vuelta a casa caminando, Oikawa caminaba a mi lado y hablaba conmigo con normalidad, Abril salía desde mi espalda, decía algo incoherente y volvía a esconderse ahí. La dejamos y nos reímos de más de alguna palabra extraña que haya dicho ella. Entonces, llegamos a la entrada, tan conocida de los departamentos. En cuanto llegamos Abril me pidió que la bajase, yo la deje en el suelo, ella se paró en frente de nosotros, se despidió, o creo que fue una despedida y comenzó a caminar rápido hacia las escaleras.

\- No puedes subir sola en ese estado – dijo Oikawa

\- Claro que si puedo – dijo ella

Se aferró al pasamano y subió lo más rápido que su condición le permitía. Decidimos dejarla, estaba todo demasiado silencioso y cuando dejamos de escuchar como subía la escalera, y seguido del sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, nos relajamos.

\- Debimos haber subido con ella – dije pensando en la situación

\- No – me gire a mirar a Oikawa interrogante – quiero que te quedes esta noche en mi departamento – me sorprendí. Y mucho. Oikawa nunca me había invitado a su departamento

\- iré – termine por aceptar. Luego recordé nuestro trato, el de seguro tenía la intención de contarme lo sucedido en sus dos años aquí en Tokio.

Y comenzamos a caminar, a estas alturas de la noche solo me quedaba dolor de cabeza, tal vez un poco de mareos pero nada que no pueda manejar. Deje que Oikawa me guiara por las calles, la verdad es que no tenía idea de donde vivía este, estábamos sumergidos en un silencio imparcial y al parecer el resto de la ciudad sabía lo que pasaría, asique, tampoco se atrevían a interrumpir el silencio, como si todo el mundo estuviese igual de impaciente y expectante que yo.

Sus pasos seguían un ritmo fijo. Lo examine con especial atención de arriba hacia abajo, definitivamente él está tenso. Miro la hora en mi celular, ya son altas horas de la madrugada, no me sorprende, el tiempo en el local paso muy rápido, casi imperceptible. La verdad es que ahora solo quiero dormir pero debo despertar, no puedo aplazar esta charla, porque puede que no vuelva a tener esta oportunidad.

De forma repentina el dejo de caminar. Supuse que habíamos llegado, él se acercó a un edificio, deduje que sería su departamento, estaba todo pintado de blanco y adornado con detalles grises y plateados, decidí seguirlo en silencio, no había que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que este lugar es muy lujoso. Entramos a un ascensor y subimos de inmediato.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso número seis, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas salimos y recorrimos el pasillo, la alfombra era de color beige, las paredes y puertas blancas, en el techo colgaban lámparas colgantes. Él se detuvo frente a una puerta, el saco las llaves y abrió rápidamente.

Cuando entre a su departamento me esperaba algo parecido a como era su cuarto en Miyagi, todo normal y ordenado, algunas cosas de voleibol y música, pero me lleve una sorpresa. Oikawa tenía todo ordenado, a su manera, las paredes eran de color blanco, bueno, en general ahí adentro todo era de diferentes tonos de blanco, gris, negro y, aunque no lo crean, rojo.

\- Ponte cómodo – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

No conteste nada y me limite a sentarme en el sillón negro, en cuanto repose mi cuerpo ahí sentí que me hundía un poco, era bastante cómodo y si Oikawa no vuelve pronto terminare por caer dormido, y no quiero eso por nada del mundo.

Entonces siento como Oikawa vuelve y se sienta a mi lado, me tiende una copa de vino, no sería una noche de nosotros si no hay vino de por medio, por un minuto considere rechazarlo, pero si lo hago, el terminara por beberse la botella por el solo, y no quiero eso. Necesito que él me cuente sobre sus años aquí y siento que si lo dejo estar sumamente borracho hasta el punto de no recordar su nombre, no lograre que me cuente nada, claro está.

Tome la copa y comencé a beber con él.

Elogie su departamento, el cual puedo suponer sin problemas que es el doble del mío, él se mostró bastante animado, fue a una esquina y puso música, reconocí esa torre de discos que tenía al lado del reproductor, bueno, más de una pila y apostaría todo a que tiene los discos apilados por orden alfabético y artista.

Se sentó a mi lado y continuamos bebiendo, bueno, termine por retirarme luego de la segunda copa, él continuo. Y yo lo deje. Oikawa estando borracho se veía tan autentico, tan él mismo, me agradaba, hacia estupideces y me decía estupideces, yo asentía y fingía entender lo que me decía. Mentiría si dijese que todo esto no me hacía gracia. Más de una vez tuve que controlarme y aguantar la risa, luego pensaba, ¿Por qué debería contenerme? Y me dedique a disfrutar el momento. Ya más tarde el me contaría todo.

Bien. Oikawa está muy borracho así que, di por hecho que yo haría de su cuidador por el resto de la noche, aun así, espero y ruego que este no termine por vomitar. En cuanto se acabó el contenido de la botella note que él tenía la intención de ponerse en pie e ir en busca de otra. Claro, es su departamento, sería raro que no tuviese suficiente alcohol como para noquear a un país completo.

Evito que se ponga en pie, lo beso y lo mantengo un rato sentado a mi lado, no hacemos más que escuchar la música y saborear nuestros labios sin apuro. Me gusta, él me gusta y mucho, incluso en este estado él me gusta, pero no pienso decírselo, no a menos que no tenga opción, pues, eso solo daría pie a que comenzase a burlarse e inflar su ego.

\- Iwa-chan, tus besos son geniales – dijo, me sentí avergonzado de que dijese eso, fruncí el ceño – pero de verdad quiero ir al baño – no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

\- Bien – lo libere de mi agarre y deje que se pusiese en pie, pero al verlo solo supe lo mal que se encontraba, pues, este casi pierde el equilibrio y cae, me puse en pie rápido y lo ayude a estabilizarse – te acompañare

\- Que atrevido, Iwa-chan – y se soltó a reír. De inmediato le regale mi mirada asesina y le indique que caminase hacia el baño, lo salve de más de una caída en el camino.

Entramos al baño. Este, como era de esperarse, también estaba repleto del color blanco, lo deje que le fuese e hiciese sus necesidades, mientras yo me miraba al espejo, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el labio morado, resultado de beber vino. En cuanto el término, fue mi turno, después de todo yo también tenía unas ganas horribles, note antes como él se sentaba en la orilla de la bañera, esperando a que yo terminase.

Entonces sentí un gran ruido a mi espalda, voltee a mirar por sobre mi hombro, pues aún estaba ocupado ahí abajo, y lo que vi fue a un Oikawa dentro de la bañera con las piernas hacia afuera y sus manos sujetadas en la orilla de esta. Me miro y comenzó a reír fuertemente, "me caí", fue lo que dijo en modo de explicación entre carcajadas. Comencé a reír igual de fuerte que él, me pareció tan cómico verlo de esa forma, este tipo es definitivamente un ridículo.

Termine con mi labor y me arregle el pantalón, lave mis manos y ayude a Oikawa a salir de la bañera, este estaba ahí adentro como una tortuga volteada sobre su caparazón, ambos continuábamos riendo y no teníamos la intención de detenernos, no en un futuro próximo. Decidí que podrían pasar años y yo me encargaría de que él no olvide esto.

Y aunque fue una noche perfecta, llena de buenas cosas, ambos sabíamos sobre la charla que venía. Estábamos ambos sentados sobre el sillón, nos quedamos callados repentinamente, entonces pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para comenzar, después de todo, ya eran las últimas horas de la noche y dentro de poco amanecería.

\- Oikawa… - me gire a mirarlo, él ya me observara sonriente

\- Lo sé, lo se Iwa-chan, lo prometí – se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, yo lo seguí de inmediato.

Él bebió agua y se paró en frente de mí. La cocina estaba en penumbra y apenas podía verlo

\- Te lo contare en mi cuarto – término por decir.

Yo no le conteste nada y me limite a seguirlo por su departamento. Su cuarto contaba con un enorme ventanal, con una vista hermosa hacia la ciudad, la cama era enorme y no me fije en más detalles, más que nada por lo impaciente que estaba. El entro rápidamente, se sentó frente al ventanal, en el piso, pego su espalda a la cama y me miro esperando a que yo lo imitase. Y lo hice.

Tenía el piso alfombrado. Así que, no fue tan incómodo sentarnos ahí. Note como el sacaba su cajetilla, llevaba un cigarrillo a su boca y lo prendía rápidamente, luego se giraba en dirección a un mueble que se encontraba continuo a la cama, ahí, descansaba un cenicero blanco de vidrio, lo tomo y lo deposito a su lado.

El ver que él mantenía un cenicero en su cuarto, junto a su cama, me hizo preocuparme, además, se bastante bien que él es un bebedor frecuente. Antes de irme me asegurare de llevarme todo eso, ahora que se sobre todo esto, no pienso permitir que él continúe tal y como se encuentra.

\- En estos dos años – comenzó – me pasaron muchas cosas, más de las que tú te imaginas, y enamorarme, por segunda vez, fue una de esas.

\- ¿te enamoraste? – sentí como algo se encogía dentro de mí.

\- Sí. Y lo peor de todo es que no me enamore de su belleza física – volvió a inhalar el humo y lo soltó lentamente - Ella me enamoro de la peor forma, de la más cruel, me enamoro su forma de ser, su forma de pensar y de hablar. Y ese es el peor amor por el que puedes pasar. Porque es muy difícil salir después, ya me había pasado antes en la preparatoria contigo – me sonrió. Con cada palabra sentía que mi respiración se aceleraba un poco. "ella", él acaba de decir "ella"

\- Entonces si hay otra chica – dije, la sola idea de que se repitiese lo sucedido con Abril me hizo acelerarme. Pero sobre todo, hizo que se instalara un dolor bastante particular en mi pecho.

\- No en realidad – dijo de inmediato - Las cosas no salieron bien.

\- ¿Terminaron? – sé que no debería, pero me sentí aliviado.

\- Tampoco fue eso – dijo volviendo a inhalar, retener y exhalar de su cigarrillo.

\- ¿Entonces que paso? – termine por preguntar luego de unos minutos en silencio

\- Ella se fue. Ella – vi como él tomaba aire y dudaba un segundo en contármelo, jamás, nunca, en mi vida, lo había visto haciendo estas expresiones – ella tenía muchos problemas y al final de la historia. Estos fueron más grandes que ella

\- Ella se… - no pude terminar la frase y comencé de inmediato a sentirme como un imbécil

\- ¿Suicido? Sí. Lo hizo – me sentí de verdad mal, pero lo peor, fue ver como esto seguía afectando a Oikawa - Ella me ayudo a olvidarme de mi primer amor. Pero cuando se fue y, aun sin superarlo, mi primer amor viene y se aparece ante mí de nuevo, siempre eres tan cruel Iwa-chan

\- Lo siento – dije de inmediato

\- No tienes que sentirlo, no es tu culpa – se tomó su tiempo y nos sumergimos de nuevo en un silencio, por mi parte en uno para pensar.

Acerque mi mano a la suya, dude unos minutos en decidirme si tomarla o no, pero pensé, si hay un minuto en que de verdad sintiera la necesidad de tomar esa mano y dar mi apoyo, este es uno de esos. Termine por tomar su mano, esta estaba fría, la envolví, él dejo que hiciera todo esto y luego de unos segundos me devolvió el apretón.

\- Ella era una compañera de carrera, Aline, así se llamaba, era extranjera y muy inteligente, tanto que adelanto cursos en la preparatoria – dijo sonriendo un poco - Al final me decidí por estudiar medicina – dijo el, continuando, yo aleje mis pensamientos y volví a tomarle atención, sabía que él había entrado a medicina, pero más allá de eso no tenía conocimiento – no me pidas que te diga como lo hizo porque de verdad no quiero hacerlo

\- No lo hagas entonces – dije – no te obligare

Y era verdad. Podía notar que todo esto no era algo que haya sucedido hace mucho, así que, respetaría y dejare que él decidiese que contarme y que no, tal vez con el tiempo él pueda continuar contándome y yo estaré para escucharlo.

\- Gracias – dijo él. termino su cigarrillo, lo apago sobre el cenicero y dejo la colilla allí – luego de que ella se fuera, deje pasar un tiempo y termine por dejar la Universidad, perdí la motivación de todo, y, como siempre, el voleibol me salvo, ahora me dedico cien por ciento a eso. De verdad, era como un muerto viviente, luego de eso llegaste tú. Otro salvavidas – sonreí.

\- Lamento presionarte para que me contases todo esto – lo mire con atención, de verdad sentía algo de culpa por empujarlo a esto. soy un imbécil.

\- Estabas en tu derecho – dijo él mientras se ponía en pie y me tendía su mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. La tome de inmediato

En cuanto me puse en pie me acerque a besarlo. Acaricie sus labios, sabor a tabaco y vino, él los entreabrió solo un poco, cerro sus ojos y se quedó muy quieto, esperando a que continuase. Acaricie su brazo derecho lentamente y subí hasta la altura de su codo, con mi otra mano acaricie su otro brazo y lo deje reposar en su muñeca. Volví a besarlo, lento saboree sus labios como si fuese la primera vez que tenía contacto con ellos, la mano que tenía en su brazo derecho la lleve hasta su cadera, luego esta viajo hasta su espalda, donde me encargue de acercarlo más a mí.

Y entonces una luz que venía desde la ventana me hizo separarme de él, estaba amaneciendo, aun no salía el sol, pero el cielo y la ciudad ya estaban iluminados. Mire por el ventanal, en la ciudad todo estaba deshabitado, todo estaba sumamente quieto. Claro, ya es domingo. Siento que este fin de semana en particular ha pasado demasiado rápido. Y han pasado demasiadas cosas.

\- Vamos a dormir – me dijo Oikawa, mientras se giraba hacia su cama, se quitaba la ropa rápidamente.

Lo imite. Me quite toda ropa que me incomodaría para dormir y me recosté en la cama, bajo las sábanas blancas, Oikawa cerro las cortinas y luego paso al otro extremo de la cama, se recostó en esta, de lado, mirándome. Ninguno de los dijo nada, sin embargo, tampoco ninguno cerraba los ojos para poder dormir.

\- Iwa-chan, si no cierras los ojos no puedo comenzar a sacarte fotografías con mi celular – dijo mientras me miraba con reproche. Yo sonreí un poco. Ambos habíamos estado algo tensos desde que termino la charla.

\- Ya duérmete – termine por decir, use mi voz de irritado, pero en realidad no lo estaba.

\- ¿quieres sacarme fotografías tu acaso? – dijo de forma cantarina mientras se pegaba más a mí, escondió su cabeza en mi pecho

\- Claro que no – dije de inmediato. lo envolví en mis brazos

Y entonces volvimos a guardar silencio. Cerré lo ojos y comencé a relajarme, este cuarto estaba lleno de el olor de Oikawa, y el hecho de tener a esta misma persona abrazada solo hace que su aroma me llegue con más fuerza, un olor que me hace sentir nostálgico, pero que al mismo tiempo me relaja y reconforta, un olor que junta todo lo complicado que es la esencia de Oikawa, un olor que con solo sentirlo hace que múltiples recuerdos lleguen, sin querer, a mi memoria. Algo indescriptible que odio pero que, sin embargo, sé que no podría vivir sin sentirlo.

Entonces me quedo dormido, profundamente. Sé que en estos minutos podría pasar un avión a mi lado y yo no daría ni siquiera señales de despertar. Sin embargo, cuando siento que algo se mueve a mi lado abro los ojos de inmediato. Oikawa continua durmiendo, solo se giró y ahora me da la espalda.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	15. Chapter 14

El cuarto está bastante iluminado, claro, decidimos dormir cuando recién estaba amaneciendo, la verdad es que dude si levantarme y hacer el desayuno, pero aun tenia demasiado sueño para eso, además, con solo ver la manera en que duerme Oikawa sé que él no despertara próximamente.

Me acerco más a él y lo abrazo por la espalda, su cabello me hace cosquillas en la nariz, sin embargo, no me muevo, solo dejo que esto desaparezca por sí solo. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y me duermo instantáneamente.

Estoy en un bosque demasiado oscuro, sombrío, puedo ver neblina a mí alrededor. Me tenso, no sé porque, miro a mí alrededor buscando algo, no sé qué es. Me siento confuso y asustado, escucho algo a mis espaldas, nada tiene mucha claridad, entonces, siento la necesidad de comenzar a correr, en cualquier dirección, pero salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

El olor de la naturaleza invade mis fosas nasales, un olor fresco que, en otra ocasión, hubiese disfrutado, pero ahora solo me siento intranquilo. Corro, el bosque cada vez es más espeso y las ramas de los arboles apenas me dejan continuar en una sola dirección, doblo un millón de veces y continuo sin parar de correr, no miro hacia atrás, sé que me siguen, aunque no sé qué es.

Y cuando ya estoy a punto de rendirme y dejar de correr, llego a un punto donde la luz me ciega por unos segundos, sé que he salido del bosque y de inmediato me siento relajado, fijo la vista en lo que me rodea, una playa, no hay nadie, el mar esta calmo, la arena es suave y calma, me acerco a la orilla, la brisa salada se siente refrescante en mi rostro, escucho el sonido del agua cerca mío. Entonces, siento que alguien está detrás de mí, esa persona no me habla, pero se quién es, lo siento. Me giro de inmediato para hacerle frente, sé que no es la misma persona que me perseguía en el bosque, la sensación y presencia son completamente diferentes.

Entonces despierto.

Estoy solo en la cama, enredado en las sabanas, miro a mi alrededor algo desconcertado, me siento en la cama, estoy en el departamento de Oikawa, en su cama, rebobino todas las cosas que pasaron la noche pasada, bueno, hace algunas horas solamente, busco mi celular con la mirada pero no lo encuentro, le resto importancia, después de todo, solo quería ver la hora.

Oikawa llega al cuarto, me sonríe y veo que trae dos tazas humeantes, se acerca a la cama y se sienta a mi lado. Entonces veo una cosa pequeña y peluda color blanco, un gato, este sube sobre la cama y se acuesta, dándonos la espalda, no lo había visto antes, incluso, no sabía sobre su existencia hasta ahora.

\- ¿Qué soñaste? – me pregunta mientras me tiende una de las tazas, es café, el olor invade mis fosas nasales de inmediato y el característico color me deja en claro que este está bastante cargado.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? – dije de inmediato, mientras me llevaba la taza a los labios, me queme y la aleja de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Note que estabas teniendo un mal sueño – lo mire aun interrogante – tensabas el cuerpo una y otra vez, fruncías el ceño y te movías mucho, hasta el punto de despertarme.

\- No tiene importancia – dije, y era verdad, tan solo era un sueño – además, ya lo he olvidado – y era verdad, no recordaba detalles, solo lo esencial del sueño.

\- Yo tuve un sueño húmedo contigo Iwa-chan – de inmediato lo mire serio, no sabía si creerle o no – ahora dime que soñaste tú.

\- Solo corría por un bosque – termine por decir – luego llegaba a una playa y eso es todo, no recuerdo más – note como él pensaba y luego bebía de su taza

\- ¿quieres detalles de mi sueño? – me regalo una mirada sugerente

\- No quiero – dije rápidamente y de forma cortante.

Luego de desayunar, bueno, ya era bastante tarde, así que, diría que fue más bien un almuerzo, nos cambiamos de ropa y teníamos la intención de salir, ¿Dónde? Aun ninguno de los dos lo sabía, tan solo salir, el destino ya lo definiríamos luego.

Pero recordé nuestro acuerdo, el dejaría este fin de semana el alcohol, casi lo paso por alto, decidí inspeccionar su departamento, pero primero, fui a la cocina y tome algún medicamento para la resaca, la cual, no tenía intenciones de disminuir. Oikawa llamo a Abril y se aseguró de que esta continuase viva. Me dijo que estaba viva pero no en perfectas condiciones. Bueno, no es como si nosotros estuviésemos mejor.

Tome una bolsa de basura en cuanto el dolor comenzó a desaparecer. Oikawa me miro con algo de pánico al ver cómo me acercaba a una colección de botellas de alcohol que tenía en la cocina, si, era por lo menos dos repisas llenas, alineadas y ordenas con amor. Mentiría si dijese que el ver todas esas botellas y deshacerme de ellas será placentero, bueno, puede que lo sea, pero solo un poco.

Después lo pensé mejor. Sería mucho más eficaz tan solo comenzar a vaciarlas una por una en el lavabo de la cocina, llevaría más trabajo, pero el hecho de botarlas a la basura sería mucho más complicado, estas se podrían romper, desgarrar la bolsa de plástico y desatar un desastre.

Deje la bolsa en un lugar cercano y comencé a vaciar las botellas, partí por su colección de vino. Él estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina, no decía nada pero de vez en cuando podía escuchar algunos sonidos de sufrimiento provenientes de él. Tampoco era algo agradable para mí, ya que, últimamente había ganado algo de gusto por el vino, y el ver como este se iba de verdad era una pena. Aunque, los efectos de la resaca me facilitaron todo esto, que digamos, lo único que soy capaz de beber en estos minutos es agua y café.

Cuando ya iba por la mitad vi como él se acercaba a ayudarme, el ver su sola expresión me hizo comenzar a reír instantáneamente. Continuamos vaciando, en esa cocina había de todo tipo de licores, y si, los votamos todos.

\- ¿Te desaceras de mis cigarrillos también? – me pregunto. Debo aclarar que me tome bastante tiempo y lo pensé bastante, pero decidí que sí.

\- Lo hare – termine por decir. El llevo su mano a su bolsillo trasero de sus jeans negros ajustados, saco su cajetilla, esta estaba ya por la mitad y me tendió, ahora si use la anterior bolsa de basura

\- ¿Podemos salir ahora? – dijo impaciente

\- En cuanto termine de registrar tu casa – note como volvía a entrar en pánico.

\- En realidad, Iwa-chan, hay cosas que preferiría que no vieras – dijo intentando frenarme

\- ¿Qué cosas? – pregunte de inmediato. ahora con mayor razón pienso buscar

El guardo silencio y me dejo proseguir. Me dirigí a su cuarto y me deshice de otras dos cajetillas de cigarrillos, también de su cenicero, él solo me miraba como me deshacía de sus cosas, sentía que era yo el que lo estaba obligando.

\- ¿muy rápido? – pregunte, tal vez si era muy rápido.

\- Bueno, déjame acostumbrarme sin alcohol y luego dejare el cigarrillo – dijo el, note que no le gustaba mostrarme esto, de seguro en estos minutos se siente débil. Saque las cosas de la bolsa y las deje donde estaban

\- Bien – dije

\- ¿estas molesto? – me pregunto dudoso.

\- Claro que no – dije de inmediato – tal vez si es muy rápido pedirte que dejes todo de golpe – note como él se volvía a relajar – aunque, déjame decirte, eres una niñita.

\- ¡Iwa-chan! – note como comenzaría a hacer una rabieta, así que, me dirigí hasta su sillón y me senté ahí, el me siguió y se sentó a mi lado – veamos Los Archivos Secretos X, tengo todas las temporadas – dijo con orgullo

\- No – conteste de inmediato, me sabía de memoria hasta más o menos la tercera temporada, si, el me hacía verlas seguido – solo descanso un poco antes de que volvamos a salir.

\- Eres un aburrido Iwa-chan

\- Es más aburrido quedarse a ver una serie, la cual, ambos sabemos hasta los diálogos de memoria – dije mostrando lo evidente.

Y antes de continuar con esta discusión inútil, me puse en pie y lo arrastre hasta la salida, admito que quedarse en el sillón viendo alguna serie, de preferencia no Los Archivos Secretos X, era tentador, pero debía ir a mi departamento y comenzar a ordenar las cosas, si, mañana, lunes, comienza el nuevo semestre.

Oikawa antes de salir le arreglo todo a su gato. Le dio comida y cambio su agua.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunte mientras el gato ronroneaba ante las caricias de Oikawa

\- Maat – lo mire interrogante – la verdad es que me la encontré, ya tenía ese nombre en su collar, así que, se lo deje, no encontré a su dueño, el collar no tenía más datos.

\- Eres un ladrón de gatos.

\- ¡estoy diciendo la verdad! – dijo de inmediato.

Entonces salimos del departamento, Oikawa cerró con su llave, el cual contaba con un llavero de una nave espacial, entonces salimos del edificio.

\- Apuesto que te quedarías a ver series si te ofreciese ver The Game Of Thrones – dijo continuando con la antigua conversación, íbamos en tren hasta la estación que quedaba cerca de mi casa, la verdad es que pudimos haber ido caminando, pero Oikawa comenzó a reclamar sobre lo cansado que estaba

\- Claro que si – dije como si fuese algo evidente, más que nada porque me gusta ver como se enoja – me encanta esa serie.

No me dijo nada más. Me miro demostrando su enojo y comenzó a observar por la ventana el paisaje, sonreí y lo deje. El que se enoje y yo lo ignore solo hace que se irrite más. Cuando llegamos a la estación, la cual, solo eran a dos estaciones de donde vive Oikawa, bajamos en silencio, él continuaba mirándome, incluso, llegamos a un punto donde esto se convirtió en un juego, manteníamos la mirada y ni siquiera pestañábamos, entonces, sucedió un accidente. Oikawa, el muy imbécil, se golpeó de lleno en el rostro con un pilar de la estación por no estar pendiente del camino.

El de inmediato se alejó del pilar, luego de recibir el golpe, se froto la mejilla golpeada y ahora rojiza, yo, por otro lado, me reí en su cara, no me preocupaba que la gente nos viera, es más, podía escuchar como otras personas se dieron cuenta y también reían.

\- Oikawa por más que te golpees contra el pilar, no podrás pasar a la plataforma 9 ¾ - dije entre risas, él continuo caminando, luego de mirarme con enojo, yo lo seguía.

\- Cállate, Iwa-chan – dijo claramente irritado.

La verdad es que lo seguía pero en todo el camino no pude parar de reírme de él, se había visto tan estúpido. Ahora evitaba mirarme, lo cual, me deja en claro lo avergonzado que debe estar. Bueno, volvió a actual normal cuando ya estábamos llegando a mi departamento. Aún era temprano así que, fuimos a beber un café y saber sobre el estado de Abril.

El café continuaba tal y como lo recordábamos. Un lugar alegre, claro, la persona que atendía y dueña del lugar, no estaba igual. En cuanto vimos a Abril notamos que ella aún tenía secuelas de lo sucedido anoche.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra la sirenita? – pregunto Oikawa mientras se sentaba en la barra. Abril primero lo miro confusa, luego, casi pude ver como una ampolleta se prendía sobre su cabeza, al parecer había recordado, me miro a mi y luego a Oikawa, entonces se sonrojo

\- Por favor no vuelvas a mencionarlo – dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cara – ninguno de los dos lo mencione.

\- Yo esperaba que tuvieses más resistencia – dije sinceramente.

\- Hace un tiempo atrás era invicta, pero con todo lo del café apenas salgo a beber – dijo explicando y dándonos nuestros cafés – he perdido toda experiencia.

\- Concordamos contigo – dijo burlón Oikawa, Abril comenzó a beber de una botella de agua, otra señal de que ella estaba con resaca - ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? Eso se ve feo – lleve mi mirada hasta su brazo, y si, ahí tenía un enorme hematoma

\- No tengo idea, amanecí con eso ahí – en ese minuto llegaron clientes y ella se fue a atenderlos rápidamente.

En cuanto llegue a mi departamento me lance contra la cama, estaba cansado, aunque no haya hecho la gran cosa durante el día, pero, de todos modos, sentía cansancio acumulado. El solo pensar que al otro día tendría que levantarme temprano e ir a clases me hacía suspirar de cansancio.

Y sin tener intenciones, bueno, yo solo pensaba quedarme ahí a descansar y pensar un poco, después de todo, mentiría si dijese que todo lo que me conto Oikawa no me afecto, todo lo contrario, aun me siento imbécil e insensible. Él le restó importancia, pero estoy seguro de que le afecta más de lo que él me deja ver.

Tan solo nos separamos por dos años, esto quiere decir, que estuvo con esa chica durante este tiempo, ¿hace cuánto murió? ¿De qué forma? ¿Oikawa la vio? ¿El la encontró? ¿O fue en un lugar público?

Basta. Pienso, que le vueltas y vueltas al asunto no cambiara nada, no conseguiré respuestas así, y preguntarle a Oikawa solo abriría una herida suya, la cual, no debe estar cicatrizada, todo lo contrario, debe ser algo reciente, tan solo de algunos meses, máximo tal vez un año.

Me giro en la cama e intento no pensar en nada. ja, eso jamás funciona, el solo hecho de querer vaciar tu mente hace que un millón de cosas, una tras otra, te golpeen. Debería ponerme en pie y buscar las cosas que debo llevar mañana a la universidad, debería fijarme si tengo ropa limpia, debería prepararme algo para comer, debería hacer muchas cosas, pero adivinen que, termine por no hacer nada y rodar en la cama pensando cosas inútiles. En Oikawa para ser específicos.

Escuche el sonido de mi celular, me sorprende que este aun tenga batería, lo saco de mi bolsillo, y al prenderlo la luz que emite me ciega unos segundos, bajo el brillo de la pantalla y me fijo en el mensaje recién recibido, de Oikawa, pensando en el diablo, era una imagen de él y su gata acostados en la cama, la gata dormía a su lado y el posaba para la cámara, "yo y Maat ya te extrañamos" decía el mensaje en conjunto con la imagen.

La verdad es que no creo que su gata me extrañe, después de todo, no supe de su existencia hasta pasar una noche en su casa. Mire con atención la fotografía, deteniéndome en especial en Oikawa, apenas hace una hora que nos separamos luego de haber estado juntos un fin de semana completo. Es imposible que me extrañe.

Como sea, miro la esquina superior de mi celular y veo la hora, entonces me dan ganas de morir, es bastante tarde, tendré suerte si duermo seis horas y media. Me pongo en pie, voy a la cocina y me fijo en lo vacío que esta mi refrigerador, dios, dentro de poco estaré pidiéndole comida a Abril. Termino por comer algo rápido, solo una sopa individual instantánea. Vuelvo a la cama y ordeno el cuarto, no me sorprende encontrar más de alguna prenda de Oikawa, la cual, ordeno y guardo junto con el resto de la ropa que el suele dejar aquí.

"Un poco más y terminaremos por vivir juntos" pienso sin querer. Luego vuelvo a pensarlo, es cierto, y la idea no me desagrada, ¿pensara lo mismo él? no, no le pediré, ni muerto, que venga a vivir conmigo aquí, además, luego de todo lo que me ha contado, esto sería demasiado, tal vez, sea mejor dejar que pase el tiempo.

Pero eso no quita el hecho de que la idea no me desagrado, todo lo contrario, incluso, pude hacerme sin ningún problema una idea de cómo sería todo. Seria agotador, pero nada que no soporte y no me agrade de todas formas.

Soy un idiota, voy a la ventana y grito, pareceré loco, pero la verdad, es que siento que si me estoy volviendo loco, después de todo, acabo de pensar en vivir con él, entonces, escucho risas a mi izquierda, miro y veo a Abril sentada entre sus plantas con un libro en mano.

\- ¿todo bien? – me pregunta aun intentado contener su risa

\- Todo bien – digo rápidamente, mirando hacia el parque que esta frente nosotros.

\- Sí, claro – dice ella, se pone en pie y se acerca más hacia mi balcón, recarga sus codos sobre la baranda y espera a que hable.

\- Encontré ropa de Oikawa en el piso de mi cuarto – dije, no quería llegar a la parte donde imagine todo un escenario donde estábamos los dos viviendo aquí.

\- ¿suele dejar ropa ahí? – pregunta ella. me siento como si estuviese en un interrogatorio.

\- Si – digo rápidamente, mientras más rápido termine mejor.

\- ¿le has hecho un lugar a su ropa entre la tuya? – no me gusta hacia dónde va esto.

\- Si – digo, debería estar durmiendo.

\- ¿hace cuánto?

\- Diría que hace mucho tiempo

\- A estas alturas ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, desde que dejaste un espacio para él entre tu ropa que ya tienes contemplado el vivir con él – dijo ella como si fuese algo evidente, y el que me lo haya explicado así, hace que, de verdad, yo también piense en lo evidente de todo esto.

\- Tal vez él no piense lo mismo – lo digo sinceramente, corre una brisa que hace que Abril se estremezca.

\- El dejar ropa en casa de tu novio es claramente una señal de lo mismo, y si, pasa el tiempo y él no se lleva esa ropa, o no desciende el número de prendas, es porque él también lo tiene contemplado de alguna forma – suelto un suspiro. Ella comienza a bailar en su lugar, de seguro porque tiene frio.

\- Gracias por compartir tu sabiduría – digo algo irritado, no estoy enojado con ella, estoy enojado con la situación

\- De nada, ahora vete a dormir, mañana tienes clases.

\- Buenas noches, mama – digo mientras extiendo mi puño, ella lo choca, su mano esta fría.

\- Buenas noches, hijo – y veo como ella entre corriendo a su departamento, cerrando rápidamente la ventana, vio que aun la observaba y pega su cara al vidrio haciendo caras, es como una niña pequeña de verdad.

Yo rio, ella se gira y cierra las cortinas, entonces yo entro a mi cuarto y me decido por dormir. En cuanto volví a tocar la cama me dormí, profundamente, sin sueños, sin bosques ni playas, sin nada que me persiguiese. Fue el tipo de noche donde duermes y no quieres despertar pero de todos modos despiertas, sientes que ha pasado apenas un minuto y ya tienes que levantarte.

Eso fue lo que me paso.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	16. Chapter 15

El tiempo que nos quedaba antes de que Oikawa se fuese a Estados Unidos paso en un pestañeo, al menos, así lo sentí yo. Las veces en las que iba a su departamento se incrementaron, pasaba más noches ahí, sin embargo, mi departamento seguía siendo el favorito para pasar la noche, no sé porque, pero Oikawa prefería quedarse ahí en vez de su propio departamento, y si no fuese por su gata, estoy seguro de que él ni siquiera se movería los fines de semana.

Como sea, el apareció el día sábado en que se tendría que ir pidiéndome un enorme favor, yo no creí que fuese un favor tan grande, quería que me encargase de su gata, Maat, mientras él no se encontraba aquí. Yo acepte de inmediato, después de todo, un gato no lleva tanto trabajo, creo que eso es una de las cosas buenas de los gatos, lo independientes que son, y yo, con tareas y trabajos de la universidad, no podría dedicarle demasiado tiempo a un animal.

Dejamos a la gata en mi departamento, con todo lo que ella necesitaría, debo admitir que esa gata era hermosa, tenía un ojo azul, bueno, era más que nada un color celeste y el otro ámbar. Su pelaje era blanco y algo largo, de verdad, yo creo que Oikawa se la robo.

Él se despidió de ella y fuimos en dirección al aeropuerto, el resto del equipo ya había viajado y estaba en camino, Oikawa se retrasó y pidió que lo dejaran ir en el próximo vuelo, lo regañaron, pero terminaron por aceptar, después de todo, no había de otra y todo el equipo no perdería el vuelo por él. Siento que lo hizo con esa intención. No me sorprendería.

La verdad es que aún no me agradaba del todo la idea de que él se ira por dos meses, o casi dos meses, todo depende del resultado de los partidos que se jugaran allá, no es que no confié en él o algo por el estilo, pero, aunque no me guste admitirlo, él ya era parte de mi rutina aquí.

Hice algo de lo cual yo no estoy acostumbrado, tome su mano por todo el camino del tren, el aeropuerto quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, así que, teníamos tiempo, el no dijo nada, solo me devolvió el agarre de la mano. El vagón iba desierto, éramos los únicos ahí. No hablamos mucho durante el camino.

Y termine por besarlo. Después de todo, no probaría esos labios en mucho tiempo, me pegue a él, no tenía intenciones de terminar el beso, no aun, y por cómo íbamos, note que él tampoco quería detenerse.

Entonces llegamos. Se supone que el camino debía ser más largo, se supone que debíamos tener un poco más de tiempo.

Bajamos del tren y llegamos de inmediato al aeropuerto. Estaba, como era de esperarse, lleno de gente yendo de un lugar para el otro, todos apresurados, la verdad es que nunca había estado en un aeropuerto, no había tenido la necesidad, mire a mi alrededor, Oikawa se movía ágilmente entre la gente, pude notar que él conocía casi de memoria este lugar, saco su pasaporte, este ya contaba con una gran cantidad de timbres de países.

Se giró a mirarme algo triste, entonces supe que yo podía llegar hasta aquí, mas allá solo podrían pasar las personas del vuelo, por lo que se, llegar hasta este punto suele llevar más tiempo y tramites, supongo que esta es una de las ventajas de ser un deportista representante de Japón. Lleve mis manos a los bolsillos delanteros de mis jeans, me mire las zapatillas, unas Converse negras, clásicas. Luego, subí la mirada al sentir como Oikawa me miraba esperando.

\- Ya debes irte – dije

\- Si – dijo él – debería, a menos que quieras fugarte conmigo a otro lugar, ¿Qué te parece unas vacaciones en Alemania?

\- Me parece genial, hagamos eso mejor – dije siguiéndole el juego. Ambos sabíamos que era algo imposible, al menos ahora. Reímos.

\- Algún día lo haremos – dijo ahora un poco más serio.

\- Claro que si – dije como si fuese algo demasiado obvio

Entonces ambos escuchamos como hacían el llamado para su vuelo, la gente comenzó a entrar, sabía lo que venía ahora. Una despedida, no algo que fuese para siempre, pero eso no quita el hecho de que las despedidas duelen en cierto grado. A veces mayor y a veces menor.

\- Adiós, Iwa-chan – dijo Oikawa mientras se acercaba, yo cerré los ojos y espere a me besara, pero no lo hizo, termino por regalarme un beso en la frente, idiota. No

\- Adiós Oikawa – termino por decir, note como él iba a girarse para caminar en dirección hacia la elegante mujer parada en la entrada que lo llevaría hacia el avión.

Lo retuve sosteniendo jalándolo, con poca delicadeza, de su playera, él se giró algo sorprendido, note que iba a comenzar a hablar pero no se lo permití, selle sus labios con los míos, lo disfrute, pero aun así hice que el contacto no durase mucho tiempo, en cuanto me separe de él lo libere de mi agarre

\- Ya vete – dije ahora, frunciendo el ceño. él se rio

\- Si, ya me voy – dijo entonces se giró y vi cómo se marchaba.

De verdad serán unos meses largos, fue lo que pensé. Me di la vuelta y retome mi camino de vuelta al tren, estoy seguro de que el camino de vuelta se hará muchísimo más lento que el de ida.

En cuanto llego decido pasarme por el café de Abril. Ella sabía que este día Oikawa se iría, incluso, este fue a despedirse de ella ayer por la tarde, yo lo acompañe. Ella se mostró bastante feliz y le deseo suerte, asegurando que vería todos los partidos donde el jugara, él le advirtió que algunos se transmitirían bastante tarde en la madrugada debido a la diferencia de horario, pero tanto yo como ella le aseguramos de que eso era lo que menos nos preocupaba.

Cuando doble la esquina me encontré con Abril sentada en las escaleras del café, afuera.

\- No ha venido mucha gente el día de hoy – dijo explicándome

\- Oh – fue lo que dije mientras me sentaba a su lado – es normal que hayan días así – dije

\- Lo sé – dijo ella – no me preocupa ni me desanima. Lo que en verdad me preocupa es mi mejor amigo que está a mi lado con una cara como si se le hubiese caído su café favorito por accidente.

\- Se me cayó mi café favorito por accidente – dije intentando no hablar sobre Oikawa

\- Mentira, no te he preparado ningún café el día de hoy y claramente mi café es tu favorito – guarde silencio.

\- ¿Por qué no hablamos mejor sobre ti?

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunto mientras bebía del café que tenía entre las manos

\- ¿novio? – dije y la verdad es que si tengo curiosidad, siempre se puede ver de vez en cuando a algún chico invitándola a salir dentro del café, pero no sé qué les contestara, al menos, he sido testigo de más de una negativa.

\- No tengo, pienso tener en un futuro, pero no por ahora – dijo ella – y si tuve, si esa es tu próxima pregunta, solo uno.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte

\- Él se fue a vivir a otro país – dijo ella – decidimos terminar por eso. Él era bastante especial

\- ¿en qué sentido?

\- Simplemente hay gente que marca un antes y un después en tu vida, solo eso

Y por la forma en que su mirada y expresión cambiaron supe que ella aún tenía esos sentimientos por esa persona.

\- Oye – me llamo luego de un rato – ya que este lugar esta tan muerto, por ahora, ¿me acompañarías a ver a unos amigos? Me hare un tatuaje – mentiría si dijese que no me sorprendí ante esto, es tan repentino – además, podrás conocer a mis amigos que también vienen de Miyagi

\- Bien, te acompañare – dije.

\- Bien – ella se puso en pie de un salto – ayúdame a cerrar y vamos.

Y lo hice. La ayude a cerrar el local y la seguí por las calles, esta vez, las calles si las conocía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no conocía el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos. Ella paro de caminar abruptamente frente a un cartel luminoso que decía "Tatto" entonces supe que llegamos, note que ella estaba algo nerviosa, no se quedaba quieta, bueno, es así normalmente, pero ahora de verdad parecía como si estuviese vibrando constantemente.

Ella toco un timbre y esperamos a que nos abrieran la puerta. Y cuando esta se abrió me sorprendí, ahí estaba de pie ante mi Hanamaki. De inmediato me miro y primero no reacciono, luego ambos sonreímos y nos saludamos como viejos amigos.

\- ¿Se conocen? – pregunto Abril

\- Éramos compañeros de equipo en la preparatoria – dije

La verdad es que esto no me lo esperaba para nada. Él había cambiado, bastante, podía notar tatuajes en sus brazos, uno que otro piercing en la oreja y expansiones en ambas, si hace unos años me hubiesen preguntado cómo me lo imaginaria a los veinte años, describiría exactamente esto.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Iwaizumi – dijo él

\- Demasiado – dije siguiendo la conversación, mientras, Abril entraba como si fuese su propia casa – aunque, solo fueron dos años.

\- Pasa – dijo señalándome con la cabeza la puerta, yo obedecí.

El lugar por dentro estaba bien decorado, paredes blancas con numerosos cuadros, algunos con imágenes de alguna película, otros con algún cantante en blanco y negro, un sillón negro de cuero, el piso era como el tablero de ajedrez, era de esperar, este tipo siempre mostro bastante interés por el arte y la decoración.

Vi como él fue directo a una silla con ruedas, de escritorio, Abril se sentó en una silla que parecía de hospital, tenía un respaldo amplio, se veía cómoda, estaba rodeada de focos de luz, los mismos que usan los fotógrafos.

\- ¿decidiste donde será? – pregunto Makki

\- En el antebrazo – dijo Abril segura

\- ¿el mismo diseño que hablamos?

\- Si

\- Bien – entonces él se puso guantes de látex, armo la máquina para tatuar, vi como ponía la aguja, se dirigía a un estante lleno de diferentes frascos, sacaba algunos y los dejaba en una mesa cercana a Abril.

\- ¿Qué te tatuaras? – pregunte acercándome a Abril

\- Flores ornamentales – dijo ella – le pedí a Makki que me hiciera el diseño

\- Y me llevo trabajo – dijo este volviendo a sentarse y acercándose a Abril - ¿en el antebrazo?

\- Si – dijo ella mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo mostrando la zona interior de este.

Entonces el trajo un dibujo, que déjenme aclarar me dejo con la boca abierta, él le aplico una especie de líquido, no sé qué era, y lo puso sobre la zona del brazo donde ella le indico, y presiono el dibujo contra su pie, luego levanto el papel y el dibujo ya estaba en el antebrazo de Abril.

Eran unas flores con muchos detalles. Hermosas. En la escuela solía ver algunos dibujos de Makki, y puedo notar ahora lo mucho que ha evolucionado. Entonces, comenzó a sonar la máquina, vi con atención como el llevaba la aguja hasta un pequeño frasco que tenía tinta, luego lo llevaba hasta el brazo de Abril y comenzaba a trazar las líneas del dibujo.

Trabajo en silencio un rato, lo único que interrumpía era el ruido de la maquina tituladora y la música, la cual, no reconocí. Recorrí el lugar, temía comenzar a hablar con Makki y que este cometiese un error por mi culpa. Así que, decidí por hablarle a Abril

\- ¿te duele? – pregunte. Y de verdad sentía curiosidad por eso

\- Para nada, la zona interior del antebrazo no es un lugar donde duela hacerse un tatuaje

\- Ya veo – dije, mirando como Makki continuaba trazando con habilidad

\- ¿quieres hacerte uno? – pregunto él

\- Tal vez – dije – pero en un tiempo mas

\- Hagamos una apuesta – dijo mientras limpiaba el exceso de tinta y continuaba

\- ¿De qué trataría?

\- Luego de esto hagamos un pulso, como en los viejos tiempos – dijo él – si tu ganas puedes elegir el tatuaje que quieras y no te cobrare, incluso te lo diseñare yo mismo

\- ¿y si tú ganas? – esta es la parte peligrosa – te harás un tatuaje de todos modos pero tengo planeado cobrarte y escogeré yo el diseño - vamos, estoy ganando en ambos casos, después de todo, los gustos y diseños de Makki son de mi agrado, siempre lo han sido, además, es imposible que él me gane un pulso.

\- Acepto – dije sonriendo. Bueno, ambos sonreíamos con malicia, confiados en nuestra propia victoria.

Y continúo tatuando. Entonces comenzó a conversar conmigo, supuse que entonces no había peligro de que cometiese un error. Le pregunte sobre la carrera que estudiaba, diseño gráfico, sabía que debía ser algo así, también, sobre sus comienzos como tatuador, aseguro que Abril fue una de las primeras en acceder a tatuarse con él, y viendo el tatuaje en su pierna, supe que él definitivamente tenía talento.

Él se enderezo de su silla y estiro un poco su brazo.

\- Makki que hables mientras me tatúas hace que me ponga nerviosa – admitió Abril

\- ¿Temes que cometa una equivocación? – la miro sonriendo.

\- Claro que si – dijo mientras suspiraba y miraba el trabajo en su brazo

\- Sería una pena que hubiese un terremoto mientras te tatúo – dijo él acercándose de nuevo con maquina en mano – o estornudara. Recuerdo la primera vez que viniste a que te tatuara, hablabas con Mattsun sin parar, se notaba lo nerviosa que estabas – ella rio.

\- Si lo estaba – admitió – además, habían lugares en los que dolía y debía distraerme

\- ¿Mattsun también está aquí en Tokio? – pregunte de inmediato

\- Claro que sí, debería llegar dentro de poco – dijo retomando el tatuaje

\- Así que, estamos los cuatro en Tokio

\- ¿cuatro? – dijo el algo confundido, luego, al parecer, entendió a lo que me refería - ¿Oikawa está aquí?

\- No en realidad – entonces el comenzó a reírse de mí – se fue de viaje a Estados Unidos

Y entonces escuche el sonido del timbre, me gire a mirar en dirección de la puerta, Makki me pidió que fuese y abriese la puerta, si era algún cliente que lo dejara pasar, si no lo era, que cerrase la puerta de inmediato, reí y obedecí. Pero en la puerta no me encontré a un cliente ni, y viendo quien era, supuse que Makki se enojaría si le cerrara la puerta en la cara a esta persona.

Mattsun. El me saludo de inmediato, me dio la mano y me abrazo. Me fije en él, por lo general estaba igual que siempre, sus facciones eran más maduras, este estaba terminando de fumar un cigarrillo, lo mire con atención, pero él verlo no me provoco nada, el ver como inhalaba y luego exhalaba el humo no me hacía pasar por lo mismo que me hacia Oikawa, es algo que solo él puede provocar.

\- Creí que no volvería a verte – comento él mientras apagaba su cigarrillo

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti – ambos sonreímos y entramos.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

\- Este año comencé a estudiar aquí

\- Ya veo – dijo él

\- ¿estas estudiando? – pregunte cuando estábamos llegando por el pasillo hacia la sala donde se encontraba Abril y Makki

\- Segundo año en fotografía – dijo el orgulloso.

Entonces, entramos a la sala, yo me acerque y mire el brazo de Abril ya estaba casi terminado, las flores eran negras llenas de símbolos y atrás se veía como si hubiesen manchas de acuarela, definitivamente era una obra de arte. Mattsun se puso a mi lado y miro también el tatuaje, saludo a Abril y luego se giró hacia Makki.

Y aquí paso algo completamente inesperado para mí. Él se acercó a Makki, mucho, tanto, que se besaron, no fue un beso exagerado, más que nada, fue un mero contacto en señal de saludo. Note como ellos tenían la intención de continuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, Abril apenas se inmuto de lo que había pasado, ¿acaso era yo el único que no entendía que estaba pasando?

Ellos se giraron, Makki para continuar con el tatuaje y Mattsun para volver a ver este, en cuanto los dos vieron mi cara se lanzaron a reír, Abril volteo a mirarme y se unió a las risas, bueno, si hubiese un espejo cerca me vería el rostro y puede que también me cause gracia, estaba bastante sorprendido.

\- ¿acaso ustedes…?

\- ¿están saliendo? – dijo Makki terminando lo que yo quería decir

\- Lo estamos – respondió Mattsun – y desde la preparatoria

\- ¡¿Qué?! - ¿Cómo demonios no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿tan imbécil soy en realidad?

Continuaron riéndose, yo me quede en silencio y escuchaba desde lejos, y apenas, la conversación, en realidad estaba pensando en múltiples ocasiones donde claramente, si hubiese prestado más atención, me habría dado cuenta, pero no, siempre en esas ocasiones estaba distraído o pensando en alguna otra ridiculez, la mayoría de las veces en golpear a Oikawa por alguna idiotez que haya hecho este.

Suspire cansado y me senté en un sillón de cuero negro cercano, sentí como el sillón me succionaba, era bastante cómodo y en cuanto me senté supe que me costaría trabajo salir ahí. Hoy ha sido un día lleno de emociones, estoy agotado, lo único que deseo en estos minutos es que Abril termine de tatuarse e ir a casa a descansar y comer.

Pero entonces llega Mattsun, al rescate, con un trozo de pizza, se sienta a mi lado y me la tiende, no hay palabras que describan lo agradecido que me siento, tomo la pizza, le doy las gracias y comienzo a comer.

Y no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que Makki diera por terminado el tatuaje, se pusiera en pie y se sentara junto a Mattsun, Abril miraba su nuevo tatuaje con admiración, el cual, había sido envuelto en papel de plástico transparente. Escuche como él le daba algunas instrucciones para cuidárselo, cremas, cambio de papel y limpieza, luego ella se sentó en un sillón individual continuo.

\- Iwaizumi no te olvides de nuestro trato – dijo Makki sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa

\- Claro que no – dije – estoy emocionado – y de verdad lo estaba, hace unos años era invicto en los pulsos y me sentía seguro, aunque, intentaba no hacerlo.

Entonces de inmediato Makki se puso en pie, me condujo a la mesa más cercana y firme y nos posicionamos, ambos sentados en un lado, el codo sobre la mesa y las manos juntas, ya listos para comenzar. Desde que toque su mano supe que él tenía más fuerza que antes, debía ir serio desde ya.

Escuche a Mattsun de pie de tras de Makki haciendo la cuenta, y cuando llego a uno comencé a aplicar toda la fuerza que tenía, pero no sirvió de mucho, sentía la fuerza de Makki en mi mano, haciendo presión, al principio tal vez estábamos bastante similares, nos debatíamos y flaqueábamos los dos, pero entonces, su fuerza aumento, y comenzó a ganarme, hice acopio de toda la fuerza que me quedaba, resistiéndome, pero no funciono, y termine por perder.

\- Makki me acaba de ganar un pulso – dije bastante sorprendido, como dije, el día de hoy he tenido un sinnúmero de emociones, y ahora me tendré que tatuar.

\- ¡tinta, tinta, tinta! – gritaba Abril detrás de mí mientras saltaba.

\- Lo prometido es deuda – dijo Makki burlonamente

\- Y lo hare – conteste – pero dentro de dos meses aproximadamente – me miro interrogante

\- ¿quieres esperar a que llegue Oikawa del viaje? – dijo Abril

\- Claro – dije – ese idiota no me perdonaría si me hiciera un tatuaje en su ausencia.

\- Por lo que dices, puedo decir que Oikawa no ha cambiado nada – dijo Mattsun

\- Diría que es el que menos ha cambiado en este tiempo – dije dándole la razón

Y todos reímos ante una triste verdad, pero, aunque no quiera admitirlo, me agradaba.

Makki accedió a mi petición, luego de regalarme una gran cantidad de burlas junto con Mattsun de lo obediente que era con mi "novia" refiriéndose a Oikawa, intente replicar pero nada funciono, después de todo, Oikawa si era mi novio, y si lo hacía para evitar que el idiota hiciese un escándalo como suele hacer.

\- No puedo creer que recién ahora estén empezando una relación – dijo Makki

\- Pensándolo bien, era de esperarse, los dos son idiotas – dijo Mattsun

\- No nos hablamos durante dos años – dije intentando defender

\- Pero no te diste cuenta cuando estábamos en preparatoria

\- Y todos sabían, incluso, algunos pensaban que ya estaban en una relación

\- Bien, perdón – suspire – si soy un idiota

\- Qué lindo es cuando lo admiten – dijo Makki - ¿no Mattsun?

\- Esplendido – contesto este, ambos reían con burlan.

Caminábamos los cuatro en dirección al edificio donde vivíamos yo y Abril. Ellos dos iban tomados de la mano mientras continuaban con sus bromas, Abril reía fuertemente, como siempre suele hacer, y yo me limitaba a fruncir el ceño de vez en cuando, pero poco duraba así, de inmediato volvía a sonreír un poco.

Mire la hora en mi celular, ya debería de estar por llegar Oikawa a Estados Unidos, decidí mandarle un mensaje y esperar a que me contestara antes de llamarlo directamente. En cuanto llegamos al edificio nos despedimos, Mattsun y Makki comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a su casa y yo con Abril nos acercamos a la entrada.

Cuando llegamos al pie de las escaleras Abril me miro sonriendo.

\- Carreras hasta arriba – me dijo, y comenzó a subir rápidamente. yo la imite de inmediato y subí escalones de dos en dos.

\- Voy a morir – fue lo que dije cuando llegue hasta nuestro piso, gane, aunque, por poco.

\- ¿sabes algo de tu novio molesto? – me pregunto Abril, y el hecho de que usara la palabra novio para referirse a Oikawa causaba algo extraño en mí.

\- Aun nada, le deje un mensaje y dentro de poco creo que me contestara – dije – cuando sepa algo te mandare un mensaje

\- Bien – llegamos a la puerta de Abril

\- Buenas noches camarada – me dijo ella extendiendo su puño hacia mi

\- Buenas noches – le conteste y choque mi puño con el de ella.

Y en cuanto entre a mi departamento me di cuenta de algo. Tenía una gata a la cual cuidar. "imbécil" murmure de inmediato buscándola con la mirada por todo el lugar. La parte buena, es que no me costó mucho encontrarla, estaba acostada sobre el sillón, claro, por su mirada, me quedo en claro lo enojada que estaba, fui de inmediato hacia la cocina, donde estaba su plato de agua y comida, ambos vacíos.

Llene rápidamente ambos platillos y los deposite en el piso, ella se acercó corriendo y comenzó a comer, acaricie su lomo mientras comía, supongo que, más que nada, lo hacía en señal de disculpas, ella ronroneaba, me di por disculpado y fui a mi cuarto con la intención de repasar algo de lo visto en las ultimas clases.

Me senté en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, leyendo los cuadernos, entonces, sentí un peso extra en la cama, levante mi mirada del cuaderno y me encontré a Maat ahí, se acercó a mí y se acomodó a mi lado, claramente con la intención de dormir ahí, iba a echarla a que durmiese en otro lugar, pero al verla ahí, no pude. La acaricie y continúe con mis estudios.

Y de nuevo otra interrupción, esta vez era mi celular, leí la pantalla. Si no es la gata entonces es el dueño. Pensé, entonces, conteste. De inmediato el sonido estridente de muchas personas y bocinas de autos se escuchaban de golpe, luego, el sonido de la voz de Oikawa.

\- Iwa-chan, ya te extraño – dijo usando su voz de sufrimiento.

\- ¿Quién es? – dije claramente intentando molestarlo, lo cual, funciono.

\- ¡Iwa-chan! En un día ya te olvidas de mi – dijo reclamando. El ruido que venía detrás de él se extinguió.

\- No pude olvidarte en dos años, no lo lograre en menos de dieciocho horas – dije mientras depositaba mi cuaderno en la mesa de noche cercana, me acomode recostado en la cama.

\- De verdad eres lindo – dijo él, es por esto que no me gusta decirle este tipo de cosas

\- ¿llegaste al hotel? – pregunte cambiando el tema, él se dio cuenta y rio antes de contestarme. El sonido de su risa sonó tan fresca, tenía ganas de estar frente a él, verlo reír de esa forma y besarlo luego. Apenas unas horas separados y ya deseo tenerle frente a mí.

\- Ya estoy en el hotel – dijo el, dejare las maletas y descansare un poco, luego me reuniré con el equipo, al parecer el entrenador quiere decirnos el plan para mañana y el resto del día

\- ¿del día? – dije, entonces lo pensé, claro, en Estados Unidos es de día.

\- Aquí es día aun – dijo el – odio esto, me cuesta acostumbrarme a los cambios de horario

\- Con los entrenamientos no te costara cambiar el horario de tu sueño

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi bebe? – mire a la gata, se había levantado y se encontraba ahora recostada en mi pecho, aunque, primero hizo algo raro con sus patas, como si yo fuese su almohada y ella quisiera acomodarla, como sea, estaba recostada ronroneando

\- Está durmiendo sobre mí – dije

\- Me refería a ti, Iwa-chan, pero es bueno saber que Maat se encuentra bien – dijo él. mentiría si déjese que escucharlo decir eso no produjo nada en mí, pero no dejaría que se enterase, opte por ignorarlo, o actuar como si lo hiciese

\- Estoy bien, solo cansado – dije - ¿tu como estas?

\- Cansado y tengo sueño – dijo – no pude dormir durante el vuelo

\- ¿incomodidad? – dije de inmediato, sería una razón lógica a mi parecer

\- Estaban pasando aliens vs depredador – reí

\- Idiota.

Y continuamos hablando por un tiempo, acariciaba a la gata sobre mí, me reía de las desgracias de Oikawa, hasta que escuche como lo llamaban, el me pidió que esperara un momento, pero de todas formas podía escuchar la conversación que mantenía con un compañero de equipo, el cual, le solicitaba que ya se presentara a la reunión, escuche como cerraba la puerta y retomaba la llamada.

Se disculpó, aunque no debería, yo le dije una y otra vez que no se preocupara, de todas formas ya es bastante tarde y se me apetecía dormir. A Oikawa le costó dejar de hablar, recordándome una y otra vez que no me olvidara de su gata, yo le asegure que nada le sucedería, después de todo, ya me había olvidado una vez de su existencia, así que, no me volverá a suceder, estoy seguro, él al parecer no me creyó esto, y lo agradecí. Si se llegaba a dar cuenta de que si había pasado al menos podría defenderme diciendo que si se lo había contado.

Como sea, nos despedimos, el me deseo buenas noches y yo le desee suerte durante el día, ya que, no sabía si entrenaría o se dedicaría a recorrer la ciudad. Y cuando el comenzó, claramente para molestarme, a lanzar besos, decidí cortarle.

Lance mi celular a un lugar perdido sobre la cama, acaricie a la gata y cerré los ojos, no tenía intención de dormir, solo descansar, pero como era de esperarse, me quede dormido. Y el sueño que tuve fue horrible. La verdad, es que no lo recuerdo claramente, pero tengo en claro que era horrible.

Bien, estaba sentado con el brazo extendido, veía a Makki en frente de mí, tenía la máquina para hacer tatuajes en mano, estaba listo para comenzar, mire la zona interna de mi antebrazo, quería ver que iba a tatuarme este tipo. Y ahí estaba, la peor cosa que pude elegir para tatuarme, si, ahí en mi brazo, había un retrato realista de Oikawa. Entonces desperté, agradecí a todos los dioses existentes por dejarme despertar.

\- Que sueño más horrible – murmure para mí mismo.

El sol me llegaba directo en la cara, ya había amanecido, la ventana estaba abierta y entraba la brisa fresca desde afuera, terminare por enfermarme si esto vuelve a pasar, entonces, recordé a la gata, no estaba recostada en la cama ni sobre mi pecho, la busque con la mirada de inmediato.

Entonces pensé, la ventana está abierta, estuvo abierta toda la noche, solté una sarta de palabrotas y me puse en pie, me asome por el balcón y mire hacia abajo, no se veía nada extraño, luego mire hacia el balcón de Abril, tampoco había nada. Oikawa me odiara si termino por matar a su gata por accidente.

Me giro con la esperanza de encontrarla dentro del departamento, entonces la veo, está mirándome desde el umbral de la puerta, puedo notar su mirada irritada, se acerca a mí y comienza a maullar de inmediato, luego se aleja, me mira y continua maullando, decidí seguirla, bueno, esto debí esperármelo, me llevo hasta la cocina y se paró al lado de su plato de comida.

Le di comida y la acaricie. Ella es como su dueño, lo sé. Algo en ella me recuerda a Oikawa.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	17. Chapter 16

Bien, desde que se fue Oikawa me dedico a pasar las tardes o en mi departamento o en el café de Abril, de vez en cuando voy a visitar a Mattsun y Makki, pero no lo hago muy seguido, esos dos se las arreglan para que yo sea siempre víctima de sus bromas, bueno, siempre ha sido así. A veces estábamos los cuatro en el café, nos quedábamos hasta tarde ahí, era nuestro punto de reunión, sin embargo, pase lo que pase, respetaba una hora nocturna para hablar con Oikawa por teléfono.

El me mantenía informado de cuando serían los partidos, los cuales, nos juntábamos todos a ver, por lo general en el café de Abril, y, debido a que estos no eran emitidos por la televisión, terminábamos por verlos desde mi computadora.

Abril en un principio no tenía ni la más mínima idea de nada de lo que sucedía en la cancha, era una completa ignorante del voleibol, pero no tardamos mucho en enseñarle, y ella tardo menos en aprender. Dentro de poco ella ya se manejaba en todo y no tenía la necesidad de preguntarnos nada.

Ya se ha cumplido un mes desde que Oikawa está en Estados Unidos, no ha perdido ningún partido y debido a esto, deduzco que si cumplirá los dos meses allí. He estado tan ocupado con la Universidad que apenas siento la ausencia de Oikawa, sí, me gustaría decir eso, pero todos sabemos que es una vil mentira. A partir de las dos semanas y media comencé a sentir de verdad su ausencia en mi rutina. Y no era el único, más de una vez cuando llegaba al café de Abril y ella me preparaba algo terminaba por preparar el café de Oikawa también, por error, yo le decía que no se preocupara y terminaba por bebérmelo también.

Cumplí a mi auto promesa impuesta y desempolve mis pesas, las usaba a diario y las mantenía en buen estado, lo que fuese con tal de callar al idiota de Oikawa que había osado llamar oso.

Decidimos no contarle a Oikawa sobre el encuentro con Mattsun y Makki, sería mejor ver como se sorprende y estos le juegan bromas sobre sus expresiones e idioteces. Solté un suspiro. Había salido de la universidad temprano, me fui directo a mi departamento y en cuanto entre me lance contra la cama a descansar, Maat ya estaba desde antes recostada sobre mi cama, cuando sintió mi peso a su lado despertó de inmediato y se recostó en mi pecho. Definitivamente es igual a Oikawa.

Sus ronroneos me relajaban, en un principio no sentía un amor particular hacia los gatos, pero ahora que he estado conviviendo con uno, comienzo a pensar que los prefiero antes que los perros, o algún otro animal. Cuando era pequeño solía tener un perro, ¿Qué paso? Ni siquiera yo sé con seguridad que el sucedió, mis padres no quisieron contarme, luego de eso, comencé a tener solo hámster, los cuales, jamás tuvieron una larga vida. Y desde entonces que me resisto a tener una mascota aparte de Oikawa.

Tal vez, termine por robarle esta gata a Oikawa, después de todo, tengo la seguridad de que él se la robo también, no tendría ni la más mínima culpa de quedármela. Sonrió de solo imaginar sus reacciones y el escándalo que armaría en menos de un segundo, casi puedo escucharlo decirme "a ella si le permites quedarse aquí y a mí no" y si continuase la discusión, estoy seguro de que terminaría por adoptarlo a él también en este lugar.

Y me regaño mentalmente, ¡que no! ya había llegado a la conclusión de que era pronto para eso. Jamás le pediría venir a vivir aquí conmigo, en este departamento, el cual, equivale solamente a la sala y cocina del que él posee.

Solté otro suspiro. Bueno, podía soñar todo lo que quisiera, soy libre de eso al menos. Me paso el resto de la tarde estudiando, si, tendré un examen que me tiene con los nervios de punta hace una semana. Me he esforzado estudiando día y noche, necesito sacar una excelente calificación, no porque esté en peligro, más bien, es por satisfacción propia. Y más que nada ver la cara del profesor que más detesto, ver cómo me entrega el examen con una calificación perfecta me haría ganar años de vida.

¿Qué estará haciendo Oikawa? miro la pantalla de mi celular, en Estados Unidos debe ser altas horas de la madrugada, o tal vez no, aun no tengo clara la diferencia de horario. Como sea, el idiota debe estar durmiendo. Desbloqueo mi celular y reviso todas las fotografías que me ha enviado él, las cuales, son por lo menos una diaria, la mayoría de las veces son fotografías comiendo algo, con algún compañero de equipo o lo que él considera como una fotografía seductora.

Estas últimas solía contestarle algo completamente fuera del tema, "¿tienes partido oficial mañana?", "¿ya desayunaste?" o en modo de respuesta le mando una fotografía de Maat. "prefiero que me mandes fotografías tuyas, Iwa-chan" me contesta ante esto, es un hipócrita, es de sobra que tiene fotografías comprometedoras mías en su celular, el mismo más de una vez me lo ha confesado.

También se de sobra que le pide a Abril que le mande fotografías mías, ya que, yo me niego a mandarle. Ella lo hace, no sé qué le habrá prometido Oikawa o cuanto le cobrara ella por este favor. Como sea, ella toma algunas cuando estoy en el café, incluso, más de una vez me ha pedido que pose, lo cual yo me niego a hacer.

\- Vamos, Iwa-chan – dice ella – no interfieras con mi trabajo, solo una sonrisa, o por lo menos mira hacia la cámara.

\- No te facilitare el trabajo – terminaba por decir y continuaba leyendo o bebiendo mi café.

Qué horror. He llegado a mi departamento hace casi media hora y lo único que pasa por mi mente es él, se niega a dejarme en paz, aunque, tampoco es como si yo hiciera gran cosa para alejarlo. Me lo imagino allá, lejos, acostado en la cama durmiendo, su respiración lenta, su cabello despeinado, su olor característico, entonces, cierro los ojos. Recuerdo la gran cantidad de ocasiones en que hemos dormido juntos, yo abrazándolo, hundiendo mí nariz en su cabello, aspirando su olor, sintiendo como el calor que emana su cuerpo pasa al mío.

Entonces comienza a sonar mi celular, el nombre de Makki está en la pantalla esperando a que atienda la llamada.

\- Makki – digo en cuanto contesto

\- Apuesto que estaban haciendo cosas indebidas mientras veías fotografías de Oikawa – dijo él. no era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Claro que no, estaba leyendo

\- Aja – dijo él, claramente no me creía – como sea, al parecer, hoy en la madrugada ser el último partido oficial de Oikawa, ya sabes, la final

\- No lo sabía – dije de inmediato – él no me dijo nada cuando hablamos ayer

\- De seguro no quería que supieras – dijo Mattsun, hasta ese entonces no sabía que él estaba ahí – hola – me saludo.

\- Hola, Mattsun – conteste

\- Estas en alta voz – aclaro Makki – quería que nos reuniésemos a beber algo y ver el partido, ya sabes, como siempre.

\- Claro – dije de inmediato, después de todo era la final, no me la perdería, sin importar que mañana tuviese clases.

\- Bien, nos vemos más rato – dice Mattsun

\- Nos vemos.

Y la llamada finaliza, en estos minutos no me importa si él está durmiendo en Estados Unidos, le mando un mensaje de todas formas preguntando el motivo por el cual decidió esconderme que tenía el último partido el dia de hoy. Luego lo pensé y termine por no enviarle nada, puede que si lo hiciese solo lo desconcentraría y afectase su desempeño en el juego.

Entonces termine por de verdad comenzar a leer.

Y como era de esperarse, me quede dormido. Era de esperarse, el día de hoy había llegado particularmente agotado de la Universidad. Pero de todas formas desperté, cuando ya había oscurecido, debido a una llamada en mi celular, entonces vi la hora y me di cuenta de que ya era lo bastante tarde, dentro de poco comenzaría el partido.

Me levante rápidamente, le di comida y agua a la gata, me lave la cámara y me fui casi corriendo hacia el café de Abril, el cual, aún continuaba abierto, aunque, las plantas que solía mantener afuera ya estaban resguardadas dentro del local, solo faltaba voltear el cartel de madera que tenía gravado "cerrado".

En cuanto entre, se giraron los tres a mirarme, sabía lo que venía ahora, una sobrecarga de burlas, ¿la razón? No la sabia, pero lo sentía, y por las expresiones que tenían, solo podía confirmar este hecho.

\- ¿Qué te paso en la cara? – pregunto Mattsun, entonces los tres se lanzaron a reír. La verdad es que antes de venir apenas me había mirado al espejo.

\- ¿Qué tengo? – pregunte, me gire hacia la puerta de vidrio y mire mi reflejo, tenía marcas por toda la cara, claramente me las hice al dormir, eran las arrugas de la ropa.

\- ¿no estabas leyendo?

\- ¿así leen los universitarios de hoy en día? – y continuaron burlándose.

Yo decidí ignorarlos, después de todo, estoy junto a tres personas que podrían fácilmente jugarme bromas un día completo. Me dirigí a la mesa más cercana y saque mi computadora, de inmediato comencé a buscar la transmisión en directo, la cual, no me costó nada encontrar. A través de la pantalla se podían ver dos personas hablando, claramente en inglés, sobre el partido que se avecinaba. Entonces, llego a mi lado Abril, me aparto de la computadora e hizo un millón de cosas que no comprendí.

Y de un minuto para el otro teníamos subtítulos.

La felicitamos entre todos, Mattsun le entrego una lata de cerveza como premio, ella la abrió y comenzó a beber de inmediato. Nos acomodamos y pasamos algunas latas, abrí la mía pero apenas bebí un poco, la verdad, es que no tenía ganas, estaba nervioso por el partido, y si yo lo estaba, no quería saber cómo debía encontrarse Oikawa en los camerinos.

Ya era bastante tarde, madrugada, y por como veíamos en la pantalla, allá estaba en plena tarde. No tenía sueño, a diferencia de Abril que bostezaba de vez en cuando, yo, al menos, había dormido en la tarde, así que, podría soportarlo, pero estoy seguro de que mañana seré una completa basura en las clases.

Entonces dio comienzo el partido. Presentaron a los jugadores uno por uno, cantaron el himno de cada país, se saludaron e hicieron toda la ceremonia de respeto. Desde que presentaron a Oikawa que lo buscaba desesperado en la pantalla, y cuando no lo enfocaban me sentía algo irritado, desearía tomar un avión exprés y estar viéndolo ahí.

Y comienza el partido, el cual, se muestra de inmediato bastante agresivo, el equipo de Japón sirve primero, el partido se desarrolla rápidamente, desde mi asiento puedo sentir la tensión de todas las personas que están en la cancha, como si yo fuese uno más, bueno, siempre termino por sentirme así cuando veo un partido de Oikawa, como si yo estuviese ahí, esperando a que levantase el balón para mí una vez más.

el partido pasa ante mi más rápido de lo que debería, antes de darme cuenta ya están en el último set, el marcador está bastante apretado, a estas alturas ambos equipos tienen posibilidades de ganar, solo un punto definirá la victoria, si al principio estaba nervioso, ahora no podía quedarme quieto, y no era el único, Abril movía su pierna insistentemente y Makki bebía de su lata cada medio minuto, Mattsun era el más tranquilo, sin embargo, miraba la pantalla con atención, sin siquiera pestañar.

Oikawa está en frente, el balón está del lado contrario y debe saltar para bloquear, al igual que su otro compañero, lo hacen, saltan al mismo tiempo y extienden las manos con la intención de parar el remate, yo contengo la respiración. Entonces sucede, Oikawa para el remate, pero no de forma gratuita, de inmediato, noto que él no se encuentra bien, algo le sucede en su mano izquierda, la escena se repite en mi cabeza en cámara lenta, su mano, se lastimo la mano, veo que él cae al piso y yo me pongo en pie por inercia.

Paran el juego, veo que muchas personas lo rodean en el piso, el sonido se entrecorta y ya ni siquiera presto atención a los subtítulos, solo la parte donde anuncian que un jugador está gravemente herido, Oikawa. Pero no puedo verlo por un tiempo, siento mi pulso acelerarla y la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo, vamos, por favor muéstrenmelo, necesito saber que está bien, necesito verlo. Entonces él se pone en pie y lo guían fuera de la cancha junto con un paramédico, pero lo peor de todo, es que en ese pequeño lapso, esa pequeña toma que duro menos de cinco segundos, pude ver su cara, su expresión. Esto no iba bien, el de verdad estaba herido gravemente.

Sentí pánico, en la pantalla con la transmisión salió un mensaje de disculpas e informando que se tomarían un tiempo para retomar el partido, pero nada de eso me importaba ya. Yo ya estaba saliendo por la puerta en busca del primer avión con rumbo a Estados Unidos. Mattsun intento detenerme, me jalo del brazo y me freno.

\- Mattsun, no me pidas que me quede sentado mirando – dije con el ceño fruncido y sin disimular mi irritación, sentía que cada segundo contaba

\- Deberías esperar a que nos den más noticias – mire al resto, Abril tenía una expresión de preocupación que me ponía los pelos de punta, Makki me miraba serio.

\- No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, yo iré ahora a su lado pase lo que pase – dije soltándome de su agarre – y nadie lo impedirá.

\- Entonces te ayudaremos – dijo Makki. Vi como buscaba algo en su celular – el próximo vuelo sale en una hora, no tienes tiempo, toma tu mochila, vea buscar lo que necesites y corre al aeropuerto, yo me preocupare de los pasajes – no tengo palabras para describir lo mucho que le debo a este tipo.

\- Bien – dije – gracias – deje mi computadora ahí, tome mi bolso y corrí hacia mi departamento, más que nada debía ir en busca de mi pasaporte.

En cuanto llegue a mi departamento di vuelta los cajones y busque en cada rincón mi pasaporte de forma desesperada, no tenía tiempo para todo esto. Debía ir a ver a ese idiota ahora mismo, entonces, lo encontré, guarde unas cuantas cosas como ropa y dinero y me marche, pero antes, mire a Maat, la cual, dormía profundamente en el sillón.

Cuando volví le di las llaves de departamento a Abril, le pedí que cuidara de Maat, y tenía las intenciones de ir rumbo al aeropuerto de inmediato, entonces recordé el tema de los pasajes. Mire a Makki.

\- Está todo listo solo tienes que ir a – entonces dejo de hablar y pensó un tiempo - ¿Cómo se lo explico? Cuando entras doblas a la izquierda y sigues por un pasillo – ay no, esto se me olvidara de inmediato.

\- Yo lo acompañare Makki – dijo Mattsun – aún está en shock – dijo luego

\- Bien, yo me quedare con Abril – entonces mire con atención a Abril, ella estaba sentada, con los ojos llorosos mirando la pantalla de la computadora, esperando nuevas noticias.

\- Vámonos – dijo Mattsun. Me acerque a Abril y puse mi mano en su hombro, ella me miro, no fue necesario que habláramos, ambos aun estábamos demasiado sorprendidos y asustados.

Entonces nos fuimos.

El camino del tren se me hizo eterno, Mattsun decidió sentarse, yo no pude, estaba inquieto, ansioso y si me sentaba me dedicaría a autodestruirme, así que, decidí quedarme en pie, caminar por el vagón, mirar por la ventana, luego volver al lado de Mattsun, el me miraba en silencio.

\- Lamento haber intentado frenarte – termino por decir rompiendo el silencio.

\- No importa – dije rápidamente, y era verdad, no me importaba, ese era la menor de mis preocupaciones en ese minuto.

\- Fue estúpido, la verdad es que si lo piensas de forma fría es normal querer quedarse a esperar noticias, pero si fuese Makki el que hubiese visto herido en la pantalla, yo ni siquiera hubiese esperado un segundo para ir al aeropuerto – el miraba hacia el suelo, con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpas. Entonces, solté un suspiro y me senté a su lado.

\- El estará bien – termine por decir

\- Yo debería decirte eso

\- No, tú debes seguirme la corriente y evitar que pierda los nervios

\- Nunca he podido hacer eso cuando se trata de Oikawa. – entonces yo también reí por un segundo.

En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto seguí de cerca de Mattsun, él se movía con destreza por doquier y, aunque yo ya había estado antes aquí, ahora me parecía un lugar nuevo, como sea, no estaba lleno, lo cual me hizo alegrarme, tampoco estaba dentro de lo que es vacío. Supongo que no muchas personas deciden viajar a estas altas horas de la noche.

Mattsun arreglo todo el papeleo, de lo cual no entendía nada ni tampoco quería hacerlo, entregue mi mochila y deje que la revisasen, luego me la devolvieron y ahora solo me quedaba esperar unos minutos.

\- Son catorce horas de viaje aproximadamente – me informo

\- No me conformare con que me llame o me envié un mensaje diciendo que está bien, tengo que verlo, ese imbécil es capaz de mentirme pero si lo veo por mí mismo no lo lograra

\- Lo sé – dijo él.

Y luego de esperar e ir a comprar algo rápido para comer, llego la hora de abordar, esta sería la primera vez que haga un vuelo tan largo, suspiro, debí haber echado en la mochila algún cuaderno o libro de la universidad. Me despido de Mattsun y abordo.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	18. Chapter 17

Mentiría si dijese que no me sentía nervioso por el vuelo. Las veces que he subido a un avión han sido contadas con una mano y jamás a lugares tan lejanos. En cuanto estuve sentado en mi asiento repase lo que llevaba en mi mochila, más que nada por lo alterado que estaba, no llevaba nada relevante. Ni siquiera había cambiado a dólares, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ese estadio o donde se encuentra Oikawa con exactitud, ni siquiera se hablar bien inglés, no del todo. Estoy frito.

Entonces comencé a pensar en él, en la transmisión habían dicho que fue una herida grave, pero no aclararon que tan grave, ¿estará bien él? me removí inquieto en mi asiento, lo peor de todo esto es que tendré que quedarme sentado todas estas horas, moví mi pierna insistentemente y continúe dándole vueltas al asunto, apenas llevamos dos horas de viaje y yo ya he hecho un sinnúmero de probabilidades de lo que debe estar pasándole a Oikawa. Algunas son bastante optimistas, en otras ya estaba dándolo por muerto.

¿Qué le diré a su padres? Siento que vomitare en cualquier minuto y que el avión pase de vez en cuando por turbulencias solo lo empeora. Comienzo a respirar profundo, pero algo llama mi atención, estoy sentado junto al pasillo, de vez en cuando pasa la azafata ofreciendo algo para comer o beber, noto como ella se detiene a mirarme con atención, no tengo idea de que expresión debo tener en mi rostro, pero sé que ella no se me queda mirando porque piensa que soy atractivo, claro que no, ella debe pensar que estoy al borde de un ataque de pánico y debe detenerme antes de que explote.

Entonces me ofrece algo para beber, de inmediato sugiriéndome algo que contenga alcohol, admito que me siento tentado a beber algo, pero, de inmediato desecho la idea, necesito tener la mente despejada ahora más que nunca. Termine por pedirle una soda.

Puedo resumir mi estadía en ese avión en una sola palabra. "infierno". Luego de un rato de pensar decidí prestar atención a la película que pasaban por una pequeña pantalla. Bueno, intente prestar atención lo que más pude, me esforcé, sin embargo me distraía bastante fácil.

Las catorce horas más largas de mi vida.

Y cuando aterrizamos, sentí que la carrera comenzaba. Salí de los primeros del avión, y me desoriente de inmediato. Primero que todo, aunque esto es obvio, todos hablaban inglés fluido y yo, bueno, digamos que se me hacía mucho más fácil el inglés de forma escrita, lo cual, es completamente inútil en esta situación.

Seguí los carteles que decían "exit" e implore encontrar a algún japonés en las calles. Mentiría si dijese que no me sentía algo asustado, pero en esos minutos, quedarme sin hacer nada o tomarme un respiro no era una opción, para nada.

Camine rápidamente con la intención de salir lo antes posible del aeropuerto, el lugar estaba completamente lleno, y estaba anocheciendo. Escuche que me llamaban, pero de inmediato no preste la mayor atención, después de todo, no es la primera vez que siento que me llaman desde lejos pero resulta que es solo mi imaginación, pero cuando escucho fuerte y claro el llamado me paro en seco, recibí unos cuantos empujones pero no me importo, la voz no la reconocía, mire a mi alrededor buscando a la persona que me llama insistentemente.

Entonces un chico de ojos verdes y cabello claro ondulado se me acerco, tenía en sus manos un cartel con mi nombre. De inmediato comenzó a hablarme en inglés, maldecí en voz baja, claro que no le entendía la mayoría de las cosas. Definitivamente en cuanto llegue de vuelta a Japón de inmediato entrare a un curso de inglés.

"i dont understand" fue todo lo que dije, el rio, yo fruncí el ceño, no tenía tiempo para esto, necesitaba ir con Oikawa de inmediato, me gire con la intención de continuar mi camino. Pero el me detuvo, dijo fuerte y claro el nombre de Oikawa, así que, él lo había enviado.

Bien, no estaba seguro pero termine por seguir al tipo, confianza no me daba, pero ir por mí mismo sería algo casi imposible, lo sabía, y perderme en una ciudad completamente desconocida no estaba entre mis planes. Él se movía entre las calles de la ciudad con agilidad, con un destino seguro, yo caminaba detrás de él, no tan lejos como para perderlo ni tan cerca como para que se diese cuenta en caso de que decidiese escapar y salvar mi vida.

¿La ciudad? ni siquiera le preste atención a esta, había numerosos edificios enormes, pero en mi opinión no era la gran diferencia con el centro de Tokio. Entonces, el tipo se detuvo, mire el edificio frente a nosotros, un hospital, entonces, el no mentía. Entramos y lo seguí por los pasillos rápidamente, a estas alturas la adrenalina y la impaciencia me llegan de golpe, todo a la vez. Entonces llegamos frente a una puerta, él la abre y habla en inglés, pero dijo mi nombre entre esas palabras, entonces, decidí entrar yo también.

Y sentí que me volvía la vida. Ahí, sobre la cama estaba Oikawa, sonriéndome, tenía su mano vendada y con yeso, me saludo con la otra.

\- ¡Yoho! Iwa-chan – me dijo. Idiota, es un gran idiota, de todas las cosas que puede decirme, decide saludarme de esa forma, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de que acabo de cruzar la mitad del mundo para verlo? ¿no se da cuenta de que estuve casi muriendo las últimas horas?

\- Idiota – dije acercándome rápidamente, el cerro los ojos y giro un poco la cara, de seguro esperaba que lo golpeara, y la verdad, es que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero tenía más ganas de hacer otras cosas, como abrazarlo de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en ese minuto.

Me senté a un lado de él, sobre la cama y lo abrace, sé que él no se lo esperaba, pasa su mano sana por mi espalda, la verdad es que no soy del tipo que se emociona fácilmente ni nada de eso, pero el sentirlo por fin entre mis brazos, sano, o mayormente sano, me hizo sentir enormemente aliviado, tanto, que no me contuve en soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, espero que él no se cuenta de esto, pero la verdad, es que no me importa mucho.

\- Iwa-chan, no llores – me pidió.

\- No estoy llorando – sabía que era inútil negarlo, pero lo hice de todas formas

\- Lo estás – me dijo

\- Cállate – le pedí, más que nada porque no quería entrar en discusión con él, no ahora.

\- Si – dijo el de inmediato, y lo hizo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no sé en qué minuto el chico que me trajo hasta aquí salió, pero sabía que ya no estaba presente. Una mano la tenía en su espalda, evitando que él se alejase, la otra estaba jugando con sus cabellos de la nuca. Tenía ganas de dejarme atrapar por su aroma, por él, después de todo, hace dos meses aproximadamente que no nos veíamos, y, aunque esta no es el reencuentro que me esperaba tener con él, me sentía feliz.

\- Perdóname por asustarte Iwa-chan – susurro él.

\- No me asuste – dije, pero claramente estaba asustado, estaba muerto de miedo. Tenía mi cabeza enterrada en su cuello, aspiraba su aroma como si fuese la mejor droga del mundo, de la cual, estuve privado por mucho tiempo. Entonces me separe de él, asegurándome de limpiar mis lágrimas antes, lo mire a la cara, pegue mí frente a la suya.

\- No es necesario que mientas – dijo él, mientras limpiaba una lagrima que había pasado inadvertida por mi

\- No es necesario que lo menciones – contraataque

\- De todas formas debía disculparme

\- Estaba muerto de miedo – termine por admitir

\- ¿necesitas algo? – me pregunto, como si él pudiese otorgarme algo en estos minutos, pensándolo bien, si puede.

\- Que te quedes quieto y callado – termine por decir. Y él obedeció.

Entonces decidí besarlo. Y era tal y como recordaba. Un leve sabor dulce, suave y reconfortante. Lo extrañaba. Y mucho.

Luego de una sesión de besos, lo cuales necesitaba con urgencia luego de estas últimas horas en tensión. Decidí separarme un poco de él.

\- Entonces – empecé - ¿Qué te sucedió con exactitud?

\- El remate golpeo con fuerza mi mano, una mala posición de esta y el golpe me hicieron esto – y levanto su mano, la cual estaba completamente vendada.

\- Dije con exactitud - exigí.

\- Han tenido que usar un aparato ortopédico y varillas de metal internas en mi mano, así que, ahora soy mitad robot.

\- Cyborg – dije – así se les llama, ¿todos los huesos de la mano?

\- No – dijo de inmediato - Fractura conminuta en el trapezoide, grande, metacarpos dos y tres, y en las falanges proximales.

\- ¿ósea qué?

\- Tengo destruidos el dedo índice, medio y parte de la base de estos.

\- Ouch – dije, eso suena bastante doloroso.

\- Exacto – contesto sonriendo – fui operado de inmediato y en cuanto desperté vi a mis compañeros de equipo, me contaron que ganaron, y luego de unos minutos recibí una llamada de Abril contándome que ya venias en camino

\- No despertaste hace mucho entonces – dije

\- Un par de horas, tal vez – dijo el mirando por la ventana.

Seguí su mirada y vi la ciudad. Insisto, no es demasiado diferente al centro de Tokio.

Pase todo el tiempo que se me fue permitido en el hospital, y cuando termino el horario de las visitas, la realidad vino hacia mí como avalancha. Bien, no tenía donde pasar la noche ni los medios como para irme a un hotel, esto ha sido lo más imprudente que he hecho en toda mi vida, así que, comencé a idear planes de inmediato. Pero antes de irme Oikawa llamó mi atención.

\- Hable con los chicos del equipo y mi entrenador – hablo despacio – no habrá problemas si te quedas en el hotel con el resto del equipo.

\- Pero eso

\- Ya deben estar esperándote en el pasillo – me interrumpió y supe que no aceptaría que yo rechazase esto.

\- ¿el chico que fue a buscarme al aeropuerto es parte del equipo?

\- Claro que no – dijo él riendo – solo es un amigo de por aquí, lo conocí hace poco y acepto ayudarme – y lo que comenzó a abrirse paso en mi interior fue algo pequeño que se expandió rápidamente por mi cuerpo, celos. Al parecer él se dio cuenta, bueno, fue algo tan rápido que ni siquiera logre pasar desapercibido – solo es un amigo

\- No te he dicho nada

\- Tus gestos dicen lo suficiente – contraataco.

Él levanto su mano, la que estaba en buen estado, y levanto el dedo índice, moviéndolo, era una clara señal de que quería que me acercara. Puse mis ojos en blanco y termine por obedecer. Entonces, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, cerró los ojos y estiro sus labios. Al verlo no pude evitar comenzar a reír. Entonces lo bese. Y me fui antes de que entrase la enfermera y me echase.

Y en cuanto salí al pasillo vi lo que, claramente, era el equipo de Oikawa, o al menos unos cuantos estaban ahí. Cuando comenzaron a hablarme me sentí enormemente feliz, por fin japonés. Ellos se mostraron amigables. Y en menos de lo que esperaba ya me guiaban hacia lo que sería el hotel donde me quedaría.

Oikawa se quedó en el hospital por dos noches, le dieron algunas instrucciones sobre su mano y le dejaron marchar, sin embargo, debía continuar un tratamiento en Tokio y posiblemente someterse de nuevo a una operación. Como sea, volvimos con el resto del equipo a Japón, esta vez el vuelo de vuelta no se me hizo tan largo como el de ida.

Me pase todo el vuelo durmiendo o viendo alguna película, de la cual no prestaba especial atención, sin embargo, Oikawa la veía atentamente y reía de vez en cuando. En cuanto aterrizamos y salimos, nos separamos del equipo, claro, luego de despedirnos. Tomamos un tren, yo llevaba la maleta de Oikawa, después de todo, él tenía una mano herida.

Mi intención era ir a dejarlo a su departamento, pero el insistió que en solo pasásemos a dejar sus maletas y fuésemos al mío. Yo estaba cansado y no quería entrar en una discusión, así que, solo asentí y deje que el decidiera. Extrañe particularmente esta ciudad, estas calles, mi departamento, el café. Aunque, ni siquiera salí a recorrer las calles en mi corta estancia en Estados Unidos, y más de una vez Oikawa me sugirió que lo hiciese, pero no saldría de ese hospital por nada del mundo, no sin él a mi lado.

En cuanto llegamos a mi departamento Oikawa se fijó en las pesas que tenía en mi cuarto, me miro sonriente, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

\- Así que, ¿es por esto que estás en tu mejor forma? – dijo tomando una con su mano

\- Por favor baja eso – dije de inmediato – lastimaras la única mano que te queda

\- Iwa-chan – dijo con su tono claro de reclamo – estas entrenando de nuevo – afirmo - ¿es por lo que te dije cuando gane la apuesta en la montaña? – quiero matarlo – sabes que no dije nada de eso en serio

\- No es por eso – dije de inmediato – sabes que siempre me ha gustado hacer pesas – dije

\- Pero lo dejaste los últimos dos años – decidí acostarme en la cama a descansar, él se sentó a mi lado, pero sabía, por la forma en que me está mirando, que no tiene la intención de quedarse del todo quieto

\- Lo hice – conteste. Entonces él se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, sabía que esto sucedería.

Llevo su mano hasta mi sudadera, me hizo una señal para que levantase el torso y dejase que la retirara, yo lo hice, sin embargo, el retiro mi sudadero y mi playera, dejándome con el torso descubierto. Note como el me analizaba, fruncí el ceño, sentí como pasaba su mano por pecho y bajaba hasta mi abdomen.

\- Y solo en dos meses ¿eh? – susurro. Pero yo lo escuche perfectamente. Me apoye en mis codos y eleve el torso, lo mire y él se encargó de hace nula la distancia.

\- Dos meses es bastante tiempo – dije

\- En realidad no – dijo – depende de la perspectiva.

Entonces bajo de encima de mí, me devolvió mi ropa y se recostó a mi lado. Yo me vestí rápidamente. Y nos quedamos ahí recostados, antes de darnos cuenta ya habíamos caído dormidos. Pero una llamada a mi celular me termino por despertar.

Abril me pedía que buscara a la gata de Oikawa, ya que esta, insistía en morder sus plantas, lo cual debe ser un verdadero infierno para Abril. Me sorprendió escuchar esto, Maat es el tipo de gata tranquila que nunca hace nada, no del tipo que juega y rompe cosas. Bueno, de seguro debe extrañar a su amo.

En cuanto corte la llamada me fije en la hora. Era bastante tarde y ya se había pasado la hora de los remedios e incontables cosas que debe hacer Oikawa por su mano. Lo desperté y le dije la hora, él de inmediato se puso en pie.

\- Debo ir a mi departamento – me informo, claro, el no trajo los remedios

\- Bien, ¿quieres llevarte a Maat? Iba a ir a buscarla ahora

\- ¿puedes tenerla un día más? – me pregunto – solo hasta mañana

\- Claro – dije, y la verdad es que no me importaba, esa gata no molesta para nada, solo pensé que el querría tener compañía en ese enorme departamento.

Se despidió rápidamente y se marchó.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	19. Chapter 18

Está de más decir que Mattsun está raro, bueno, puede que para cualquiera pase desapercibido su cambio de actitud, pero para mí, que vivo con él y mantengo una relación, es evidente que desde el día en que fue a dejar a Iwaizumi al aeropuerto que no es el mismo de siempre.

Y, claro está, ya le había preguntado por su cambio de actitud, después de todo, llevamos mucho tiempo como pareja, sin embargo, no había conseguido nada. Él evadía el tema y lo cambiaba por completo. Me confundía y me hacía sentir algo inseguro porque, aunque no lo crean, detrás de todas esas bromas que hago, puedo llegar a ser más inseguro de lo que creen. Y Mattsun lo sabe, lo sabe bien.

Al principio pensé que estaría sumamente preocupado por Oikawa y su accidente, pero luego de que nos informaran con detalles lo que sucedió y aseguraron de que él estaba bien que descarte esa idea. Debía ser algo más. Estoy seguro.

Entonces de verdad me sentí algo decepcionado de mí mismo. Yo, quien llevo años de relación con él, no puedo decir a ciencia cierta qué es lo que le sucede, que es lo que lo mantiene pensativo. Entonces mi lado que le gusta torturarme, el lado que siempre piensa lo peor, el lado que contiene al peor demonio, decidió salir a luz.

"Tal vez quiere terminar pero no sabe cómo hacerlo"

Con ese pensamiento cabe mi tumba. Entonces, comencé a pensar más y más, eso no es bueno, le di más vuelta de las necesarias a cosas muy pequeñas. No, el no sería del tipo que decidiese terminar algo de la nada y sin razón aparente, de eso estoy seguro, pero, ¿Qué tal si esto ya está pasando hace mucho tiempo y ahora me estoy dando cuenta? Suelto un suspiro y me repito un millón de veces que solo son conclusiones apresuradas.

Pero al pasar los días y ver que nada ha cambiado me hace volver a las dudas. No es que el este distante conmigo o particularmente frio, físicamente, pero si está muy silencioso, no me sigue las bromas y debo repetirle las cosas para que termine por prestarme atención. Está en las malditas nubes en vez de estar aquí conmigo.

Admito que en más de una ocasión he terminado por reemplazar la angustia y preocupación por enojo. Claro, él se da cuenta de inmediato cuando me siento irritado por algo y decido ignorarlo, el decide darme espacio y lo agradezco, si no lo hiciera terminaría por arruinar todo yo mismo, y al otro día termino por volver a actuar dentro de lo normal.

¿Qué pudo haber provocado tanto en él? suelto otro suspiro, últimamente mi vida está llena de suspiros y estoy tan distraído que decido aplazar momentáneamente todas las citas de tatuajes que tenía pendiente, estoy tan distraído que podría cometer alguna equivocación, lo cual, sería algo horrible, tomo muy en serio mi trabajo con los tatuajes.

Como era de esperarse, y ya que todo tiene su límite, yo termine por llegar a uno, bueno, espere una semana y media a ver si esto se solucionaba por si solo, pero con los días solo empeoro, por no decir que ahora el salía misteriosamente sin decirme nada, no eran salidas nocturnas al menos, pero eso no le quitaba lo sospechoso. La verdad es que no quiero dudar de él ni nada por el estilo, nunca me ha dado razones para hacerlo, pero ahora con todo esto me las está dando.

Así que decido preguntarle directamente, aunque ya lo he hecho antes, pero esta vez darle mis razones. Estamos en el departamento, es temprano por la mañana de un día sábado, si, de todas formas despertamos temprano los fines de semana. Yo estoy en el cuarto, sé que él está en la cocina y luego de tomar aire decido caminar hacia él, jamás ese pasillo se me había hecho tan largo, a menos que sea tarde por la noche y ambos estemos besándonos en este camino al cuarto, en esos momentos si se me hace eterno.

En cuanto entro a la cocina lo veo ya vestido y listo, de seguro para salir, entonces no puedo evitar sentirme algo herido, no me pregunten la razón porque no la sé, solo lo sentí. El bebía una taza de café mientras miraba distraídamente, para variar, por la ventana, me acerco por detrás, estaba seguro de que ya estaba al tanto de mi presencia a sus espaldas.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que él se volteara y me regalara una de sus típicas sonrisas imperceptibles que me desarman de inmediato, idiota, me repito una y otra vez, no te distraigas. Carraspee y me aclare la garganta, no quería que mi voz sonase ridícula ahora. Entonces comencé.

\- Mattsun, necesito hablar contigo – dije poniéndome cada vez más tenso, y cuando su sonrisa termino por desaparecer por completo, termine por ponerme, además, nervioso.

\- ¿sucede algo? – creo que el hecho de que suceda algo está más que claro, sin embargo, no agrego ningún comentario y me limito s acercarme un poco más a él.

\- Estas actuando extraño y no lo niegues porque es bastante evidente que si te comportas fuera de lo normal – digo rápidamente antes de que él decida negar algo y escapar. Pero nada de lo que esperaba termina por suceder

\- Tienes razón - ¿Qué? – por eso quiero que esta noche cenemos y hablemos, hare yo la cena, no te preocupes – y antes de que pudiera hacer le millón de preguntas que tenía en mi mente, él ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

\- Mattsun – lo llame y lo seguí por el departamento hasta la puerta de entrada

\- No te preocupes – dijo sonriendo de nuevo – llegare para la cena – y al ver como cada vez, en vez de relajarme, me ponía más de los nervios, termino por agregar algo – de verdad, no te preocupes – giro y camino de vuelta hacia mí, entonces, tomo mi mano y la beso – te prometo que no es nada malo, es algo que ambos queremos

Y sin más deje que se fuera, más que nada, porque sentía ya había cumplido la cuota de emociones diaria, era aún por la mañana y quería solamente volver a la cama y no moverme de ahí por el resto del día, bueno, al menos hasta la cena, ya que, al parecer Mattsun no tiene planeado venir hasta ese entonces.

Dijo que no era algo malo y que era algo que ambos queríamos, así que, puedo desechar tranquilamente un rompimiento o que me pida un tiempo, pero aun así esto solo se fue a un rincón oscuro de mi mente. "algo que ambos queremos" ¿una nueva consola de videojuegos? No creo que él se comporte de esta forma por algo como eso. "algo que ambos queremos" debe ser algo importante así que desechare también la idea de que traiga un gato.

Nada se me hace lo suficientemente importante o que deseemos los dos tanto. Termino por volver a suspirar y me levanto de la cama, después de todo ya es bastante tarde y debería comenzar a ordenar un poco. Miro a mi alrededor, tengo un desastre en el cuarto, sí, tengo, porque de los dos yo soy el más desordenado, tengo ropa esparcida por todo el piso y más de algún cuaderno o libro en algún lugar donde no debería estar.

En ordenar el cuarto me llevara por lo menos una hora o puede que más, asique, me mantendré ocupado hasta que llegue la hora de la cena y termine mi tortura mental. O eso espero. La cena de esta noche puede representar el final de todo lo que me complica o solo el empeoramiento de todo esto, de verdad espero que sea el final de mis complicaciones y el inicio de algo verdaderamente bueno. Termino por confiar en lo que Mattsun me dijo, el prometió que sería algo bueno, y el cumple sus promesas, sin excepción.

Las horas pasaron volando, me gustaría decir eso pero es una clara mentira, las horas no pasaron volando, más bien, diría que tardaron más de lo normal en pasar y cuando estaba saliendo de tomar un baño escuche como alguien entraba al departamento, claramente Mattsun, y cuando me asome a la cocina pude distinguir su espalda sin problema, antes de que él se diese cuenta de mi presencia me voltee y me dirigí hacia el cuarto para vestirme.

Decir que estaba ansioso parado como el cocinaba la cena es quedarse corto, prácticamente vibraba sobre mi lugar y mis tics nerviosos comenzaron a salir a flote, no fue hasta que Mattsun me pidiese que fuese a relajarme un poco que no me di cuenta de que ya estaba en el grado de morderme constantemente mi labio inferior.

Obedecí y abandone la cocina. Me dirigí hacia el balcón y ahí me quede, fumando, un cigarrillo tras otro, normalmente puedo controlar mis nervios de forma perfecta, pero ahora me siento completamente fuera de mí. Miraba la ciudad con atención, el viento era refrescante y las luces de los edificios creaban un paisaje bastante agradable, claro, para las personas que les agrada la ciudad, por otro lado, las personas que no, como Mattsun, no les agradaría tanto un paisaje así, más bien, sería algo sumamente normal y sin encanto.

Entonces escucho como él me llama a mis espaldas, me giro rápidamente y me congelo por un minuto, y como no hacerlo, él esta maravillosamente guapo, usa unos jeans oscuros y una camisa, la cual, tiene algunos botones del pecho sin abrochar, su cabello esta desordenado y mojado. Que alguien me envíe fuerzas porque no resistiré el resto de la velada sin lanzarme sobre él y atacarlo.

Sorprendentemente durante la cena ya no me sentí nervioso del todo y creo, no, afirmo, que es debido a que la comida esta deliciosa y el emana un aura de relajación excepcional que no me hace dudar sobre nada, me siento relajado e incluso ya estoy de ánimo como para seguir sus bromas sin problemas.

Entonces terminamos de comer. Y supe que era la hora de conversar, asique, primero me bebí mi copa de vino. Espere a que el comenzara a explicar algo de lo sucedido, ambos sabíamos que este minutos llegaría hoy y se me notaba lo expectante que me encontraba. Entonces, él comenzó a hablar.

\- Ya llevamos muchos años juntos – dijo, entonces, me tense – hemos pasado por muchas cosas, asique, creo que ya es tiempo para tomar esta decisión – ¿decisión? ¿Qué decisión? Entonces él se tomó un minuto, no hablo más y me dejo ahí asustado temiendo que este sea de verdad el final.

\- Si vas a terminar esto solo hazlo de una vez – termine por decir ya bastante harto, y verdad, hasta yo me confundía a mí mismo con todo lo que sucedía. Pero en cuanto vi la expresión de Mattsun al escuchar mis palabras supe que yo estaba completamente equivocado.

\- ¿terminar? – y sentí como mi rostro se calentaba, definitivamente en este minuto estoy sonrojado a mas no poder, él comenzó a reírse, lo cual, hace que me sonroje más, siempre me ha gustado como se ve al reír de una forma tan abierta, a carcajadas puras, aunque el causante de esto sea un horrible error mío – creo que estas muy confundido – dijo.

\- Lo estoy – conteste intentando controlarme – asique, explícame – no paso desapercibido mi tono de verdadera confusión

\- Supongo que tendré que decirlo fuerte y claro para que no vuelvas a confundirte ni dejar espacio para más preguntas ni malentendidos.

El tomo mi mano extendida sobre la mesa, la acaricio y me sonrió, en ningún momento quito su mirada de la mía, me quede expectante y me concentre en mantener un ritmo de respiración adecuado, para evitar un futuro ataque. Entonces lo sentí, era algo frio deslizándose por uno de mis dedos de mi mano, la cual, continuaba entrelazada con la de Mattsun.

No quería quitar mis ojos de los de él pero no pude evitarlo, mire mi mano y ahí estaba, un anillo color plata y sencillo, lo ame en cuanto lo vi y no pude evitar sonreír. No sé qué expresión este poniendo en este momento pero él se apresuró a aclararme.

\- No tengo planeado una boda ni nada de eso porque sé que no te gustaría – tiene razón, no me gustaría algo así – pero si quiero que estemos juntos de esta forma – entonces me di cuenta de que él ya llevaba su anillo en la mano, puesto, entonces comencé a asentir.

\- A mí también me gustaría – termine por decir.

Y quería golpearme de lo imbécil que había sido. Como siempre, estaba esperando el peor escenario y termine la noche pasando por algo increíble. Solté más de un suspiro para relajarme y me permití beber todo el vino que quería, sin frenarme, también, me permití disfrutar de Mattsun, y en ese momento sí que no tenía intención alguna de frenarme en lo más mínimo.

Tampoco hizo falta que me esforzara ni nada por el estilo para conducir a Mattsun hacia el sillón, dejar que se recueste en este y acomodarme a su lado. Miraba de cada medio minuto mi mano con ese anillo, de verdad me había tomado por sorpresa y tenía miedo de que este desapareciese de un momento a otro.

\- No desaparecerá – dijo él como si leyese mi mente.

\- Claro que no – conteste – ¿es por esto que estabas tan raro? – entonces note como él se removió a mi lado, supongo que algo incómodo.

\- En parte si – entonces moví un poco mi cabeza de su pecho y lo mire a la cara – tuve que reunir valor, investigar un poco y elegir uno que fuese perfecto para ti – dijo sonriendo – y vaya que es difícil encontrar algo que sea perfecto para ti, eres un tipo muy problemático – dijo, reconocí de inmediato su tono de burla – la otra parte fue el ver como reaccionaba Iwaizumi ante lo que le sucedió a Oikawa, me pregunte más de una vez que haría yo en su lugar, de seguro pensaría con la mente más fría que él, fue lo primero que se vino a mi cabeza, pero entonces, lo pensé de verdad, y supe que reaccionaria igual que él, o tal vez peor – sentí como el comenzaba a acariciar mi espalda – y entonces me di cuenta de que quiero que lo nuestro lo hagamos bien y vayamos muy en serio

\- Es algo difícil que ambos nos tomemos algo muy en serio – dije casi en un susurro

\- Lo sé – reímos ambos – pero también sabemos que lo nuestro siempre lo tomamos con mucha seriedad

\- Verdad – termine por decir y espere a que él continuase. Sin embargo, no lo hizo

Nos sumimos en el silencio.

Y lo bese. Nunca me había parecido tan placentero el besarlo, es algo que hago a diario y que a veces hacemos sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, pero en ese momento lo sentí como si hubiese sido la primera vez, la misma emoción, la misma oleada de sentimientos, la misma sensación de ansiedad y placer, lo único que cambio fue el hecho de que no estábamos de pie tras el gimnasio de la escuela, estábamos en el sillón de nuestro departamento, el cual, compartimos hace años.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	20. Chapter 19

Esperaba que mi día fuese algo tranquilo, tal vez estar con Oikawa y ver alguna serie o película que él quiera, ir a tomar un café y visitar a Abril, reunirse con Mattsun y Makki, no lo sé, algo normal. Que ingenuo fui, con Oikawa nada es normal y no se puede llevar una rutina.

Al menos ya ni siquiera discutíamos, bueno, siempre discutimos pero ninguna es en serio, son más discusiones que tienen como objetivo molestar al otro. La última discusión que tuvimos rozando la seriedad fue cuando Oikawa tenía la intención de llevarse a Maat de mi departamento, yo le deje en claro que ella no quería irse y que estaría mejor conmigo, además, me negaba rotundamente a dejar que se fuera ahora que ya la consideraba como mía. Me dio pelea pero termino por aceptar.

Así que pasaba mis días con esa gata y Oikawa en el sofá, no sé por qué, pero él se negaba rotundamente a que fuésemos a reunirnos a su departamento, bueno, puedo hacerme una idea de porqué. Y la verdad es que me gustaría que el decidiese venir a vivir a mi departamento de forma definitiva. Ya hasta había sacado una copia a la llave, la cual, tenía el llavero de un alien y la mantenía siempre en mi bolsillo delantero del pantalón, por si acaso. No podía ponerle en el bolsillo trasero ya que el idiota suele dejar su mano ahí, ni siquiera buscando algo en este, solo mete la mano en el bolsillo y la deja ahí.

Pero no quiero apresurarlo ni forzarlo a nada. Bueno, más de una vez he tomado su fractura en la mano como una excusa para sugerirle que se quede a dormir debido al cambio de vendaje y otras cosas, él va al médico con recurrencia y ha mejorado de forma rápida, dentro de poco solo le quedara comenzar los ejercicios de la rehabilitación y luego de eso se juzgara si puede continuar compitiendo o siquiera jugando voleibol, pero eso no me preocupa, yo sé que él continuara, sé que esto no lo detendrá.

Como sea, ya casi vivíamos juntos, a veces llegaba a creer que en mi departamento habían más cosas de Oikawa que mías, no me molestaba eso, lo que me molestaba era que no me animaba a pedírselo claramente, no aun. Entonces un suceso hizo que algunas cosas cambiaran.

Estábamos tranquilamente los dos junto a Mattsun y Makki bebiendo café en una de las mesas de Abril, esta tenía un pequeño cactus en el centro, el día estaba algo soleado pero la temperatura no estaba excesivamente alta, era un día agradable, era. Hasta que Oikawa se fijó en algo que yo hubiese pasado por alto durante días sin problema.

Un pequeño accesorio en las manos de ambos chicos sentados frente a nosotros en la pequeña mesa redonda de madera. De verdad, yo no me hubiese dado cuenta, para nada, pero Oikawa si se fija, mucho, en todo tipo de cosas, a veces cosas sin importancias, pero él les presta atención, bueno, en este caso, si era algo con importancia. Y mucha.

\- ¡no puedo creerlo! – grito Oikawa, se atraganto con su café y yo le di pequeños golpes en la espalda, cuando este volvió a respirar normalmente continuo hablando, mientras tanto, ninguno había dicho ninguna palabra y ese par frente a nosotros estaba bastante sorprendido - ¡¿se casaron y no nos invitaron?!

Entonces lleve mis ojos a las manos de ellos y vi el anillo. Bueno, de inmediato pensé que eso no significaba que habían hecho una fiesta o algo por el estilo, la verdad es que creo que ellos celebrarían eso de forma más privada, sin embargo, cuando no se trata de este tipo de cosas, esos dos son capaces de hacer una fiesta descontrolada sin problemas.

\- No hicimos ese tipo de compromiso, idiota – dijo Makki

\- Que aburridos son – dijo de inmediato Oikawa – yo haré una enorme fiesta e invitare a todo el mundo

\- Siento pena por el novio – dije en forma de broma, intentando dejar en claro que el novio en cuestión no sería yo

\- Así que tu no me lo pedirás – dijo Oikawa – no me sorprende, después de todo, ni siquiera me dejas quedarme más del tiempo necesario en tu departamento, solo me dejaste entrar para quedarte con mi mascota y luego desecharme

\- Es verdad – dije seriamente volviendo a beber de mi café. Pero en verdad me sentí algo incómodo y triste. ¿de verdad piensa eso? supiera él que me paso horas pensando en pedirle vivir conmigo.

\- Oikawa morirá solo – dijo Makki

\- De forma lenta y humillante – agrego Mattsun – pero sobre todo solo

\- Y pensar que las chicas se desmayaban por el en la preparatoria – fruncí el ceño

\- De todas formas morirá solo – entonces sonreí y volví a mi café

\- Que tristeza – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, fingiendo llanto, yo no pude evitar comenzar a reír mientras Oikawa comenzaba a debatirles, claramente sus argumentos no tenían efecto alguno contra esos dos.

Hasta ese momento todo estaba bastante normal. Cuando Abril se enteró de la noticia abrazo a cada uno y casi podía ver que se pondría a llorar, yo y Oikawa reímos, no creíamos que fuera para tanto.

Eso pensaba pero desde ese momento que Oikawa comenzó a actuar raro, más de lo normal, sabía que algo le sucedía y tenía planeado preguntarle directamente en cuanto estuviésemos solos, de preferencia en el departamento. Pero como era de esperarse, fue él el que tomo la iniciativa y termino por arrinconarme a mí en cuanto cerré la puerta.

Al menos no me arrincono literalmente pero sus palabras si lo hicieron.

\- ¿Iwa-chan, es verdad lo que dijiste en el café? – no era necesario que me diera más detalles sabía a qué se refería.

\- Claro que no – dije de inmediato, intentando evitar que él se enoje en serio o se sienta mal

Pero entonces él solo guardo silencio, lo que es raro ya que habla todo el día hasta el punto de provocarme dolores de cabeza, antes de que pudiese agregar algo más me dio la espalda con la intención de caminar hacia la cocina. Sentí la llave en mi bolsillo y supe que no habría mejor momento que este. Lleve mi mano hasta el bolsillo y tome la llave, la apreté en mi mano y dude un segundo si de verdad era el momento, pero vi como su espalda se alejaba en dirección a la cocina y termine por sacar la llave de mi bolsillo.

\- Oikawa – lo llame en voz alta, él se giró y lance la llave en su dirección, él la tomo en el aire y la miro confundido.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto.

\- Claramente, es una llave, idiota – dije ya acercándome a él – de aquí – dije refiriéndome al departamento

\- ¿me estás dando una copia de las llaves de tu departamento? – y la verdad es que a estas alturas ya estoy bastante avergonzado, sé que él sabe que significa todo esto y me pregunta de todas formas solo para molestarme.

Esta vez no contesto nada. Solo me acerco rápidamente y lo beso. En un principio el solo se quedó muy quieto y me dejo besarlo libremente, no fue hasta que pase mis manos por su cintura que él decidió devolverme el beso. Esperaba que esto eliminara todas las dudas y quedasen las cosas claras, pero obviamente, un beso no aclaraba nada, asique, termine por decidir pedírselo como es debido.

En cuanto termine el beso ya estaba listo para otro y pude notar que él también, me acerque a sus labios y sentí la tentación de volver a besarlo, pero en vez de hacerlo, termine por susurrara.

\- Ven a vivir aquí, conmigo – demande. No se lo pedí, él me miro a los ojos aun intentando retomar el aliento y se limitó a asentir.

Entonces llego el verdadero beso.

Luego de que Oikawa decidiera correr al baño para esconderse de mí, claramente este estaba llorando, yo lo esperaba en el balcón, escuchaba ruidos en el baño pero decidí darle su espacio, estoy seguro de que él también quería eso. Mire el balcón de al lado, no estaba Abril ahí pero cuando lleve mis ojos a la ventana de este la pude ver con un tazón en su mano izquierda, en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella levanto el pulgar de la mano derecha en una clara señal de aprobación, se puso a reír y luego cerro las cortinas.

Entonces llego Oikawa a mi lado, al parecer él no se había percatado de todo lo sucedido con Abril, ella estaba al tanto de lo que tenía más o menos planeado. En cuanto llego a mi lado pude ver como sacaba un cigarrillo, lo ponía entre sus labios y lo encendía con su mano sana, mientras, con la otra intentaba bloquear un poco el viento que le dificultaba la tare, pero lo logro.

\- Tengo planeado que este sea el último – dijo él – asique, tengo planeado disfrutarlo

\- ¿estás seguro? – pregunte dudoso. Él me miro y me regalo una sonrisa

\- Claro que lo estoy – dijo.

Y nos quedamos ahí, mirando el parque cercano, ya era bastante tarde en la noche, asique, este estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de los animales que vivían ahí, más de un perro se podía ver desde donde estábamos.

Miraba con más atención de la necesaria a Oikawa, después de todo, sería la última vez que lo vea fumando, o eso afirma él. Y me sorprendí bastante cuando, antes de terminarlo, me tendió su cigarrillo.

\- Hazme los honores – dijo, yo lo tome entre mis dedos y lo lleve a mi boca, la verdad, es que si lo había probado antes pero nunca me agrado de alguna forma especial, ahora solo lo hacía porque él me lo pedía y no me molestaba, agradezco que no haya dado uno completo para mí solo porque sería incapaz de terminarlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte al ver cómo me miraba con suma atención, como si estuviese memorizando cada movimiento que hacia

\- Es primera vez que te veo haciéndolo, solo eso – espero no poner yo la misma expresión cuando lo veo a él fumando. Una mirada atenta, sin siquiera querer pestañar y una expresión de deseo. Retuve el tabaco un tiempo en mis pulmones y luego lo solté hacia el cielo nocturno estrellado.

Repetí el proceso tres veces y el cigarrillo ya se había terminado. Y antes de poder actuar, Oikawa ya estaba jalándome entre besos hacia el cuarto.

Tenía el hermoso sentimiento de que todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien, tanto, que estaba incluso algo asustado, si muchas cosas comienzan a salir bien entonces comienzas a sospechas que vendrá algo malo y en grande. O al menos eso me pasa a mí.

Bueno, sé que estoy exagerando, pero el ver cómo iban las cosas, como avanzaban, me hacían creer con más fuerza esto.

La mudanza de Oikawa a mi departamento se dio con el tiempo. Cada vez pasaba más días de la semana ahí, traía maletas llenas de sus cosas y se las llevaba vacías, además, los fines de semana lo ayudaba a empacar el resto de sus cosas, las cuales, no eran pocas, para nada, a veces ponía en duda si todo caería en mi departamento, pero como era de esperarse, él hizo que todo funcionara. Prácticamente desarmo todo mi departamento y volvió a poner los muebles en un nuevo lugar. Me gustaba, diría que él tiene un buen ojo para estas cosas.

Él decidió vender los muebles y cosas que no usaría en mi departamento, no sin antes preguntarme a mí, a lo cual yo le conteste lo estúpido que era al preguntarme eso, ya que las pertenencias en cuestión eran de él. Entonces, decidió hacerlo.

Cuando llego con la última maleta y estaba acomodando sus cosas, decidí, de alguna forma, hacer algo un poco más especial, como cocinar su platillo favorito, hace un tiempo atrás hubiésemos celebrado bebiendo, ahora no.

En cuanto entre a lo que es ahora nuestro cuarto, lo vi en el piso sacando aun pertenencias de la maleta celeste que tenía, la misma que suele llevar a cada viaje al extranjero. Me acerque por detrás, me di cuenta de que estaba muy quieto, de seguro está mirando algo, y cuando me incline sobre su hombro para ver, me sorprendí un poco. Era una fotografía, de una chica, y no tenía que ser demasiado inteligente para darme cuenta de que ella debía ser, sin duda, Aline, su última novia, era hermosa, eso no lo niego, sin embargo, aunque suene horrible de mi parte, no me agrado mucho el hecho de que el aun guarde una fotografía de ella, de inmediato me sentí algo culpable por este sentimiento.

\- Es linda – reconocí en voz alta, él se giró a mirarme y luego volvió su vista a la fotografía, recargo su espalda en mi pecho.

\- Lo era – dijo él – en ese departamento habían aún muchas cosa de ella, aun así, decidí quedarme solo esta fotografía – guarde silencio mientras él hablaba, en estos minutos, debía cuidar bien mis palabras

\- Ya veo – dije en voz baja

\- La guardare solo porque ella significo algo para mí y es parte importante de mi pasado - dijo él – creo que te hubieses llevado bien con ella, además, también sé que ella hubiese apoyado el que fuésemos novios – entonces todo sentimiento extraño provocado por esa sola fotografía se alejó de inmediato, soy idiota, pensé de inmediato, ponerme así solo por una fotografía, de todas formas, me alegro enormemente el hecho de que el haya dicho todo esto.

Sin más lo envolví por la espalda con mis brazos, recargue mi mentón en su hombro y nos quedamos así solo un tiempo más, hasta que él decidió guardar la fotografía y dejarla en un cajón lleno ya de sus cosas.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	21. Chapter 20

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que yo decidiese conseguir un trabajo, bueno, yo no lo decidí, solo estaba bebiendo un café mientras estudiaba en el café de Abril, entonces ella se sentó al otro lado de la mesa que estaba usando.

\- Tengo algo que proponerte – me dijo extrañamente seria, lo cual, es bastante alarmante, ella no se toma en serio casi nada, es del tipo de chica que se ríe en las películas trágicas y de terror.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte dejando de lado el libro con material bastante importante para un examen cercano

\- Perdón por interrumpir tus estudios – dijo ella – pero si no te lo pido de inmediato luego puede que se me olvide o que me arrepienta

\- Me estas asustando – termine por decir

\- ¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí? – dijo ella mirándome expectante – te hare un sueldo fijo y el horario será como a ti te acomode – dijo

\- ¿Por qué tan repentino? – no pude evitar sentir curiosidad

\- He estado mucho tiempo atendiendo sola el café y no me molesta – dijo mirando ahora por la ventana a nuestro lado – pero me siento cansada – dijo. Entonces mire su perfil y entonces me fije en sus facciones, si, si mirabas con atención te dabas cuenta de que ella si estaba cansada. Y era comprensible, después de todo, ella atiende el café los siete días de la semana, sin descanso, abre temprano por la mañana y cierra bastante tarde – sé que estas ocupado con tus estudios, no podía pedírselo a Oikawa por lo de su mano y el otro par de enamorados siempre están ocupados, además, ya tienen trabajos de medio tiempo

\- Lo hare – termine por decir, además, ese dinero me vendría bien.

\- ¿en serio? ¿no quieres pensártelo más?

\- No – dije rápidamente – está bien por mi

\- Te abrasaría en este minuto pero tu novio se rompería la otra mano golpeándome si lo hago – entonces los dos reímos.

Y así fue como conseguí trabajo. En un principio fue bastante difícil pero Abril se ocupó de dejarme cada receta de cada café de la carta en un cuaderno, estaba todo bien anotado y detallado, al principio cometí algunos errores de principiante, pero luego de un tiempo ya me sabía de memoria las recetas. También, descubrí que la atención al público era mucho más fácil de lo que se veía.

Yo me ocupaba de las últimas horas del día y cerraba la tienda, más de una vez Oikawa se quedaba a ayudarme, cuando Abril descubrió esto nos dejó en claro que no quería que hiciéramos cosas inapropiadas en su café por nada del mundo, de todas formas eso no sucedería, no por mi parte, sé que por parte de Oikawa sí.

Abril me dio una copia de las llaves de su cafetería de inmediato, lo cual, fue una clara prueba de lo mucho que confía en mí. Luego de una semana pude notar como ella se mostraba más animada, claramente ahora tenía más tiempo para descansar y ese tipo de cosas, ella no suele contar cosas personales, pero luego de todo esto, creo que comenzó a confiar más en mí y me conto muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, que sus padres vivían en el otro extremo de la ciudad al igual que su hermano mayor, y ya que tiene más tiempo, ha ido más seguido a visitarlos.

La forma en que ella me contaba esto de verdad me hizo sonreír, se podía notar lo mucho que ella extrañaba a su familia.

La mano de Oikawa estaba mejorando pero tenía prohibido por un año pisar una cancha de voleibol o hacer algo que lleve demasiado esfuerzo a sus manos. Sabía que esto no fue para nada de su agrado, también, se lo terco que es y puede que se acerque de todas formas a un balón y entrene de forma independiente, asique, he estado atento a cualquier actitud sospechosa de este, bueno, cuando no estoy en la universidad ni trabajando, lo cual, reduce bastante el tiempo en el cual lo tengo vigilado, suelto un suspiro. Si el llegase a volver a entrenar de forma independiente podría notarlo, su mano claramente le pasaría cuenta con horribles dolores, aunque, sé que él es bastante bueno para esto de esconder su dolor físico.

Estando Oikawa alejado de los entrenamientos, espero que el idiota de verdad este alejado, la verdad, es que ya le he aclarado que lo matare si decide entrenar de todas formas con su mano herida y recién entrando en el proceso de recuperación, el me juro que cumpliría las instrucciones del doctor al pie de la letra y por el momento decidí creerle.

Entonces comenzó a actuar extraño. Nada de otro mundo, solo que a veces me llamaba para decirme algo sumamente importante pero después cambiaba el tema y fingía que se había olvidado, yo, claramente, sabía que era mentira, pero aun así, no tenía planeado forzarlo a que me contase algo, esperaría a que él estuviese listo, y al ver su forma de actuar últimamente, tan pensativo y nervios, me deja en claro que en verdad es algo serio y no solo alguna de sus muchas estupideces.

Otra de sus muchas actitudes nuevas era que últimamente el no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para crear un contacto entre nosotros. No, no estoy hablando de algo pasional, estoy hablando de un contacto más cariñoso, estoy hablando de las veces en que terminamos por estar en silencio solamente abrazados en la cama o las veces en que acaricia mi cabello haciendo inevitablemente que me relaje de inmediato.

Esto claramente no me desagrada ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo, sé que algo le sucede y el hecho de que este tomando tanto tiempo en decírmelo hace que empiece a sacar conclusiones por mí mismo, lo cual, no es nada saludable para la propia salud mental, ya que, al sacar conclusiones propias, siempre terminamos de una forma u otra pensando en lo peor.

¿Le desagradara que pase tan poco tiempo en el departamento? ¿Querrá que deje el trabajo? Si fuese eso renunciaría de inmediato, pero Abril es mi amiga y de verdad siento que ella necesita la ayuda que le estoy brindando. O puede que sea algo egocéntrico de mi parte pensar que es algo con respecto a mí, después de todo, hace poco acaba de tener una lesión bastante grave en su mano y estará alejado de una de las cosas que más ama hacer en el mundo. Claro que está deprimido, pienso de inmediato.

\- ¿Iwa-chan? – escucho como el me llama, yo respondo haciendo un ruido con mi boca, dándole a entender que si lo escucho - ¿estás enojado?

\- ¿Por qué crees que lo estoy? – pregunto algo extrañado, me enderezo un poco en mi asiento, estábamos cenando, por cierto la cena estaba deliciosa y no era algo extraño ya que Oikawa es el que cocina.

\- No has dejado de mirarme y te ves molesto – dijo claramente algo incómodo ante mi mirada

\- Lo siento – dije volviendo a comer – no me di cuenta de que lo hacia

\- ¿Ahora te disculpas? – solté un suspiro, hace menos de una hora había llegado del café y estaba algo cansado, pero no podía descansar, no aun, debía estudiar luego de la cena, aunque me encantaría acostarme en la cama y entregarme a uno de los masajes de Oikawa, si, él puede hacerlo, lo que no puede es forzar su mano a trabajos que requieran mucha fuerza.

\- Solo estoy cansado

Entonces no hablamos más por el resto de la cena. Fui a estudiar al sillon y lo hice lo más rápido posible, la verdad, es que tengo un increíble poder de concentración cuando estoy bajo presión, asique, no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que mi estudio estuviese listo, o la mayor parte, después de todo, respeto una hora diaria para estudiar las materias más difícil, si no lo hiciese estaría perdido, asique, me deje relajar un poco y fui a buscar a Oikawa.

Él estaba recostado sobre la cama con su celular entre las manos, de inmediato y sin dudarlo me uní a él, veía como el escribía algo en la pequeña pantalla de su celular con mucha velocidad, entonces, de un momento para el otro el teléfono resbalo entre sus manos y llano directo en su cara, eso se vio doloroso, yo tarde menos de un segundo en soltarme a reír.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunte una vez controlada un poco mi risa

\- No te rías – me dijo tocando su rostro y con sus ojos algo llorosos – dolió

Pero no dijo nada más y creo que fue por el asombro al sentir como lo abrazaba, el continuaba recostado de espalda a la cama, yo me acerque y recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho, si, en esos minutos no me importa nada y solo quiero reponer energías de esta forma. Me di cuenta de que el dejo su celular de lado y me acaricio el cabello. Nada más relajante que eso.

\- Iwa-chan, no lo soporto más – entonces me tense, por un momento sentí que estaba cayendo dormido, pero con esto, desperté de golpe

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte separándome un poco para verlo a la cara, termine por sentarme en la cama y el hizo lo mismo frente a mi

\- Tengo algo que decirte – dije notablemente nervios – yo guarde silencio, esperando que él continuase – tengo pensado hacer algo pero no lo hare si tú no estás de acuerdo.

\- Ya dime que pasa – termine por decir y sin querer había levantado un poco la voz ¿Por qué tiene que darle tantas vueltas a todo?

\- Quiero retomar mi carrera – dijo el, por su mirada me di cuenta de que de verdad esperaba algún tipo de aprobación de mi parte aunque esto no debería tener la mayor influencia en lo que él decidiese, sin embargo, la verdad es que esta es una noticia genial, en realidad, siempre he querido que el retome esto.

\- ¡Es genial! – termine por decir sonriéndole, sé que él se complica bastante por estas cosas, aunque no lo parezca.

\- ¿sí? – me miro dándome a entender que aún estaba algo dudoso

\- Claro que si – dije y termine por besarlo – bien hecho – dije después, entonces, vi cómo iba a comenzar a llorar. En momentos como estos le florece todo lo sentimental - ¿vas a llorar? – dije usando mi tono burlón

\- Claro que no – dijo él girando el rostro para que no lo viese – Iwa-chan idiota – escuche como susurraba

Claro que soy idiota, aunque no me gusta que él lo diga, sin embargo, está más que obvio que lo soy si termine por preocuparme tanto por algo tan pequeño, bueno, cosas como estas pasan cuando una persona es insegura y después de todo lo que he pasado con Oikawa, el miedo de que se esfume de nuevo delante de mis ojos, sigue ahí como si nada, y sé que continuara ahí un tiempo más.

Termine por abrazarlo, si él quiere llorar, entonces que lo haga, yo estaré ahí para él, solo me burlo cuando llora por estupideces indudables, lo cual ha comenzado a suceder cada vez menos. Lo jalo hacia mí y lo estrecho contra mi pecho, escondo mi rostro en su cuello y siento como él hace lo mismo conmigo, siento su respiración a un lado de mi mentón, acaricio su cabello y siento sus manos en mi espalda.

\- ¿lo hablaste con tus padres? – termine por preguntar, aunque ya se la respuesta sobre eso.

\- Quería hablarlo contigo primero – dice luego de un momento de silencio en el cual, deduje, debía estar pensando en que palabras usar a continuación.

\- Se lo tomaran bien – dije sin dudarlo, pues, para mí, estaba bastante claro que estos se alegrarían de que su hijo retomase su carrera universitaria, cualquier padre lo estaría a mi parecer.

\- Mi madre y mi hermana si – reconoció – mi padre no lo sé, nunca lo puedo saber.

\- Puede que él sea duro – dije de inmediato, intentando animarlo – pero ambos sabemos que él siempre termina por apoyarte de una forma u otra

\- Lo sé – reconoce él – aun así, debo estar preparado para su gran sermón

\- En eso concuerdo – y ambos comenzamos a reír.

El padre de Oikawa, en efecto, si es una persona dura con sus palabras, pero siempre ha mostrado gran interés y apoyo incondicional a este, por otro lado, yo no corrí con esa suerte con el mío, no es como si me importase, bueno, al principio sí, pero luego de un tiempo ya pasa a ser parte de la rutina y de alguna forma te acostumbras. Pondré un ejemplo, sé que si llego a contarle a mi padre que estoy en una relación amorosa con Oikawa este me pedirá que deje definitivamente la casa y no me aparezca ante él nunca más en su vida. Lo sé, es algo fuerte, pero sé que no sería el primero ni el último al que le pasaría algo así.

\- Estaba pensando en decirles también lo de nosotros – entonces ahora de verdad me tense

\- ¿Qué? – fue todo lo que pude articular sin problemas.

\- Solo si estás de acuerdo Iwa-chan, haz puesto una expresión como si te acabase de condenar a la horca.

\- Sabes que con mi padre así puede llegar a ser – está bien, ahora si he exagerado.

\- Lo sé – dijo ahora bajando la cabeza – lo siento, no debí pedírtelo

\- Llegará un momento en que se dará cuenta o tendrá que enterarse, eso lo sé – dije – pero no ahora, por el momento no creo que sea lo mejor – tome su mano y la acaricie con mis dedos, su mano esta fría, como suele estarlo muy seguido – comencemos con lo de tu universidad

\- Bien – entonces comenzó de nuevo a sonreír.

Él no espero más y se inclinó para besarme, besos como estos son de mis favoritos, los besos delicados que él me da, sin embargo, yo no hago absolutamente nada, solo me dejo besar, lo disfruto y me entrego a lo que él quiera hacerme sin dudarlo. Lo siento en mis piernas porque me encanta hacerlo, lo abrazo y llevo mi mano derecha hacia su mejilla, la cual, está más tibia de lo normal, apuesto que esta sonrojado, en medio del beso abro un poco los ojos y en efecto, lo está, sin embargo, lo que más me sorprende es el ver como unas silenciosas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas, de inmediato separo nuestros labios, confuso, hace menos de unos segundos ambos estábamos felices y riendo un poco.

El abre los ojos lentamente y me mira con sus ojos cafés aun llorosos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Te amo, eso sucede – su voz era casi un susurro pero pude escucharlo claramente.

\- Te amo – conteste de inmediato. creía que ya estaba más que claro que de verdad sentía eso, aunque, también puedo asegurar que al igual que él, escucharlo salir de la boca del otro es mucho mejor – aunque no me gusta la idea de que eso te haga llorar – dije frunciendo el ceño, él me regalo una pequeña risa

\- Lo siento, he estado algo estresado últimamente

\- No importa – bueno, no es que de verdad no me importe, más bien, no me desagrada.

Le regale un beso rápido y le hice señas para que se moviese de arriba mío y se recostase en la cama, él obedeció de inmediato y sin decir nada, me recosté a su lado, se acomodó de inmediato contra mí y antes de que comenzase a pensar de verdad todo lo que estaba sucediendo, nos quedamos dormidos.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	22. Chapter 21

En cuanto entre al café de Abril su olor inconfundible de los granos y tierra húmeda invadieron mis fosas nasales, era algo agradable, sin embargo, mi mente estaba hecha un lio en esos momentos como para disfrutar de verdad esta variedad de olores agradables. No hizo falta ni siquiera que Abril me mirara dos veces para que se diese cuenta de que algo en especial había pasado, en cuanto me interrogo yo no puse resistencia, solté todo de inmediato y le conté todo lo sucedido en la noche.

Ella no espero para comenzar a dar saltitos de emoción, decía una y otra vez lo romántico que había sido, sin embargo, no pudimos continuar con nuestra conversación, pues, ya era la hora de mi turno y ella debía largarse, al parecer, ella iría a una reunión con sus antiguos amigos.

Antes de que anocheciera Oikawa se apareció por el café, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la barra y se sentó en esta, le serví de inmediato su café usual y agradecí de inmediato que no hubiese tantos clientes, pues, sabía que él venía a contarme alguna estupidez o pedirme algo fuera de lo común.

\- Quiero ir a visitar a mis padres antes del inicio del nuevo año – dijo él, bueno, eso me lo esperaba

\- Te acompañare – eso era algo obvio.

\- Claro que no – dijo mirándome directo a los ojos – tienes que trabajar

\- Hablare con Abril – dije mientras recibía el dinero de una usual clienta y me despedía de ella.

\- De verdad no es necesario - dijo él, lo mire y me di cuenta de que él de verdad creía que sería lo mejor, tal vez, el de verdad quiere ir solo.

\- Está bien – termine por aceptar - ¿Cuándo planeas ir?

\- Este fin de semana

\- Ósea que mañana

\- Si – dijo dando el primer sorbo a su café.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Eso dependerá de cómo me vaya – dijo, note que estaba aún nervioso

\- Te ira bien – este tipo de verdad es problemático.

Entonces fui a atender algunas mesas, al principio se me era de verdad difícil todo esto de atender el público pero ahora lo hacía con total naturalidad. Tenía la confianza de que las cosas irían bien para él, asique, podía confiarme en que pasaría algunos días ahí, tal vez una semana o solamente este fin de semana, todo depende de él, también estoy seguro de que sus padres querrán encantados de que él se quede el tiempo que desee.

Y unas horas antes de que tuviese que cerrar la tienda, Oikawa decidió marcharse del café, claramente con la intención de ordenar sus pertenencias, no es ningún secreto de que él puede demorarse horas en hacer esto, se toma literalmente su tiempo en este tipo de cosas y es bastante minucioso, yo, por otro lado, soy más del tipo que lanzaría las cosas a la maleta de forma más desordenada, no tanto como para que todo quede completamente arrugado, pero no tomo tanto tiempo en esto.

Así que, me esperaba que en cuanto llegase a mi departamento me encontrase a Oikawa junto con Maat durmiendo sobre la cama y, como ya ha sucedido en otras ocasiones, usando el espacio de toda la cama, la verdad es que en un principio es una pena intentar moverlos para acomodarme yo también ahí, pero lo hago de todas formas, no sin antes tomar una fotografía de la cual Oikawa jamás sabrá de su existencia.

Cerré la tienda a la hora acordada con Abril y camine rápidamente hacia mi departamento, la verdad, es que me sentía algo apresurado, más que nada porque en cuanto cerré la tienda y me asegure de que todo estuviese bien me di cuenta de que había un par de ojos mirándome desde el otro lado de la calle, claramente una persona, rogué en silencio que no sea algo que me traiga problemas o algo complicado, que me asalten a mi o al café es algo que claramente cae en estas categorías.

Lance más de una mirada al tipo, intentando identificarlo, lo bueno es que la tienda tiene una alarma contra robos y yo, bueno, digamos que siento que si puedo mantener actualmente una pelea y salir victorioso, eso siento, pero de ahí a como reaccionare en verdad en la situación es otra cosa, asique, decidí asegurarme por segunda vez de que todo esté en orden, lanzar otra mirada y luego comenzar a caminar rápidamente, claro, mirando hacia atrás más de una vez.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento continuaba mirando hacia atrás, subí rápidamente las escaleras y decidí olvidarme, por el momento, sobre el asunto, además, cabe la posibilidad de que solo sea efectos del cansancio, ya saben, estoy en esa época de finales de curso y trabajando, es una gran carga y estrés, o eso espero y quiero creer.

Paso por el frente de la puerta de Abril, esta estaba cerrada y la luz se infiltraba por debajo de esta, continuo por el pasillo y llego a mi puerta, en cuanto abro esta encuentro la maleta de Oikawa lista, eso me lo esperaba, avance por todo el lugar, más que nada buscando a Oikawa, salude a Maat que estaba extrañamente durmiendo en el sillón en vez de la cama, que es donde prefiere siempre dormir, seguí avanzando y decidí no darle importancia a esto.

Cuando entre al cuarto supe la razón de porque Maat dormía en el sillón, claramente obra de Oikawa, y al ver la cama y a este tipo sobre esta me dejo en claro todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente, sin más, me acerque soltando el nudo de mi corbata y comenzando desde ya a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa.

Si fuese por mí no me levantaría de la cama, ni muerto, me encontraba cómodamente durmiendo, de ese tipo de comodidad como si la cama te estuviese succionando y no te permitiese moverte de tu lugar, pero sé de sobra que el responsable principal de que este sintiendo esto es Oikawa, el cual, me abraza mientras duerme y por más que suene la alarma ninguno de los dos hace el más mínimo movimiento para moverse. Pero claro, tarde o temprano tuve que levantarme y moverme de sus brazos.

Él se removió en la cama pero no despertó, yo por otro lado, debía ir a la universidad y rendir la última prueba, la cual, me daría la libertad. Antes de irme me senté en la cama, al lado de Oikawa, la noche anterior me había contado que tenía pensado viajar durante la mañana, asi que, había una gran probabilidad de que no nos encontrásemos más hasta que volviese de Miyagi.

Acaricie su cabello suave y no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa, lo extrañaría, la verdad, es que ahora lo hago en cuanto nos separamos por el tiempo que sea, yo creo que es debido a lo sucedido con su accidente en el extranjero, también, siento constantemente la necesidad de protegerlo. Usualmente bromeo con estas cosas, después de todo, ambos sabemos que Oikawa tiene mala suerte, es algo que siempre ha pasado, desde que lo conozco y siempre ha sido una especie de broma entre nosotros.

Y cuando estaba comenzando a ponerme en pie para marcharme, siento como el comienza a moverse en la cama, despertó, es lo primero que pienso, y cuando volteo de nuevo a mirarlo me encuentro con su par de ojos cafés, intercambiamos miradas y decido volver a sentarme a su lado.

\- ¿a qué hora exactamente piensas irte? – el estira sus brazos y suelta un bostezo antes de contestarme.

\- Tal vez en un par de horas más – dice aun con la voz algo adormilada, después de todo, nos quedamos hasta muy tarde despiertos y es bastante temprano ahora - ¿Por qué?

\- Para despedirme si no alcanzamos a vernos – dije, entonces, sentí como pasaba sus brazos por mis hombros.

Cuando comenzamos a besarnos de forma lenta entendí que sí, no nos volveremos encontrar hasta que vuelva de Miyagi, la verdad, es que si no fuese por el examen que tengo esta mañana no dudaría en acompañarlo aunque él no quiera, pero claramente, debo rendir este examen sí o sí.

Y cuando separamos nuestros labios solté un suspiro. Vi la hora en mi celular, aún tengo tiempo, entonces, termine por volver el beso más profundo, entre este, empuje a Oikawa en la cama para que volviese a recostarse en esta, me acomode sobre él, devore sus labios, viaje por su cuello y deje algunas marcas a consciencia, volví hasta sus labios y decidí detenerme antes de que me saliese de control.

En cuanto baje de la estación de tren comencé a correr hacia la universidad, si, por estar besando y despidiéndome de Oikawa había perdido la noción del tiempo, y ahora debía correr como si mi vida dependiese de ello para llegar justo a tiempo para el examen, pues, si llego tarde o después del profesor, dudo mucho que me dejen entrar al salón.

Lo logre, llegue y me posiciones en mi puesto, en menos de un minuto después de mí, llega el profesor y da inicio al examen, curiosamente me encontraba más concentrado de lo que esperaba estar, si, esperaba que con todo lo sucedido con Oikawa me llevase trabajo, como siempre, sacarlo de mi mente por una hora y media y concentrarme en el examen, pero lo hice sin problemas, y me alegro de eso.

Sin embargo, en cuanto salí del salón de clases, él volvió a mi mente, de inmediato saque mi celular con la intención de llamarlo y preguntarle por su paradero, sin embargo, no encontré mi celular en mi bolsillo usual. Es estos minutos donde uno siente que el corazón se le detiene y luego se le acelera de golpe, toque todos mis bolsillos en busca del pequeño aparato, pero nada, bien, cálmate. Volveré al salón y buscare ahí, puede que se me haya caído o puede que simplemente se me quedara.

Emprendí mi camino de vuelta rápidamente, casi corriendo, subí las escaleras y entre al salón, curiosamente aún estaba el profesor ahí, le pregunte si había visto mi teléfono y me dejo en claro que no había visto nada, revise más de una vez el salón completo y decidí por salir e irme, ya lo estaba dando por perdido.

Salí del salón cabizbajo, entonces, golpee mi hombro de forma algo brusca con otra persona, de inmediato me gire y me disculpe, era una de mis compañeras de clases, la verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo bien su nombre, pues, como ya deben saber, no me relaciono mucho con ningún compañero de salón. Sin embargo, la reconozco por apariencia, pelo largo rubio y ojos claro, ella cumple el estereotipo de una Barbie, suele sentarse unas cuantas mesas adelante y he notado lo mucho que se gira a mirar hacia atrás. Debo tener cuidado con ella.

Mi plan inicial es simplemente disculparme y largarme antes de que comience a buscar un tema de conversación conmigo, debo evitarlo porque sé que ella me traerá problemas y sé que esto le desagradara a Oikawa, claro, si el llegase a enterarse de esto, bueno, tal vez si decida contarle solo para ver cómo se pone celoso y posesivo conmigo.

Pero como era de esperarse, ella comenzó a buscar conversación, claro, cosas sobre el examen, como me había ido, que pregunta me costó más, que conteste en la cuatro, ese tipo de preguntas casuales. Le conteste más que nada por cortesía, además, tenía algo de interés si era algo relacionado con el examen.

Aunque la señal de emergencia por el tema de mi celular y la señal de peligro, más que nada por el tema de que Oikawa desaprobaría el que hable con una chica que claramente tiene otro tipo de intenciones que van más allá de compañeros de clase. Ambas señales aún estaban sonando fuertemente en mi cerebro. Y antes de que decidiese terminar la conversación, escuche un claro sonido que me hizo soltar un suspiro y relajarme un poco, un sonido que provenía desde mi mochila.

Me golpee mentalmente por no buscar el teléfono en mi mochila. Lo saque y vi la pantalla, ahí estaba el nombre de Oikawa y una imagen seleccionada por el mismo donde salía posando dentro de lo que él considera "sexy". Sonreí un poco

\- Lo siento – dije a mi compañera que me miraba interrogante – pero debo contestarle a mi novio – entonces al ver como su expresión se transformaba a una aún más confusa comencé a sonreír de verdad, espero que con esto le quede claro que no tengo intenciones de llegar a algo más allá de la amistad y compañerismo con ella.

\- Claro, adelante, nos vemos – dijo ahora regalándome una sonrisa, claro, una sonrisa de muñeca perfecta, algo poco natural y artificial, sin embargo, de verdad lo sentí por ella, pero no arriesgaría lo que tengo con Oikawa por intentar ser amable con ella.

Me marche por mi camino y ella por el suyo, sin embargo no pude evitar reír por lo imbécil que había sido al no buscar el condenado aparato en el simple bolsillo de mi mochila, sin terminar aun de reír, termine por contestar el teléfono. Y por lo que escuche al otro lado de la línea, supe que Oikawa ya estaba viajando en el tren hacia Miyagi.

Este de inmediato me pregunto la razón por la cual me reía, le conté solo la parte donde perdía el celular que resultaba estar en mi mochila, eso basto para que el comenzara a reír conmigo y se relajara, si, note por su voz que estaba algo nervioso aun.

Llegue al café de Abril y brindamos, con café, por haber terminado este primer año de universidad, la verdad es que si estaba feliz, aunque sentía la ausencia de un ser estúpido en esta reunión, de todas formas, Abril tardo menos de un segundo en llamar a Mattsun y Makki, los cuales tardaron incluso menos en aparecer por esa puerta.

\- Tenía una hora para terminar un tatuaje con el cual llevo cinco sesiones – dijo en cuanto cruzo la puerta – pero todo sea por mi buen amigo que acaba de terminar su primer año universitario en excelentes condiciones.

\- Yo vine simplemente por las drogas

\- Aquí tienes – dijo Abril deslizando un café por la mesa, lamentablemente ella no pude quedarse mucho tiempo con nosotros, más que nada porque el café estaba lleno y ella estaba atendiendo mesas como si fuese un pulpo. Me ofrecí a ayudarla pero ella se negó rotundamente insistiendo que esta noche era una celebración mía.

Termino por ayudarme Mattsun, y se le daba bastante bien, no cometió ni siquiera un error, no como yo en mis primero días, claro, pero eso no pienso decirlo en voz alta ni contárselo a nadie, además de que ya soborne lo suficiente a Abril para que esta tampoco lo contase a nadie.

Esta demás decir que nos quedamos ahí incluso luego de la hora de cierre, lo cual me recordaba notoriamente a la ocasión en donde veíamos el tan esperado partido de Oikawa, lo sé, no es buen recuerdo para esta ocasión, pero de todas formas, la situación tenía algo de similitud.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	23. Chapter 22

Bien. Admito que más de una vez en el camino tuve pensado el dar la vuelta a Tokio y lanzarme a quejarme a los brazos de Iwa-chan, pero no lo hice, más que nada porque sabía que si lo llegaba a hacer este en vez de recibirme con un abrazo digno de una escena romántica de una película, lo haría con un golpiza digna de una de acción.

Pero ahora que ya estaba en mi casa pude relajarme un poco, pasar tiempo con mi hermana y mi sobrino, disfrutar de la comida de mi madre, ese tipo de cosas. Y cuando mi padre llego en la noche de su trabajo me sentí algo inquieto, bueno, no necesariamente debía contarle de inmediato lo de la universidad, podía esperar a mañana y pasar solo un buen tiempo con mi familia, nada del otro mundo.

Y eso hice. Creo que de verdad disfrute el terminar por ver una película, claramente para niños, sobre ovnis con mi sobrino, creo que por mi culpa él está comenzando a compartir este gusto, lo cual, mi hermana no tardo en dejar en claro.

Cuando ya era de noche, mi hermana y mi sobrino ya se habían ido y mis padres estaban durmiendo en su cuarto, decidí por fin prestarle algo de atención a mi teléfono. Toque un botón y la pantalla de bloqueo apareció de inmediato con una fotografía mía y de Iwa-chan, cada vez que la veo termino por sonreír un poco y esta no es una excepción. Desbloqueo y un fondo de pantalla con naves extraterrestres me da la bienvenida, junto con algunos mensajes no leídos.

Esperaba que alguno de los mensajes fuese solamente spam, pero en cuanto abrí la aplicación me di cuenta de que no lo eran, y mi sonrisa volvió a aparecer en mi rostro, cada uno de los mensajes era de Iwa-chan preguntándome mi paradero y mi estado. Estaba preocupado y eso me alegraba.

Sin tardar le conteste los mensajes, primero disculpándome por no haber respondido antes, le dije que ya estaba en Miyagi y que aún no había dado la gran noticia, además, de que había decidido esperar hasta la próxima noche para hacerlo. Él me contesto de inmediato y me dio algunas palabras de aliento, entonces, me conto que estaba con Mattsun y Makki en el café de Abril haciendo una pequeña celebración por haber logrado aprobar cada una de sus materias este año. Lo felicite y desee como nunca poder estar con él.

Y luego de un buenas noches mutuo, apague el celular y rodee en mi cama, sin embargo, tarde un poco en caer dormido.

Antes de salir de casa para ayudar a mi madre con algunas compras, tuve el presentimiento de que no debía hacerlo y, claro cuando ya íbamos de camino y vi una silueta familiar supe que debía haberle hecho caso a mi instinto, ahí estaba, mi antiguo kohai, Tobio-chan, como siempre, entrenando, más bien, solo estaba trotando, pero ahora que lo veo, es completamente diferente de cómo lo recordaba, bueno, eso fue hace dos años.

Entonces comencé a sacar algunas cuentas matemáticas a la velocidad de la luz. Si fue hace dos años y él iba aun en primer año, eso significa que ahora es un graduado de tercer año, si no me equivoco. Y a la misma velocidad de la luz comencé a rezar en mi interior que él no terminase por elegir la misma universidad que yo, o peor aún, la misma carrera, no, peor aún, que sea seleccionado también en el equipo nacional de voleibol, eso sería el colmo. Al menos para mí.

Cuando nos cruzamos él me reconoció de inmediato, por un segundo pensé que no pararía su entrenamiento y continuaría como si nada, sin embargo, esto no paso, él se detuvo y me saludo, incluso me pregunto por el estado de mi mano, conteste a todas sus preguntas y le pregunte como le iba, más que nada por educación, aunque, luego le pregunte por lo que tenía decidido para el futuro, esto lo pregunte, lo admito, para asegurarme.

Entonces me dijo que había obtenido una beca deportiva, si, también iría a Tokio a estudiar, pero a una universidad diferente, entonces, solté un suspiro mentalmente. Luego nos despedimos y el continuo corriendo. Mientras veía como su espalda, ahora ancha, se alejaba, comencé a pensar. Mientras yo hablaba con él mi madre entro a hacer las compras, asi que, la esperaría afuera.

Lo admito, Tobio-chan es un buen setter y jugador, no tanto como yo, claramente eso es obvio, pero si es bueno, aunque no tengo pensado decirlo en voz alta, ni ahora ni nunca.

Bien. Esta es la noche, lo diré, pase lo que pase, lo hare. Ya habíamos terminado de cenar y claramente esta era mi oportunidad, de decirlo.

\- Tengo que hablar con ustedes – dije interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenían mis padres entre ellos.

\- ¿pasa algo? – se preocupó de inmediato mi madre, mi padre, por otro lado, decidió esperar y prestarme atención.

\- No es nada grave mama, solo quiero contarles algo y pedirles su opinión – entonces ambos se relajaron un poco, pero sé que no fue del todo, se leer muy bien las expresiones tanto faciales como corporales.

\- Yo – entonces de verdad me puso nervioso y comencé a dudar, vamos, me dije, ya dilo, solo dilo. Claro, comenzar a auto presionarse a estas alturas es un claro error, pero lo hice, termine por cerrar los ojos y solo decirlo – estoy en una relación con Iwaizumi – oye, oye, oye, eso no es lo que tenía que decir, pero lo dije, y siento que metí la pata. Abro los ojos lentamente y miro las expresiones de sorpresa de mis padres.

\- La verdad es que no sé qué decir – escucho susurrar a mi madre

\- Tenía mis sospechas – dice mi padre, y me regala una sonrisa, la cual, agradecí enormemente, por otro lado, mi madre le regalo un golpe con su codo, de seguro como una forma para que él no bromee

\- No bromees – dice ella, frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué quieres que haga, que lo eche de la casa acaso? – dijo él ahora mirándola de forma severa – no lo hare.

\- Claro que no, pero esto es serio

\- Claro que es serio – contesto de inmediato él – pero es su decisión – entonces mi madre se terminó por calmar y soltó un suspiro, yo, la verdad, es que estaba de piedra, no me esperaba nada de todo esto. Entonces, sentí como la mano de mi madre tocaba la mía sobre la mesa.

\- Te apoyaremos en todas tus decisiones Tooru – dijo ella y de verdad me entraron unas horrendas ganas de llorar, como si volviese a tener cinco años. Pero no lo hice, solo me quede ahí sentado aguantando.

Luego de beber una infusión de té, preparado por mi padre, me calme, entonces comencé a hablar por lo que de verdad había ido hasta allí. La conversación fue larga y llegamos a una especie de acuerdo. Podía volver a mi carrera universitaria, sin embargo, no podía renunciar a mi puesto en el equipo nacional de voleibol, después de todo mi mano mejorara dentro de poco y poder continuar jugando, aunque tenía planeado dejarlo para dedicarme al cien por ciento a mis estudios. También, debía prometer visitarlos más seguido, esto último a petición de mi madre.

Después de todo esto me dirigí hacia mi cuarto y conté todo lo sucedido a Iwa-chan, el cual me dejo en claro lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser cuando estaba nervioso, sin embargo, yo me siento completamente satisfecho y feliz.

Desde entonces, y luego de que mi hermana se enterase de las dos grandes noticias, tuve que soportar algunas de sus burlas, nada serio, pero sacaba a luz algunas experiencias cuando era pequeño y era muy cercano a Iwa-chan, "apuesto que te enamoraste de él la vez en que te tuvo que rescatar de un árbol donde subiste tu solo pero fuiste incapaz de bajar por ti mismo" y la verdad es que cosas como esas fueron las que terminaron por enamorarme, pero claramente hubo más que eso. Siempre hay más.

Mi sobrino ya lo sabía, después de todo, él nos descubrió besándonos, aunque lo soborne por su silencio y confié en que él había guardado el secreto, lo cual hizo, sin duda. Si algo me llena de orgullo sobre ese chico es que lo he entrenado bien y he hecho que me jure lealtad incondicional, lo cual hace, además, me he asegurado de que comparta buenos gustos conmigo.

Lo malo de estar aquí solo en Miyagi, es que me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento, no me queda de otra que hablar por el día con Iwa-chan, ayudar a mi madre con algunas cosas y ver alguna serie de extraterrestres, la verdad es que las nuevas series no tienen nada de malo, podrían ser peores, pero me falta una voz irritada a mi lado que me repita una y otra vez lo falso que se ve todo y lo poco probable de que eso suceda, incluso, hay ocasiones donde me da una explicación lógica a los sucesos paranormales que suceden en la pantalla. Me falta Iwa-chan.

Es como cuando fui al extranjero, no pasaba día en que no terminase por desconcentrarme por él y lo peor de todo, es que puede que por esta misma razón haya terminado con una estúpida lesión que me dejara tanto tiempo fuera de las canchas. Suelto un suspiro. Ya no importa, lo que importa es lo que decidiré hacer desde ahora. Debería volver a estudiar la materia que había pasado en la universidad, ponerme un poco al corriente o cuando vuelva a clases estaré tan perdido que no sabré donde es arriba y donde es abajo.

Sabía que tendría algo de tiempo aquí, asi que, antes de irme del departamento, empaque algunos libros y cuadernos, la verdad es que estos no habían sido abiertos en mucho tiempo. Me senté en el escritorio de mi cuarto y saque todo el material que traje en mi mochila, lo cual no era tanto como esperaba. Abrí el primer cuaderno y comencé a leer mis apuntes, no me era difícil comenzar a recordar esas clases, recordaba a la profesora hablando, recordaba los esquemas en el pizarrón, recordaba alguna pequeña broma por alguna pregunta estúpida de algún compañero. Podía recordar las clases como si hubiesen sucedido hace apenas unos días. Y eso me alegro porque de verdad me gustaba la carrera que había terminado por elegir.

Lo que me hizo detener mi estudio precipitadamente fue una hoja impresa que estaba entre las hojas con apuntes, abrí la hoja y me di cuenta de inmediato a quien pertenecía, era más bien un examen, esa letra en tinta negra delicada y algo rápida la conocía, era de Aline. Era normal que tuviese algunas cosas mezcladas con las de ella, después de todo estábamos en una relación, además, ella solía faltar mucho a clases, asi que, terminaba yo por quedarme con algunos de sus exámenes.

Leí la hoja, era una excelente calificación y no me sorprende, ella era muy inteligente, tanto, que más de una vez quede como estúpido delante de ella, sabia de todo y sobre todo, además de ser muy hábil en los debates, aunque, siempre pensé que esta no era una carrera para ella, sabia bastante bien que le gustaba en realidad las cosas relacionadas con la historia o la poesía, en especial esta última, escribía poemas bastante buenos. Claro, tenía que pedirle casi de rodillas que me dejase leer alguno de vez en cuando. Creo que tanto ella como yo sabíamos que la carrera de medicina no era lo que en verdad ella buscaba, sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada.

Doble la hoja y la metí entre el cuaderno, entonces, decidí continuar estudiando, ya nada ganaba con darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Comenzó a sonar mi celular, sabia de sobra quien era, lo tome y conteste la llamada, entonces, la voz grave de Iwa-chan me saludo.

Ya estaba todo listo y había cumplido algunos días aquí. Asi que, tanto mis padres como yo sabíamos lo que sucedería ahora, debía volver a Tokio, bueno, ellos me ofrecieron quedarme por más tiempo, pero yo me negué, después de todo, tenía aún muchas cosas que hacer en Tokio, además de mucho que repasar.

Estaba más que claro que mi madre no quería que me fuese aun, sin embargo, termine por abrazarla y consolarla, ella me fue a dejar a la estación de tren, mi padre estaba trabajando. La verdad, es que desde el día en que di las grandes noticias ella se ha comenzado a comportar extraña conmigo, algo distante, sé que no le agrada la idea de que este con Iwaizumi, también sé que debo darle tiempo y eso hare, sin embargo, el verla durante mi estadía en casa tan fuera de ella, fue algo que de todas formas dolió de cierta forma.

La abrazo con fuerza y le pido disculpas antes de subir al tren, ella parece sorprendida pero no me responde nada, bueno, tampoco lo permito, entonces, el tren comienza a moverse. Suelto un suspiro y voy a sentarme, yo suelo ser una persona más sentimental y propensa a llorar y emocionarme de por sí, pero esta vez yo no fui el que termino llorando en esta despedida.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	24. Chapter 23

Oikawa llegaría esta tarde y, sin que él me lo pidiese en realidad, había terminado por decidir en ir a buscarlo a la parada de tren. Sabía que le alegraría este detalle y, por lo que me ha contado que ha sucedido con su familia y las noticias, necesitara que lo anime, de seguro ha estado haciéndose el fuerte durante todo este tiempo, pero sé que solo actuaba frente a sus padres.

Estaba sentado en una banca, esperando a que él llegase, veía a la gente pasar de un lado para el otro, trenes llegando y otros partiendo, la verdad es que estaba bastante vacío a esta hora y en mi opinión eso era para mejor.

Entonces, llego el tren, me puse de inmediato en pie y me acerque más, en cuanto abrieron las puertas comencé a buscarlo con la mirada, tampoco había un gran fluido de gente, sin embargo, no lo podía encontrar, entonces, sentí como algo tiraba de mi chaqueta por la espalda, me gire rápidamente y ahí estaba él, con la sonrisa más falsa que jamás me ha mostrado. De inmediato lo abrace porque supe que sería lo mejor hacerlo y cuando sentí como el comenzaba a temblar un poco, termine por confirmas que si había sido bueno hacerlo.

No sé con certeza cuanto tiempo terminamos por quedarnos ahí de pie en la estación, pero cuando Oikawa estuvo en un mejor estado termine por llevarlo al departamento o esa era mi intención, bueno, termine por darle variadas opciones como ir a comer algo, pasar al café de Abril o irnos simplemente al departamento, el termino por elegir el ultimo, sin embargo, en cuanto llegamos termine por encargar algo para comer, sé que él se pone algo hambriento luego de llorar, y al ver su expresión algo abatida y decaída, supe que, luego de que llorase lo que debía llorar, lo embargaría un hambre voraz.

Y justamente de esta forma fue lo que sucedió.

Debí haber insistido en acompañarlo en esa visita, debí haber estado con él en todo momento, tal vez de esa forma las cosas hubiesen salido de una forma mucho más fácil, bueno, tal vez fácil no pero menos doloroso para él. Aunque él no sepa con la suerte que corrió, su padre lo apoya y su madre solo tiene que aceptarlo y lo hará con el tiempo, hay casos peores, pudieron haber reaccionado de una peor forma y eso sí que lo hubiese dejado destrozado.

Con todo esto de volver a la universidad, Oikawa ha estado estudiando como si le acabasen de informar que tiene un examen final el día de mañana, se queda hasta tarde por la noche y se levanta temprano por la mañana, estoy seguro de que si fuese por él se saltaría todas las comidas, lo cual yo no le permito.

Lo veo como se esfuerza cada día y mi única forma de ayudarlo es preparándole café, su nueva droga y obsesión, aunque, de vez en cuando veo como se asoma por el balcón y termina por fumar un cigarrillo, yo no le digo nada, no me molesta y no pienso cumplir el rol de novio que más que nada parece una madre, eso ni muerto. Asi que, término por observarlo solamente y sacar fotografías mentales, bueno, y tal vez algunas digitales.

Veo como vuelve a sus estudios y me acerco por su espalda, me asomo sobre su hombro y leo lo que con tanto entusiasmo, claramente entendí solo la mitad, pero reconocí de inmediato su letra en los apuntes.

\- Es un poco más ordenada de como la recuerdo – termino por decir más para mí mismo, pero él se gira y me mira sorprendido, al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que hable.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – me pregunta dejando el lápiz que sostenía sobre el escritorio

\- Tu letra - dije alejándome un poco – ahora que tengo un poco de tu atención – dije frunciendo el ceño un poco, más que nada para demostrar que estaba un poco molesto, aunque esto no fuese en serio – salgamos a comer algo afuera – sugiero. Él se quita sus lentes y se refriega un poco la zona entre los ojos, entonces me mira y sonríe

\- Salgamos, creo que si me quedo un minuto más aquí me dará una crisis nerviosa – y con solo ver su rostro sé que habla en serio sobre su crisis.

Salimos y por extraño que suene, no fuimos al café de Abril ni a ningún lugar donde hayamos ido antes, más que nada porque sentí la necesidad de probar algo nuevo o no encontrarnos con alguien que nos reconociese, no esa noche.

Asi que terminamos en un restaurant, comimos y, con la mirada suplicante de Oikawa, terminamos por acompañar la comida con algo de vino, después de todo, si bebe de vez en cuando no está mal, pero si lo está cuando lo hace a diario y en cantidades horribles como lo hacía antes.

Entonces termine por decidirlo, la verdad es que desde que él lo menciono que le doy vueltas al asunto, le contaría a mis padres sobre esta relación, tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano y sé que el resultado sería el mismo, tampoco es como si mis padres no conociesen a Oikawa, vamos, lo conocen desde que éramos unos niños y es casi parte de la familia, aunque, espero que con esto forme parte de verdad de la familia.

\- Le diré a mis padres – dije de la nada, el levanto la vista de su copa y me miro interrogante

\- Le dirás lo nuestro – termino por deducir - ¿seguro? pensé que esperarías más – volvió a jugar con su copa, sonriendo

\- Lo tenía pensado, pero cambie de opinión

\- Es por lo que hice yo, es porque yo les conté y déjame decirte que no por eso debes apresurarte – descubierto

\- Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, no como pareja oficial pero siempre hemos estado juntos, no es apresurado – dije, y la verdad es que si pensaba de esa forma.

\- Iré contigo entonces – entonces ahora era yo el sorprendido por su cambio repentino.

\- No es necesario, lo hare solo

\- Iwa-chan, yo fui solo a contarle a mis padres y no puedo arrepentirme más de hacerlo – levante la vista y parecía decidido, era esa mirada que me daba a entender que no cambiaría de opinión y dijese lo que dijese él terminaría por hacerlo de igual forma.

\- Bien pero no estarás conmigo cuando se los diga, no sé cómo podrán reaccionar – bueno, mi madre sé que lo aceptara, mi padre, bueno, prefiero que me eche a patadas de la casa solamente a mí y no a Oikawa también.

\- Bien – y al parecer él se había percatado de todo lo que sucedía en mi cabeza - ¿Cuándo iremos?

\- Lo antes posible – dije de inmediato – puede que me acobarde asi que prefiero hacerlo dentro de poco tiempo

Luego de eso decidimos dejar el tema por esa noche, la verdad es que era algo que claramente nos tensaba a los dos. Rellene su copa y también la mía, entonces nos introdujimos en una conversación sobre voleibol, si, aunque Oikawa no podía jugar por ahora, solíamos ver partidos, hacer apuestas entre los dos y disfrutar del juego, aunque no lo disfrutábamos tanto como cuando éramos nosotros los que estaban ahí de pie en la cancha.

\- En cuanto te mejores – dije atrayendo su atención – quiero ser el primero en rematar una de tus levantadas

\- Lo que desee mi ace – respondió terminando su copa, un pequeño rubor adornaba sus mejillas, supongo que al no beber alcohol en mucho tiempo haya hecho que su resistencia a este fuese menor.

\- ¿estás bien?

\- Supongo que perdí un poco la práctica, dame unos minutos y estaré como si nada

Entonces solté una risa, su boca decía algo pero su expresión decía otra cosa. Y aunque no lo crean, luego de casi una hora, él se veía como si en realidad no pasase nada, o es muy bueno para fingir. Terminamos por ponernos en pie y salir del local, caminamos a paso lento por las calles, la verdad es que estas estaban algo vacías. Pasamos por las afueras del café de Abril, ya estaba cerrado y no se veía por el lugar el mismo tipo que vigilaba y acechaba a las afueras hace un tiempo.

Continuamos caminando, íbamos de la mano, apretaba la de Oikawa entre la mía y el me devolvía de vez en cuando el apretón. Vaya, quien diría que terminaríamos de esta forma, hace unos años renegaba esta posibilidad, la vería como algo bastante alejado, algo utópico, pero helos aquí, de la mano y en una relación, la cual, podía afirmar con seguridad que saldría bien, que tendríamos mucho tiempo juntos, que esto no se terminaría, porque lo sentía y sabía que él lo sentía también.

Subimos las escaleras del departamento y cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, vimos al final del pasillo a alguien caminando a paso lento, de por si este lugar está mal iluminado y oscuro, pero esa gran melena casi de león que se veía al fondo era indudablemente de Abril, Oikawa la llamo de inmediato y nos acercamos a ella.

Abril se giró con ambas manos en la espalda y nos sonrió saludándonos, de inmediato supe que algo andaba mal. Vi como sus piernas temblaban un poco y sus pantalones jeans oscuros estaban algo sucios y manchados, se preocupaba de no dejar sus manos al descubierto, entonces, subí hasta su rostro, claramente tenia roto un poco su labio inferior y sangraba.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto de inmediato Oikawa, yo fruncí el ceño, ella demostró no tener intenciones de decirnos y eso me molestaba en parte.

\- No es nada solo me mordí

\- Déjame ver tus manos – exigí de inmediato. ella me miro y termino por soltar un suspiro.

Nos miró de nuevo a ambos, aun indecisa, pero termino por sacar sus manos de su espalda, de por si sus manos eran pequeñas y delicadas pero ahora, estas estaban enrojecidas, tenía algunas heridas donde salía un poco de sangre, supe que también terminaría con algún cardenal en ellas.

\- Esto no me parece nada – dije de inmediato.

\- Vamos a mi departamento – fue lo único que dijo, girándose y comenzando a abrir la puerta, lo cual no logro, temblaba un poco, Oikawa le quito las llaves y abrió él.

\- Iwa-chan, ve por el botiquín

\- No tengo uno – dije de inmediato

\- Yo sí, cuando me cambie lo deje en el baño

\- Bien

Entonces entre al departamento de al lado, donde vivo con Oikawa, fui directo al baño y en el único mueble, donde solemos dejar cosas de aseo, estaba el botiquín, lo tome rápidamente y me fui casi corriendo al departamento de al lado. La puerta estaba abierta, entre y la cerré detrás de mí, el pequeño gato oscuro de Abril me dio la bienvenida, junto con su gran número de plantas. Entre y me dirigí hacia el baño, ahí estaba Oikawa lavando con agua las heridas de Abril, ella hacia algunas muecas de dolor, pero lo soportaba bien.

En cuanto termino de lavar las heridas, le ordeno que fuese al sillón de la sala y se sentara, ella obedeció en silencio, Oikawa se sentó frente a ella y me pidió que le acercara el botiquín, entonces, comenzó a sanar y desinfectar las heridas rápidamente, partió por la herida del labio y luego las de las manos. Se veía sumamente concentrado y lo hacía todo en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo estoy doctor? – termino por preguntar Abril, el temblor de sus manos y piernas ya había cesado, pero aún se veía algo alterada

\- No lo sé – dijo Oikawa – no se ve nada bien, creo que tendré que amputar tus manos – lo decía bastante serio, Abril también se mantenía seria – tendrás que usar garfios – entonces los tres terminamos por reír un poco.

\- Vaya que duele – termino ella por comentar

\- Te dejare estas pastillas, son para el dolor – dijo el dejando una caja sobre una mesa pequeña que estaba al lado del sillón donde se sentaba Abril – toma una cada ocho horas, tendrás que desinfectar las heridas con regularidad, eso es todo – dijo terminando por vendar sus manos

\- ¿quieres un té? – le pregunte a Abril, ella acepto, luego mire a Oikawa, el negó – bien, usare tu cocina

Y en cuanto entre a su cocina y vi un estante completo lleno de diferentes tipos de granos de café y otro estante dedicado a diferentes tipos de té, quería entrar un poco en pánico, en la cafetería sabia el orden de las cosas y sus sabores, aquí no, supongo que solo Abril sabe el orden y que es cada cosa. Volví al salón y con solo mirarla ella supo lo que me sucedía.

\- Un té de jazmín, es el único que está en un frasco de vidrio celeste

\- bien – dije volviendo en mis pasos

Entonces prepare su té sin mayores inconvenientes.

En cuanto llegue con la infusión, me senté al lado de Oikawa, frente a Abril, ella tomo la taza que le tendí y la dejo entre sus manos recién vendadas. Entonces, ambos la miramos esperando a que comenzase a explicar un poco lo sucedido.

\- Una hora antes de que cerrase el local, había visto a las afueras de este un tipo, solo miraba no hacía nada mas – entonces, dentro de mí, me pude hacer una idea de lo que había sucedido – cuando comencé a entrar todas las plantas para cerrar, ya no lo veía por los al rededores, asi que, me relaje, pensé que sea había ido, pero no fue así.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Ella tomo un sorbo de su té, evitaba mirarnos a la cara y en parte lo agradecí porque no sabía si podría mirarla de nuevo, yo sabía sobre ese tipo, sin embargo, no le advertí nada.

\- Cuando estaba cerrando y solo me quedaba cerrar la puerta de entrada con llave, sentí a alguien a mis espaldas, más que nada porque lo vi en el reflejo de la puerta de cristal. Él quería robarme, me negué y me defendí – dijo ahora soltando una risa apagada – lo golpee y el de vuelta, grite, saben que soy muy gritona, me escucharon y unos tipos me ayudaron, llamaron a la policía y se lo llevaron

\- ¿no fuiste al hospital? - pregunte de inmediato

\- Los tipos de la policía me sugirieron que lo hiciese pero me negué, no era para tanto – dije ella volviendo a beber de su taza – de seguro quería las llaves y sacar las cosas del café, pero lo único que logro fue romper mi celular – entonces ella soltó un suspiro

\- ¿el que parecía Tamagotchi? - pregunta Oikawa

\- Hey – dijo ella algo indignada – ese celular es una reliquia, merece respetos

\- Lo siento Abril – dije – yo hace unos días había visto a un tipo sospechoso rondando por el café, no le di la importancia que debía y ahora paso todo esto.

\- ¿lo habías visto antes? – solo asentí, bajando la mirada, de verdad que meto la pato bastante hondo cuando lo hago - no es tu culpa, Iwaizumi, asi que, no hay nada que perdonar – me dijo mientras se ponía en pie, revolvía mi cabello y se paraba al lado de su ventana. Por otro lado, Oikawa tomaba mi mano en señal de apoyo.

Pasamos un tiempo más con Abril, claramente esta experiencia la altero de alguna forma y eso se le notaba. Jugamos cartas un tiempo, escuchamos música y bromeamos un poco. Sabía que el café contaba con un sistema de alarma de seguridad, asi que, me sentí un poco tranquilo, y esperaba que ella también se sintiese de esta forma, sin embargo, cada vez que veía su labio herido o sus manos aun vendadas, el sentimiento de culpa me volvía a invadir.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	25. Chapter 24

El mundo es demasiado pequeño para mi gusto. Eso fue lo que pensé cuando caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad a la cual asisto. Veo al otro extremo del pasillo una cabellera bastante conocida por mí, después de todo, es mi novio desde hace años. Lo que no me explico, es ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

Cuando llego la hora de postular a diferentes universidades para continuar con nuestros estudios, ninguno de los dos entro en detalles sobre que universidades había postulado, yo le conté cuando me había llegado la carta de aceptación, pero nada más, él, por otro lado, me aseguro que no había conseguido ninguna carta, asique, se tomaría un año de descanso, tal vez para trabajar o hacer algo más independiente, tampoco entro en detalles.

Pero ahí estaba él, entrando a una sala con su mochila colgando en un hombro. me quede ahí de pie, mirándolo una y otra vez, asegurándome de que fuese él, no cabía duda alguna, termine por acercarme antes de que entrase, pero no lo logre.

Entonces, termine por esperar a que saliese de la sala, después de todo, no tengo clases hasta dentro de dos horas más. Me di algunas vueltas por el campus, fui a comprar algo para comer, volví y comencé a leer uno de los libros que tenía pendiente, luego de un rato termine por sacar mi cámara y practique un poco de fotografía, después de todo, eso es lo que he entrado a estudiar en esta universidad.

Me pregunte una y otra vez la razón de porque él esté aquí y no me lo haya contado, de seguro hay una explicación, pensé de inmediato, confió plenamente en él. Recuerdo cuando le conté que me iría de Miyagi para estudiar en Tokio, se puso bastante triste y en un principio no le agrado la idea. Sin embargo, lo acepto. Admito que a mí tampoco me gustaba tener que poner algunos kilómetros de distancia entre nosotros.

Entonces, vi la hora, me puse en pie, después de todo, estaba sentado en el pasto de los campos de la universidad. Camine y me dirigí hacia la sala donde lo había visto entrar por última vez. Solo cinco minutos y la clase terminaría, deseaba que realmente fuese él. Cuando vi cómo se abría la puerta comencé a dejar de respirar, las personas comenzaron a salir, no había señal de él o alguien que se le pareciese, por un segundo pensé que sería solo imaginación mía. Solo un minuto más, me dije, esperando afuera.

Entonces lo vi. Efectivamente era él, solté el aire que tenía contenido casi como si fuese un suspiro, de verdad era él, me devolvió la mirada sonrió, entonces, se me acerco diciéndome un "sorpresa". Y vaya que me había sorprendido. No espere mucho para terminar por atraerlo a mis brazos, envolverlo en estos y apretarlo un poco. No me importaba estar en mitad del pasillo ni me importaba que algún profesor nos viese.

Tome su mano, recordé cuando hacía lo mismo en Miyagi, y lo guie caminando hacia un café, era primera vez que venía a este lugar, pero nada más entrar me agrado, era un lugar bastante iluminado, bien decorado, estaba repleto de plantas de diferentes tipos. Entonces, una mesera de cabello rojo y ondulado nos dio la bienvenida, en ese momento no pensaba que terminaríamos ambos por hacernos amigos de ella.

\- ¿estamos en la misma universidad? – termine por preguntar

\- Así es – dijo el dando el primer sorbo a su café – diseño gráfico, no quise decirte nada, arruinaría la sorpresa

\- Siempre logras sorprenderme de alguna forma – digo antes de beber mi café y en cuanto entre en contacto con este líquido, sentí el sabor exquisito del café, podría beber esto todos los días y no me cansaría, simplemente estaba delicioso.

Entonces comenzamos a hablar de cualquier estupidez, primero sobre nuestros compañeros, solo los más cercanos, las personas del equipo y lo que terminamos por dejar en Miyagi. Y antes de darme cuenta ya había anochecido, cosas como estas siempre me pasan cuando estoy con él, como si el tiempo corriera más rápido y antes de percatarme ya he pasado un día completo a su lado.

Termine por ir a su departamento, él me invito y yo no me rehusé, mi departamento no quedaba muy alejado del suyo, más bien, solo teníamos dos pisos de distancia. Si, éramos vecinos, lo cual me ahorraba mucho en transporte a la hora de visitarlo. Esa noche subimos por las escaleras, pues ambos preferíamos eso a subir por el ascensor, además, él vivía solamente en el segundo piso, no era para tanto.

Entramos y no me sorprendió para nada el ver lo muy ordenado que estaba el lugar. Apenas pase el umbral de la puerta, tome su brazo y lo bese, cerré la puerta tras nosotros y lo guie hasta que su espalda quedase contra esta. Tenía en mi mente la idea de que no vería hasta casi dos meses más, pero ahí estaba él, frente mío, no iba a controlarme ni nada por el estilo, más bien, tenía pensado hacer todo lo contrario.

Explore su boca como si fuese la primera vez en hacerlo, lleve una mano y la entrelace con la suya contra la puerta, la otra mano la lleve hasta su cadera, pase esta mano bajo su playera y acaricie su piel, subiendo lentamente hasta su pecho. Deje sus labios, claramente el soltó u gruñido en forma de reclamo, solté una pequeña risa y me mude a besar su cuello, entonces él comenzó a contestar con numerosos suspiros, sentía como su mano libre estaba en mi espalda, presionándome contra él.

Si de verdad nos hubiésemos terminado por separar, no creo que hubiese sobrevivido meses sin esto, sin él, me volvería loco de inmediato, bueno, en estos minutos mientras escucho sus suspiros y algunos gemidos en respuesta a mis caricias, siento que si me estoy volviendo loco de verdad.

Le quito su playera y la lanzo a un lugar olvidado de la habitación, vuelvo a besar sus labios. Él desabrocha mi camisa y comienza a guiarme por su departamento entre besos y caricias.

Definitivamente no podría vivir sin esto.

La luz se infiltraba por la ventana y me golpeaba directo en la cara, pero de todas formas, no deseaba moverme de mi lugar en la cama, estaba cómodo, sin embargo, podía escuchar un escándalo en el exterior, abrí un ojo, extendí la mano por la cama, él no estaba a mi lado, entonces, abrí mis dos ojos y me senté.

Ahí estaba él revolviendo algunas cosas, pude ver una extraña maquina en su escritorio, algo que no había visto nunca entre sus pertenencias.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte sobresaltándolo

\- ¿esto? – dijo poniéndose en pie y dejando de lado la caja que revolvía debajo del escritorio – es una máquina para hacer tatuajes – no reprimí mi sorpresa ante esto – la compre hace unos días y he estado practicando

\- No has estado practicando contigo mismo, me habría dado cuenta de que tienes un tatuaje nuevo en alguna parte del cuerpo – dije sonriéndole

\- Estoy practicando con cuero – dijo dejando la maquina sobre el escritorio y acercándose a la cama, se subió a esta, poniéndose en pie, se acercó a mí, puso un pie a cada lado mío y se sentó sobre mi regazo. Bueno, no paso mucho para que llevase mi mano a sus muslos y lo acercase más a mí.

\- Tatúame – termino por pedirle, y lo hice sin pensar pero, la verdad, es que la idea no me desagrada, más que nada, me emociona enormemente.

\- ¿te parece poco las marcas que ya te he dejado en el cuerpo?

\- Sanaran y desaparecerán con el tiempo – dije envolviéndolo con mis brazos, le regale un pequeño beso en los labios – quiero que me marques y no desaparezca – y ante esto, el termino por sonrojarse un poco, comencé a reír y el termino por acompañarme con su melodiosa risa.

\- Lo hare, pero cuando mejore – dijo dejando de reír – si he de dejar una marca tiene que ser algo atractivo ¿vas a elegir un diseño? – entonces negué con la cabeza.

\- Elígelo tú, será tu marca después de todo

Entonces comenzó a sugerir tatuajes bastante estúpidos, claramente en broma, yo, como siempre, le seguí la broma dando otras ideas. "te tatuare mi firma" a lo que yo contestaba "no, mejor un corazón con tu nombre" y ambos reíamos, claramente ese tipo de tatuajes era lo que más nos desagradaba a ambos.

No paso mucho tiempo, bueno, depende de la perspectiva, para que terminásemos por mudarnos juntos, después de todo, pasábamos el día juntos y, lo admito, ya vivía en su departamento. Subía a mi piso para cambiarme de ropa o buscar algo, también para estudiar, pero el resto del día estaba en su departamento. Makki no se frenó en cuestionarme rápidamente cuando terminaría por mudarme a su departamento, admito que en el momento eso me llevo una gran sorpresa, pero ambos sabíamos en realidad que terminaríamos en eso, sabíamos que pasaría.

Íbamos a la universidad juntos, nos separábamos para las clases, durante los recesos solo nos veíamos desde lejos, después de todo, ambos teníamos nuestro respectivo circulo de compañeros y amigos, además de trabajos y tareas en grupo pendientes. Y cuando terminaban las clases, volvíamos juntos, a veces pasábamos a comer algo o íbamos al café de nuestra amiga.

Y creo que mi parte favorita de esta rutina, era cuando yo despertaba primero y lograba abandonar la cama sin que él se despertase. Se preguntaran que tiene de bueno esto, fácil, si el dormía profundamente me permitía hacer algunas fotografías, en lo personal me especializo en paisajes, en especial los paisajes de invierno, pero los retratos que logro fotografiarle son una maravilla.

A Makki no le gusta ser el objetivo de mi cámara, cada vez que la apunto hacia él huye, asique, para fotografiarlo, debo tomarlo por sorpresa y luego asumir la responsabilidad, y las consecuencias, pero lo vale. Aunque, claro, no todos los días en que despierto antes y tengo la intensión de fotografiarlo, puedo hacerlo, más que nada porque una fotografía de él completamente despeinado y con saliva escurriendo de la comisura de su boca no es el tipo que estoy buscando fotografiar. Más bien, ese tipo de poses las fotografío con mi celular para luego molestarlo.

Claro, termino por ser regañado de igual forma al estar fotografiándolo de nuevo, también, terminamos de igual forma riendo y burlándonos el uno del otro.

Entonces, escucho un sonido que conozco bastante bien, es un sonido que ya me es común, es un sonido poco molesto y de una máquina, si, es la máquina para hacer tatuajes, ese sonido me trae de nuevo al presente. Tengo mi espada descubierta y estoy sentado en el sillón especial para esto que tiene Makki en el local, convenientemente, el local está en el primer piso y nuestro departamento se encuentra en el segundo.

\- Nervioso – escucho que me pregunto a mis espaldas, entonces, siento como ya está listo para comenzar, siento su respiración en mi espalda y el sonido insistente de la máquina.

\- Confió en ti – dije y era verdad, lo hacía a siegas.

Entonces me regala un pequeño beso rápido y comienza a trabajar. Miro a mi alrededor, este local de verdad me gusta mucho, tengo muchos recuerdos aquí. Makki se esforzó mucho para conseguir este local, tatuó a muchas personas y se esforzó en mejorar mucho su estilo y técnica. La verdad, es que hace un tiempo le había pedido que me hiciese el tatuaje, pero él se negó, me dejo en claro que aún no se consideraba a si mismo lo suficientemente bueno aun y el diseño estaba en proceso, lo veía trabajando en el diseño pero aun así, no me dejaba echar un vistazo a este.

Solté un suspiro y sentí un pequeño ardor en mi omoplato derecho, estoy nervioso más que nada porque de verdad esperaba que me doliese de una forma horrible, pero no fue así, escuchaba la máquina y sentía como el comenzaba a delinear mi piel y la marcaba, de vez en cuando, paraba y limpiaba mi omoplato, entonces, llevaba la aguja hacia la tinta y volvía a tatuarme. Había algunos lugares que dolían más que otros, pero era completamente soportable.

Mire la pared en frente de mí, Makki había puesto algo de música en su tocadiscos, el tarareaba la canción distraídamente y de vez en cuando cantaba la letra, su voz era melódica y me gustaba, él me gustaba mucho, lo amaba. Sonreí, en la pared blanca había un diseño con pintura negra, como si fuesen ramas, luego había un diseño con figuras geométricas, también amaba su arte.

Le dije que no vería el tatuaje hasta que estuviese terminado y tatuado en mi espalda, aunque, el insistió en que debería por lo menos echar un vistazo ahora que estaba terminado, después de todo, estará para siempre en mi piel, sin embargo, le dije que confiaba en él y lo hiciese de todas formas. Note como el dudo, pero obedeció.

Y cuando escuche como terminaba, daba los últimos toques y me indicaba que ya estaba listo, me acelere un poco, quería verlo ya y luego de esperar escuchando el sonido de la maquina a mis espaldas, fueron cuatro horas, me sentía más impaciente que nunca. Me acerque rápidamente a un espejo instalado en una esquina, bueno, eran exactamente tres espejos con el fin de poder mirarse desde cualquier ángulo y en cualquier lugar, hoy en día hay tatuajes en cualquier lugar del cuerpo, literalmente.

Ahí estaba, en mi omoplato, un árbol de cerezo, se veía claramente que se mostraba meciéndose por el viento, su tronco estaba cerca de mi columna y más cerca del brazo y mi hombro estaban las ramas y flores, tenía colores suaves y un buen uso de sombras y luz. Simplemente lo ame y con solo echar un simple vistazo, me recordaba a él, no porque él me lo haya tatuado, más bien, porque ese árbol, de alguna forma, mostraba su esencia.

Me gire a mirarlo, él estaba parado a observándome, debe de estar nervioso y se mostraba de esa forma, aunque fuese casi imperceptible, sé que por dentro está a con sus nervios de punta y tenso. Me acerco y lo beso, entonces siento como se relaja cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- Me encanta – le digo una vez terminado el beso, el sonrió complacido y relajado.

La ciudad era un horno, eso fue lo que pensé en cuanto salí del departamento y comencé a caminar por las calles, debemos estar locos como para salir con estas temperaturas a una cafetería, eso está claro, pero lo hacíamos de todas formas. Una de las ventajas del local al cual nos dirigíamos era que tuviese aire acondicionado y un excelente menú de cafés helados de diferentes formas y gustos.

Entramos y de inmediato el aire fresco nos golpeó, uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida, Abril nos saludó de forma militar y prosiguió a atender a su clientela, la cual, no era poca, me sorprende que sin importar la época del año ella pueda mantener el café igual de lleno.

\- Wow, tatuaje nuevo – dijo ella cuando llego a nuestra mesa con nuestro pedido listo

\- Hace una semana solamente me lo hice – dijo Makki – claro, como es en la espalda no me lo pude hacer yo mismo, pero un amigo se ofreció a ayudarme.

\- ¿Por qué un roble? – pregunto algo curiosa

\- Representa a alguien importante para mí – entonces lo miro sonriendo, esa típica sonrisa que te da a entender "se más de lo que ustedes creen"

\- ¿Y esa persona está aquí presente? – no sé si fue una pregunta o una afirmación, claramente en su forma de decirlo estaba la interrogación, pero su forma de mirarnos y sonreírnos me dejaba en claro que ella no necesitaba que le confirmáramos nada, sabia claramente la respuesta a esto y no se equivocaba.

Entonces decidió marcharse a darle agua a sus plantas soltando una carcajada que se escuchaba sin ningún problema en todo el café, bueno, y también en toda la calle.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	26. Chapter 25

Luego de una larga, muy larga, charla pude llegar a un pequeño acuerdo con Oikawa. Accedió a dejarme ir a Miyagi solo, lo cual, más que nada le ahorro a él una mala experiencia, él se quedaría con Abril, después de lo sucedido con el asalto, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no dejaríamos que ella se quedase sola por las noches, asique, nos turnaríamos junto con Mattsun y Makki, cuando estos dos pudiesen, para ayudarla por las noches.

Ella en un principio se negó, claramente no quería causarnos problemas, pero luego de que los cuatro lo discutiéramos con ella presente, no pudo negarse, y claro, ella termino por llorar y balbucear lo buenos amigos que éramos y terminar por agradecernos.

Entonces, una mañana de un día sábado, decidí viajar a Miyagi, Oikawa fue a dejarme a la estación de tren. Pude notar que él aún mantenía su opinión sobre acompañarme, sin embargo, no menciono nada al respecto.

\- Si te encuentras con Tobio-chan, lánzale un balón en la cabeza de mi parte

\- No lo hare – dije de inmediato, aunque sabía que él no me lo pedía de verdad, o eso espero.

Termine por besarlo y abordar el tren. Y desee que cuando volviese no me llegase la noticia de que lo sucedido con el ladrón se haya repetido.

En cuanto el tren partió, me senté en un asiento cerca de la ventana, mire la ciudad de la cual me alejaba y se había convertido en mi hogar, mire a lo largo del trayecto los bosques y campos. Comencé a formularme que palabras usaría para contarle a mis padres, bueno no es como si el uso de algunas palabras más bellas que otras fuese a cambiar el resultado de todo, para nada, no con mi padre. Solté un suspiro, intente calmarme pensando en que no podría salir tan mal. Jah, ni yo me creía estas palabras.

Creo que el único viaje más incómodo que este ha sido cuando viaje a Estados Unidos para ver al idiota de Oikawa y su mano hecha polvo, lo digo en serio. Intente dormir más de una vez y no lo logre, todo lo contrario, me movía inquieto en mi asiento y cuando llego la hora de desabordar comencé a sentir verdadera presión. Inhale todo el aire que pude, llene mis pulmones hasta el tope y luego lo exhale de forma lenta.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa, no sin antes echar un largo vistazo a la casa de Oikawa, claro, por si me encontraba con alguna de las personas de su familia, lo cual, no pasó. Resultaba que no había nadie en casa, no era culpa de nadie en realidad, no tengo hermanos, mi padre siempre trabaja y mi madre quien sabe que debe estar haciendo, además, no me tome el tiempo de avisar mi llegada, más que nada por el hecho de que podía arrepentirme de hacer esto.

Recorrí la casa, no había cambiado nada esta vez, entre a mi habitación, tampoco había cambiado nada, mire por la ventana, hacia el cuarto de Oikawa, no me sorprendió ver las cortinas cerradas, entonces, escuche como abrían la puerta de mi casa, ya había llegado alguien.

Sin querer hacerlo, me puse nervioso de inmediato, mentalmente intentaba controlarme y relajarme, vamos, no les contare de inmediato en cuanto los vea, puedo relajarme por ahora, además, sería algo agresivo nada más llegar a casa sin avisar y contarles esta noticia rápidamente. además, sabía que era mi madre solamente, las posibilidades de que mi padre decidiese marcharse temprano del trabajo y venir a casa son casi nulas, ya que, si fuese decisión de él y lo dejasen, viviría en su trabajo.

Bajo las escaleras siendo todo lo silencioso que puedo, busco a mi madre con la mirada desde el pie de las escaleras, no está, de seguro debe estar en la cocina guardando las cosas que compro, me dirijo igual de silencioso y, efectivamente, ahí estaba ella haciendo lo que predije, sonreí con satisfacción.

Recargo mi espalda sobre la puerta del refrigerador, ella aún no se da cuenta de mi presencia en la habitación y decido dejarlo así hasta que se entere por sí misma, lo cual, no tarda mucho, se gira en mi dirección y me ve de reojo, eso basta para que de un pequeño salto en su sitio y reprima un grito al ver que solo soy yo, luego suelta un pequeño grito pero de alegría claramente, ya que, antes de darme cuenta, ella ya está abrazándome y diciendo lo malo que era al no avisarle que venía de visita.

Desde entonces, cuando sentí como ella comenzaba a hablar sin parar de cosas que habían sucedido en mi ausencia, decidí soltar un suspiro y olvidarme por un momento de mi objetivo principal al venir. Me termine de sumergir en una conversación con ella, le conté un montón de cosas que habían sucedido en mi estadía en Tokyo, y sin siquiera planearlo, ya estaba hablando de Oikawa de nuevo. no entre en detalles sobre la relación que manteníamos, prefería por el momento decir que continuábamos siendo amigos como siempre y contar muy resumidamente como fue que termine por encontrarme con él.

\- Un encuentro romántico digno de televisión – me dijo, entonces, me tense de inmediato, levante la mirada de la taza con café que tenía entre mis manos, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, algo me insinuaban y por su comentario me podía hacer algún tipo de idea – solo bromeo – dijo ella volviendo a tu taza de té.

\- Si – fue todo lo que pude decir, me puse nervioso de forma rápida y pude sentir como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por mi nuca. Pero aunque haya pasado el momento, no pude relajarme de nuevo, y es principalmente porque siento que ella lo sabe, o lo sospecha.

No hice más comentarios sobre el tema ni volví a nombrar a Oikawa, cambie de tema radicalmente y le conté sobre algunas materias de la universidad. Ella se mostró bastante interesada y me hacía preguntar sobre el tema de vez en cuando, así supe que el ambiente volvía a la normalidad de a poco.

Soy un completo cobarde, y lo admito, en mi mente, claro. Ya han pasado algunos días, cuatro para ser más específico, desde que estoy aquí, en casa, con mi familia. No me he encontrado con los padres de Oikawa, supongo que eso por ahora es bueno, sin embargo, si me encontré con su hermana y su sobrino en la calle, me saludaron como siempre suelen hacerlo, de la misma forma cálida. Y no puedo describir lo aliviado que me sentí debido a esto, de verdad, porque, aunque no habían muchas posibilidades, uno siempre se espera lo peor es este tipo de cosas, al menos que cambie un poco el trato a uno más frio y distante.

Bien, volviendo al tema principal, ya era de noche, habíamos, extrañamente, cenado juntos y hablamos con naturalidad. Entonces, deje pasar un poco de tiempo para que descansase mi padre. Subí a mi cuarto y respondí algunos mensajes de Oikawa, si había una persona más nerviosa y tensa que yo en estos momentos era él, desde esta distancia podía sentir su aura plagada de expectación y ansiedad, debe estar bebiendo café como loco y fumando como una chimenea.

Miro por la ventana, es algo extraño mirar hacia la de su cuarto y no verlo ahí sonriéndome o haciendo alguna cara extraña contra el vidrio. Miro mis pies y hago mis manos unos puños tensos y firmes, ¿de verdad Oikawa pudo decirlo como si nada ante sus padres? Bueno, más que nada fue un accidente, pero aunque no lo haya sido, puedo asegurar que las probabilidades de él para que todo saliese bien eran de un cien por ciento, a diferencia de las mías que estaban rondando el cero por ciento.

Suelto un suspiro, sucederá lo que deba suceder, entonces me dirijo hacia la puerta, pero antes, miro por última vez la el gran mensaje de apoyo que me ha enviado hace unos minutos, sonreí un poco y baje las escaleras, cada peldaño era una prueba de valor para mí. Y antes de poder volver a mi habitación y cuestionarme si de verdad estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba sentado junto a ellos en la mesa, interrumpí una de sus conversaciones sobre quien sabe qué cosa, la verdad es que no preste atención a eso.

\- Tengo algo que decirles – dije sentado en frente de ellos, note de inmediato como mi madre al parecer sonreía un poco, mientras mi padre se erguía en su asiento, haciéndolo parecer más grande e intimidante de lo que ya parece.

\- ¿dejaras la universidad? – me pregunto de inmediato usando el tono de voz más serio que he escuchado jamás salir de su boca.

\- No es eso – dije rápidamente, entonces el volvió a relajarse un poco.

\- ¿entonces qué es? – dijo él. puse mis manos sobre la mesa, mi madre de inmediato llevo una de las suya a las mías, en señal de apoyo y sonrió.

\- Solo dilo Hajime – en ese momento agradecí enormemente el que ella fuese mi madre. Y llegue a la conclusión de que, efectivamente, ella ya lo sabía.

\- Estoy en una relación con Oikawa – me escuche decir.

Entonces, sentí como si mi mente se separase de mi cuerpo, veía las cosas que pasaban y apenas escuchaba, tal vez porque más que nada no quería escucharlo. Mi padre se tensaba nuevamente, evitaba mirarme a la cara, se puse en pie de inmediato y escuchaba que cada vez levantaba más la voz, mi madre, no soltaba mi mano sobre la mesa, sin embargo, ella no decía nada, note su expresión de tristeza pero no por lo que había terminado por contarles, más bien, por cómo se estaban dando las cosas.

El mundo pasaba ante mis ojos y yo lo percibía de forma lenta, como si me estuviese pegando en el suelo y no pudiese avanzar.

Él se paseaba por la cocina, de un lado para el otro, como un león enjaulado, levantaba la voz ya casi en gritos, pero en realidad, ya ni siquiera escuchaba lo que decía. Contadas veces lo he visto de esta forma y nunca había sido yo la causa de esto. Vaya, la verdad es que esperaba una reacción más o menos así, pero esperarlo es diferente a cuando termina por suceder de verdad.

Y vuelvo a aterrizar para solo escuchar fuerte y claro salir de su boca unas cuantas palabras, unas simples palabras que me destruyeron de alguna forma, algo que me hizo perder una parte de mí. "tienes hasta mañana para recoger todas tus cosas e irte de aquí".

Sin embargo, decidí no esperar hasta mañana. Me puse en pie de forma precipitada, subí las escaleras rápidamente, y metí absolutamente todas las cosas que me quedaban en mi bolso deportivo, había traído un poco de ropa para estos días, pero aun así, había sobrado bastante espacio en mi bolso, ahora con todo lo que estaba metiendo ahí, no sobraba nada, más bien, mi bolso reventaría en cualquier minuto, pero es no me importaba en ese momento.

Escuchaba en el piso de abajo algunos gritos, mi padre aun hablando cosas que en realidad no quiero exponer porque serian consideradas sumamente ofensivas para cualquier persona que guste de alguien de su mismo sexo. También, podía escuchar la voz de mi madre intentando apelar a mi favor, mi padre, como el buen abogado que es, no mostraba dudas ni vacilación en su voz ni es sus argumentos.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente, no mire a mi padre, más que nada, porque ya me consideraba incapaz de considerarlo eso, mi padre. Abrí la puerta con una fuerza excesiva y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, escuche la voz de mi madre, entonces, todo estaba de nuevo extrañamente silencioso, mi padre había subido las escaleras, de seguro, porque ya no estaba en mi campo de visión y no lo escuchaba.

Mi madre tenía sus ojos llorosos y una expresión de disculpas enormes, de inmediato me pidió que me quedase, sin embargo, yo no tenía pensado por nada del mundo estar un segundo más bajo el mismo techo que él. La abrace, le agradecí y antes de que las cosas empeorasen, si es que eso es posible, cerré la puerta tras de mí.

En cuanto me fui de mi casa mire a mi alrededor algo desorientado, el mundo retomo su ritmo normal, entonces, me quede congelado sin saber que hacer ahora, claro, no tenía donde ir, hice algunos cálculos mentales, no tenía el dinero suficiente como para pagar una estadía en alguna posada, claro que no. comencé a caminar sin dirección, sabía que los trenes con destino a Tokio no comenzarían a salir hasta el amanecer, el cual, es dentro de unas cuantas, y considerables, horas.

Llegue a una tienda, compre algunas cosas para comer y un café, de inmediato lo escupí, estaba asqueroso, y comencé a extrañar de una forma enorme los cafés de Abril. Salí de la tienda en cuanto el vendedor comenzó a mirarme de forma sospechosa, bueno, si yo fuese él, haría lo mismo. Espere fuera de la tienda un tiempo, mire la hora en mi celular, tenía un gran número de mensajes de Oikawa, sin embargo, no conteste nada, no sabía que decirle y contarle todo lo que había sucedido solo empeora las cosas y haría que él se preocupase, además, estoy seguro de que él sería capaz de robar un auto y venir en mi busca de inmediato.

Termine por enviarle un "ok" para que estuviese tranquilo y no me llamase al celular, si hablaba ahora con él notaria de inmediato que algo me sucedía solamente por mi voz. Solté un suspiro, esperaba que todo esto fuese difícil y en mi mente tenía la posibilidad de que esto sucediese, pero en realidad, tenía algunas esperanzas de que solo fuese una exageración mía, sin embargo, no lo fue, termino por suceder.

\- Iwaizumi-kun – escuche que alguien me llamaba, levante la vista y me encontré con la madre de Oikawa, ella me examino, no podía tener más mala suerte en este día y por un momento espere que ella comenzase a reclamarme e insultarme por estar en una relación con su hijo, sin embargo, me tomo de nuevo por sorpresa - es muy tarde para que estés aquí en la calle, además, es peligroso. Ven, vamos a casa – si ella supiese que ahora la única casa y hogar que poseía se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia de aquí.

\- No creo poder ir a mi casa - dije, ella había comenzado ya a caminar pero en cuanto escucho mis palabras de paro y giro a mirarme sonriendo

\- Lo sé – dijo, claro que lo sabía, después de todo, con los gritos de mi padre, todo Miyagi ya debe saber que me han echado de casa y que tengo una relación con Oikawa – solo sígueme.

\- Gracias – fue todo lo que pude decir, entonces, comencé a caminar a su lado. La madre de Oikawa siempre se ha parecido, en mi opinión, bastante a él. y ahora, por la forma en que mira y examina, se evidencia el parecido que tienen, esa mirada cariño y cálida.

Entre casi corriendo a la casa de Oikawa, no quería ver lo que había sido mi hogar hasta hace unas horas. Era extraño estar en ese lugar sin Oikawa, sin embargo, no se me hacía incomodo, aunque, no pude evitar mirar a mi alrededor como si estuviese buscándolo y esperando que apareciese, más que nada fue un reflejo involuntario.

Seguí a la madre de Oikawa hasta la cocina, ella me indico que me sentara en una pequeña mesa instalada ahí, entonces, me preparo un verdadero café, no como el asqueroso que había comprado afuera pero no tan delicioso como el que prepara Abril. Ella se sentó en frente de mí y antes de que comenzara a ponerme algo incómodo con el gran silencio, ella tomo la palabra.

\- Quédate el tiempo que quieras Iwaizumi-kun, siempre has sido bienvenido en esta casa, pase lo que pase – yo no soy el tipo de persona que se emociona fácilmente, pero bueno, después de todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas, me permití expresar un poco y sin poder evitarlo del todo, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, la cual, la limpie rápidamente e intente retomar la compostura.

\- Muchas gracias – dije apretando un poco la taza entre mis manos – lo aprecio mucho.

\- Me alegro mucho de que mi hijo tenga a una persona tan fuerte a su lado – bien, eso me tomo por sorpresa, lleve mi mirada hasta ella de inmediato, por lo que me conto Oikawa, en un principio ella no se lo había tomado demasiado bien, pero por todo lo que ha pasado y como se ha comportado conmigo, puedo decir que es todo lo contrario.

\- No soy fuerte – dije casi en un susurro

\- Lo eres – me dijo con convicción, termino por sonreír y se puso en pie – es mejor que vayas a dormir, usa la cama de Oikawa, ya sabes dónde queda – dijo mientras lavaba la vajilla utilizada

Me termine el café de un solo sorbo y le agradecí de nuevo por todo, entonces, me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Oikawa.

Numerosas veces había estado en esas cuatro paredes, las conocía desde hace muchos años, pero ahora, me parecían algo viejo, algo que no visitaba hace mucho, lo cual es verdad. Las cosas de Oikawa, las que quedaban, las cuales, no eran muchas, estaban ordenadas de cierta forma, la habitación continuaba limpia. Aun así, en cuanto entre, note que faltaba algo sumamente importante, ese algo estaba presente, pero en una cantidad bastante menor, casi imperceptible. El olor y esencia de Oikawa.

Me quede parado en el umbral de la puerta y mirada el interior oscuro de la habitación, pensando, todo me parecía familiar y a la vez no. sabía que debía entrar al cuarto y dar fin a este día de una vez por todas, sin embargo, en cuanto pase por la puerta, la cerré tras de mí y encendí la luz, pude distinguir sin problemas lo que había sido de mi cuarto hace unas horas. Me acerque rápidamente hacia la ventana y tome las cortinas celestes entre mis manos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Mi cuarto continuaba igual, aunque, aun lo veía como si fuese algo mío, como si aún fuese bienvenido en ese lugar, bueno, es de esperarse, después de todo, solo han pasado unas horas desde que dejo de pertenecerme, pasarían días u años para que comenzase a sentirme de verdad ajeno a ese lugar.

Cerré las cortinas y me propuse no volver a abrirlas hasta que me largase a Tokio, lo cual, tenía planeado que fuese en cuanto amaneciera. Me recosté sobre la cama y un poco del aroma de Oikawa llego a mí, me reconforto de cierta forma y, aunque no me agrade admitirlo, de verdad sentía su ausencia, en especial ahora que estoy en una situación como esta, sin embargo, de alguna forma agradezco que él no se encuentre aquí, ahora puedo ser todo lo débil que quiera, puedo llorar libremente y él no me vera, no se sentirá triste por mi causa, no sufrirá y eso es bueno.

Saque mi celular, el cual vibraba insistentemente en mi bolsillo, agradecí que solo fuese una bomba de mensajes de Oikawa y no una llamada, en ese aspecto, la suerte ha estado de mi lado esta noche, solo en ese aspecto. Él me pedía que le contase lo que había sucedido, a estas alturas y viendo los numerosos mensajes animados que enviaba él, las lágrimas ya se hacían presentes. "todo está bien, será mejor que duermas, mañana te contare todo y hablaremos. Buenas noches" termine por enviarle ese mensaje y girarme en la cama. Había perdido muchas cosas esa noche, cosas que probablemente, y podía asegurar, que no recuperaría, entonces, me permití llorar.

Había dormido, pero solo un poco, a intervalos, despertaba sin razón y no tenía ningún sueño o pesadilla, sin embargo, estaba agitado e intranquilo. Preferiría estar en un sueño bizarro a estar despierto y pensando cosas autodestructivas. Sin embargo, solo me quede ahí, en la cama mirando el techo, el cual, estaba plagado de pegatinas que brillaban en la oscuridad, todas con forma de estrellas. Mire a mi alrededor y me sorprendió ver un cuadro con un platillo volador y la frase "I want to believe" es extraño que esto esté aquí y no en Tokio. Decidí que me lo llevaría, pues, claramente Oikawa lo querría con él, eso sin dudarlo.

Cuando el sol se infiltro por las cortinas, decidí comenzar a levantarme, ordenar un poco el cuarto y trazar un plan de acción. Mi idea inicial era salir de la casa sin molestar más de lo necesario, sin embargo, en cuanto puse un pie fuera de la habitación, me encontré al padre de Oikawa, me puse algo nervioso de inmediato, pero entonces, el me regalo una sonrisa como si nada, me deseo los buenos días y me indico que me alistara para desayunar, yo solo logre asentir.

Entre al baño y en cuanto mire mi reflejo en el espejo supe que estaba perdido, Oikawa con solo mirarme de reojo se daría cuenta de que estuve llorando, mis ojos enrojecidos se lo dejarían más que fácil. Suspire, de todas formas se enterara.

Bien, termine dirigiéndome hacia la estación de trenes en el auto del padre de Oikawa, íbamos los dos solos y, la verdad, es que esperaba la usual amenaza que hace un padre al ver que su hijo comienza una relación, me esperaba algo que me dejase en claro que si lastimaba a Oikawa, bueno, el personalmente se encargaría de romperme algún hueso. Pero nada de eso sucedió, él puso la radio y hablaba de cosas bastante normales, no como su hijo.

Entonces, llego la hora de bajarme del auto, afuera de la estación se veía un flujo bastante menor de gente y lo agradecí mucho. Me despedí con un simple adiós y deseándole lo mejor, cerré la puerta del auto pero antes de alejarme, escuche como me llamaban.

\- Iwaizumi – el padre de Oikawa bajaba la ventana del auto, me acerque un poco para escuchar lo que me diría – siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa, recuérdalo – dijo

\- Muchas gracias – dije, claramente él ya era conocedor de lo que había sucedido, además, sería raro que yo hubiese terminado por dormir en su casa siendo que la que solía ser la mía estaba a un lado.

\- Ah, cuida bien de Tooru – entonces se tomó un tiempo – tú también cuídate mucho

\- Lo hare – dije, entonces me aleje del auto y entre a la estación de trenes.

Sentado y esperando que el tren partiera, termine por decidir no avisarle a Oikawa mi hora de llegada, más que nada para tener más tiempo de pensar, pero, claramente, nada termino por pasar como yo deseaba o esperaba.

En cuanto baje del tren vi de inmediato a Oikawa esperándome, de seguro alguno de sus padres se encargó de avisarle, me sonreía y yo le devolví la sonrisa, sin embargo, y como había previsto, él se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, borro su sonrisa y se acercó rápidamente a mí. Aquí viene otra parte difícil. Borre mi sonrisa y en cuanto vi que el comenzaría con su interrogatorio, decidí hablar.

\- Te lo explicare en el departamento – dije, le robe un beso rápido y tome su mano para comenzar a caminar, el me seguía y note como apretaba mi mano dudoso – todo está bien – dije para tranquilizarlo

\- No lo parece – escuche que decía detrás de mí.

La verdad, es que lo que no me mas me desagradaba era la posibilidad de que todo esto le causase dolor a él, y por sobre todo, que comenzase a culparse de todo esto, sé que es capaz de pensar de esa forma.

En cuanto entramos al departamento él se sentó en el sofá y espero a que yo hiciese lo mismo, note que estaba tenso, inquieto y ansioso, bueno, es normal y con la noticia empeorara. Me senté frente a él y tome todo el aire que pude, lo necesitaría para contar todo esto sin que mi voz se quiebre y sin que demostrase grandes emociones, eso solo empeoraría la situación y haría que él se sienta peor.

Entonces, antes de arrepentirme, termine por contarle todo lo sucedido, omití algunos detalles sin importancia, cosas que sé que no es necesario que él sepa, sin embargo, los hechos más importantes y dolorosos los mantuve, lo mire a la cara y vi como esta pasaba de diferentes expresiones al avanzar en mi narración. Sin embargo, él no interrumpió en ningún momento, no dijo nada hasta que termine y guarde silencio.

\- Lo siento mucho – fue lo primero que salió de su boca – yo fui el que te empujo a todo esto – entonces note que lo que más quería evitar que sucediese, herirlo, termino por suceder de todos modos.

\- No es tu culpa, sabes que lo hice por cuenta propia – dije de inmediato, y de verdad pienso que él no me obligo ni nada por el estilo.

Me senté a su lado y lo abrace, sabía que el idiota lloraría rápidamente, sin embargo, muy poco me duro esto, antes de darme cuenta, era yo el que estaba siendo abrazado por él. Me percate de lo mucho que lo había extrañado, lo mucho que lo había necesitado para afrontar todo esto, después de todo, es normal necesitar a alguien en los momentos más difíciles, en especial a la persona que amas.

"Estoy bien" le repetía una y otra vez entre sus brazos, más que nada, parecía que intentaba convencerme a mí mismo de esto que a él.

Una vez ambos más calmados, decidí cambiar un poco los ánimos, le mostré el gran cuadro que había decidido traer desde su habitación y sin permiso. De inmediato su expresión cambio de un polo a otro, estaba feliz, como si hubiese dado por perdido ese cuadro, cuando en realidad solo continuaba en la pared de su habitación.

Sin preguntar si quiera termine por colgarlo a un lado del mío de Godzilla.

\- ¿si tanto te gusta porque lo dejaste en Miyagi? – le pregunte

\- No lo sé, cuando estaba solo en el otro departamento había evitado mucho ir a Miyagi – dijo sonriendo y apreciando el cuadro – y cuando vine vivir aquí supuse que no te agradaría

\- Si vives aquí conmigo deben haber cosas que a ambos nos gusten – dije parándome a sus espaldas y abrazándolo, pose mi mentón en su hombro derecho y deje que el acariciara mi cabello.

\- Está bien.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	27. Chapter 26

Nada más entrar a ese café y ver el aura de esos tres supe que estaba yo u Oikawa en peligro. Intercambie miradas con él, también se había percatado de que algo sucedía y me di cuenta de que ya se encontraba a la defensiva y listo para lo que se avecinase, yo, por otro lado, decidí actuar más natural y fingir que todo seguía como siempre, los salude a todos como siempre y tome mi café.

\- Iwaizumi, eres un hombre orgulloso y de honor – comenzó Makki

\- Alguien que mantiene sus promesas – siguió Mattsun

\- Alguien que acepta la derrota y las consecuencias – dijo Abril

\- Por lo tanto – volvió Makki – quería tener el honor de recordarte que me debes algo producto de una apuesta perdida de tu parte.

Entonces los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo. En un principio no tenía idea de que me estaban hablando, sin embargo, el ver cómo Abril levantaba su brazo y con el dedo señalaba su tatuaje más reciente en el antebrazo contrario, caí en la cuenta de lo que estaban hablando. Había perdido un pulso con Makki y debía tatuarme, si el me lo recordó ahora es porque tiene el diseño listo. Trague saliva, nunca me he tatuado y de inmediato con hacerme la idea de que sucederá en un tiempo próximo, me ha hecho sentirme ansioso.

\- Está bien – dije de inmediato y sonriendo inconscientemente - ¿Cuándo será? – entonces pude ver como la expresión de todos cambiaba a una de sorpresa, en especial la de Oikawa, este se encontraba fuera del país cuando sucedió todo esto, asi que, es el más sorprendido en el café

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Oikawa en voz baja, luego pareció asimilarlo mejor - ¡¿Qué?! ¿te harás un tatuaje? – por un segundo pensé que él estaría en desacuerdo, pero al ver su expresión emocionada, me dio a entender que ese no era el caso, para nada - ¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

\- Cuando estabas en el extranjero perdí un pulso con Makki, y como resultado, él me pidió que lo hiciese, además, el haría el diseño.

\- El cual ya tengo listo – dijo sonriendo – también tengo uno para ti Oikawa, por si quieres uno, me tome la libertad de diseñarlo – entonces pude ver como sus ojos brillaban

\- Me encantaría – no me esperaba que a él le gustasen los tatuajes y todo eso, una nueva cosa aprendida el día de hoy.

\- ¡tinta, tinta, tinta! – decía Abril saltando por doquier.

Entonces, termino por decidirse todo, sin embargo, me esperaba que fuese en unos días más, tal vez en una semana, claro, me equivoque, de seguro tienen más que planeado y listo el hecho de que será hoy en la noche, lo deduzco por cómo están hablando, además, Oikawa ya apoya la idea e incluso, es el más emocionado.

Le pedí a Makki que me mostrase el próximo tatuaje que tendré en mi cuerpo por el resto de mi vida, él se negó, y no me sorprendió, sería más raro que accediese de inmediato, insistió en que esto sería una sorpresa y que confiase en él. Oikawa se mostró más insistente pero no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que terminase por darse por vencido, por ahora al menos.

\- A todo esto – empezó Abril - ¿Cómo te fue con lo de tus padres? – ella no era conocedora de todo lo que había sucedido, asi que, claramente no pregunto esto con alguna mala intención de por medio.

Abril noto que mi semblante cambio por completo, entonces, me regalo una de sus grandes expresiones de tristeza y preocupación. Termino por acercarse y revolverme un poco el cabello.

\- Lo siento mucho – fue lo siguiente que dijo y me alegro de que no me haya preguntado nada más ni me haya pedido contarle algo de lo sucedido – cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy a tus ordenes ¿sí? – asentí y lo valore mucho, porque desde ahora en adelante necesitare de ella y las personas que me rodean.

\- Gracias – dije, aunque no fue en una voz bastante alta, temía que esta se quebrara y sería algo bastante desagradable.

Mattsun y Makki no se dieron cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido, estaban sumergidos en su mundo y no prestaban atención a la conversación, lo cual, también agradecí, por ahora, no quería que muchas personas fuesen conocedoras de todo lo sucedido. Aunque, sabía que ellos llegarían a saber sobre todo esto tarde o temprano.

La resto de la tarde fue tranquila, y decidí, antes de comenzar a torturarme mentalmente, a ayudar a Abril, bueno, no fui el único, Oikawa se me unió de inmediato, en esos momentos, con tres personas trabajando, las cosas se hacían de una forma claramente más rápida y eficaz, en esos momentos no lo hacíamos por la paga, solo era para ayudar a una gran amiga. Makki se fue por la tarde, temprano, informando que iría en busca de algunas cosas necesarias para los tatuajes, se llevó consigo a Mattsun y dude un poco si en verdad irían en busca de algún implemento importante o a satisfacer alguna necesidad personal.

Bueno, la verdad, es que no importa, aunque, lamento no haber aprovechado la oportunidad y jugarles algunas bromas que me deben. Una lástima.

Entonces, algo me saco de mis pensamientos, sentí una mano acariciar con suma comodidad y tranquilidad mi trasero, me gire rápidamente, y como era de esperarse, era Oikawa, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de que estamos en público? Abril se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a reír, aunque, intentaba controlarse para no dejar salir su risa escandalosa. Mire la mano aun cómodamente en ese sitio, subi la mirada a Oikawa una y otra vez, esperando que se diera cuenta de que queria que dejase de hacer esto, sin embargo, el miraba hacia otro sitio, como si nada, concentrado en otras cosas. No fue hasta que llegaron más personas al local que decidió sacar su mano e ir a preguntar a las personas que deseaban ordenar, luego se acercaba de nuevo a mi lado y me decía los pedidos, yo los preparaba y Abril se quedaba en la caja registradora o iba con regadera en mano visitando a sus "bebes".

Hasta que Abril decidió cerrar el local, usualmente se queda hasta más tarde, pero luego de lo sucedido con el ladrón, ella comenzó a cerrar más temprano, estuviésemos nosotros con ella o no. la ayudamos, y en cuanto terminamos nos dirigimos hacia el local de Makki, entonces, comencé a ponerme un poco nervioso, la verdad es que no me preocupaba el hecho de que puede que me duela el hacerme el tatuaje, para nada, lo que me preocupa es que el hecho de que puede que dentro de unos años me arrepienta de esto.

Bueno, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba afuera del local esperando a que Makki viniese a abrirnos la puerta, nos terminó por abrir Mattsun. Pude notar como todo estaba listo, deje que Oikawa fuese el primero, y antes de pasar el dibujo a la piel de Oikawa, Makki lo dejo verlo, al parecer le agrado bastante porque la sonrisa en su rostro solo se ensancho más. Me acerque a verlo y concorde con que era hermoso. Eran unas montañas, un diseño bastante detallado y sin color, líneas finas y sombreado, de verdad era un excelente diseño.

\- ¿Dónde te lo harás? – pregunte aunque ya tenía una idea de donde querría él tenerlo

\- En la espalda

\- ¿sería algo malo ver a un doctor con tatuajes en los brazos? – pregunto Abril mientras veía con atención la quina con la aguja ya lista para comenzar su trabajo

\- Tal vez – contesto Oikawa

Y sin más, luego de pasar el dibujo a su espalda, comencé a escuchar el característico pitido de la máquina. Es en estos momentos cuando me arrepiento de haber dejado que el fuese el primero porque mientras espero, me estoy poniendo más ansioso. Veía las expresiones de Oikawa y me relajaba un poco, entonces, comenzaba a burlarme de él.

\- ¿duele? – pregunte sonriendo

\- Cuando pasa por la columna si – dijo, entonces, lleve mi mirada hacia Makki, al parecer, él también estaba disfrutando esto.

\- Y apenas he comenzado – Oikawa soltó un quejido.

No falto mucho tiempo para que Abril se decidiese, no sin antes pedir permiso, para poner algo de música, todos en esa sala sabíamos que esto tendría para algunas horas.

Y así fue, exactamente dos horas y media después, termino. Sabía que él mío tendría que esperar hasta mañana, y la verdad es que no me molestaba. En la espera tuve tiempo de pensar muchas cosas y si he de tatuarme, quiero que sea algo significativo, quiero que sea de verdad una marca, una cicatriz de sobrevivencia, quiero que este tatuaje represente lo sucedido con mi familia y el futuro que pienso tener próximamente con Oikawa. Tendría que hablarlo con Makki, pero creo que él no pondría ningún problema por todo esto.

Cuando ya estuvo listo, y Oikawa envuelto en papel especial por el tatuaje, era hora de irnos, después de todo, se había hecho tarde. Sin embargo, le pedí un tiempo a Makki para hablar con él, el resto espero afuera, supuse que se dieron cuenta de lo que tenía que hablar, bueno, Oikawa claramente no se dio cuenta.

Como me lo había esperado, él estuvo de acuerdo, me mostro el boceto del tatuaje que tenía pensado para mí, era perfecto, justo lo que tenía en mente, lo cual, nos agradó a ambos, hacer un nuevo boceto para un tatuaje sería bastante trabajo para una persona ocupada como él.

Y todo quedo resuelto, ahora, solo debía esperar el momento.

\- ¿aun duele? – pregunte curioso

\- Para nada – contesto él – es solo en el momento, pero luego ya no duele nada.

\- ¿Dónde te harás el tuyo? – pregunto Abril

\- En el mismo lugar – dije señalando a Oikawa. este se sorprendió y luego me regalo una sonrisa burlona

\- Te tatuaras mi nombre ¿cierto? – decidí seguirle el juego

\- Claro que si – dije – el tuyo y el de todas mis ex novias – dije, note como el cambiaba su semblante herido

\- Iwa-chan, entonces te tatuaras solo mi nombre – dijo – ya que nunca se te han dado las chicas

Abril se largó a reír junto con él, yo fruncí el ceño y continúe caminando en dirección al departamento.

\- No me pidas luego que te eche las cremas y todo eso ahí en la espalda

\- Bien, lo siento – termino por decir aun sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos al departamento y lo vi sin su camiseta, podía ver como el exceso de tinta comenzaba a salir, al parecer, y por lo que me dijo Abril, es algo normal, saldrá un poco de tinta pero no debo preocuparme, ella nos dio algunas indicaciones para cuidar del tatuaje, limpieza y usar cremas. Y seguí las instrucciones antes de que terminásemos por lanzarnos al sillón a ver alguna película.

Ahí estaba yo. Sentado y esperando sentir el dolor de la aguja en mi espalda, mentiría si dijese que no estaba nervioso ni nada, pues, mis ticks de ansiedad no tardaron en comenzar a aparecer desde que pase por la puerta de entrada, esto, claramente y sin lugar a duda, ha sido el blanco de todas las burlas de la noche. Y debido a esto, prefiero guardar silencio y no intentar defender en nada, más que nada, porque sé que solo lo empeorare.

\- Iwaizumi eres una gallina – dijo Abril

\- Guarda silencio Ariel – entonces ella me miro frunciendo los labios, si, de vez en cuando saco a luz lo sucedido en el baño una noche hace tiempo, "soy la sirenita" había dicho ella, y desde entonces, no permitiría por nada del mundo que ella olvidara ese episodio.

Oikawa entendió esto, por otro lado, Makki y Mattsun no, pero él se encargó de contárselos con lujo de detalle lo sucedido con Abril y su problema de poca resistencia al alcohol, al menos en esa ocasión. Entonces sentí como comenzaba, no dolía, para nada, era más bien como un pequeño ardor, o eso pensé, hasta que comenzó a acercarse a los huesos de la columna, entonces, sufrí un poco en ese lugar. Pero no fue nada que no pudiese soportar.

Tomo el mismo tiempo que el de Oikawa, bueno, puede que un poco más ya que el mío tenía más detalles y sombras. Pero una vez terminado me dirigí casi corriendo al espejo más cercano, además de que tenía la necesidad de estirar un poco las piernas, y ahí estaba, tal como lo había visto en el papel hace unas cuantas horas, ahora estaba en mi espalda, era un bosque, más específicamente de pinos, todo hecho con negro. Sí, mi tatuaje al juntarse con el de Oikawa creaba el paisaje completo, y eso era exactamente lo que quería simbolizar.

Mire a Oikawa, miraba con atención mi espalda, había insistido en que no quería que él supiera lo que era hasta cuando estuviese terminado, y por la expresión que estaba haciendo, al parecer si había entendido la idea del tatuaje, y por sobre todo, al parecer si le agrado, ya que, se acercó a mí y me regalo un beso, no solemos hacer estas cosas frente a Makki y Mattsun, Abril ya estaba acostumbrada a vernos, después de todo, gracias a ella nos dimos el primer beso en su café, todo por una penitencia al perder en las cartas.

Luego de eso me envolvieron el torso con papel especial, no recibí ninguna instrucción fuera de lo normal, solo debía hacer lo mismo que ya hacía para Oikawa, unos cuidados básicos por una o dos semanas.

Así que, después de agradecer enormemente a los chicos y pagarle a Makki, después de que este insistió en que sería gratis y no había necesidad, insistí tanto Oikawa como yo en que recibiera el pago por su trabajo, lo hizo, aunque sé que no nos cobró lo que debería por un trabajo tan excelente como el que hizo.

Como sea, sabía que él no aceptaría más, asi que, me rendí. Le agradecí una vez más y nos marchamos los tres, aunque, antes de irnos, pude notar como Abril se removía en su lugar, sabía que se moría de ganas por tatuarse, sin embargo, antes de entrar dejo en claro que no tenía planeado tatuarse en un tiempo próximo, sin embargo, sabía que se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

\- Sé que te mueres por hacerlo – canturreo Makki a su lado.

\- Cállate – dijo ella, dándole un empujón – no lo hare, por ahora.

\- Por ahora – repitió Mattsun.

\- Eso significa que debo tener una aguja con tu nombre lista en cualquier minuto – dijo Makki

Ella no contesto nada. Pero como dicen, el silencio otorga.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	28. Chapter 27

Habían pasado ya las semanas donde debíamos tener un especial cuidado por los tatuajes. Sin embargo, paso tan rápido el tiempo, que apenas lo percibí bien. Era una mañana un poco más calurosa de lo normal, lo cual, no me agradaba del todo. Me dirigí hacia la cocina, Oikawa continuaba durmiendo, comencé a preparar el desayuno, él siempre llega con el olor del desayuno, este es su instinto más fuerte por las mañanas.

Entonces, pase por el lado de un pequeño calendario que colgaba en la pared de la cocina, cerca de la ventana, lo mire sin especial interés, pero luego, lo vi de nuevo y caí en la cuenta, solo unos cuantos días para entrar de nuevo a clases, y siento que no he hecho la gran cosa, para nada, incluso, todo lo contrario, ni siquiera he salido a algún lugar alejado a relajarme, en realidad, todo lo contrario.

Solté una maldición en voz alta.

\- Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, esta vez no fue culpa mía – escuche a Oikawa a mis espaldas, ya sentado en la mesa y listo para comer

\- No es tu culpa – dije dirigiéndome a la mesa y sentándome a su lado – solo vi la fecha en el calendario

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? – pregunto mientras comenzaba a beber un café

\- Solo unos días para comenzar las clases – entonces noto como casi escupe todo de su boca, pero se contuvo.

\- ¿Qué? – y por su expresión, él estaba a punto de soltar una maldición como la mía en la cocina.

\- Si – dije ahora yo bebiendo de mi café

\- Pero aun ni siquiera salimos juntos a algún lugar – y entonces dejo salir la maldición, me gustaba escuchar como maldecía en voz alta. Sonreí.

\- Aun podemos ir a algún lugar – dije – solo por unos días, tal vez con Abril

\- La última vez que fui con Abril a algún lugar fuera de la ciudad terminaste por ignorarme mucho tiempo

\- Fue solo un malentendido

\- De igual forma.

Entonces, decidí guardar silencio, lo sucedido en esa ocasión había sido un error. Entonces, terminamos por no salir a ningún lugar, bueno, no a algún lugar fuera de la ciudad. La verdad, es que los padres de Oikawa nos llamaban a ambos seguido invitándonos a ambos a Miyagi, sin embargo, denegaba la oferta, más que nada porque era demasiado pronto para mí, ir a Miyagi era ver la casa de mis padres de igual forma al lado de la de mi novio, era una herida que aún no sanaba y prefería evitar encontrarme con mis padres por accidente debido a esto.

Aunque, le había dicho a Oikawa que podría ir él sin problemas, lo cual, renegó de inmediato, sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces. Y la verdad, es que fue un alivio en parte para mí, ya no me agradaba tanto como antes el estar solo con Maat en casa.

Oikawa se pasaba el día estudiando sus antiguos cuadernos y libros de la universidad, yo evitaba molestarlo, aunque, a veces me paseaba por su lugar de estudio solo por curiosidad, más que nada porque de verdad me interesaba que era lo que ahora estaba estudiando, todos los días era algo diferente y, al parecer, cada ciertas horas del día cambiaba de asignatura.

Yo intentaba estudiar igual que él, sin embargo, lo hacía en una menor cantidad claramente, bueno, con una carrera como medicina y un año alejado de esto, es bastante comprensible que él esté estudiando como loco para poder retomar la carrera.

Pasaron los días. Rápidos, como siempre pasa el tiempo, un día estaba comenzando las vacaciones y relajándome, ahora estoy buscando libretas y lápices nuevos, suelto un suspiro. Oikawa es mejor para estas cosas, todo lo que tomo él me lo quita de las manos y me comienza a explicar porque es mejor comprar de otra marca u otro tipo. Luego de que esto sucediera tres veces deje que el escogiera todo por sí solo, después de todo no me importaba, mientras las cosas cumplieran su función entonces todo estaría bien.

Luego de estas compras terminamos por ir al café de Abril.

\- Han llegado los pobres estudiantes - dijo en cuanto nos vio – ¿compras estudiantiles? – nos preguntó en cuanto vio las bolsas que traíamos

\- Si – dijo Oikawa fingiendo llorar

\- ¿emocionado? – pregunto sonriendo y haciendo una expresión exagerada de

\- La verdad es que si

\- ¿y tú?

\- No tanto como debería – dije sinceramente.

Y es que con algunos días más de vacaciones hubiese estado satisfecho, bueno, al menos con el inicio de clases tendré mi mente más ocupada en los estudios y no en lo sucedido. La verdad es que extraño en parte a mi madre, ella me llama de vez en cuando, pero ambos sabemos que ya nada es como antes y nunca volverá a serlo.

Era tarde, habíamos ayudado a Abril con el café y llegamos algo agotados, deje las bolsas en una esquina de la entrada y antes de que Oikawa comenzara a darme su discurso para que ordenara, me lance a sus labios. El no evito mi beso, más bien, de inmediato llevo sus manos a mis hombros, abrazándome y atrayéndome más a él, tentándome a continuar.

Sus manos viajaron hacia el final de mi camiseta, se separó de mí y me quito la camiseta, entonces, me acerque yo para continuar saboreando sus labios. Lo lleve hasta la pared más cercana y lo arrincone contra esta. No me controle ni intente hacerlo, me preocupe de recorrer su boca con mi lengua, sentía sus suspiros ahogados, deje sus labios y fui hasta su cuello, lo bese y lamí.

Sentía una de sus manos en mi cabello, la otra estaba en mi abdomen y bajaba lentamente, demasiado para mi gusto, hasta que llego a mi erección, la cual, acaricio sobre la ropa, solté una maldición y él una risa de satisfacción. Le quite su playera y lleve ambas manos hasta su cintura, entonces, volví a envolverme en uno de sus besos, esta vez demandado por él.

Y antes de que pudiese siquiera formular algo claro en mi mente, ya le había quitado toda prenda inferior, me apegaba más a él, lleve mis manos hasta su trasero, y lo eleve para que él envolviera sus piernas en mi cintura. Entonces, ahí, en contra de la pared, termine por entrar. Y la verdad es que no tenía intención de cambiar de lugar o posición, no por ahora. No si nos estaba resultando a ambos tan satisfactorio.

La forma en que él se movía, gemía en mi oído, me regalaba besos de vez en cuando, tiraba de mi cabello, marcaba mi espalda, todo eso, me hizo llegar a lo más alto del cielo.

Oikawa no había dormido nada en toda la noche, no es porque yo se lo haya impedido ni nada por el estilo, es porque estaba nervioso, y era de esperarse, se movía de un lado para el otro en la cama, termino por levantarse e ir a ver algo de televisión, cosas de aliens, yo no se lo impedí, después de todo, es mejor que vaya a ver la televisión a que se quede a girar en la cama sin parar.

No lo culpo, después de todo, esa mañana era el primer día de clases, ambos estábamos algo tensos por esto, pero cuando me levante, porque si logre dormir, y lo encontré aun en el sillón viendo uno de sus dvd de colección de los expedientes secretos x, supe que él estaría perdido para las primeras clases de la mañana.

Solté un suspiro y procedí a mandarlo a alistarse mientras hacia el desayuno, y un café muy cargado para él. Suspire, me esperaban bastantes primeros días al igual que este, estoy seguro de que cada año será lo mismo. Salimos del departamento tarde, como era de esperarse. Nos topamos con Abril en la salida.

\- Ya son tan grandes - dijo casi llorando de verdad. Y por un segundo de verdad pensé que lo haría, porque sus ojos lo demostraban, nos abrazó a ambos y nos deseó suerte, era como una madre preocupada que mandaba a la escuela solos a sus hijos por primera vez – ya váyanse, llegaran tarde

\- Si mama – dijimos Oikawa y yo al mismo tiempo

Entonces comenzamos a caminar hacia la estación, la cual, estaba llena, como era de esperarse, también. Podía ver numerosos estudiantes con uniforme, trabajadores y chicos que eran de nuestra edad, definitivamente, hoy comenzaban todos con la rutina normal. Bueno, con Oikawa a mi lado, vivía una rutina que amaba, él la volvía una rutina que me agradase.

Afortunadamente nuestras universidades estaban relativamente cerca, solo dos cuadras de separación entre ellas, una distancia que podría recorrer caminando, pasaría a dejarlo a la entrada y me despediría, luego hirió a mi universidad.

Íbamos en el tren sin siquiera poder respirar, bueno, es normal a esta hora, el solo pensar que será de esta forma todo el año me hace querer gritar. Oikawa está a mi lado y sonríe, supongo que es por los nervios, pero luego, cuando lo veo como me peina un poco el cabello, entiendo que debe la razón de su sonrisa es el cabello despeinado que debo de tener.

En cuanto bajamos del tren comenzamos a respirar con normalidad, después de todo, ahí adentro apenas podías respirar bien, no me sorprendería ver a alguna persona desmayada, sin embargo, no vi a ninguna. Caminamos rápido fuera de la estación, después de todo íbamos tarde. Y no éramos los únicos.

Nos paramos fuera de la universidad de Oikawa, era hora de despedirse por ahora, tome su mano y lo jale para besarlo de forma rápida, él se relajó un poco y me regalo una sonrisa, se la devolví y le hice una señal con la cabeza, después de todo íbamos tarde, y sé que esto no es fácil para él tampoco, no después de todo lo que él ha pasado, pero debe afrontar y lo hará, y todo saldrá bien.

El viento hizo que su cabello se despeinara, después de todo, el clima estaba excelente el día de hoy. Lo mire con atención, sus ojos cafés miraban concentrado la universidad, con un brillo misterioso que no supe descifrar, ¿ansiedad? ¿Tristeza? ¿Qué será? Él se percató de mi mirada, me regalo otro beso con sabor a café y se alejó un poco para comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada.

\- Hey, cuidado con las universitarias, son peores que las de preparatoria – dije, más que nada solté esta broma para que se relaje y al parecer funciono, me regalo una de sus usuales sonrisas hermosas que me sacan suspiros de idiota.

\- Lo mismo para ti – dijo entonces comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de que de verdad estuviese lejos decidí decir las últimas palabras.

\- Suerte en tu primer día, doctor.

\- Suerte en tu primer día, detective.

Entonces nos separamos para ir cada uno a su universidad. No me preocupaba como le iría el día de hoy ni el día de mañana, porque sé que a él le ira bien, él logra todo lo que se propone, pase lo que pase, aunque no sea fácil. Además, tengo la seguridad de que a ambos nos espera un gran futuro por delante, algo bueno, algo brillante, porque mi vida era en blanco en negro, y una vez que tu vida es de esa forma, siempre llega alguien a ponerle color, siempre llega alguien especial, alguien que lo cambiara todo para bien y te hará ver las cosas de forma diferente, Oikawa hizo eso en mí.

Él logro darle un efecto de iridiscencia a mi vida.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	29. Epilogo

Se avecinaba una gran celebración y se llevaría a cabo aquí, en el café. A lo largo de estos años he mirado desde cerca la relación de mis amigos y es increíble lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo para todos. Me siento feliz y de verdad como si fuese la madre de estos cuatro.

El día de hoy Iwaizumi se graduó, Doble grado de psicología, criminología y seguridad, se merece una gran celebración, después de todo, fue una carrera algo larga, vi como él se esforzó y al mismo tiempo trabajaba media jornada en el café, si ahora este local continua abierto es gracias a estos cuatro que con el tiempo comenzaron a ayudarme.

Si, más de una vez se me había pasado por la cabeza cerrarlo definitivamente, ellos no lo saben y tampoco lo sabrán, no es que no me agrade el café ni nada por el estilo, lo amo y es mi sueño hecho realidad, lo malo, es que no tenía tiempo para nada, había dejado de lado mi vida personal, mi familia y amigos, bueno, los amigos que tengo ahora son los mejores y los conocí gracias a este local.

Sin embargo, extrañaba muchas cosas, fue entonces que Iwaizumi se ofreció a ayudarme, y entonces, la idea de abandonar mi sueño del café me pareció lo más absurdo del mundo, no sé qué hubiese sido de mi sin estas personas.

A Oikawa le faltan solo unos cuantos años para graduarse también. Y lo espero con ansias. Suelto un suspiro y término de adornar el café, el día de hoy he decidido colgar unos cuantos globos y, solo por el día de hoy, permitiré beber algo que no sea café entre estas paredes. No debería faltar demasiado para que llegasen.

Y mientras pensaba esto, escuche el sonido característico de la campanilla en la entrada de la puerta, esperaba que fuese algún cliente, tenía la intención de pedir que se marcharan ya que por ahora estaría cerrado, solo estaríamos algunos invitados para celebrar. Luego volvería a abrir con normalidad.

Pero al girarme me encontré a los cuatro, Iwaizumi levanto el diploma y me lo mostro, baje de la silla sobre la cual estaba, casi me caí, y me lance a abrazarlo, no pude evitar soltar un grito de alegría. Lo felicite y reímos. Entonces, comenzó la celebración.

Mattsun y Makki están mejor que nunca, se cambiaron de departamento y ahora Makki tiene un local de tatuajes más grande, gano mucha popularidad y ahora su agenda se llena de inmediato, su habilidad con el tatuaje ha evolucionado mucho, ahora es muy reconocido en este mundo.

Las fotografías de Mattsun también han ganado fama, trabaja para grandes revistas y hace fotografías de todo tipo, tanto fotografías deportivas como de moda o animales, con bastante recurrencia viene al café a beber algo conmigo y me pide a mis bebes para poder fotografiarlas, dice que mis plantas son las mejores modelos y hermosas que ha visto.

Por otro lado, mi par de vecinos también están de maravillas, bueno, no del todo, Oikawa estudia mucho y se esfuerza, sin embargo, con los años sus inseguridades continúan saliendo a luz de vez en cuando, lo sé más que nada porque escucho algunas conversaciones a través de las paredes, no es que sea mi intención escuchar ni nada de eso, pero ambos son demasiado ruidosos para todo lo que hacen, incluso, no me sorprendió cuando una señora de un departamento algo alejado del de nosotros fuese hacia ellos a reclamar por ruidos molestos a altas horas de la noche. En cuanto vi esto comencé a reír fuertemente, no podía frenar la risa esa vez y, en ese momento, era yo la más ruidosa del edificio completo.

De vez en cuando viajan a Miyagi, sin embargo, Iwaizumi no ha vuelto a tener contacto con su familia, tampoco quiere tenerlo, al ver cómo le daban la espalda al conocer su orientación sexual se rompió algo en la relación con ellos, no volvió a hablar con su padre y el afirma que es mejor de esa forma, tampoco piensa volver a contactarse con él, por otro lado, tiene contacto telefónico con su madre de vez en cuando, nada más.

Diría, más bien, afirmaría, que la familia de Oikawa es la que ahora considera Iwaizumi lo más cercano a una propia. Sé que se llevan muy bien ahí. Ellos se ven felices, y eso es lo más importante de todo, no, ellos son felices, lo sé por la forma en que se miran cuando el otro no se da cuenta, lo sé por la forma en que se hablan y se tratan, lo sé por la forma en que se preocupan y protegen entre sí.

La verdad es que veo la relación que mantienen ellos, y no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia y soledad, si, los tengo como amigos, y son los mejores, sin embargo, aun sentía que ya era hora de buscar a alguien que me acompañe, alguien que me ame, y eso es algo difícil. O eso pensaba, pero en realidad, solo fue cosa de atender una mesa como todos los días y encontrarme con la persona que terminaría por ser la que buscaba.

En realidad soy bastante exigente y meticulosa para elegir a alguien con quien estar de forma romántica, pero al verlo ahí, sentado bebiendo café y leyendo un libro de Stephen King, bueno, eso fue suficiente, más que nada sentí como si cayera instantáneamente. Sin embargo, no dije ni le pedí nada para mantener contacto con él. Pero con el pasar de los días él se volvió en un cliente bastante frecuente. Y que comenzásemos a salir en mi tiempo libre fue solo cuestión de tiempo.

También fue cuestión de tiempo que terminase por presentárselo a mis fieles amigos, ellos en un principio se comportaron de forma bastante reservada y desconfiada con él, bueno, me lo esperaba. El chico que era de otra ciudad, tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos azules, era mucho más alto que yo, he aquí donde todos se burlan ya que cualquier ser viviente podría ser más alto que yo y por mucho.

La primera vez que lo presente, y luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, entonces comenzaron a hablar los cinco, y claro, antes de que mi nuevo novio decidiese irse, pude escuchar desde una esquina apartada del local como entre todos le dejaban en claro que sucedería si el llegase a dañarme y romperme el corazón, no pude evitar sonreír, pues, nunca había tenido verdaderos amigos en mi vida y de verdad agradecí que ellos fuesen los primeros, porque son los mejores.

Mi novio no me comento nada sobre esto ni me reclamo nada sobre la relación que mantenía con estos cuatro, sería bastante normal que me hiciera alguna escena de celos o decidiese terminar conmigo al ver que solo tengo amigos hombres, bueno, si él hubiese llegado a hacer algo como esto hubiese terminado yo la relación.

Bueno, esto fue hace dos años. Ahora todo está bien y me pone muy feliz cuando los veo a los cinco llevarse tan bien. Como ahora, mientras bebemos y brindamos por el logro de nuestro amigo.

\- Un brindis por el gran logro de mi querido amigo Iwaizumi, sé que te espera algo grande porque tú eres grande, estoy muy orgullosa de ti – dije alzando mi copa

\- Muchas gracias, Abril – dijo Iwaizumi, ahora su voz era mucho más grave que la primera vez que hable con él, ahora todos están mucho más maduros, unos completos adultos

Sin más, terminamos por beber de nuestras copas y continuar con la celebración. Y en ese momento, de verdad me sentí completa, me sentí llena, me sentí tan feliz. Como si ahora de verdad estuviese viviendo mi sueño.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	30. Notas

Hola a todo el mundo, espero que se encuentren bien.

Esta es una de las pocas ocasiones en que me comunico con el lector y de verdad creo que es de las que mas me cuestan escribir. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir.

En primer lugar quiero agradecer que hayas leído esta historia, y aun mas si la has termino por completo. Me parece un completo honor el que hayas gastado de tu tiempo para leer una historia que ha salido de mi cabeza sin permiso.

En segundo lugar, como siempre, quiero disculparme por alguna falta de ortografía que se me haya escapado o el mal uso de alguna palabra. También quiero disculparme si he llegado en algún punto a ser poco clara con las situaciones o con lo que intento describirles, provocando confusión.

Me siento muy feliz y orgullosa de esta historia, en especial por el personaje de Abril, la verdad es que ella es el primer personaje cien porciento de mi propiedad y original, siento que ella ha sido todo un logro para mi. Y de verdad la pude llegar a sentir viva en la historia y no como un personaje postizo y fuera de lugar.

Esto es todo lo que les quería comunicar. Les agradezco todo nuevamente.

Me despido.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
